Fighting Back
by beccalucy
Summary: This is a continuation of Home Sweet Home. See how the club deals with the aftermath of Abel's kidnapping, Gemma going on the Lam and Nicole's attack. Will they survive it as a family or will it tear them apart. Follows Season 3 of SOA.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 1**

Hale walked into the Police station, bracing himself for what he was about to do. He scanned the room until he found the person he was looking for. Clay was seated next to Jax who had his head buried in his hands.

Hale had been told about Abel being kidnapped and that Kip had been stabbed by the same man, he tried to protect Abel from. Hale knew the club would be reeling from these dramatic events, and the last thing they needed was more bad news, but unfortunately that's exactly the reason he had returned to the station.

Making his way towards the crowd of bikers who took up most of the space in the small station, he edged closer taking in their faces, all of them looked tired and deflated.

"Any luck?" Hale heard Clay asking Tig as he rose from his seat next to the Sargent of arms side.

"Nah."

"Where is she?" Hale figured they were talking about Nicole. He cleared his throat, to subtly gain their attention. Six bikers all with the look of desperation were now looking at him. But it was Jax who spoke.

"What is it, you got Cameron?"

"No, sorry Jax but I have my officers out there doing the best they can." Hale saw Jax's frown deepen, as he went back to cradling his head in his shaky hands. "Clay can I have a word?"

"I'm a little busy here." Clay uttered as he looked back to his stepson.

"It's important."

"Fine. What is it Hale?"

Hale felt the eyes that were already on him, narrow in on him even more. They were obviously waiting for him to talk, but Hale didn't want to broadcast the news he was about to deliver.

"Maybe we could talk in my office?"

"This better be good." Clay warned. He was annoyed by Hale's interruption.

Clay followed Hale into his office. He offered Clay a seat but he refused, telling him that he'd rather him get to the point of this little meeting.

"Nicole's in the Hospital." Hale blurted out.

"What...why what's happened?"

"She's been attacked." Clay took a faltering step back hearing Hale's words. He ran his hand over his grey hair.

"Was this Zobelle?" Clay demanded.

"No it was one of your Sons." Hale replied venomously, this attack was the last straw for Hale he wanted to close Samcro down for good. Clay was silenced, he couldn't comprehend the thought of one of his fellow brothers hurting his niece.

"He's also at the Hospital, he wa..."

Clay didn't wait for Hale to finish, he'd heard all he needed to. When he arrived back in the room that Hale had dragged him out of, he saw Tig, who had obviously been watching the direction Clay had left, a true Sargent of arms always on alert watching over his President. Clay cocked his head back silently instructing Tig over to him. Noting the gesture Tig walked over to him.

"What is it?" Tig knew that something was wrong, and his gut was telling him that the news Hale had recounted to Clay wasn't good, and the fact that the colour had drained from Clay's face backed up his gut feeling.

"I've got to head out."

"Where?"

"St. Thomas."

"Is Gemma..."

"Nah, she's fine Unser's with her. It's Nicole."

"Nic."

"Yeah somebody put a beating on her."

"Shit." Tig rubbed his hand over the stubble on his chin. "One of Zobelle's guys?"

"I wish, it's one of us." Clay watched as shock took over Tig's face. Clay could tell he was just as dumbfounded as he was.

"Who?"

"Don't know the details, I'm heading there now. I want to keep this between us for now, Jax has enough shit to deal with."

"What should I tell them?"

"Anything but the truth."

With that Clay walked out of the station. His mind reeling from the days events. The day had started out with such promise, their retaliation was going to plan. Weston was dead, they had Zobelle cornered, and then within the hour everything changed.

Abel had been kidnapped, their prospect Kip was dead, his wife Gemma was on the Lam and now he had found out that his niece had been attacked, and to make it worse her attacker was fellow Son. He didn't know how many more hits the Club could take, how many more times he could see a loved one hurt.

###############

Happy paced the floor beneath him. He was tired of waiting. No one was telling him anything and it was pissing him off.

The snotty receptionist had informed him that unless he was a family member she couldn't tell him anything. He tried to explain as nicely as he could that they may not be related by blood but she was his family, but the girl still refused, so when he tried again, this time not so nicely, she called for security who forcefully removed him from the desk area and into the waiting room, threatening him that if he kicked off again he would be kicked out of the Hospital. Not wanting to leave Nicole alone, Happy tried to maintain his anger, but with the security guard and the snotty receptionist staring at him he was finding it a little hard.

Happy was relieved when he saw Clay enter the Hospital but at the same he was a little apprehensive. He knew Clay would want answers, and although Happy didn't know the full story with Nicole and Ryan he knew more than Clay.

"I'm looking for Nicole Teller."

The receptionist took in the appearance of the older man standing in front of her and realised he was wearing the same leather vest as they guy who had been giving her trouble.

"And you are?" She questioned him with a sharp tone. Clay picked up on this but ignored it, he just wanted to find Nicole.

"Clay Morrow, I'm her Uncle." He snapped back, causing the receptionist to look at him with even more disgust.

"I'll just call her Doctor to come and speak with you."

"Thanks." Clay smiled at her sarcastically.

"Clay."

Clay turned around to see Happy standing before him. Clay's first thought was that he looked like shit and then he noticed that his shirt was covered blood.

"What the hell?" Clay bellowed.

"I fucked up Clay." Happy admitted, unable to look at his President.

"What the fuck you talking bout?" He shouted at Happy again as he stepped closer to him.

Right now many things were running through his head and none of them were good. Clay didn't like what his mind was putting together. Hale had told him Nicole was attacked by a Son, Happy was here, he had also mentioned that the guy was at the hospital, Happy was here and his t-shirt was covered in blood. Noway Happy was many things but he couldn't, wouldn't do that to her.

Clay turned his head to the side where he saw the security guard, his hand was hovering over his radio, he was obviously going to call for assistance. Clay raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Were good here, no need to call your friends." The security guard nodded his head, but kept his hand near his radio just in case. "You need to tell me what the hell is going on here, right now."

The silence that now filled the waiting room was excruciating. Happy had told Clay everything he knew. He told him about Ryan and about him being Nicole's ex, and that he was the reason for her coming back to Charming.

He told him how he had gone back to the Clubhouse just liked he'd asked him to but when he got there Nicole was gone. He went straight over to their house where Grey said she'd gone and that's when he found Ryan beating on her and that he took him out.

The only bit of information he left out was the fact that it looked that Ryan was about to rape her, on top of everything else Happy didn't think Clay needed to hear that.

Minutes passed before Clay finally found words. "Why wasn't I told about this?" He spoke barley above a whisper.

"Jax thought we could handle it."

"Yeah well a bang up job you did of that." He scoffed.

Happy didn't have to think of anything to say, he was saved when the Doctor walked into the waiting. Clay made his was towards him.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Howell I'm working Nicole's case. You must be her Uncle." The man extended his hand toward Clay, who shook his hand.

"How she doing?" Clay saw him look at Happy. "It's okay he's a family friend."

"Okay. Well your niece took quite a nasty beating. She sustained two cracked ribs, a fracture to her left wrist and multiple lacerations and bruises."

"Jesus." Clay took a seat. Hearing her list of injures was too much. Doctor Howell took a moment so that the man in front of him could catch his breath.

"Mr Morrow all them injures are fixable but..."

"But what?" Happy asked in his raspy voice. Doctor Howell turned his attention to the bald man.

"She took a bad knock to her head. Deputy Hale told me that she was unconscious at the scene, and I'm sorry to stay that she has some swelling of the brain."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she had retained a lot of fluid in her Brian. Right now we have her on a ventilator to ensure she has an adequate supply of oxygen. Were hoping that should work. But Mr Morrow I'm afraid if that doesn't work we may have to operate."

"She's a fighter she'll pull through." Clay stated, Doctor Howell nodded his head. "So can I see her?"

"Certainly Mr Morrow." Before Clay followed Doctor Howell he turned to Happy.

"Call Jury, get him here. Something tells me he might be able to shed a little more light on this whole situation. And call Quinn, he needs to know about this." Clay ordered before leaving the room.

##############

As Clay walked into her room, his breath caught his chest. The girl lying in the bed didn't look like his niece. Her face was bruised and swollen, she had tiny cuts along her arms and her left wrist was bound in a splint. There were various wires attached to her delicate body.

He couldn't help think how young and fragile she looked. His blood boiled with the thought that a Son had done this to her. He had always promised her that she was safe within the club, safe with his fellow brothers. But he was wrong. One thing he knew for sure though, was that this act of violence was not going to go unpunished. He leant down and softly placing kiss on top of her head.

##################

Happy found himself once again waiting for news, and it wasn't getting any easier he still hated it. He started cracking his knuckles just out of pure frustration and for something to do, he only stopped when he saw Tig walk pass the waiting room. He was on his feet and out the door with seconds of seeing him.

"Hey." Tig turned to face the new voice.

"Hey man."

"What you doing here?"

"I called him." They both turned to face Clay who was walking toward them.

"Did you get hold of Jury?" He asked Happy.

"Yeah. Sad he'd be here as soon as he could."

"Jury." Tig queried.

"Yeah the guy who attacked Nicole was Ryan."

"You're shitting me." Clay shook his head. "Where is he?"

"Here. Hap took him out but..."

"I fucked up." Happy spat. They could both tell that the fact Ryan was still breathing bothered the hell out of Happy.

"Look it doesn't matter., we need to concentrate on what happens now. I don't want her left alone. Tig you take first watch, Hap you go home get some rest."

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Look I'm going to need you on top form. So go back to the clubhouse, clean yourself up." Happy looked down at his blood stained t-shirt. "I'm going to head back to the station."

The two men agreed with Clay's orders.

"Another thing we keep this from Jax and Gemma for now, they don't need any more worry."

################

Clay arrived back at the station, he saw the bikes still lined up outside so he knew they were all still waiting. When he walked inside he noticed that Jax was missing.

"Where's Jax?"

"He's in with Stahl." Bobby answered.

"Great. Right now I have you all here there's something I need to tell you. Nicole's is hospital. Ryan attacked her." Clay wiped his hand over his face, the words were getting harder every time he had to repeat them.

"Ryan as in Ryan from the Nevada charter?" Opie asked in shock.

"Yeah, Hap..."

"Fuck. Is she at St. Thomas?" Juice cut in.

"Yeah."

Juice went to walk pass Clay, but he was stopped when he felt the older man grab his arm roughly. He knew what was coming next.

"You knew about this, about her and Ryan."

"She promised me not to say anything. I tried to make her tell you but..."

"But nothing you should have told me no matter what. She is my niece and if someone was hurting her I had every right to know, whether she begged you not to tell me."

"I know, I'm sorry." Clay stopped when he heard a door opening, he saw Jax coming out of the interview room.

"Go, but don't think this conversation is over." Clay released his arm, as Juice practically ran out of the station.

"Jacky boy is gonna freak..."

"No he's not. For now we keep this to ourselves."

He could tell that not everyone agreed with his decision, but Clay didn't need Jax doing something stupid which is exactly what he would do if he knew about Nicole. He was in no mental state to deal with this situation logically, he would probably just walk straight into Ryan's room and shoot him. No keeping him the dark was the right thing to do for now, Samcro didn't need any more heat on them, they were already juggling enough shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 2**

Clay looked through the window to Nicole's room, his heart warmed at the sight in front of him. Juice was sat in the chair next to Nicole's bed cradling her hand in his. He hadn't left her side since he arrived last night. It was now mid afternoon the following day.

Clay headed over to the coffee machine down the hall not wanting to interrupt them. Although he was still angry with Juice for not telling him about Nicole and Ryan, he knew that just like Happy and Jax he had done what he thought was best by Nicole. It may have been the wrong decision in his eyes, but at the end of the day he had been trying to protect Nicole and Clay couldn't argue with that.

As his poured himself a steaming black cup of coffee, he saw Hale out the corner of his eye. Clay straightened up, he knew by the look on the officers face that he had news, and Clay knew it wouldn't be good, not with there luck.

"How's she doing?" Hale asked looking towards the door to Nicole's room.

"Still out." Clay paused for a moment as his eyes to fell on Nicole's door. But after a moment or two he looked back at Hale. "Haven't had a chance to thank you." Hale looked at him confused. "Happy told me you covered for him. The club really appreciates..." 

"I didn't do it for the club." Hale snapped back. He didn't want Clay to think he was going to make a habit for lying for the club, he wasn't Unser.

"Well whatever the reason thank you." Clay took a sip of his coffee. "Something tells me though your not just here to check on Nicole."

"No I'm not. Got a call that Ryan is out of surgery and he's awake." Clay felt his blood boil. "Clay I don't want you doing anything reckless."

"Reckless...You have seen what he's done to my niece. He needs..."

"Clay I have this. He will pay for what he has done but it will be the right way not the Samcro way." Hale spoke firmly. He let his eyes linger on Clay. "There are armed officers posted outside his doors. If you or any member of Samcro even attempts to get in I will arrest you." Hale walked away.

Clay took a seat in the chair next to the coffee machine. He hated that this was happening to his family, and the thought that the man who was responsible for Nicole's attack was in the hospital and he was powerless to do anything killed him. He was starting to feel helpless.

"What's up?" Clay looked up when he heard the raspy tones of Happy. Clay stood to his feet.

"Just spoke to Hale that piece of shit is awake."

Happy looked at Clay with cold eyes. He didn't utter a word instead he went to walk straight pass Clay and finish what he had started. Clay grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Nothing we can do here brother. He'll keep." Happy again remained silent, he took one last look down hallway before turning his attention back to Clay. "Any word on Jury?" Clay asked.

"Yeah should be here in a couple of hours."

"And how's things going back at the clubhouse?"

"Not good that's why I'm here. We could use Juicy boys' computer skills."

"Right." They walk back to Nicole's room stopping just outside her door as they stared through the glass. "Not sure how much use he'll be though, hasn't left her side since he got here yesterday."

"Them two properly hooked up then?" Happy queried as he continued to look through the glass.

"Why are you so interested?" Clay turned his head towards Happy. 

"Just a question." Happy spoke as he continued to look through the door at Nicole and Juice.

Clay was confused by his sudden interest in Nicole's love life. Happy was never a man to get into anybody's business unless he had to, or he was ordered other wise, so this new concern was intriguing.

Clay entered the room, Happy following right behind him. Juice barley acknowledged their presence, he full attention was focused on Nicole, watching her carefully for any sign of movement.

"Juice your needed back at the clubhouse." Clay spoke. Juice finally looked at him.

"But.."

"But nothing. I'll come with you. Hap can stay with Nic. Now come on lets go." Juice knew there was no room for negotiation. So he got up from his seat, placed a liss on her forehead and left.

#################

Hale arrived outside of Ryan's room he couldn't stop thinking over what Clay had said to him. They were right Ryan did need to be taken care of. He nodded to the two police officers that were stationed outside his room before he walked inside.

Ryan stirred when he heard someone enter the room. Hale noticed that Ryan relaxed when he saw that it was him.

"Hale."

"That's Deputy Hale to you." Ryan nodded as he struggled to sit up in his bed. "You in pain?"

"I got shot twice, what do you think?"

"I think your lucky." Ryan let out a small laugh, as Hale walked to end of his bed.

"This isn't funny. Nicole..." 

"How is she?" Hale shook his head, he was shocked the guy actually looked concerned, even though he was the one responsible.

"Alive. Just let you know were going to charge you with Battery." A smug smile etched onto Ryan's face. "What?"

"She won't press charges." Ryan spoke confidently.

"She doesn't need to. Plus I think she will. You may have been able to scare her into keeping quiet before, but this time she's not alone. Her whole family knows about you and what you've done. They'll make her press charges." Hale replied before he went to leave.

"Is she here?"

"What?"

"Nicole is she here, in this hospital?"

"There are armed guards outside your door, their not just there to keep someone from killing you, there here to stop you from leaving so if I were you I wouldn't try anything, understand." Hale threatened getting into Ryan's face.

"Understood." Ryan replied.

##################

As Clay arrived back at the Clubhouse he was greeted by Bobby. "How's our baby girl doing?"

"No change. You heard from Tig?"

"Yeah. They've moved Gemma to a Motel, in Rouge River, Don't worry it's club friendly." Bobby looked at his President he could see the distress and worry lingering in his eyes. "Gemma's going to be okay. The guys will look after her." 

"I know."

Their conversation was interrupted when the Clubhouse door opened, Jury and his VP Neddles walked inside.

"Clay, we got here as soon as we could." He walked over to Clay and shook his hand, Needles did the same.

"Thanks for coming. We should take this to Church."

Jury and Needles followed Clay into Church. Clay took his usual seat and the head of the table while Jury took the seat that was normally reserved for Tig, his Sergeant-of-Arms. Needles took the seat next to him. They sat in silently as Clay lit up his Cigar.

"Okay start talking." Clay ordered as he slowly exhaled the smoke from his cigar.

Jury started to explain. He explained to Clay how Nicole had come to him needing a place to stay. She was a mess. She stayed for a few days before she broke down finally telling him that she couldn't go back to Charming and begged him not send her back. Hearing her pleas he knew he had no choice to help her, so that's when they came up with the plan of giving her a fake name and fake back story.

"How long had he been..." Clay struggled to complete his sentence. Jury realised this and answered the question he knew Clay was trying to ask.

"Not sure, they were together for over year. I swear Clay we had no idea what was going on." Jury apologised.

"But the last time he beat her up pretty good, there was no way she could hide it. We made arrangements for her to come back to Charming, made sure Ryan didn't know where she had gone." Needles added.

"But he showed up Jury, someone must have talked."

"No, noway. Me and Jury were the only ones who knew."

"Then how did he find her?" Clay barked his aggravation becoming obvious. He looked at both men, knowing that neither of them had an answer for him.

"I'm sorry a member of my charter did this to Nicole, I'm ashamed. How ever you want to deal with this, we will back you." Jury spoke. Clay shook his head.

"We can't do shit right now. His rooms being watched 24/7 we have no way to get inside."

"How is she?" Needles asked.

"Not great, he really did her over."

"I'd like to see her." Clay looked over at Jury.

"I'm going back there later. You can come with me then." The two men rose from the seats, but they stopped as they got to the door when they heard Clay speak.

"You know you handled this all wrong. Keeping her secret from me will have consequences." He warned before he waved them out of the room.

################

Clay returned to the Hospital later that evening along with Jury. Needles had stayed behind helping the rest of the guys. As Clay entered the room he saw Opie sitting in the chair next to Nicole's bed, he had taken over from Happy. Clay took the available seat next to him.

"Jesus Christ." Jury muttered underneath his breath. He couldn't believe the state she was in.

Clay watched him, he was glad that he seemed to be reeling from the state of Nicole. Jury was partly to blame for this, and he knew it himself, Clay could tell this by the guilty looked that was etched over his face. Clay knew this shock and guilt was worse than any punishment he could deal out.

"Jax was allowed back in the house this afternoon." Opie spoke, drawing Clay's attention onto him.

"How's he doing?"

"Not good. Asking where Nic is."

"What did you tell him?"

"Told him she's gone with Tig to see Gemma."

"He buy it?" Opie shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. Could tell he was pissed though." Clay frowned at him, not understanding why Jax would be pissed at the thought of his Cousin going to visit Gemma. "Think bout it Clay. Any time bad shit has gone down, they've always had each others back. Now all of sudden when he needs her most she's gone." Opie rubbed his hand over his beard. "It will be the same when she wakes up."

"Yeah well we'll deal with that shit when we have to."

"Well I think you might have to deal with it sooner than you think." Jury stateed gaining both men's attention. "I think she just moved." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 3**

"I think she just moved."

Both men got to their feet and rushed to her bedside. The three men stood still and silent as their eyes scanned over every inch of her body, looking, hoping to see movement if even a fraction, any movement was a good sign.

Two minutes or more went by in silence, tension building with every second that passed until finally something happened. She moved.

It may have gone unnoticed if the three sets of eyes hadn't been watching her so eagerly. But they all saw her eyelids flutter. Then her head moved to the side. Her head may have moved barley a centimetre but as their eyes met one another's they all knew they had witnessed the same thing.

"Ope, go find the Doc." Clay ordered, not taking his eyes off Nicole for a single second. Opie does as he was told.

Nicole slowly started to open her eyes. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out two dark shadows looming over her. She heard muffled voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. She open and closed her eyes a couple of times trying desperately to clear her vision, but as she saw one of the dark figures leaning towards her she freaked out.

Clay watched as her eyes opened a few times, he could tall she was trying to adjust to her surroundings. He went to place a hand on her face, but before he even managed to make contact, she started screaming.

"NO...NO"

Nicole tired to shout out, but her throat was so dry that her screams came out as nothing more than a horse whisper, but that didn't stop her. She raised her right hand and tried to fight away the hand coming towards her. But as she fought, she was met with a rush of pain shooting throughout her entire body, causing her to yell in pain.

"Princess it's me." Clay spoke soothingly as he tried to calm her down, he exchanged a worried look with Jury who looked just as terrified by her reaction as he was.

Clay managed to pin her down even though she convulsed underneath his grip. Clay hated to admit it and probably wouldn't out loud, but he was scared. Scared of what was happening to his niece.

Finally Opie returned to the room, Doctor Howell and a young nurse hot on his heels. Doctor Howell and the nurse took over from Clay.

"What's wrong with her?" Clay questioned. Doctor Howell ignored the man's questioning, as his placed his entire attention onto Nicole.

"Nicole, you are at Hospital." He explained, hoping that this information would calm her.

"Get away..." She screamed.

#########################

"How is she?" Clay asked the Doctor as he exited Nicole's room.

Doctor Howell had asked everybody to leave the room while he attended to Nicole. They were all reluctant at first, but Doctor Howell didn't give them much choice.

"We've had to sedate her."

"What, why?"

"We were worried that she might cause more damage to herself, Mr Morrow."

"Why did she freak out like that?" Jury asked. Doctor Howell turned to face him.

"Nicole has been through a very traumatic experience both mentally and physically. The last thing she probably remembers was her attack."

"Can we see her?" Clay was getting fed up with all this bullshit.

"She'll be drowsy for a few hours because of the sedation, but yes you can go and see her. But Mr Morrow just for now I would like to keep it to immediate family only."

Clay nodded agreeing with the Doctors terms. "Thanks Doc." He shook the man's hand.

"Ope go back to the Clubhouse, give them an update. Jury..."

"I wanna stay."

"Fine but wait out here. I want to talk to her first."

#################

Two and Half hours passed before Nicole finally came to. She opened her eyes before quickly closing them due to the harshness of the lights. When she tried again, her eyes locked onto Clay who was standing at the side of her bed.

"Cl..." She tried to speak, but again she found it hard as her mouth and throat was so dry.

"Hey Princess." Clay rubs his hand along her cheek. Nicole places her hand on top of his.

Nicole can't stop herself, seeing him she became overwhelmed with emotion. She knew that Clay would now know about Ryan and not just Clay probably all the guy's.

Tears streamed down her face as she was unable to stop them. She buried her head in her good hand. Ashamed and embarrassed.

Watching his niece fall to pieces he silently Clay once again felt helpless knowing he couldn't help her.

He dragged the chair so he could sit close to her. He took the hand that she was crying into his.

"Hey what's all this?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Clay." She apologised, finally looking at him.

"Why didn't you come to me Princess, I could have helped you. Instead I left you alone with him, gave him the opportunity so he could this to you." Clay drops his head, and Nicole knew he felt guilty. She squeezeed his hand gently causing him to look back at her.

"None of this is on you."

"I should have noticed something. Your my responsibility, I'm suppose to protect you."

"You had enough on your plate with Zobelle and Weston. Plus..."

"Plus what?"

"I guess I still loved him. Thought he would change." She looked away unable to look at him any longer. "Stupid huh?"

"No, not stupid. Love makes you do funny things, clouds your judgement. I do need to ask you something though."

"Yeah."

"Do you know how he found you?"

"Weston." Clay shook his head in disbelief.

"First Gemma and then you. I should have killed them the moment he and Zobelle turned up at Bobby's party." He snapped angrily.

A silence fell between them. Nicole had a question that she desperately needed answering, the only problem was she wasn't sure if Clay would be willing to answer it.

"What is it Princess?" Clay asked noticing that something was weighing on his niece's mind.

"What...um...What's happened to Ryan?"

"What?"

"I'm just a bit hazy." She places her hand near her head.

"I..."

"Clay I just need to know what happened after I blacked out." And she wasn't lying. The last thing she remembered was Ryan pulling at her robe and climbing on top of her. She needed to know if he had succeeded in what he was planning to do.

"Well I don't know all the details, only what Hap told me..."

"Happy?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he was the one who saved you Princess."

"What happened?" 

"Well you know Hap, man of few words. Said he called you and that you screamed for his help. When he got there you were out cold."

"And Ryan?"

"Hap took him out shot him twice."

"Ryan's dead?" Clay shook his head.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly? Hap never fails."

"Yeah well I guess this time his focus wasn't on the target." Clay pauses for a second "It was on you." Clay now understood a little bit more why Happy may have been interested in Nicole relationship with Juice. He'd always watched out for Nicole, but after these events his protective streak was on overdrive.

"So if he's not dead then..." She didn't need ask her question, because the look in Clay's eyes had already answered it. "He's here isn't he?"

Clay cupped her cheek with his one hand. He could see panic setting in.

"He ain't getting anywhere near you, I promise. I promise that he is never going to hurt you again." He kisseed her forehead before pulling her into his chest, as she cried.

#################

Despite having agreed to Doctor Howell's terms of immediate family, the guy's all came to visit Nicole. Well in Clay's mind he wasn't really breaking any rules because his brothers were her family, maybe not by blood but the bond they all shared ran further than any of that immediate family bullshit.

Nicole was overwhelmed, Chibs, Opie, Bobby, Piney, Jury and even Needles had come to visit her that night all bringing with them a little something. Bobby brought her some home-made muffins, Piney brought her a joint which she couldn't help but laugh at, he told her it's for medicinal purposes. Opie brought a bag of 'girlie crap' as he put, Nicole was grateful even though she knew it was really from Lyla. But it was Chibs who brought her the best present. He came over and gave her a hug, but at the same time he placed a something in her good hand. Looking in her hand she saw her necklace with her Mom's wedding ring attached to it. When she looked at him he didn't say any words, instead he winked at her and backed away.

They stand around making small talk, until Juice entered the room. It didn't take long for everybody to make excuses and leave the two alone.

Juice lingered hesitantly at the bottom of her bed. Nicole could sense he was nervous and if she was honest with herself she was to. Things between them hadn't been great. Their relationship, if you could even call it that, was in tatters.

After what seemed like a life time Nicole finally broke the excruciating silence between them.

"So you just going to look at me all day, or you actually going to talk to me?"

"Sorry, I don't mean... How you doing?"

"Got one hell of a headache but okay I guess." After another unbearable silence, it was Juice's turn to break it.

"It shouldn't have got this far, I should have made you tell Jax or Clay." He blurted out as he ran his hand over his Mohawk. "You should have told them. I should have told them." Nicole wasn't sure if she was hearing him correctly.

"You're saying this is my fault?"

"No, I'm not saying that." 

"Well that's what it's sounds like to me." She snapped turning her face away from him. At that moment she couldn't look at him.

Juice could tell he had annoyed her, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He approached her.

"I'm not saying this is your fault." He placed his hand on her thigh, she turned to face him. She looked into his eyes and she saw it, hurt. He was still hurting from her betrayal, that she was going to choose Ryan over him.

"Yes you are. I suppose I can't blame you. Your right this is on me." 

"Nic.." 

"No Juice, I did bring this on myself. I let him back into my life, god I was even considering getting back with him."

"But you didn't." She turns away from him again, but before she turned away, Juice saw tears in her eyes. She was hiding something from him, he just knew it.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked. She still refused to look at him. "Nic."

"Almost." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"I can't believe you."

"Juice I'm sorry."

He couldn't handle it, even though he knew she needed him he couldn't look at her right now. So without another word he left.

She flinched as the door slammed shut behind him. As she sat there upset and alone there was only one person she wanted, Jax. But he wasn't here, in fact thinking about Gemma hadn't been to visit her either and no one had mentioned them. Her gut feeling was telling her something was up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 4**

Nicole woke the next morning. She was lying on her side facing the window. She couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts as she stared outside at the clouds. She kept thinking about the fact that Jax and Gemma weren't here, especially Jax. They had always been each others rock through the hard times, at right now she needs her rock.

Her mind was brought back into the room when she heard a noise behind her. She smiled to herself, it was Jax, must be, it was too early to be anybody else. Turning slowly and carefully so she didn't hurt herself. She expected to see her cousin but was disappointed. The man staring back at her wasn't Jax.

"Expecting someone else?" He questioned as he watched the smile fade from her face.

"Sorry." She apologised pushing herself up, so she was now sitting up.

"I'm sure Juicy boy will be round soon." Happy remarked as he lent back in his chair.

"Doubt it." Juice was the last person she expected to see him any time soon.

"Lovers tiff?" He mocked with a grin on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine by me." Nicole smiled to herself, she could see the relief in his face. Happy was never one for talking, especially conversations about feelings.

"So I spoke to Clay yesterday."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, told me you were the one who...who." Nicole didn't exactly know how to phrase what he had done for. He saved her from a horrifying experience, she couldn't put into words how grateful she was. "Thank you." 

"You have nothing to thank me for, he's still breathing." Nicole noticed how he looked away from her and down at the floor.

"Hap if you hadn't of turned up he..he..." 

"Well I did. You don't need to worry about the what ifs." He told her firmly. Nicole straightened up as he snapped at her. He sounded so angry, but she knew that his anger wasn't aimed towards her. She knew he was angry at the situation, angry with himself for messing up. But he shouldn't be, whether he wanted to believe it he saved her.

"Thanks for not telling Clay about what almost happened." 

"Figured he didn't need to know. It didn't happen."

"Agreed. Hey pass me the chart thing." She asked pointing to the chart at the bottom of the bed. "I want to assess the damage."

"Two cracked ribs, fractured wrist, a few stitches from the glass and bruises. Sonvabitch gave you quite a beating."

"Wow that all?" She replied sarcastically. Happy let out a little laugh. "What's in the bag?" She pointed to the black holdall next to him.

"Clay packed you some things."

"Clay packed?"

That was it she'd had enough. Clay would never pack a bag that was Gemma's area. And Jax would be here, no matter what. Something was wrong.

Watching as her eyes narrowed in on him Happy knew he had said the wrong thing, knew he had made a mistake by telling her that Clay had been the one to make her a bag.

"What's going on?" 

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Hap. Gemma and Jay, where are they?"

"Busy." Happy answered even though he knew she wasn't going buy it. 

"Bullshit. You and I both know that they would be here no matter what. So this time just tell me the truth." 

Happy didn't answer instead he decided to take part in a staring contest with her. Nicole felt herself growing more annoyed why did it have to be Happy, any of the other guys would have broke by now and told her everything she wanted to know, but now she was stuck in a battle of wills with Happy. She knew her chances of winning were very slim, but she was not about to give up without a fight.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"I already have." 

"You're lying." Again he didn't answer her. "Hap...please."

Happy finally let his eyes fall from her. He couldn't look at her any more, he could feel himself starting to break. Staring at her bruised and battered face was getting too much for him. And although he may not agree with Clay's decision about keeping the truth from her as well as Jax, Clay was his president, her Uncle he had to respect his wishes.

Happy's attention however was back on Nicole when he heard her whimper. He looked up to see her halfway out of her bed. He was by her side in a second.

"What you doing?" He snapped taking her arm in his hand to try and steady her.

"Well if your not going to tell me I guess I'm going to find out for myself."

"Get back in bed now." He ordered, pushing her back gently.

"NO."

Happy could feel himself getting aggravated, she was a stubborn bitch when she wanted to be. He also knew he was running out of options. If he didn't tell she was going to just escape the first chance she got, and if he did tell her she would still escape the first chance she got either way he knew he was screwed.

"Hap tell me."

"Fine, but get back in bed. That's the deal."

She hesitated for a moment, before succumbing to his orders. She pulled the covers back over her as she waited for Happy to start explaining.

Happy told her everything. Gemma shooting Polly, and how Stahl set her up for killing Edmund meaning that Gemma was now on the Lam. He heard her gasp in shock but he didn't stop, she wanted to know everything so he was going to tell her. He continued telling her that Cameron heard about Gemma supposedly killing his son, which then sent Cameron on a revenge mission. He told her how he went looking for Jax but instead found Tara, Abel and Half sack. He explained that Cameron stabbed Half Sack when he went to protect Abel. He paused for a second just to let her digest some of the shit he had told her, when he thought she was ready he told her the last part, that the Irish prick had taken Abel.

Nicole felt numb, she couldn't believe all that shit had gone down in one day. It was too much, all of it was too much. She used her good hand and rubbed her forehead as if that would help her, help make things clear but of course it did nothing.

"Nic..." 

"Leave."

"What?"

"I need time to think. Go take a walk or something."

"I'm not gonna..."

"It wasn't a request."

"You ordering me?" Nicole looked up at him and was met with cold eyes.

"Yeah." Happy shook his head, clearly he wasn't impressed by this. "Leave." She snapped one final time.

Happy remained silent, he was fuming with her right now. Who did she think she is, ordering him to leave. Although he was going to leave he wasn't going because she had told him to, he was leaving because if he didn't he'd end up saying something he probably shouldn't.

He stormed out making sure to slam the door behind him, causing Nicole to flinch. She knew she was pushing the line with him, not many people could speak to Happy like she had and get away it. She knew she was being harsh, especially after everything he had done for her, but right now she could only think about Jax and how he needed her.

Throwing back the covers she attempted once again to get out of bed, and once again she was met with the sheering pain in her side, obviously from the cracked ribs. Mustering all the will power she could, she pushed past her pain and made her way over to the bag Clay had packed for her.

She pulled out a pair of loose fitting light wash jeans, a white Samcro t-shirt, and a fresh pair of underwear. She took the clothes and a small bag that she gathered held some toiletries, into the bathroom.

She pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste from the small bag. Turning to face the mirror she froze. Using her good hand she moved her hair from out of her face, so that she could get a better look at herself.

Her left eye was covered with a hideous black and yellow bruise, and she had a cut above her right brow. Her wrists had purple finger marks around them and her hands and some of her arms had tiny cuts, from the smashed glass that had been littered on the floor.

Her knees weakened as her mind flashed back to her attack. She could feel him on her, smell him. She splashed her face with cold water, she couldn't let herself wallow in her own self pity, Jax needed her and that was more important than anything else right now.

Pulling the hospital robe off her she grabbed her knickers pulling them on one leg at a time. After that she repeated the action with her jeans. Knowing it was going to more trouble than what it was worth to get her bra on right now, she decided to just throw on the t-shirt which proved more difficult than she had anticipated, with having her ribs bandaged and one hand out of action. After brushing her teeth and running a brush through her hair she was ready.

She packed the small bag back inside the holdall. She got out her trainers, placing them on before grabbing the bag and heading to the door.

"Going somewhere?"

Nicole jumped out of her skin. She didn't need turn around to know that the raspy tones that had just spoke belonged to Happy. Keeping her eyes on the door in front of her she answered him.

"What do you think?" 

"Cut the shitty attitude Nic."

She turned to face him. Taking in his body language she could tell he had calmed down a little bit, but his tone was telling her he was still pissed at her for the way she had spoken to him.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be bitchy. It's just...just..." 

"That your a bitch."

"Well I'm a Teller what do you expect." When she saw a twitch at the corner of his mouth, she knew that they were good, all had been forgiven. "Hap I need to see him."

"Yeah I know." He walked over to her grabbing the bag out of her hand.

##########################

Happy pulled his Harley into Jax's driveway. He parked up next to the other bikes, it's looked like Jax already had company. He dismounted his bike first turning back to help Nicole. As her feet touched the ground she stumbled but Happy tightened his grip so she didn't fall.

Nicole looked up as her eyes met his. She could tell he was worried.

"You.." 

"I'm fine Hap just got off a little fast. The doctor said I might feel like this for a bit." Happy nodded as Nicole composed herself. "Looks like Clay and the others are already here." She looked over at the row of Harley's before looking back at him. "This is going be interesting."

Happy raised his eyebrow, she was right this was going to be interesting. He knew Clay was not going to be pleased about this. Not only had he told Nicole about Jax and Gemma, but he'd also helped her discharge herself against medical advice, yeah things were defiantly going to be interesting.

Happy led the way inside Nicole closely behind him. As he opened the door he was met straight away by Clay.

"Hap what are you doin..." Clay stopped when he saw Nicole appear from behind the 6ft2 figure that had been blocking her from view.

"Hey."

"Nicole, what the hell you doing here?"

"I know everything." She watched as Clay's eye left her to land on Happy who was now standing behind her

"Don't blame him Clay, I forced him to tell me...Clay." Finally his eyes returned to hers. "I'm not mad that you kept this from, I of all people understand what you were trying to do, but now I know I'm here to help."

Both of them look to the hallway when they heard movement coming towards them. Nicole smiled at Chibs and Opie.

"Beautiful what are you doing here?" Chibs asked placing a kiss on her cheek.

"She's here to sort at Jax." Piney answered for her.

"Good." Opie added as he to gave Nicole a kiss.

"Okay I've cleaned up the shit in the nur..." Juice stopped mid sentence when he saw Nicole standing amongst his brothers.

Nicole averted her eyes from his when she felt everybody looking at her and Juice. Thankfully Tara entered the hallway taking the attention away from Nicole and Juice and onto herself.

"Nic what are you doing here you should still be in hospital." Tara stated.

"I'm here to help my cousin." She snapped. Nicole couldn't help herself, couldn't help but blame her. Abel was under her watch and she let him get taken, let Half Sack get killed in the very kitchen she had just come from.

Looking at her Nicole knew Tara could sense that she was pissed of with her, but she didn't look like she was going to say anything._ 'Smart Bitch' _Nicole thought to herself.

"Where is he?" Nicole asks placing her attention back onto Opie.

"Shower."

"Right, I want everyone out."

"Princess we have a lead we need to talk..."

"Look I'm not going to stand in the way of anything that might help us find Abel, but I need to speak to Jay."

"I don't know." Clay wasn't sure they had the time for this. 

"Might help get his head straight." Piney suggested.

Clay looked around at his brothers, by the looks on their faces they all seemed to agree with this idea, but he was unsure. But when Bobby came over with the pre-pay, telling him that Gemma was on the line, he knew he couldn't argue any longer.

"Fine you have half hour." He pointed his finger at her.

"I'll call you when I'm done."

Everyone started to leave, everyone that was apart from Tara. Obviously when Nicole said 'everyone out' Tara didn't think she was included in that.

"That means you to T. Out."

"But I want to help."

"I think you've done enough."

"I knew it." She shook her head. "I knew you would blame me. I did everything..."

"I really don't want to hear it."

"You weren't here, you don't know..."

"I know what Hap told me." Nicole's patience was wearing thin.

"There's no point even trying to talk to you, is there?" 

"Nope." 

"Fine." Tara grabbed her jacket and bag before storming out of the door, making sure to slam it on her way out.

#######################

Nicole sat on the floor leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door. She hated waiting always had done, but this time it was killing her. After what felt like a life time the bathroom door opened. Nicole looked up at a fully clothed Jax, She couldn't help but notice how terrible he looked. He was pale and had dark circles underneath his eyes. He was staring back at her, she could tell he was thinking the same thing about her.

They continued to stare at one another until Nicole attempted to try and get up. As she did this once again her stupid ribs sent a shooting pain throughout her body.

Jax saw her struggle as though she was in some sort of pain. His hand instinctively went out to help her. Helping her to her feet, Nicole wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself close against him. Instead of questioning it Jax embraced her. He needed this as much as she seemed to.

Jax was the first to pull away. He looked down at her, but her head was still pressed against his chest.

"Nic look at me." Nicole looked up at him. She saw his eyes widen as he took in her appearance. "What the hell happened?"

"Ryan. But it doesn't matter, it's not important."

"Yes it is."

"He's in hospital, guarded by armed police. We can't do anything. But we can do something about Abel." Nicole saw sadness overtake him. "Jay." Jax pulled away from her running his hands through his long blonde hair. "Jay, talk to me please. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"I don't know." He answered barely above a whisper.

"You can talk to me."

"What am I gonna do Nic? My son is gone." He almost shouted as tears formed in his eyes.

"YOU." She grabbed hold of his arm. "Are going to do everything you can to get him back." 

"I don't know if I can..."

"Yes you can. You have to."

"I'm sorry." He blurted out closing the gap between them, cupping her cheek in his one hand.

"What for."

"This." He lightly ran his thumb over the bruise on her left eye. "I should have been there for you." Nicole stepped closer to him placing her hand on top of his. "I should have stopped this, should have stopped Cameron. But I didn't I failed. Failed everyone." Tears ran down his face.

"Jay you are not doing this. I am not going to let you wallow in self pity not while Abel is out there." Jax hugged her tightly. "You've always been there for me, now it's my turn. I'm going to get you throw this Jay I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 5**

Jax and Nicole spent a little more time together, talking about everything that had happened over the past few days, before she finally called Clay. Clay told her where to meet them.

When they arrive Clay, Juice, Happy, Opie and Chibs were already there standing with Laroy and some of his crew. Jax got of the bike first before turning back to help Nicole who he could was struggling.

They walked over to the rest of them. Everyone greeting each other with a mixture of handshakes and a nod of acknowledgement. Laroy only speaking when he came to Nicole.

Laroy was fond of the Samcro Princess, couldn't help it. How she took control in the meeting with himself, Henry and Clay impressed him. He was intrigued by her, she wasn't like the girls that hung around with his crew, she wasn't a damsel in distress type. She had been born into the biker world, brought up with that life, lived by the rules of the MC. He found it very compelling.

"You look like you've been in the wars." He said not liking seeing her skin tarnished with bruises.

"She's fine. Where's this guy of yours?" Jax asked stepping in front of Nicole, blocking her from Laroy's view.

"He's on his way." 

Jax walked past Laroy to where the other guys were standing. Nicole goes to follow but stops by Laroy's side. She looks up at him and smiles sweetly, he winks at her. They both understood the silent thank you she was saying.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long before the rest of Laroy's crew turned up with the guy who apparently had a lead.

Nicole hung back as the sons went over to question the guy who at this very moment was being man handled by Laroy's men.

"Tell them what you know." One of Laroy's men orders as he pushes the man towards the sons.

"I think I did some work for the Irish guy your looking for." The guy spoke nevrously.

"Is that him?" Juice questioned showing the man a picture of Cameron. The man leant forward to get a closer look.

"Yeah that's him."

"What kind of papers?" Clay asked.

"Irish passport, American travel visa."

"Means he's trying to leave the country." Chibs told them.

"What name's he usin?" Clay questioned him again.

"Timothy Odell, Belfast address."

"You do an ID for a baby?" Jax asked as he finally found his voice.

"No. No he came alone."

"That doesn't mean nothing brother." Opie said trying to reassure him. But Jax wasn't buying it.

"If he still had Abel he'd need a passport to get him out the country." Jax replied to Opie.

"Maybe Cameron's still local." He suggested, but Jax just shook his head.

"Or maybe he went somewhere else for Abel's ID." Bobby added.

Jax couldn't listen to any more bullshit, he knew they were all trying to help him, trying to think positive but he couldn't. He walked away from them back over to his bike, where he crouched down on the floor looking like he was to hurl any moment.

Clay looked at Jax before turning back to Nicole who was leaning against Laroy's car. He tilted his head in Jax's direction, silently instructing her to deal with him.

Nicole walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"What did he say?"

"He did a passport for Cameron."

"And Abel?" Jax shook his head. "It doesn't mean anything. He could be using this guy. He could be trying to throw us off the scent, make us think he's left without Abel."

"You think?"

"He didn't go through all this shit just to dump Abel somewhere."

"You two come on." Clay shouted as he walked back to his own bike. Nicole looked over at Clay, before looking back at Jax.

"Come on I think that's our cue to leave."

######################

They headed over to the docks where they think Cameron had stored the boat he used to flee.

"Nobody gets passed here." Clay stated.

Happy and Juice took the post as guards at the top of the walkway leading to the boats. Jax stopped just by Happy unsure about going any further. Nicole came up behind him taking hold of his hand.

"Come you can do this." She whispered encouragingly. Before he could answer her Clay called over.

"You with us?" He asked staring back at Jax.

"Yeah." Jax replied unconvincingly.

Jax started to follow behind the rest of the guys as they headed over to the boat. Nicole followed behind him looking at Juice as she passed him, but he was purposely avoiding her gaze. She dropped her head low, she knew he was angry with her about what she had told him in the hospital about Ryan, she didn't blame him but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

She walked over to the boat. Bobby and Chibs were already on board checking it over, but by the looks on their faces they came up with nothing. Jax started to look around when something caught his eye. He leant down and picked up the item that caught his eye. Nicole watched as he pulled something out of a pile of fishing nets. He turned to face everyone, showing them Abel's blue reaper hat that he had been wearing the day he was taken. Nicole's heart sank, she really thought they would find something.

Happy and Juice made their way over. Bobby and Chibs told them that they found nothing. Clay instructed them to put the boat out of commission. Opie took his gun and screwed on the silencer. He was about shoot when Clay noticed two young men walking towards the dock, he also notices that they were carrying something that looked very much like a container of fuel.

"Who are these fine dark fellows." Everybody turned to see what Clay was talking about. The two men in question started to back out of the docks.

"Check it out." Happy, Juice and Chibs went after the two men.

Bobby looked over at Jax who was resting against a boat, his head hung low. He looked broken.

"He's totally gone man."

"I'll go talk to him." Nicole went to walk over to him, but was stopped by Clay.

"No, I've got this princess." Clay took the gun from Opie.

"Clay go easy on him." She pleaded. Clay ignored here.

When the two men realised that some of Samcro were following them they started running. Happy, Juice and Chibs sprint after them.

Clay walked over to Jax snatching Abel's hat from his hand.

"What you doing?" Clay pushed the gun towards him.

"Lets make sure he doesn't take any more boat rides." Jax accepted the gun.

He walks over to the boat and empties the bullets into the engine. He turns back to Clay giving him the gun back.

"Give me the hat."

"You get it back when we find him." Jax shook his head. "We are going to find him. You hear me?" Jax didn't get a chance to reply as the sound of screeching tyres echoed through the dock.

When Clay looked back Bobby and Opie were already heading towards their bikes. Nicole walks over to them.

"You two go."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Come on, you and I both know I'm in no fit state to go on a high speed chase, I really don't think I can handle it."

"Call Jury. Him and Needles are at the clubhouse get one of them to pick you up, now." Clay orders. Nicole pulled out her cell.

"Already dialling."

#######################

Back at the clubhouse Nicole, Jury and Needles were waiting for everybody to return hoping that they would bring good news with them.

"How you holding up?" Needles asked handing her and Jury a cup of coffee, before taking a seat with them on the leather sofa.

"Not sure really. Since I woke up everything's been moving so quickly I've barely had a second to think." She answered honestly.

"Yeah, tell us about it. Why is it bad shit is always followed by more bad shit."

"That's the MC life I guess." She took a sip of her coffee. "Look if you've got things you need to deal with Nevada, you can go. I don't need babysitting, I already have plenty."

"I know baby girl, but we just want to make sure your al'right." Jury reassured her.

"Ryan's in hospital he's going nowhere. And it's not like before, everyone knows the situation, no more secrets."

"I took my eye of the ball with you last time, I don't want to make the same mistake again." Jury stated.

"Your not." There was a silence as the two smiled at one another. "Jury there something I need to talk to about." She looked over nervously at Needles.

"You to talk, I'm sure I'm needed somewhere." He winked at her before leaving. Jury waited until Needles was out of the clubhouse before he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about the money you gave me. I want you to have it back."

"Nicole it's okay I don..."

"Jury I don't know how you got that money, don't need to, but I'm sure it wasn't easy for you and I don't want you or the club to be affected by this." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a set of keys, handing them to Jury. "These are the keys to Clay's house. The money is stashed in a duffel bag under my bed. It will be easy to find."

Jury didn't get a chance to reply to Nicole as they were interrupted by Clay and the others return. Nicole was on her feet and over by Clay's side within seconds.

"You get anything?"

"Nah, nothing. They saw Cameron but nothing about Abel."

"Shit." Nicole looked around realising that Jax wasn't there. "Where's Jay?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Princess."

"What do you mean?"

"He took off." Nicole turned to face Opie who answered her. She realised that everyone was gathered around.

"And you just let him." She asked looking around. Her question was directed to everyone.

"I'm not his keeper." Clay snapped.

"His head ain't in the right place, he could go and do something stupid Clay."

"You don't need to tell me that shit." He shouted at her. "I don't have time to help him wallow in his self pity. I have other things to do, like find Abel, make sure Gemma doesn't get arrested, organise Half Sack's wake and look after you."

Nicole was taken aback by his rant, she wasn't expecting it, and looking around at the guys, they to seemed a little shocked by his outburst to.

"Will someone give me a lift?" Nicole asked.

"I'll take ya." Piney offered as he entered the bar from the kitchen.

"Thanks." She walked past the guys and headed outside.

"Where you going?" Clay called after her. He knew his outburst was a little uncalled for.

"To find my cousin, and try and help him. Someone needs to."

################## 

"You sure he'll be here?" Piney asked pulling into the cemetery.

"Yeah." She answers pointing ahead. Piney looked to where she pointing, he smiled to himself when his eyes landed on Jax's motorbike. These two really did know each other inside out.

"You want me to wait?"

"Nah I'll come back with Jay. Thanks for this Piney."

"Anytime sweetheart."

It didn't take long for her to locate Jax, he was at John's grave just like she had expected. He was slumped against the gravestone crying. Nicole went straight to him.

She sat next to him placing her hand on his shoulder, not saying a word as she just lets him cry, she knew he needed it, just like she had a few months ago when it was her sobbing in this very same cemetery.

"What am I gonna do Nic." Jax wiped his tears finally composing himself. "I keep trying to find a balance. Trying to do the right thing by everyone, but every time I think I have it I end up in a place I never knew could be this bad. What did I do Nic, what did I do to deserve this." Nicole took his hand in hers.

"Nothing. Your a good man, a good father."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. And your gonna prove that by doing everything you can to get your son back. You are not going to give up, you hear me?"

He nodded his head in agreement, but if he was honest he didn't know how much longer he could do this. Every lead had been a dead end and he was starting to believe that they would never find Abel, and that was killing him, eating away at any fight he had. He could feel himself slowly breaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 6**

Tara arrived back home to find Jax in Abel's nursery. She smiled to herself, it was good to see him up and dressed, but looking into his eyes she knew the pain he had been wallowing in since Abel's kidnapping was still there, eating away from him.

"Where you been?" He asked, in a tired voice.

"Station. Had an interview with Stahl." The worrying look didn't unnoticed by her. "Don't worry I didn't tell her anything about the clubs connection to the Irish." 

"I didn't think you would."

"Yeah right." She remarked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Jax turned his back on her, resting his hands on Abel's crib as he let out a sigh. The conversation he'd had earlier with Nicole was still running through his mind. She had told him that he needed to forget about the other shit going on in his life and focus all he energy on finding Abel. He knew that she was on about Tara. Nicole and Tara had always had weird relationship, sometimes they were the best of friends other times they could be the worst of enemies.

"You blame me don't you?" Jax turned around to face Tara who was looking pretty frustrated.

"What?"

"You blame me for Abel getting taken, just like she does." Tara spat.

"Who blames you?"

"Your cousin, who else." Jax shook his head. His assumptions had been right, Nicole and Tara were obviously enemies at this current moment.

"She doesn't blame."

"Yes she does, she basically told me."

"She's just pissed."

"Why do you always do that? Why do you always defend her?" Tara could feel herself getting angrier.

"She's my family." Jax snapped back at her.

"What and I'm not?" Jax rubbed his hand over his beard, he knew this was coming it had been for a long time. Nicole was right he didn't need this.

"I had no right to do this to." He spoke softly

"What are you talking about?"

"I should never have tried to make you part of what I am, part of this life. Your not right for it. I let you get stuck here and that was wrong."

"Stuck here. I didn't come back here because I was running from Kohen and I didn't stay because of what we did to him, I stayed because I love you." 

"I'm not the answer Tara. This shit that's gone down, you shouldn't be caught up in it."

"Yes I should. I ran from you once and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I spent years wondering why I felt out of place, why I felt so empty. But it wasn't until I came back and saw you that I knew you were what was missing from my life. I have never felt more complete than I do now, being here with you."

How could he argue with that, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to. Closing the gap between them he ran his hand over her shiny brown hair, stopping just at the base of her neck. He gazed into her tear filled eyes before pulling her against him, she buried her head into the crook of his neck. They stayed like that until they were interrupted.

Nicole had just gotten out of the shower when she heard raised voices coming from Abel's nursery. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Jax and Tara. Nicole couldn't help herself, she had to listen. So she stood in the hallway listening to every word when suddenly things went quiet. She took this as her cue to enter.

"Hey...oh sorry am I interrupting?" Jax and Tara turn to look at her.

"No were done." Jax answered as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow Tara for a moment need some help to get ready. Only having one good hand is a bitch." She smiled.

"Sure I'll be in, in a second." Tara answered wiping away her tears.

"Okay." Nicole went into her room.

While she waited for Tara, Nicole went to her wardrobe and searched through her clothes trying and find something appropriate for Half Sack's wake.

"That's Nice." Tara commented pointing to the outfit that was resting on Nicole's bed. Nicole had decided on a black pair of skinny jeans and simple loose black vest and her cropped black leather jacket.

"Thanks."

"So what do you need my help with?" Nicole walked over to her dresser picking up her necklace, the one Chibs had given her back.

"Will you put this on for me?"

"Sure."

Tara takes the necklace from Nicole. Nicole pulled her long damp hair off her back so that Tara could put on the necklace. As Tara fiddled with the clasp Nicole took this opportunity to have a little word with her.

"So couldn't help but overhear you and Jay."

"Thought as much."

"You know his head is in a really weird place right now."

"I am well aware of that." Tara hooks the clasp of the necklace closed. Not wanting to have this conversation with her, Tara walked over to the door.

"Do you?" Nicole asked causing Tara to stop and turn back to face her.

"If you've got something to say, then just say it." She said defensively.

"He doesn't need your shit. He needs his full attention to be on Abel, not your drama."

"I'm not."

"Look T, I'm not saying this to have an argument with you."

"Then why are you?" 

"I know Jay better than anyone. And right now he's struggling. He can't afford to have anything else clouding his head right now. I'm not just talking about your drama, I'm on about mine to. If we want to help him then we need to keep our shit in check." Tara remained silent. "You better go and get yourself ready."

"Yeah."

#######################

Tara pulled her car into a fee parking bay outside the chapel were Half Sack's wake was taking place. Jax pulled his bike along side them.

As they got out of the car Tara snuggled herself under Jax's arm. Jax pulled a packet of smokes from the inside of his cut, he offered one to Nicole, which she accepted.

Nicole looked around taking in how many people had come to pay their respects. There were some of his family members, fellow marines but most of the space was full with Sons from all over. She smiled to herself at thought of how loved he was. But her smile soon fadeed when her eyes landed on Juice who had just arrived with Clay, Opie and Bobby.

Nicole didn't realise her reaction to seeing Juice was that obvious, but it was, enough for Jax to realise anyway.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Who?" Nicole replieed playing dumb.

"You and Juice?" 

"Nothing were fine, just sorting a few things out. Nothing to worry about." She answered plastering a fake smile onto her face. She noticed Hale pulling up across the street. "You two go inside I just want to have a word with David." 

"We can wait." Tara suggested.

"No it's okay I'll be fine."

As Nicole walked over to Hale, she noticed his brother Jacob Hale walk over to stand by his side. She flicked her cigarette to the floor as she quickened her pace.

"It's unbelievable. Arch Bishop Dome didn't get this sort of turnout when he passed." Jacob commented.

"Makes folks nervous when they see Samcro vulnerable. It's not suppose to happen to them in Charming." Hale told his brother.

"Well they should get nervous, see these scumbags for who they really are."

"And what exactly are we?" Nicole asked coming up behind Jacob.

Jacob turned around and stared at the young girl standing in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. His brain working overtime trying to figure out she was, when all of a sudden it clicked.

"Nicole Teller, I'll be dammed." 

"Yeap. And just for the record my family aren't scumbags. The only scumbag around here is you."

"Excuse me."

"Getting into bed with Zobelle, trying to get your brother involved, that was a scumbag move." Jacob stepped closer to her, angered by the tone she was taking with him.

"Now you listen..." He stopped talking when he felt his brother grab his arm, pulling him back and away from Nicole.

"That's enough Jake. Now I've come here to speak to Nicole, so if you can give us a minute."

"Fine." He stormed away from them muttering cursed words underneath his breath as he left.

"You didn't need to do that, I can handle your brother."

"I don't doubt, but I really did come here to talk to you. It's about Ryan."

#######################

Clay, Chibs and Bobby were standing in the doorway of the chapel, greeting people as they entered. They were finally about to go inside, when Kozik came up to them.

"Hey Clay." Clay turned to face his brother.

"Kozik, appreciate you to coming down."

"Only met him once or twice, but kind of liked the kid. Although there is another reason I'm here."

"Sure what is it?" Clay asked giving Kozik his full attention.

"Tacoma's getting a little thick, was thinking about transferring to a smaller charter."

"You thinking about moving back to Charming?" Bobby asked him.

"I know you need the bodies."

"That's true." Clay agreed.

"You know this lands with Tig brother." Bobby stated reminding Kozik that it won't be that easy considering his feud with Tig.

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't worry we'll make this happen." Clay reassured him, placing his hand on Kozik's shoulder. Kozik nodded his head before going inside with Chibs.

Bobby stopped Clay as he went to go inside. "And how we going to make this happen."

"We need the bodies, it's about time Tig got over what ever shit he has with Kozik." Clay walked inside.

######################

Clay walked over into the room where Half Sack's casket lay. He saw Tara and Jax inside, they were obviously saying their goodbyes.

As he made his way further inside he cleared his throat subtly gaining their attention. Clay walked over to Tara and placed a kiss on her temple. She smiled back at him before taking the hint that she was to leave.

"Went through Iraqi mine field only to be taken out in a god damn kitchen." Jax turned to look at Clay before looking back at the cut that rested on top of Half Sack's casket. They stood in silence.

"How you holding up son?" 

"I'm okay. You talk to Mom?" 

"Yeah. She's driving Tig crazy but she's okay."

"Good."

"I haven't told her about Abel or Nicole's shit with Ryan. She'll take it on, make it her problem. And that wouldn't help anyone right now."

"Makes sense."

"Makes sense for you to." Jax tilted his head to the side to look at Clay. "There's probably about 40-50 patches watching us right now. We represent the past, present and future of this club. Everybody knows what happens in Charming sets the tone for every other charter."

"And what's happening in Charming?" He asked trying to figure out what Clay was getting at.

"You tell me. These men behind us. They love you, respect you and they understand your grief. But their also wondering what you are going to do with it."

"That's my business."

"No it isn't. A lot of these guys are old enough to remember what happened to your old man. How he fell apart, lost his way when Thomas died."

"I'm not my old man." Jax bit back.

"I know that, but they don't. You've got to show them something. Make the hard choice." 

"And what choice would that be?"

"Either Abel is dead and you want revenge or he's alive and you would kill to find him. Now if you can't make that decision then you better get down on your knees and pray for something to get you there fast." Clay didn't wait around for an answer.

#####################

"Why?" Nicole asked in disbelief.

"I don't know but he's insisting. Nicole you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You don't have to do this." Hale reassured her.

"I know." She mumbeled.

"My advice is don't. Don't give him the satisfaction."

"Yeah." Nicole's hand started to fiddle with the necklace around her neck.

"Nicole..."

"I need to think about this, is that okay?"

"Of course. Call me when you've decided."

"Thanks David." 

Nicole was in a world of her own as she crossed the street, her mind going over what Hale had told her. She knew she shouldn't even be considering it, the decision should be no, but it wasn't, for some reason she was torn. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the van pulling up.

Kozik was walking down the street talking to Happy, filling him on his conversation with Clay. They turned around when they heard Clay shout over to Jax.

"Where's Nicole I never saw her inside?" Kozik turned his head back forward, this wasn't a conversation he needed nor wanted to be included in.

"Talking to Hale." Jax answered as he put his arm around Tara.

But she wasn't talking to him any longer, when Kozik turned his head back he saw her standing in front of him. She wasn't looking at them, in fact her eyes were glued to the floor and she biting her nails, something was obviously wrong, but again he told himself it wasn't his problem.

But as he took a couple more steps he saw the silver van pulling up the street. He was about to look away but then he saw the side door open and a hooded figure leaning out. And that was when the bullets started to fly.

Opie who was walking behind Clay immediately pushed his president to the floor using his body to protect him. Jax did the same thing to Tara. The rest of the guys pulled out their guns and started firing back at the van.

######################

It was the sound of gun fire that finally brought Nicole out of her thoughts. Turning her head to the side she saw the silver van and realised the bullets were coming from there. She automatically threw herself to the ground. She was lying on the ground, her stomach pressed firmly against the cold concrete when she felt a weight come down on top of her.

When the weight lifted slightly off her, she shifted herself so that she was now lying on her back, and that was when she saw that it was Kozik who was straddling her. She watched as he pulled his gun out of the waist belt of his jeans and started firing. She covered her ears with her hands, as bullets flew every where around her.

Once the van passed and they were out of shot, Kozik looked down at her. They looked at each other without saying a word, their eyes were doing all talking.

His eyes scanned her whole body up and down while her eyes remained firmly fixed on his face. It wasn't until his eyes finally met hers that she looked away, and that was when she saw the van take out Hale. She watched as the back wheels of the van crushed his skull.

"Get off me." She screamed pushing against Kozik's chest, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Nicky." Her eyes darted back to his. It had been a long time since she had been called that. Hearing it again after all these years shook her.

"I said get off me." She screamed again.

This time he moved. She didn't even spare him one last look before she stumbled to her feet and ran over to Hale's lifeless body. She knew he was dead there was no question about it.

####################

Once he knew they were out of danger, Opie got to his feet allowing Clay to get up. Clay eyes scanned the surrounding area. He remembered seeing Nicole standing in front of him, but as he looked to the place where he'd last seen her, all he saw was Kozik standing there staring across the street. Clay started to walk over to him, but Juice beat him to it.

"Where is she, I thought..."

"Shit." Kozik shouted cutting Juice off and pointing across the street. Juice turned to look where he was pointing to, and that's when he saw Jacob grabbing Nicole.

Juice ran across the road, while Kozik stayed put. Clay followed Juice, he couldn't see what was going on but seeing Juice panic Clay knew it wasn't good.

Nicole was about to lean down to Hale when suddenly she felt someone grab her arm roughly. Turning around she realised that it was Jacob grabbing her.

"This is because of you. You and your family caused this." Jacob yelled in her face.

"I...I'm sorry...I..." Nicole saw Juice storming towards her, within seconds he was pulling Jacob off her, as he grabbed him round the throat.

"What's going on?" Clay asked on his arrival. But as he saw Hale lying on the ground his question was answered.

"YOU, THIS IS ALL ON YOU LOT." Jacob snapped pushing Juice off him as he went to kneel beside his brother.

Clay ignored his rant, he knew he was in shock. He turned to Juice. "Take her home now."

"No I want to..."

"Princess you don't have a say on this one." He looked back to Juice. "Take her to my house, now."

"Sure." Juice took Nicole lightly by her elbow leading her toward his bike.

###################

Jax looked around at the destruction that had been caused from the shooting, bodies were scattered across the ground. His attention went to a woman who was screaming as she clutched her young son in her arms. She was screaming for someone to help her son, who had been caught in the crossfire. He saw the man who had been thrown out of the van being apprehended by Charming PD, and something inside him broke.

Clay's words circling around his head. It was a moment of clarity for him and he ran over to the man on the ground, the shooter. He pushed the officers who were surrounding the shooter out of the way before straddling the man who was face down on the ground.

Jax grabbed his head and without any words or thought he smashed the man's face repeatedly against the concrete of the floor.

Opie and Happy jumped into action when they saw Jax on top of the shooter. They each took one of his arms as they peeled him off the bloodied man on the floor.

When Jax was on his feet, being held by brothers, he wanted nothing more than to finish what he started. So he fought against the vice grip they had on him.

Nicole and Juice had watched the whole thing unfold. Seeing Hale with his head caved in and now seeing Jax do pretty much the same thing to the guys face, made Nicole feel physically sick.

She went to go for Jax, because she instantly felt she needed to be there for him. But she was stopped by Juice.

"They have this."

Nicole didn't listen to him, she didn't care if Happy and Opie had it under control, Jax was her cousin he was her responsibility. She was about to run but stopped when she saw Kozik, Bobby and a few other guys by Jax. Not wanting to be near him she stepped back to Juice and let him take her home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 7**

Nicole pulled the Navy Samcro t-shirt, that was more than 3 sizes to big for her, over her head. Wiping the steam off the mirror with her hand, she found herself staring at her reflection. Once again her breath caught in her throat as she took in the extent of the damage Ryan had caused her, but the damage he had caused her physically was nowhere near as server as damage he had caused emotionally.

When Juice pulled up outside Clay and Gemma's house she felt herself nearing what could only be explained as a panic attack. It had been the first time she'd been back there, the first time she had thought about it and after what Hale had told her tonight, she felt the weight of everything starting to crush her.

#################

Juice sat at the bar in the Clubhouse. Nicole had insisted on going there instead of Clay and Gemma's house. Juice didn't understand at first but then he realised that was where her attack took place and that it would have been the first time she would have been back, he gathered she obviously wasn't ready to go back there.

His eyes were transfixed on the hallway as he waited for her to come out. She had been quiet the whole ride and when they entered the clubhouse she went straight to Jax's room, ignoring everyone inside. Juice knew she was in no mood for company so he made the few sweet-butts and hangarounds that were occupying the bar leave so that it was just the two of them.

################

40 minutes Nicole had been hiding in Jax's room and Juice could feel himself growing impatient, he was itching to go and check she was okay, and probably a month ago he would have but considering how their relationship was at the moment he didn't feel comfortable doing that.

As he picked what was left of the label on his beer, he heard a creek on the floorboards. Looking up, he saw Nicole standing in the hallway. He couldn't help but check her out as she stood in front of him, nervously playing with the hem of the t-shirt she was barley wearing.

"Where is everyone?"

"I sent them packing, figured you didn't want them hanging around."

He got up and walked behind the bar, he heard the pitter-patter of her bare feet across the wooden floorboards as she walked over, taking a seat on the stool Juice had just vacated. He grabbed the bottle of Brandy and poured her a glass, as he was pouring the drink, he noticed that she was rubbing her injured wrist.

"Your wrist hurting?" He asked as he pushed the glass of Brandy over to her.

"I think I landed on it when I hit the ground."

Juice walked around the bar. He stood in front of her and took her hand gently in his as he unstrapped the splint to get a better look at her wrist.

"Looks pretty swollen. I think you should leave the splint off for a little bit."

Nicole didn't miss the fact that he held onto her hand a little longer than most people would have. She wasn't going to complain though, she was enjoying this small moment of intimacy with him.

"Juice can we talk?"

"Yeah."

"Tonight, Hale told me something about Rya..." Hearing Nicole about to talk about Ryan, a subject that he didn't want to talk about, he let go of her hand.

"I don't want to talk about him." He snapped.

"Juice I really need to talk to someone."

"You can talk to me about anything..."

"Anything but Ryan, right?"

"I just can't and you shouldn't ask me to."

"Please." Juice completely backed away from her.

"I'm sorry." Juice apologised as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" He looked back and stared at her for a second before walking out the door, leaving her all alone. "Juice." she shouted after him, but again nothing.

Nicole crumbled, no longer to keep everything inside. Walking behind the bar she grabbed a bottle of vodka, her favourite. She took the bottle over to the leather sofa's and necked a mouthful, not caring that she was on medication to her this was all the medication she needed right now.

#################

Clay and the others finally left the police station, it was early maybe about 1 or 2 am. They had been tied up giving statements, trying to stop Jax being taken to prison and of course trying to figure what the hell had happened. They all went their separate ways, most of them exhausted from the nights events and were heading home to get a couple hours of sleep so they would have a clear head for the busy day they knew lay ahead of them trying to find out who was responsible for all this.

Clay gave Kozik the okay to go home. Kozik knew he should probably stay and help out his brothers but he had prior commitments back in Tacoma. But if he was honest with himself he would have probably tried to get out of Charming the first chance he could. He had heard rumours that she had come home but didn't believe them, until he saw her standing in front of him.

Jury and Needles went the local motel that they were staying at during their stay, as the clubhouse was full at the moment.

Happy headed back to the Clubhouse alone, not that he minded sometimes he preferred to be alone, it gave him a chance to think although on this occasion he was a little wired after the nights events and was hoping there may be a couple of sweet-butts hanging around to help release some of his pent up energy.

####################

Happy parked up and headed into the Clubhouse and noticed that it was completely empty, no sweet-tbutts in sight, he was out of luck. He walked over to bar deciding that if he couldn't get laid then he'd get drunk instead.

When he walked around the bar to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels, he saw Nicole stretched out of the sofa, her t-shirt hitched high up her thigh, as her long dark hair fell over her shoulder, covering the side of her face. He took the bottle and walked over to her, quietly placing the bottle of Jack onto the coffee table in front of him. Removing his cut he unzipped the black hooded jumper he was wearing, stepping around the table he placed his jacket over her, covering her legs keeping some of her modesty.

As he went to take a seat on the chair opposite her, his foot kicked something. Bending down he picked up a bottle of Vodka, taking a quick examination he realised it was almost empty. He bent down beside her, gently using his finger to move her hair from her face. Just like he'd thought her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying. He shook his head, knowing full well that she was probably starting to spiral out of control, he'd seen this happen to her before, knew the signs.

He removed his attention from her when he heard her phone ringing, he looked around and saw it lying by the side of her. He picked it up, answering it quickly so that the noise didn't wake her.

"Hello." He answered walking outside the Clubhouse.

"_Juice?" _

"No It's Hap."

"_What are you doing with Nicole's cell?"_

"She's at the Clubhouse."

_"Juice was supposed to bring her here, that idiot._ S_he okay?"_

"Yeah, she's crashed out on the sofa."

_"Okay. I'll come over."_

"I can keep an eye on her if you want."

"_You sure?"_

"Yeah."

"_Thanks. Call me if you need anything."_

"Sure."

Happy walked back into the bar, pleased to see that Nicole was still flat out on the sofa. He grabbed the bottle of Whisky, taking a drink as he sat in the chair opposite her. He took another hit of Whisky, knowing that the alcohol would help make his bed for the night a little more comfortable.

#####################

Nicole woke the next morning lying flat on her back. Opening her eyes she was instantly met with a surge of pain, but this time it wasn't from her injures, it was from her head. She was hungover, and from the heavy weight pressing against the back on her eyes it was going to be a bitch. _'Damn meds'_ She thought to herself. She knew they were the reason why she had this hangover, because had drunk a lot more than she did last night, and had never suffered this much.

As she sat up she felt the pounding in her head triple. She rubbed her temples hoping that the action would minimise the pain. She noticed the jacket that was covering her, it wasn't there last night. Looking around the clubhouse for the owner she realised it was completely empty. She saw her cell on the table in front of her. Picking it up she looked at the time, it was 7 in the morning, way to early in her mind. She shrugged on the jacket as the morning chill hit her.

################

Happy had left the room to go and take a leak, on his return he saw Nicole sitting up with her head buried in her hands, he chuckled to himself knowing she was hungover.

"Bad head?" Nicole slowly lifted her head up.

"Could say that." He laughed to himself again before walking into the small kitchen. He pulled two bottles of waters from the fridge. He handed one to Nicole as he sat back down.

"Thanks." Nicole took a sip of her water. "This is getting a habit." She stated before taking another sip.

"What is?"

"Me waking up to find you watching over me." Happy didn't answer instead he just took a sip of his own water, her words reminded him that he needed to have a little word with Juice. Figure out why he thought in that stupid head of his that it would be a good idea to leave her alone. "What happened after I left?" Nicole asked rubbing her temples again. "What happened with Jay?"

"He got arrested."

"Great, just what we need. The others?"

" Everybody headed home for some shut eye apart from Koz he went back to Tacoma." Nicole nodded.

"Did you manage to get some."

"Enough."

"Good. Why was Koz in Charming anyway?" Happy shrugged.

"Needed to talk to Clay bout something, why?"

"Just asking." Nicole got to her feet, ignoring the thumping in her head and the prying eyes of Happy.

Happy watched her disappear down the hall, a little confused. She reappeared 15 minutes later, her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was dressed in the clothes she had been wearing the previous evening.

"Would you mind dropping me off at Jay's house?" She asked, handing him back his jacket.

"Sure."

########################

"Am I out?" Jax asked as Unser opened his cell.

"Under the circumstances I think I can make an exception for the obstruction charge." Unser replied opening the cell gate further to let Jax out.

"Thanks."

"A word of warning though." Jax stopped to look at Unser. "This attack I know what it means, what you guy's gotta do..."

"I don't give a shit bout retaliation. I'm gonna find my kid." Jax went to leave but turned back. "I'm sorry about Hale, he shouldn't have got caught up in this." Unser nodded his head thankfully.

When Jax emerged outside the station he saw that Clay, Opie, Chibs and Bobby were waiting for him. Clay was the first to greet him, embracing him in a brief hug, patting him on his back as he let go.

"Jacky boy." Chibs and Jax shook hands.

"Hey Bro." Jax greeted Opie and Bobby while Clay made his way over to Unser.

"So what do we know about shooter." Clay asked.

"His jaw, cheek and nose were busted." Clay laughed to himself, proud by the damage his step son had caused.

"Mayan?"

"No. Few prior's but no known affiliations." Unser informed him.

"Doesn't make any sense." Opie added now including himself in their conversation.

"So what are we looking at?" Clay questioned "Baby sitters at St. Thomas?"

"Not sure. Saint police are on it." Clay wiped his eyes, as he tried to get it straight in his mind. "I have news for your bride." Unser announced. "Seems like Zobelle's girl went down with a nine mill in her hand."

"Self defence?" Jax queried taking an interest in what he'd just heard.

"Possibly. Irish kid took two in the back. That's still looking like murder number one."

"Well at least Zobelle's daughter is something." Clay stated trying to reassure everyone.

As Jax walked away with Clay he decided to take this opportunity to question him.

"Where we at with the Irish?"

"Sitting down with Jimmy this afternoon." Clay responded.

"Shit." Clay raised his eyebrow at Jax's reaction to his answer but when looked over to where his attention was focused on, he saw Tara.

"You lot go on ahead I won't be a minute."

Jax walked over to Tara. He waited till all of the guys had pulled away before he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy dropped Nicole off this morning. Said you were being released."

"I don't know what happens now Tara, it's going to get a lot worse." He admitted.

"I know."

"Do you? What happened last night was just the tip of the iceberg." Jax was trying to push her. He needed to figure out if she was strong enough.

"You trying to scare me?" She knew exactly what he was up to.

"Yeah I am." Jax answered honestly. Bit it didn't affect Tara, she was in it for the long haul, she just had to prove it to him.

##############################

Nicole took a shower to refresh herself, after straightening her hair and applying some make-up, she got dressed in a pair of dark blue ripped jeans and a white vest before pulling on one of Jax's Samcro jackets, just like the one Happy had used to keep her warm.

She's asked Tara earlier if she was okay to drive. Tara was reluctant at first and went into Doctor mode, but true to form Nicole ignored everything.

At least on the drive over to the Hospital, Nicole's mind was occupied on how to drive with a fractured wrist. But as soon as entered the Hospital her mind was focused on one thing and that was Ryan.

After a few good lies and pleads she finally found out what room Ryan was in. As she approached the room alone, her paced slowed as she saw the armed police officers guarding his room.

"I'm here to see Ryan."

"Sorry Miss Can't let you in." One of the officers said.

"Why not?"

"Samcro members are not aloud through this door." Nicole couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you think I'm going to do. Besides he wants to see me." The man looked at her unbelievingly. "Will you at least ask him before you kick my ass outta here?" The two officers looked at one another, before one them went inside Ryan's room.

The guard returned less than two minutes later. "You can go in."

"See told you."

Nicole stared at the door, she was still unsure if she was doing the right thing but she knew she had to get this over and done with whether it turned out to be good or bad.

"You going in?" The officer asked.

"Hmm...Yeah, I'm going inside." Nicole sucked in her breath and walked inside.

Ryan was sitting in his bed. His head shot straight to Nicole when he heard the door open. They silently looked at each other over, inspecting the injures the other had inflicted.

Ryan's shoulder was bandaged up, she saw the scratch on his face that she caused. Nicole shook her head, he'd really gotten away lightly. She was hurting both physically and mentally, but he didn't seem to be, in fact the cocky smile that was on his face as he continued to stare at her, told Nicole that he wasn't even sorry for what he had done.

"Good to see you Nic" His words caused her to shudder.

"What's this all about Ryan? Hale said you wanted to see me?"

"What no small talk first?"

"No."

"Fair enough. I want you to drop all the charges against me."

"No...No way. You've got to be joking." Nicole scoffed, shaking her head but when she looked back at Ryan who was staring at her blankly. "Oh my god your not joking."

"Nope."

"That ain't gonna happen."

"Oh I think it is." He replied cockily.

"Really."

"Yeah because I know you'd rather not have your boyfriend's ass end up in Jail."

"Juice. What's Juice got to do with this?"

"Nothing. Guess again." Nicole tried to think about who he was talking about then it dawned on her. "Happy?"

"That's the one. See I know Hale has been telling everyone that he was the one who shot me, but you and I know both know that's not the truth."

"You bastard."

"Don't be like that Nic, I am giving you a choice. You can still press charges against me if you want..."

"Yeah, but you'll drag Hap down with. So really I don't have a choice." Ryan just laughed at her, she was right she didn't have a choice and he knew it.

"So you'll do it?" She reluctantly nodded.

"I'll go and talk with Unser."

"Good." He watched as she headed to the door. "Wait, there's something else." She turned back to face him.

"What is it?" She asked feeling deflated.

Ryan didn't say anything as he pulled back the covers and got out of bed. He moved over to her. Nicole froze when she realised that he was getting closer to her. Her eyes fell to his leg that he was limping on, she knew it was from when she had stabbed him with a piece of glass.

She knew he was weak, where his weak spots were, but even knowing that she still felt scared, and that's why she didn't move, she couldn't.

Ryan noticed the fear in her eyes, he'd seen it many times before at his hand. He stopped just inches in front of her. His hand moving a stray piece of hair from her face, causing her to flinch.

"I know you won't believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry and I never meant to hurt you."

"Never meant..." She turned her head to the side as she wiped away a stray tear. Sucking in a shaky breath she turned back to face him. "Ryan you beat the shit out of me, try to...Try to rap..."

"That was a mistake. My head was all over the place, I thought I was going to lose you."

"You have lost me Ryan."

"I know." For the first time Nicole could see that he was genuinely sorry for his actions. She stared into his eyes for a moment trying to figure what the hell he was thinking.

"Ry..."

"I can't say around here, I'd be a sitting duck for your family."

"I get that. But how do I know that once the charges are dropped that you won't just drop Hap in the shit anyway."

"Your just going to have to trust me." He remarked as his finger ran across her cheek. Nicole felt her stomach turn as his hand touched her skin. She couldn't be in the same room as him any longer.

"Fine." She thought her answer would make him move away from her but it didn't. He stayed in front of her staring down at her, his gaze so intense Nicole couldn't look at him. "Can you move...Ryan...please."

He nodded and when Nicole felt him back away she finally looked up. She expected him to have that cocky smile on his face that he always had when he knew he had scared her, but this time was different. He wasn't cocky in the slightest in fact he looked upset. Nicole's head was spinning she needed to get out.

Nicole couldn't explain what she was feeling as she left Ryan's room all she knew for sure was that she was going to throw up.

She ran to the bathroom down the hall. Throwing open the cubical door before she dropped to her knees, vomiting up nothing but bile. She hadn't eaten anything all day so she was basically dry heaving and it was killing her already damaged ribs.

Nicole emerged from the bathroom 5 minutes later. She still felt queasy but there was nothing left inside. As she made her way back to her car she saw Unser at the reception desk. Deciding that she might as well get this over and done with, she walked over to him.

"Wayne." The older man turned around. His brows furrowing as he took in the girls' appearance. Her face looked completely drained of colour.

"You okay?"

"Can I talk to?"

"Sure." Unser ushered her inside the waiting room across the hall. "Is this about your Aunt?"

"Um No." Nicole took a seat, Unser did the same. "But thanks for everything that you've done for her."

"Your Aunts a great woman, it was a pleasure to help her." Unser noticed that her hands were shaking, he was curious to know what was causing her stress. "So what can I do for you?"

"I want all the charges on Ryan dropped." She mumbled as she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"What?"

"You heard." Unser remained silent for a moment watching the young girl in front of him as her fingers nervously pulled at a stray thread on the cuff of her jacket.

"What's happened?" She got to her feet and looked him dead in the eye.

"Nothing. I just don't want him charged with this." She told him firmly.

"Have you spoken to Ryan."

"Yes, but he hasn't forced me to do this if that's what you're thinking."

"Then why?" Unser was now on his feet.

"Because...because I love him and I don't want him going down for this. What happened it was a mistake, he didn't mean it." She lied, but it was the only thing she could think of. She just hoped that he brought it.

"This really what you want?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Clay and Jax aren't going to like this." Unser rubbed his hand over his thinning hair, he really didn't understand her choice.

"I don't want Jax and Clay to know, well at least till it's all official."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"Please, they can't know not yet. Please just keep this to yourself."

"Okay, sweetheart I'll keep it quiet for now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 8**

Nicole headed over to Teller/Morrow, after she left the Hospital. She really hoped that Unser kept to his word and didn't tell Clay or Jax about her decision. She knew they would find out eventually but she needed to get her story straight before they started asking questions, because Unser was right they were not going to be happy.

Stepping out of the car she went to head inside the clubhouse, but was stopped when her phone started ringing. She rummaged in her bag for her cell. Finally she found it.

"Hello."

"_Hey baby."_

"Aunt Gemma. God it's good to hear your voice." Nicole took a seat on top of the picnic bench in front of the clubhouse.

"_Yours to. How doing Darlin? Clay told me bout Hale. I know you two got on."_

"I'm okay."

"_No your not."_

"How do you do it?"

"_Do what?"_

"Hold it together all the time."

_"Years of experience. Something else bothering you?"_Gemma knew her niece and hearing her voice wavering on the phone, she knew something was bothering her and it wasn't just to do with Hale.

"No everything's fine. Just didn't much sleep last night. So how's your dad doing, Clay said you went to visit him."

"N_ot good."_

"Sorry."

"_Yeah. Don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject by the way."_

"I'm fine seriously, nothing a hot bath and glass of wine won't solve."

"_Okay, I'll buy it for now. Will you tell that Uncle of yours to call me later."_

"Will do."

"_Love you baby."_

"Love you to."

Nicole rubbed her hand over the back of her neck, she was exhausted. She could feel her body starting to shut down. But she knew she couldn't give into it she had to be strong.

"Hey."

Nicole looked up and saw a familiar face looking down at her. She felt a warm sensation spread through her body with the sight of him. He was exactly what she needed right now. Nicole got to her feet and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Carl." She whispered in his ear as he hugged her back, making sure he didn't squeeze her to tightly. After a hug that probably lasted a little to long than it should have, Nicole pulled away.

"How you doing?" Nicole just shrugged. "I was going to come and see you, but I um kinda got told it was patches only."

"By who?" Carl looked over his shoulder back at the workshop. Nicole looked in the direction Carl was looking and saw Happy.

"Don't think he likes me much."

"I wouldn't take it personally, Hap doesn't like many people." She told him as she looked back at him.

"He likes you."

"That's because he's known me since I was a kid."

"Yeah I'm sure that's the only reason." Nicole gave him a confused look, she didn't really understand his answer. "Not to be rude but your not looking so hot, you sure you should be out and about?"

"Physically I'm fine, mentally not so good." She admitted as sat back down on the bench.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"The beginning maybe." He placed his hand on er knee, she turned to look at him, giving him an appreciative smile. Her attention was taken from Carl when she heard the door to the Clubhouse open.

#################

Juice downed his second shot as Happy's words replayed in his head.

"_She doesn't need your shit. Grow a pair and man the fuck up. You pull this shit again and me and you are gonna have major issues."_

Juice was already ashamed of his actions last night, but having Happy pull him up on it showed him how much of a dick he had been last night. He should never have left her by herself.

He was gonna down another shot for courage before he went to find Nicole and apologise but as he reached for the bottle he got a call from Clay, telling him to meet himself and the others.

Jax, Clay, Chibs, Opie and Bobby had gone to the hospital to see if they could get anything out of the guy Jax had beaten up. But unfortunately Jax had done the guy over pretty badly, so the guy was actually unable to speak, but they did however find some Tatts that linked him to the Calaveras Tribe in Lodi.

So they wanted to go and pay the Calaveras President a little visit. But first they were going to meet with Jimmy and Clay wanted numbers at the meet.

Juice hung up, before heading outside. As he pushed open the clubhouse door, he stopped with the sight that greeted him. Nicole was sitting on the picnic bench with Carl who's hand was resting on her knee. Juice felt his chest tighten.

#########################

Happy was making his way over to his bike after receiving a call from Jax telling him that he needed his help. As he got closer to his bike he saw Juice exit the clubhouse, he'd obviously had the same call. But Happy noticed that Juice stopped as something caught his eye.

Tilting his head to the side so that he could see what had caught his brothers attention, he saw Nicole sitting with that dumbass Carl, Happy also noticed his hand on Nicole's leg, he knew that was what had really caught Juice's attention. Happy shook his head and quickening his pace.

######################

"Juice." Nicole stood to her feet.

"You know I was just in there." He pointed back to the clubhouse. "Thinking about what a dick I was last night, but then your here already moving on."

"Hey man it's not like that." Carl added as he stood next to Nicole. Juice turned his attention onto Carl.

"Really, you getting into my business." Juice barked.

"Carl, I think you should go." Nicole turned to look at Carl, and that's when she saw Happy marching towards them. "You should probably..." But it was too late Happy was already there.

"Everything good here?" Happy questioned, looking between the three of them.

"Yeah fucking great." Juice snapped.

"Leave." Happy ordered pointing to Carl. Carl looked back at Nicole as she smiled at him apologetically. Once Carl was out of earshot. Happy focused his attention back onto Nicole and a very pissed off Juice.

"Juice..." Juice looked up at Happy knowing that he was quietly reminding him about their earlier conversation.

"Yeah I know. We've gotta go." Juice said as he headed to his bike.

"I'll catch up." Happy told him.

Nicole looked between the two of them a little confused by what was going on between them. Once Juice had left them Nicole turned her full attention onto Happy.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Could ask you the same thing."

"It was nothing. Carl is just a friend."

"Yeah well don't let your '_friend'_ push up on ya in front of your man. That shit aint cool. Fucks with a guys head."

"Yeah and what about my fucking head Hap." He just looked at her giving her a look that told her he didn't appreciate her outburst. "Look sorry I don't mean to snap at you, I'm just tired." Hap knew that wasn't true. He'd sat up watching her sleep she had more than 7 hours no way she could be tired, something else was bothering her. "Where you going anyway?"

"Meeting with Jimmy. And Clay has a lead bout the shooting."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I better go."

####################

Jimmy O sat opposite Clay and Jax. They had just told him that Gemma wasn't responsible for Killing Edmond, and that his murder was on the hands of Agent Stahl.

"Shit."

"Yeah so you can tell Hayes that he directed his vengeance at the wrong people." Jax spat.

"We know Hayes got a fake passport and we think he's used to go back to Belfast." Clay added.

"Nah, I'd know. Nothing like that would happen without me knowing about it. Hayes ain't in Belfast, he's still here." But Jimmy wasn't telling the truth. The truth was Cameron was in Belfast and he had Abel with him, but Jimmy couldn't say anything. He had rules to follow to.

"I'm going back to Ireland in a few days, Luke is going to take over. If I hear any whispers about your boy Jax, I'll let you know." Jimmy stretched out his hand, Clay accepted it, Jax did the same.

The rest of the guys followed them out of the bar. Once again they had gotten nowhere. A day ago this would have crushed Jax even more, sent him back inside himself, but not now, nothing was going to get in his way of finding his son.

"Bobby your ex still with that bounty hunter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why you want to put him on Cameron?" Clay asked overhearing Jax's question.

"Might be all we can do. Cops aren't doing shit, were getting nowhere."

"I don't know man, I'm currently at an impasse with Precious."

"How much?" Clay questioned.

"6 months alimony, 2 months child support." Jax gave him a look, telling him he really didn't give a shit. "Fine, lets go visit the crazy bitch."

######################

After her little run in with Juice and Happy Nicole decided she needed to take her mind off everything, so she locked herself away in the workshop office and busied herself with the paper work that had piled up over the past few days.

She was sitting on the floor papers scattered around her in piles. A cigarette in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other staring at the disorganised mess that surrounded her.

Nicole looked up when she heard the office door open. Tara was looking down at her, her eyes roaming over the papers.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Yes thank god." Nicole stood up and walked over to the coffee machine. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Tara answered as she carefully tiptoed around the paperwork to take a seat in front of the desk. Nicole placed the mug in front of Tara, before taking the other seat behind the desk.

"So is this a social visit or can I help you with something?" Nicole asked taking a drag of her cigarette, as she rested her elbows on top of the desk.

"You heard from Jax?" Nicole smiled to herself, seemed like the perfect couple weren't so perfect at the moment.

"Yeah, spoke to him about 20 minutes ago." She took a sip of coffee, she could feel Tara watching her waiting for her to elaborate, but Nicole kept her hanging for the information a little longer, while she typed some numbers into the computer.

"So what did he say?" Tara was growing tired of waiting for her to continue, so decided to give her some encouragement.

"That they;ve just visited Precious. God I would have loved to have been there for that." Nicole laughed to herself with the thought of Bobby and his ex.

"Precious?"

"Bobby's ex-wife, well one of them. A crazy bitch is our Precious. Anyway said they went there to talk to her boyfriend he's a bounty hunter. Gonna see if he can find anything on Cameron and Abel."

"You think it will help?"

"Worth a shot. Got to try everything right?" Nicole's underlying statement, didn't go unnoticed. She knew what Nicole was saying, if not straight out, that Tara should have done more to try and save Abel.

"Where are they now?" Tara asked deciding to avoid Nicole's sly shot.

"To see a jumped up little shit who's got a little to cocky for his own good."

"What?" Nicole finally looked from the computer screen to Tara.

"The little shit is Hector president of some bullshit club called the Calaveras Tribe. Now we done with this because in case you haven't noticed I've got work to do." Nicole got to her feet. "And I'm sure you have to be at work."

"Actually, I don't."

"Night off, lucky you."

"Actually I've asked for a leave of absence." Tara answered avoiding Nicole, who she could feel staring at her.

"You've what?"

"I need a break."

"You need a break right..."

"You don't understand. I knew I shouldn't have told you." Tara remarked getting to her feet. Before heading for the door, this time not caring about the papers littered on the ground.

"You know Jay is going to lose his shit when he finds out, what happened to no drama?"

"He doesn't need to know." Tara replied keeping her back to Nicole.

"I'm not keeping this shit from him." This time Tara turned back to look at her.

Tara was angry, angry that Nicole was standing in front of her lecturing her about not keeping her shit contained, when Nicole was guilty of doing the same thing.

"Okay, then maybe I should tell him about you visiting Ryan today."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Nicole turned her back on Tara as she subbed out her cigarette.

"Yes I do. I saw you leaving his room. What the hell are you doing Nic?"

"Gemma really has trained you well." Nicole remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"You win. I'll keep your secret as long as you keep mine."

"Nic I didn't mean it as a threat. I'm...I'm just worried, I don't want you to get hurt."

"You know what Tara you can't blackmail me one second and then another second tell me that your worried about me. It's bullshit."

"I'm not trying to blac..."

"Yes you are. You're threatening to tell my secret, if I tell Jay yours, that's blackmail T."

"Nic..."

"Tara if I were you I would walk the fuck out of that door, before I really start to lose my shit."

"Fine." Tara snapped slamming the office door behind her.

As Tara stormed from the office to her car, her cell started ringing. "Yes." She barked down the line, her temper flaring.

"_Tara?"_

"Gemma?"

"_Yeah baby it's me. You okay?"_

"Yeah just having a bad day."

"_Tell me about it."_

"What's wrong?"

"_I need your help."_

#####################

Jax arrived home after what could only be explained as a bitch of a day. He wanted nothing more than to jump in a hot shower, drain a couple of beers if not more and hopefully Tara would help release some of his tension. But when he walked into the kitchen and saw Tara packing her medical bag he knew his plans weren't going to happen.

"Where you going?"

"Gemma called something happened with your Grandad, she wants me up there." She answered as she continued to pack her bag.

"No." Tara stopped what she was doing and looked at Jax. "If you get caught with my Mom, that's aiding and abetting. Federal Crime."

"Well what do you want me to tell here?"

"Tell her no."

"She your Mom..."

"Exactly she's myMom, which mean her shit is my business it doesn't concern you. If she needs help I'll get her some help. I'm not having you get dragged into this shit."

"You know what I am so sick of this. You and your cousin may not respect me, may not trust me enough to let me into your world fully, but Gemma does and I'm not going to let her down."

"What are you talking about?" Jax knew something had obviously gone on between Nicole and Tara and that was the underlying issue of Tara's anger. But at the same time he wasn't just about let this slide.

"You all tell Nicole everything."

"She knows the club, understands it."

"And I don't?"

Jax was about to answer when his phone started ringing. "Yeah." He said as he answered his phone.

"_You've gotta come to the clubhouse we've got something your gonna want to see." _The voice on the other end said.

"Okay I'm on my way." He looks back to Tara. "I've gotta go, I'll be back in a little while. We'll finish this conversation when I get back." Jax stalked out the door not giving her a second glance.

Tara couldn't believe he had just spoke to her like that, like he owned her. She'd heard how some of the guys spoke to their Old Ladies like a piece of shit but Jax had never, well until now. Still angered from her run in with Nicole, Tara wasn't willing to take anymore. She zipped up her bags and headed to her car.

##################

Jax pulled into Teller/Morrow. He was heading for the Clubhouse when he saw the light on in the Office. He thought about going to have a look, since his Mom had gone he'd rarely seen the office occupied at such a late hour, but then he remembered the reason why he was here. And with that thought he went inside.

Jax walked into the Chapel where all the guys were sitting. He turned to Juice who was standing at the head of the Redwood table.

"What is it?"

"Sergio found this." Juice handed him a photograph. "It was taken three days ago at the Amtrak station in Rocklin. Timothy Odell and infant bought a one way ticket to Vancouver." Jax breathed a sigh of relief as he inspected the photocopy of Cameron and his son.

"My Kid." Clay placed his hand on his step sons shoulder.

"Abel is fine and is heading up north. We'll find him."

"Yeah."

They all headed to the bar, everybody in need of a stiff drink. After sharing a couple of shots with his brothers, Jax went outside for some air. As he lit his cigarette he saw Happy sitting on the picnic bench, his own cigarette in hand. Jax walked over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey man. Good news bout your kid."

"Yeah." Jax answered as he watched Happy gaze leave him and focus on the office that was still a lit. "Who's in the office?"

"Your cousin. Think she's hiding out in there." Happy replied looking back at Jax.

"Why she hiding?"

"Her and Juice got into it today."

"Shit what about now?"

"The pretty boy mechanic."

"Great."

"Don't want get up in your family shit bro, but don't think the little Princess is coping to well."

"I'll have word with Juice, see if I can get him to leave off her for a bit. And as for Nic, guess I'll deal with her now." Jax rolled his eyes causing a smirk to appear on Happy's lips.

"Good luck Bro." Happy laughed patting Jax on his back before going back into the clubhouse.

####################

Nicole had finished her paper work over and ago, but instead of going home she kept herself locked in the office.

She lay back on the old broken couch, in the office, blowing circles with the smoke from her cigarette, as her mind mulled over the days events.

"Hey." Nicole jumped at the sound of Jax's voice. She turned to look at him. He didn't look impressed. "Think we need to talk."

"_Fuck_" Nicole thought to herself. Tara had ratted in her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 9**

Nicole just stared at Jax, her heart beating triple it's normal speed. If Tara had told him, Nicole knew that this was not going to be pretty.

"What about?" She asked nervously. Swinging her feet off the couch and resting them on the floor.

"You and Tara get into it today?"

"Why what did she tell you?" She asked before taking another drag from her cigarette. Jax walked over to her taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing really. When I talked to her, just got the impression you two had a fight." Jax grabbed the cigarette out of her hand taking a drag. Nicole felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. He didn't know.

"It was nothing really, just butting heads."

"Must have been something, if it's got you hiding out in here smoking a joint." He said as he handed her back her cigarette.

"I've had a shit day and I'd rather forget about it. This..." She held out the cigarette. "Helps me forget."

"Yeah, heard you and Juice got into it to." Nicole flopped back into the couch.

"One guess who told you that." Jax chuckled as she rolled her eyes. He lay back to so they were now shoulder to shoulder.

"What's going on between you two anyway?"

"I don't know. I think he thinks he fucked up because Ryan's still alive. And since then Hap's seemed to become my...What?" Nicole stopped mid sentence when Jax started shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"I was asking about you and Juice, not you and Hap."

"Oh."

"But why were on the subject..."

"Jay there is nothing going on, it's Hap for Christ sake."

"Exactly it's Hap." Jax knew the two had always gotten on well.

"Jay I don't like Hap. End of. Now can you please drop the subject." She demanded as she stumped out the cigarette.

Jax watched as his cousin became extremely uncomfortable with his questioning. That worried him. As a brother Jax loved Hap valued his loyalty to the club, but as a potential love interest for his little cousin Jax couldn't think of anyone worse. After everything she had been through with Ryan, Happy was not a good idea. Happy used woman, he was all about a one night stand. Jax didn't have a problem with that but if he was thinking of using Nicole like that, then him and Happy were going to have major issues.

"Anyway enough about my shitty day. How was your day?"

"Fair enough I'll let you change the subject because I do actually have good news."

"What did that shit Hector squeal like a pig?"

"Well yeah he did. But I'll tell you about that later."

"So what's the good news?" Jax pulled out the photograph from the inside pocket of his cut, handing it Nicole.

Nicole stared at the photo in shock, her hand going to her mouth. She couldn't believe it. "Oh my god it's Abel. Where..."

"Hayes brought a one ticket to Vancover." Nicole threw her arms around her cousin squeezing him tightly.

"This is good news. Were going to get him back."

#####################

The next morning Nicole walked out of her room, after getting dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red flannel checked shirt that was buttoned in the middle. She walked into the kitchen just as Jax was hanging up his cell.

"Was that Tara?" She asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"No."

"You heard from her?" He shook his head. "What you going to do?"

"Right now nothing gotta meet Clay and the others. We've got a meet set up with the Grim Bastards and Luke."

"Jimmy's guy?"

"Yeah, got another pick-up of hand guns."

"Right. You never know though he might have something about Abel."

"Yeah right." Jax scoffed.

"You think the Irish are holding out on you?" Jax shrugged. He wasn't really sure what to think about Jimmy and his guys, but one thing was for sure something wasn't right.

"Don't know. I betta go. What you doing today?"

"The garage is backed up, so gonna pull out my overalls and lend a hand." Jax walked closer to her.

"Okay, but you know you should be taking easy right."

"I know and I promise if gets too much I'll stop. I'll do some shitty paper work or something."

"Promise."

"Promise." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll call you later."

"Hey." She called to him down the hall. He turned back to look at her. "Don't worry about T. I mean how much trouble can she really get herself into." Jax winked at her then left.

#####################

When Tara arrived she hadn't expected what was waiting for her. Gemma was sitting at the dinner table smoking a cigarette, Tara could see her hands shaking. Gemma didn't really acknowledge Tara at first, she did however tell her that Tig was in the bedroom down the hall. Tara lingered for a second before she realised that Gemma wasn't going to say anything else.

Tara started patching up Tig shoulder. Nate, Gemma's father had shot him thinking that Tig was hurting Rose, his wife who had recently passed. But in actual fact Tig was screwing his caregiver Amelia.

After sticthing Tig up, Tara returned to kitchen, where Gemma was still sitting. Tara placed her medical bag on the side and took the seat opposite her.

"What the hell's going on here Gemma?"

"Dad thought Tig was fucking Rose, instead of Amelia."

"Rose is your Mom right?"

"Yeah." Gemma rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure if she would call Rose her Mom. The two of them never really got along.

"So that's why he shot Tig." Gemma nodded. "So where's Amelia?" Gemma laughed. "What?"

"Bitch is tied to a wheel chair in the basement."

"What the hell Gemma?"

"I caught her looking at a wanted picture of me. The little bitch was going to sell me out. I had no choice."

"So at least that explains why your a little tense."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Nate ran away."

"Where is he? Is there any..." Gemma waved her hand cutting Tara off.

"We found him."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Tara could tell Gemma was still upset. "There's something else isn't there?"

"I just had to try and explain to my Dad that I was carting him off to some hospice, because I can't look after him."

"Gemma I know it's hard but..."

"You ever had to tell your Dad that you're giving up on him, forcing him out of the home where he raised his family. Sending him away because you can't stay around because you have a bounty on your head." Tara shook her head. "Then you know shit about it."

"Gemma..."

"You should probably go and check on the greedy little bitch."

"Why?" Tara asked curiously.

"Needed some information. Lets just say she wasn't very willing." A smile crept onto Gemma's face.

########################

Nicole had been hard at work all morning, when she had told Jax that the garage was backed up she wasn't joking. There were five cars that needed to be fixed up by that afternoon and that wasn't including the couple of pick-ups they had already taken that morning. They were well and truly swamped. Nicole had seen the guys arrive back earlier that morning but hadn't had a chance to go and talk to them to see how their meeting with the Grim Bastards had gone.

"Right, all done with Ford, what's next?" Carl asked as he wiped his greasy hands on an old rag.

Nicole rolled herself from underneath the truck she was working on. As she went to get up she stumbled slightly, her body was signalling to her that she was pushing herself to hard. Carl grabbed her, steadying her back onto her feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'll be al'right, just got up to quickly." She looked up at him. "Seriously I'm fine." She could tell he didn't believe her.

"Yeah well I'm not that buying that. You need to take a break. You haven't stopped all morning"

"Carl we have too much work to do."

"No we don't were actually on schedule, so whether you like it or not you're taking a break."

"I'm not going to win this one am I?" Carl shook his head, laughing at her. He grabbed her hand and led her into the Office.

She took a seat while Carl grabbed her and himself a bottle of water from the mini fridge. He took a seat next to on the couch. She accepted the bottle almost finishing it in one gulp.

"See you needed a break." She smiled and was about to answer him when the phone started ringing.

"Ah but you see work never stops."

She went over to answer the phone. She was expecting another call out but was surprised when the man on the other end was asking for the sons. Nicole placed her hand over the receiver as she politely asked Carl to leave, which he did with no arguments.

She spoke to Sergio, the Bounty hunter that the sons had hired to help track down Cameron. He told her that he couldn't get hold of them. Nicole explained that they were in Church and that phones weren't aloud, but she could take a message.

Nicole left the office and started to make her way over to Clubhouse when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see a tall brunette lady walking over to her. She was dressed in a grey pencil skirt and a grey shirt. It took only two seconds for Nicole to recognise her as Ally Lowen, Rosen's colleague.

Ally had worked closely with Nicole during her court case. Her and Rosen did their best to try and keep Nicole out of Juvie, but in the end she got sent down anyway. Nicole didn't mind she knew she needed to pay for what she did to Michael, even if it wasn't completely her fault, she need to pay for her part in it.

"Hey."

"Hello Nicole." Ally went to go and give her a hug but Nicole backed away.

"I'm all dirty, I don't want to spoil clothes." Ally laughed.

"You look good." Nicole was 18 the last time Ally saw and that was 7 years ago. Nicole had defiantly grown into a woman since then. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. So what's with the visit?"

"Is Clay around I really need speak to him."

"He's inside. Follow me." Ally followed Nicole into the Clubhouse.

Clay and the others were just making there way out of Church as Nicole and Ally walked into the bar. Ally went over to Clay telling him she needed to talk. Clay took her aside so they could talk in private. Everybody else headed to the bar where Nicole was standing. They all greeted one another. Nicole made a beeline for Jax.

"You look tired." He said as he pulled a pack of smokes from his cut.

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes. "I thought you might like to know that I had a phone call from your bounty hunter. He said you to call him back asap."

"Okay." Jax pulled out his cell as he walked away from her.

Nicole was going to go back to the garage when Jury stepped in front of her.

"Hey."

"Hey sweetheart." Nicole could tell something was weighing on his mind.

"Everything okay Uncle Jury?"

"Me and Needles are heading back to Nevada today."

"Oh. Did you go to Clay's..." Jury cut her off.

"Yeah we got it."

"So I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Yeah guess so." Nicole wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I should have done more." He whispered into her ear. She pulled away from him, looking him dead in the eye.

"You did enough, trust me. If you hadn't have got me out when you did, he probably would have killed me."

"Well I suppose at least he's finally going to pay for what he's done to you."

"Yeah." Jury noticed that she looked away from him when she answered. "Everything okay." Nicole looked back at him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"By the look on your face take it Jury told ya were leaving." Nicole turned around to look at Needles who was now standing next to herself and Jury.

"Yeah." She answered hugging him. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you to sweetheart." He pulled away from her. "You know your more than welcome to come and visit whenever you want."

"I know."

"You two heading out?" Jax asked as he to came to join the group.

"Yeah." Jury answered.

Jax stepped passed Nicole giving both Jury and Needles a hug.

"You look after this one." Jury told Jax as he pointed to Nicole.

"I will." Jax draped his arm over Nicole's shoulder.

The two of them followed Needles and Jury outside as they went to their bikes. They waved goodbye as left the parking lot. "Hey what did Sergio want?" Nicole asked.

"He found something on a Timothy O'Dell. Apparently he stayed in Arbutus Lodge in Vancouver. He only stayed there one night."

"Does Sergio know where he went after that."

"Nah, he said the trail went cold."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"You know Hayes probably picked up another ID or something."

"That's what Sergio seems to think. But he can't do too much digging, he has no rights in Canada. Has a tracker he can put us in contact with." Jax shook his head. "Another dead end." He snapped.

"Jay you'll find something." She said reassuringly.

#############################

Everyone took their usual seats at the Redwood table. Jax relaid what Sergio had told him as Clay tells them that Ally had said their bail hearing had been brought forward.

"I'm going to Vancouver, help look for Hayes. I'll help with the Handgun run for the Irish then i'm gonna pick up my Mom, get her new ID and take her with me. It means it gets my Mom out of dodge and I can find my kid." He looked round the table at his fellow brothers.

"You aint going alone." Clay stated.

"We don't know how these Sanwa charges are going to land. If we all skip bail, we look guilty. They'll use that against us. I can't ask you guys to take that hit."

"But I can." Clay laughed, the biggest grin spreading across his face. "Who's up for a Canadian adventure?"

They all laughed and raised their hands, signalling that they were more than up for it. Clay proudly pounded the gravel.

"You lose this one Son." Clay joked. Jax laughed and shook his head.

"Your all very unbalance individuals. But seriously I appreciate this. Thank you."

"Sorry to bring down the good mood but you know Nicole will want to come you." Opie spoke from across the table.

"Well she's not." Clay spoke firmly. Jax nodded his head in agreement.

"Fair enough, but you do realise that you going up there means your going to have tell Gemma about Abel." Bobby informed them.

"I know." Jax agreed.

"That' something we do together." Jax nodded at Clay.

"But if were all heading to Canada. Who's going to watch over Nicole. Ryan's still around we can't leave her." Chibs inquired.

"Well Piney's staying here. Plus Happy and Kozik are on their way back from Tacoma." Clay told them.

"But we have the run we need them." Juice reminded him.

"Koz can stay with her. We don't need him on the run, plus he wants to transfer so he'll want to earn the brownie points." Clay hit the gravel for the second time.

#######################

"I leave you girls alone for five minutes, and look what happens." Tig told them as he cleaned the knife that was used to kill Amelia.

"We don't need a lecture Tig, what we need is answers." Gemma snapped back at him, as she handed Tara an ice pack.

"Jax can't know about this." The last thing Tara needed was for him to find out, he was already pissed at her.

"We'll that gives us a 24hour window." Both Gemma and Tara looked up at Tig, in confusion. "Clay called said their all coming up here tomorrow. So we need to work fast."

The room fell into silence as they tried to figure out what to do. A couple of minutes passed, when finally something came to Tig.

"Bachman."

"Who?" Tara asked.

"Bachman, also known as the cleaner. If you need something covering up he's your man." Tig told her.

"He club friendly?" Tig looked at Gemma.

"Yeah he's good. Costs though. Looking about two maybe three thousand."

"If he's as good as you say then call him we'll figure out the money."

"Right." Tig pulled out his phone and made the call. He returned to the room five minutes later. "He'll be here this afternoon. This shit will be over in a couple of hours."

###################

Nicole was washing her hands in the garage. She was the last one left, she sent most of the guys home, they had all worked their assess off today. She removed her overalls leaving her in just her navy lacy bra and jeans. She leaned over to grab her flannel shirt. She stumbled back, as she became overwhelmed by pain. She knew she had pushed herself hard today, the evidence was visible in her wrist that was now twice the size it was that morning.

She held onto the basin in front of her taking a second to catch her breath, when she heard footsteps behind her. Nicole looked over her shoulder to see Juice standing there, looking at her. Nicole looked back and reached for her shirt, this time reaching it successfully.

"You've over done it today haven't you?"

"The backlog wasn't going to clear itself." She turned to face him as she buttoned up her shirt.

"True."

"Do you want something Juice because I've had a really long day." Nicole went to walk away but again she came over faint. Juice wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey come on, sit down." Juice ordered gently directing her to the wooden stool behind her, making her take a seat.

"I'm fine." She argued but Juice didn't bother responding, instead he placed the back of his hand across her forehead.

"You feel a little hot."

"Juice I'm fine seriously." She said again, this time in softer tone. She removed Juice's from her forehead, but instead of letting go she kept hold of him. "Why are you being so nice to me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I've been a bitch to you."

"Well I haven't exactly been that nice either." He replied honestly. "I'm sorry."

Nicole looked at him confused. "Bout this morning with Carl. I was outta line. In fact I've been out of line a lot, I've just let my jealously get the better of me."

"I know I didn't help things with Ryan and everything but why were you so jealous?" Juice pulled his hand from hers running it over his shaved head.

"Guess I knew I didn't really have you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know us getting together was only because of convenience. It worked for us at the time. You needed someone, somebody to make you feel safe, protected." Nicole got to her feet and placed her hand on his arm.

"Juice it wasn't like that."

"It's okay Nic, I'm not mad at you, I get it."

"Juice I care about you."

"I know, but as a friend right." Nicole dropped his eye contact.

"Juice." She whispered.

"It's okay Nic. Don't get me wrong I'd love for you to turn around and tell me right now that I'm was wrong, but we both know that isn't going to happen."

"I'm so sorry." She looked back at him when she felt him cup her cheek. He let his thumb graze over her cheek bone, before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to fight with you any more." He replied calmly as he rested his head against hers.

"I don't either."

"Friends?"

"I'd love that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 10**

Jax got the call early hours in the morning. He woke Nicole up and dragged her along to the Clubhouse. She tried questioning him but Jax didn't have any answers, he was in the dark just like her. All he told her was Juice sounded frantic and wanted him there A.S.A.P.

She pulled on a blue hooded jumper and a pair of grey sweatpants. Pulling her hair into a rough ponytail, she made her way out of her room and into the front room where Jax was already waiting for her, dressed in his normal jeans, Samro jumper and cut.

When they arrived at the clubhouse it was eerily quiet. Walking into the bar Jax immediately headed over to Juice who was sitting at table with Clay sitting next to him.

"What's this about?"

"I got an email from the Belfast VP. This was taken six hours ago." Juice turned the computer around so Jax could see the picture of Cameron's dead body.

"Where was this taken?" Juice paused for a moment, he knew his answer wasn't going to go down well.

"Juice." He looked back at Nicole who looked like she seen a ghost and he knew she knew what was coming next.

"Shortstrand. Belfast."

"Cameron's in Belfast." Jax ran his hand through his hair.

"Then where's Abel?" Clay asked.

Nicole took hold of Jax's hand in hers. This was a devastating blow, they finally thought they were getting somewhere, had a solid lead that Cameron and Abel were in Vancouver, but this threw everything sideways.

The four of them sat down as they tried to figure out what they were going to do. How this was going to play out. Clay offered to call the rest of the guys but Jax told him to hold off until a more decent hour. He needed them to have a clear head, and he wanted to have some sort of plan before he called them.

As the hours passed they made a big dent in the pot of coffee Nicole had made.

Nicole excused herself from the group. She made her way down to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Once she was done Nicole opened the door and jumped slightly when she saw Happy coming out of his room, which was right next to the bathroom. Happy scratched his bald head before turning to face her. Nicole dropped her eyes from his bare chest. She didn't know why but she could feel herself blushing. She had seen most of the guys semi naked hundreds of times, and it never bothered her but for some reason right now it bothered her. She could have died when she finally looked back at him, and saw that he was grinning at her, she knew that he had noticed her blushing.

Sucking up her embarrassment she walked up to him stopping just in front of him.

"Morning." He greeted in a gravelly morning voice.

"Morning."

The silence that they fell into was interrupted, when some girl called his name. Nicole leaned onto her tiptoes and just about managed to get a glimpse over his shoulder at the girl lying in his bed. Nicole smiled at him and raised her eyebrows as she leaned back onto the balls of her feet.

"I think you should probably get rid of your friend. Club needs you." She snapped with a little attitude.

She walked away and went back into the bar taking her previous seat next to Jax. She poured herself another drink.

Less than two minutes later the Blonde that had been tangled up in Happy's bedsheets was storming through the bar. Nicole couldn't help but smile to herself at how pissed the girl looked. She looked back to the hallway when she heard the sound of heavy boots scuffling into the bar.

As she saw Happy walking over to them, Nicole tried to hide her smile, but Happy had already caught her, and just like Nicole had anticipated he didn't look to pleased. She knew he hated it when she told him what to do hence the scowl that was on his face. Nicole hid her smile behind her hand knowing that her smugness would only piss him off more.

Clay filled Happy in what happened while Juice started to call the other guys. Jax took Nicole home, he could see that she was getting tired, and he knew it was because she had pushed herself to hard yesterday.

####################

After a quick shower and some more coffee Jax was ready to return to the Clubhouse. He went to go and tell Nicole it was time to leave, but as he reached her door he stopped. Nicole was fast asleep on top of her bed. His lip curled into a small smile at the sight of her. Stepping quietly into her room, he crouched down beside her, gently moving a strand of hair from her face before he leant down and placed a kiss onto her forehead. He left her a note telling her where he'd gone and then he left.

#######################

Jax pulled into the parking lot of Teller/Morrow. He could see that Clay was surrounded by Chibs, Bobby and Happy. As Jax parked up Clay moved away from the group and made his way over to him. Jax removed his helmet and dismounted his bike as Clay handed him his cell.

"Jimmy."

"Tell me you have my kid." Jax spoke as walked away from Clay. The other sons started to gather around watching Jax.

"_I'm sorry I don't Jackson. Real Army boys grabbed Cammy at Grand Central Station. Abel wouldn't wit him." _Jimmy replied

"Well they had to grill him before they tied off his neck."

"_Nah it happened fast."_

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY KID?" Jax shouted growing tired of the whole situation.

This caused Jimmy to pause for a second, why he thought of another lie to cover the fact that Abel was indeed in Belfast and was under the watchful eye of Father Ashby.

"_I understand your rage. If it were my son..."_

"But it's NOT."

"_Abel wasn't wit Cammy in Belfast. Which means your boy still in Vancouver." _Jimmy lied again.

"Every word you have spit about my kid has been wrong. I'm not going to trust this wave of bullshit."

"_Well maybe you'll believe a brother." _Jimmy hands the phone to Liam O'Neil a member of the Sons of Anarchy Belfast Charter.

"_Jax, it's Liam O'Neil."_

"What are you doing with Jimmy?"

_"I was meant to be watching his back as he travelled up north. I was with Jimmy. Saw them scoop up Hayes at the depo. Had no baby with him. That's for real."_

"I should come out there. Talk to the guys, who rounded him up, maybe he gave them a contact, place he took him anything."

"_That will never happen brother. You know the drill, Sons are just hired guns. Were not inside the circle never have been." _Liam tried to reason. The last thing any of them wanted was the Charming Sons in Belfast.

"Okay." Jax hung up the phone.

As he turned around he realised that all of his brothers were watching, listening to his conversation. He didn't mind, they were there to help him, although right now he wasn't sure anyone could.

Jax had never felt so enraged. His body was shaking from the inside out. He chucked Clay's phone back to him. Jax wanted to explain what was going on but he couldn't form any words right now, he was too furious. He paced the floor beneath him, breathing heavily as his chest got tighter. He needed a release.

He turned around and was facing the black SUV. Jax clenched his fist and punched the side of the van, making a dent, he repeated this motion several times. Finally he stopped beating on the van when he realised it wasn't helping. He knew they were all watching him, but he still couldn't talk. He stormed over to the clubhouse. No one followed as they all knew he needed to calm down.

#######################

Jax sat on the end of his bed. He lit his cigarette, with his left hand and he shook his battered right hand. His hand was shaking and his knuckles were bleeding.

His attention was taken away from his hand by a knock of the door. He sat there wondering if he really wanted to answer it or not, but the decision was taken out of his hand when his door opened.

####################

Nicole woke as soon as she heard the front door close behind Jax. She read his message and was slightly annoyed that he had left her, considering he had already informed her that she was not coming to Vancouver.

She got up and jumped in the shower, she was in and out within 10 minutes. She grabbed what was closet, which was a pair of denim shorts and baggy grey v neck shirt. She pulled on her brown cowboy boots. She ran a brush through her hair, leaving it to dry naturally. She applied light makeup before grabbing her bag and keys and heading out the door.

When she had arrived at Teller/Morrow she saw the guys sitting at the picnic bench, and she could tell straight away that something was wrong. When she questioned them, they told her about Jax's conversation with Jimmy and how he took his frustrations out on the Van.

##################

When he didn't answer, Nicole didn't bother knocking again instead she just walked straight into his room. Jax turned and looked at her, he was surprised to see her standing there, she was fast asleep the last time he seen her.

Nicole chucked an icepack, that she got from the kitchen, over to Jax. He caught it with his left hand.

"Heard you picked a fight with a van."

"Yeah." Nicole walked over and took a seat next to him on the bed. She pulled his injured hand closer to her, lifting up the icepack he was now holding over it, she inspected the damage.

"I'd say the van won." Jax smirked at her, but Nicole noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What are you doing here? You need to rest you over did yesterday." Nicole loved how he was still concerned about her, giving everything that was going on.

"I'm okay. Plus you need me so I'm here. You can at least let me help you this morning considering your not taking me with you to Vancouver."

"Nic you know why..."

"Yes I do and I'm not going to fight your decision."

"That's a first." She slapped him playfully on his arm. He was right though under normal circumstances she would fight him, but there was something she had to do today, something she knew full well Jax and Clay would not be happy about.

"Screw you Jackson." He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad your here Nic, I don't think I could do this without you."

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere." The fell into a comfortable silence. Moments passed as they both enjoyed the comfort the other was providing.

"Jay..."

"Yeah."

"Their waiting for you. They need to know what's gonna happen now."

"I know."

######################

Nicole and Jax walked out of the Clubhouse, Jax was holding onto to Nicole's hand. Jax nodded at all his fellow brothers, as Clay winked at Nicole. He knew she would be able to bring him out of whatever shit that was going on in his head and was happy that she had succeeded.

"What's the plan son?" Clay asked.

"We stick with Plan A. You guy's drop off the guns. Me and Clay will pick up Mom. We all head north and find my Kid."

Opie stepped forward and handed Jax an envelope. He let go of Nicole's hand so that he could open it. He looked up at Opie in shock.

"It's 10 grand for Sergio's tracker."

"How?" Jax queried.

"Sold the Pinhead." Jax stepped up to Opie and the two shared a hug. Jax knew how much Opie loved that bike, how much time he had spent doing it up. This was a gesture that spoke volumes to him.

When they pulled away Nicole smiled at Opie. He bent down and placed a kiss on top of her head. She wrapped her arm around his waist as he stood next to her.

"We all ready to do this?" Jax asked. Everybody nodded. Jax handed Bobby the envelope with the money in it.

"I'll wire that to our guy in Vancouver." He clarified.

"Yeah." Jax followed the others and headed to his bike.

Clay walked over to Nicole who was still standing with Opie. Nicole let go of Opie and stepped closer to Clay, she could tell he wanted to talk to her. Opie gave them a moments' privacy.

"Thanks Princess, I thought he was going to lose his head again."

"Nah, he's just pissed. Fucking Irish jerking him around, you sure we can trust them?"

"We have no choice at the moment." He gave her a hug.

"Clay." Clay turned to face Happy.

"Yeah."

"I've got a favour to ask."

"Sure what is it?" Clay asked.

"Mom's in real bad shape. I've been covering the cost of the hospice, but the Meds are breaking me."

"I know someone who can help you out." Both Clay and Happy turned to look at Nicole inquisitively.

Nicole knew straight away that they were worried that still knew people who could hook her up with drugs. When she was with Micheal she got into trouble with drugs. She wasn't an addict or anything but she did start to dabble in some hard core drugs. And that scared the shit out of her family. It also didn't help matters that Micheal's Dad was Darby, head of the Nords, and he made his own drugs that he was more than happy to let the Samcro princess sample.

"You can both stop looking at me that. She supplies Clinics with Scripts. It's where Piney gets his emphysema medicine from."

"You sure about that?" She could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"Clay I haven't touched anything like that since Michael. I swear." Clay motioned Happy to follow him as he mad his way over to Piney.

"Piney Nicole said you know a woman who sells scripts." Piney looked at Nicole before looking back at Clay.

"Yeah. She's a good gal."

"Think you can hook Hap up. His Mom needs Meds."

"Sure."

"After we make the drop I'll take Hap there. Meet up with you guys at Gemma's Dad."

"Sounds good."

"Thanks." Hap offered to Piney.

Nicole started to say her goodbyes to them all making sure to tell them to take care and be safe. She finally made her way over to Clay and Jax.

She hugged Clay first. "You take care okay, and don't worry about me, I'll keep myself out of trouble." She whispered in his ear.

"I know you will but just in case." Nicole pulled away from him. She looked at Jax who had the cheesiest grin on his face.

"What are you talking about Clay?" Clay looked towards the gates as a motorcycle pulled inside.

"Ah, here he is?"

"Who?" She questioned.

"Your babysitter." Jax added, causing Nicole to frown at him. She looked back over to the bike that was parking up. She waited for the guy to reveal himself, but when he took off his helmet she wished he didn't.

"No...noway." Nicole objected.

"I'm not leaving you here unprotected Princess, so suck it up." Clay joked.

Kozik casually made his way over to the group. He stopped just in front of Nicole who had her arms folded across her chest. He stood face to face with her, letting his eyes scan over her, as he took in her appearance. Nicole just tutted in disgust.

"This guy seriously." She huffed before storming over to the clubhouse. Kozik watched her walk away.

"Don't take it personally bro she's just pissed she's got a babysitter." Jax reassured him.

"Yeah." He lied. Kozik knew exactly why she reacted like that and it was nothing to do with being babysat, it was because he was the one babysitting her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 11**

Nicole stormed into the clubhouse slamming the door against the wall. She marched into Jax's dorm and grabbed her bag. As she went back into the bar, Kozik came through the clubhouse door. They both froze with the sight of one another. Nicole went for the door but he didn't move.

"Kozik move." She demanded. But he didn't. "I'm not joking around move."

"Look I don't like this anymore than you. Babysitting a spoilt brat isn't high on my to do list."

"Screw you Koz."

She pushed her way past him. Kozik easily moved aside letting her go. He stood in the doorway for a minute before he realised that his life wouldn't be worth living if he let something happen to her. Even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he went chasing after her. When he got outside he was just in time to see her car drive out of the parking lot.

####################

Pissed didn't describe the way Nicole felt when she saw Kozik following her. She could handle seeing him for brief moments here and there, but having to spend the entire day with him was too much.

Kozik watched as Nicole stormed into Jax's house. He shook his head as he removed his helmet. Even at the age 25 she still acted like a spoilt child, but he wasn't really shocked by this.

She heard the front door close and she knew Kozik had let himself in, which annoyed her even more. Why of all people did Clay have to pick Kozik to watch over her.

As her eyes fell onto the clock she realised she didn't have time to dwell, she had somewhere she needed to be. So in true Teller style she sucked it up and started to get ready.

30 minutes had passed and Nicole still hadn't left her room, not that Kozik was bothered in fact the less time he had to spend in the same room with her the better.

He was mindlessly flicking through the channels when he caught sight of her out the corner of his eye, and what a sight it was. She was wearing a tight fitted black knee length dress that clung to every part of her tiny body. As she leaned over to grab her bag, Kozik could only appreciate the curved neckline that framed her cleavage perfectly. Even though he didn't like the girl he couldn't deny that the she was gorgeous, but then again she always had been.

Nicole was taking items from her bag and placing them in the black purse she was going to be using. She could feel his eyes lingering on her, she wasn't surprised he may be an ass but he was still a man at the end of the day, but what did surprise her was that it didn't make her angry in fact she could help but smile to herself. In some twisted way she liked that he was checking her out. Not that she was going to let him know that little fact. Wiping the smug smile from her face she snapped her head up and stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied shaking his head. "Just never seen you in a dress." He pointed to her outfit, as his eyes lingered on her chest.

"Jerk." She muttered as she grabbed her keys off the side table next to her.

"Where you off to anyway?"

"Hale's funeral." She started to make her way to the door.

"Woah...woah..." Kozik jumped from his seat and hurried in front of her, blocking her path. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Funny, I don't remember asking for your opinion." She tried to push past him, but it was like he was glued to the spot, he was going nowhere. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Move, Koz."

"No."

"I'm not joking around."

"Neither am I. Your not going." He told her forcelly as he stared down at her.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Unfortunately for your sweet ass yes I can. Clay left you in my care which means you have to do as I say. And I say under the circumstances going to Hale's funeral is the wrong move."

"Fine."

"What?" She could tell he was a little taken aback by the fact that she seemed to be caving.

"Your right it's a mistake. I shouldn't go." She shrugged.

"So your not going?"

"Nope." Kozik smiled at her, happy that he was victorious in this round. He turned and started to walk back down the hallway with a cocky stride.

Nicole rolled her eyes, unable to believe that he actually fell for that, he really was a dumb blonde.

"Glad to see you've finally stopped acting like..." Kozik spun around when he heard the rumble of an engine. "Stubborn Bitch." He yelled realising that the front door was open and she was gone. He ran out the door as she pulled her car out of the driveway.

######################

Before Nicole could even get out the car, Kozik was over by her, yanking the door open.

"You think this shit is funny?" Nicole could tell he was pissed.

"Well if you could see the look on your face, you'd agree that it's a little bit funny." She replied smugly as she started to get out of the car.

She was about to walk away from him but he placed his hand across her stomach pushing her back against the car. The smug smile she had on her face faded with this action. He didn't hurt her but the fact that he had done what he had shocked her. She looked down at her stomach where his hand still lay, before she looked back at him, meeting his stare.

As she looked at him, Kozik didn't need her to say anything, he knew he was crossing the line. He quickly removed his hand. He watched as her eyes left his briefly as she looked over his shoulder, before finally returning to his.

"Don't follow me." She instructed as she walked away from him and over to Unser who didn't look to pleased with her and Kozik's little confrontation.

"Everything okay over there?" Unser nodded his head towards Kozik who was leaning against her car, watching the two of them.

"Yeah." She replied not even bothering to look behind her. Unser shook his head.

"Nicole I don't think it's a good idea you being here."

"Not you aswell. Hale was good to me, I just want to pay my respects, what's so bad about that?" She huffed. She was fed up all she wanted to do was say goodbye and for some reason everyone was trying to stop her. She went to walk past him but he stopped her.

"Nicole wait." She spun back around to face him.

"What?" Unser looked behind him to make sure that Kozik was out of ear shot which he was. He looked back at Nicole.

"It's about that little favour you asked me to do."

"Oh, right" Nicole was a little taken aback, she hadn't expected things to move so quickly. "So has it gone through. Have the charges been dropped?" She spoke in a hushed tone.

Unser shook his head. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I was too late."

"Why?"

"Proceedings have gone to far. It's out of all of our hands now.

Nicole just stood their in complete shock, maybe she was being thick but she thought getting the charges dropped would be easy and Happy would be in the clear, but he wasn't. Nicole couldn't help but feel sick, she couldn't risk Happy going to prison, not because of her.

Unser watched as Nicole seemed to be fighting with herself. He could tell this wasn't the news she was hoping for although in his eyes he couldn't help but think this was for the best.

"Nicole...Nicole." Finally she looked up at him. "It's probably for the best..."

"Believe me it's not."

"I know you went to visit him."

"What..How?"

"I am the Chief of this town." He chuckled. But Nicole paled at the knowledge of him knowing her secret. "I won't tell Clay or Jax about this but if Ryan's hurt you, forced you somehow into doing this, I can protect but I need you to tell me what's going on."

Nicole thought about it. Unser was right he was the Chief of this town which meant maybe he could help Happy. "He said..." Nicole was abruptly cut off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob snapped, causing Nicole to turn around and face him. "How dare you show up here after what you've done."

"Jacob I haven't done anything." Nicole pleaded.

"You KILLED MY BROTHER."

"No." She shook her head frantically. Flashbacks of Darby came rushing back to her. He had done the same thing to her at Michael's funeral.

"MURDER." He shouted grabbing her arm roughly as he tried leading her back to her car.

"Jake let her go." Unser ordered. Trying to pry Jacob away from Nicole. But Jacob shrugged him off, before turning back to look at him.

"I don't want her here." Jacob's attention was taken away from Unser when he felt somebody grab his arm firmly. He turned back around.

"Let her go now." Nicole even felt herself flinch with the menacing tone Kozik used. But Jacob obviously didn't or he did and chose to ignore it because he continued to keep hold of Nicole.

"Or what?" Nicole watched Koxik pull Jacob closer to him, as he whispered his reply into his ear.

"Or you'll be in the hole next to your brother. Now I'm gonna tell you this one more time. Let go of her." He ordered coldly.

Although she couldn't here what Kozik had said, she knew it was enough to scare Jacob because she felt him let go of her arm. She watched as Kozik let his eyes linger on Jacob before placing his full attention back onto Nicole. He noticed that she looked a little shaken, not that he was surprised being called a murder in front of an audience wasn't nice. He took her by her elbow and guided her over to her car.

"You okay to drive?" He asked as he opened the drivers side door. She didn't answer be she acknowledged him with a nod of her head.

When they arrived back at Jax's house Nicole went straight to her bedroom. She was glad that Kozik didn't try and bother because right now all she wanted was to be alone. The whole seen with Jacob had brought back horrible memories of Michael's funeral, and the last person she needed to be around was Kozik.

####################

Piney, Bobby and Happy arrived at Annie's house to take a look at the drugs she had. As Piney got out of his van he saw a man jump out of a truck carrying a shotgun.

"Bobby..."

"Yeah I got him." Bobby replied already noticing the stranger. "This don't look good."

"Lets go find Annie." Piney said already making his way toward the house.

As the entered the house with their guns raised, they saw some men ransacking the house. But Piney's attention was on Annie who was lying on the floor her knees tucked against her chest as she cowered in fear. As Piney went to pick her up one of the thieves noticed them and fired his shotgun in their direction. Happy and Bobby fired back, covering Piney as he takes Annie to safety. Once Piney and Annie were safely in the room, Happy and Bobby followed them inside slamming the door closed behind them.

"Who are they?" Piney asked as Annie tried to compose herself.

"Their local Peckerwood's. They run the crank up here. They've decided they want to be in the script dope business." She informed them rubbing her hands up her arms trying to calm herself.

"No cell service." Happy told them as he tried one final time to call for back up.

"Tell us where the drug's are we'll tear this god damn place apart." One of the thieves shouted through the door.

"Kiss my ass you inbred prick." She shouted back.

"So we stay in this room they find the drugs and maybe they'll leave." Just as Bobby finished his sentence bullets flew through the door. Piney fireed a few shots back at the door.

"They won't find them." Annie stated as she ran to the nearby wall. She pulled on a piece of string revealing a hidden room. "Get inside." She ordered. Once they were inside she locked the door.

"Holy shit." Bobby let out a low whistle as he looked around the room the were now in. The room was crammed with various drugs.

"There's a landline." Happy said as he started dialling.

##########################

Nicole finally emerged from her room. She was dressed in the clothes she was wearing earlier. As she walked past the front room she purposely avoided looking at Kozik who was stretched out on the sofa.

Entering the kitchen she went straight for the fridge and pulled out the bottle of vodka that was wedged in the small freezer compartment. She grabbed herself a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a drink.

She heard him behind her, but he said nothing and she knew he was waiting for her to make the first move. Something she wasn't willing to do. They remained silent for a while, two drinks to be exact, before Nicole broke.

"It doesn't change anything." She said dryly taking another sip of her drink.

"What doesn't?" Nicole finally turned to face him.

"I appreciate what you did for me today with Jacob, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't like you."

"Understood." He replied as he stepped further into the kitchen. Nicole took another sip of her drink.

"Why did you do it anyway. I mean I thought me getting ripped to shreds would be fun for you."

"Well for one, giving you shit is my job." He said pointing his finger at her. "And he was outta line. Hale's death ain't on you. I wasn't about to let him get away with calling you a murder."

"Why not, I mean that's what I am. I killed Michael, I ki..."

"Nicky, don't ….." He was interrupted when his cell started ringing. He stepped away from Nicole, but kept looking back at her while he had his conversation.

Nicole couldn't stand him looking at her like that, it wasn't pity like she expected to see it was guilt. She turned her back on him as she downed the rest of her drink, quickly pouring herself another one.

"I've gotta go." Nicole just nodded her head, keeping her back to him. "Happy called..."

"What's happened?" Nicole enquired finally facing him again.

"Just run into a little trouble..."

"They okay?"

"Yeah. You gonna be okay?" Nicole saw his eyes fall onto the Vodka bottle behind her.

"I'll be fine." She huffed out.

"Okay. Don't leave this house, I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded in agreement.

Kozik was torn he knew he had to go and help his brothers but at the same time he was worried about leaving her alone. As much as he may hate to admit it he knew her, knew what happened when she wasn't happy and it was never anything good especially if she was starting to replay Michael's death in her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fighting Back **

**Chapter 12**

Jax and Clay finally arrived at Nate's house after separating from Chibs, Opie Juice, Happy, Piney and Bobby.

As soon as Gemma's eyes landed on her husband she ran into his arms as he willingly accepted her.

"God damn I missed you baby." She spoke as she tried to gather as much of him as she could in her arms. Today she was taking Nate, her father, to a hospice and she was glad to finally have her man by her side in her hour of need.

"Missed you to baby." Clay pulled away so he could give his wife a kiss, a kiss that she gave into and returned with the same need as his.

After a couple more moments Gemma left Clay and moved over to Jax. She wrapped her arms around her son as Jax did the same thing, As much as he would never admit, all he'd wanted since Abel was taken was to have his Mom by his side.

"How my grandson doing baby?"

"Good. Nic's watching him."

"Wondered where she was. Thought she might have come with you." Jax could see the disappointment in his mothers face.

"Neeta was busy didn't trust anyone else." He said hoping that this would give his mother some comfort.

"Yeah."

"Where's Tara?"

"Inside."

Clay let them have their moment and went over to Tig who was standing near the door. They shared a brief hug.

"You a'lright?" Tig asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good." Clay and Tig were now both watching Jax and Gemma.

"Just you two?"

"Yeah. Hap, Piney and Bobby have gone to pick up some scripts for Hap's Mom. The others are meeting us here when they finish the drop." Tig nodded.

"Nicole not come with you?"

"Nah. Her bruises are still visible. Wanted to ease into telling Gemma about her and Ryan."

"Bet she was pissed." Tig said with a smile on his face, he could imagine the argument that erupted after Clay told her she wasn't aloud to come.

"Actually no she wasn't, didn't seem bothered." Tig eyed Clay curiously. "I know I didn't believe it either. Was expecting a whole load of shit from her but she was fine. She was pissed though when I told her who was gonna be watching her."

"Who'd you get?"

"Kozik." Tig straightened up, and his eyes widened. Clay obviously noticed this. "I know you don't like him, but he was the only..."

"You shouldn't have left her with him." Tig warned.

Clay was curious with Tig's reaction to the fact that he had left Nicole in Kozik care. But he didn't get a chance to query it as Jax and Gemma came over to them.

"How's the old man doing?" Clay asked his wife.

"Not good. He knows he's leaving. I just..." Gemma stopped mid sentence, not really knowing how to explain how she was feeling. She saw her father wondering into the gardens of his house. "It's gonna be a tough afternoon." She added. "You guys go on inside, I'm gonna try and get him settled." Gemma left them as she went after her father.

Tig gave Jax a nod. "How you doing brother?"

Jax shrugged. "How's the shoulder?"

"I'll live."

"Tig is there something I should know?" Clay asked gaining both Jax and Tig's attention, although Jax was the only one who seemed to be confused by Clay's words, it was Tig who questioned them.

"About?"

"Why I shouldn't be leaving Nicole with Kozik." Tig didn't need to look at Jax to know that he was staring at him waiting for him to respond because he could feel his eyes burning into the back of his head.

"Don't trust him."

"That all?" This time it was Jax asking the question. Tig looked back at Jax and nodded.

#####################

Jax went inside and found Tara in Nate's room packing away some of his belongings. Jax stood silently in the doorway watching her, until she finally turned around and saw him.

"Hey." Tara stopped packing. This was the first time she had spoken to him since leaving after he had told her not to. She got onto her feet, preparing herself for what was about to come. "Jax I'm sor..."

"I don't want to hear it Tara. You did what you did. Nobody got hurt."

"_If only he knew." _Tara thought to herself.

"I don't want to fight any more." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"I don't either." She agreed wrapping her arms around him.

#######################

Jax and Tara walked into the kitchen where Gemma, Tig and Clay were sitting around the kitchen table. Jax noticed that Gemma looked pissed and gathered that Clay had told her about the plans of taking her to Vancouver.

"Clay how's is it going to look if I run away to Canada?"

"Doesn't matter. We get you set up somewhere safe, off the grid. Get you some new papers." Clay answered.

"Maybe you go red head for a while." Tig joked. Jax smiled as he took a seat next to Clay.

"I'd rather shave my head." Gemma quipped.

"Heat will die down Mom."

"And how long is that gonna be. How long till I see my family? My grandson, my niece."

"We'll figure it out." Jax told her. He looked at Tara who was standing behind Gemma, he could tell that she didn't agree with all this.

Nate walked into the room, Clay and Jax got to their feet.

"Good to see you Nate. How are you?" Clay asked generally concerned.

"Hey Grampa."

Nate just looked his grandson and son-in-law up and down for a moment before finally speaking. "What are you doing here?"

"They came to help me get you settled Dad."

"I don't need their help. This...this is what killed your mother." Nate shook his head as he left the room.

"Seems the old man remembers me." Clay stated sitting back down.

"You guys should just stay clear. Tara and I will handle this." Gemma left the room in the same direction as her Dad.

"You have to tell her." Tara spoke finally.

"We will but maybe we wait till Nate gets settled, spread the misery." Tara once again shook her head in disagreement, causing Clay to give Jax a _'Sort it out'_ look.

######################

Nicole went over to the CD player and inserted 3 doors down, Away From The Sun album. She pressed played. Grabbing the bottle of Vodka off the coffee table, she took another swig as she paced around the front room. With her free hand she ran her fingers through her hair, before slumping onto the couch and lighting a cigarette.

Today was one them days where she wished she had never bothered getting up, unfortunately this was a feeling she was getting used to.

Everything was so fucked up, that Nicole was struggling to find a way out of the mess.

She had no idea what was going to happen to Ryan, what he was going to do when he found out that the charges haven't been dropped. She knew she would have to go and see him again. Maybe if she told him the situation begged him not to follow through on his threat of turning in Happy, offering to do anything he wanted maybe he would change his mind, but Nicole wasn't going to hold her breath.

And then there was Kozik, she was finding it hard to be around him without it bringing back old memories, memories that she'd rather forget. She took another hit of Vodka, as she lay back into the sofa, listening to the music.

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything but I don't know where I am  
>I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands<br>I'm tryin' hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs  
>There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb<br>_  
><em>I try to hold this, under control<br>They can't help me, 'cause no one knows  
><em>

As the words of the song Changes played through her head she shouldn't take it any longer she had to get out of the house, suddenly she was finding it hard to breathe. Grabbing her jacket and bag she left the house on unsteady feet.

################################

Jax took the last of the boxes down into the basement. "That's the last of them." He said to Tara as he placed the boxes on the floor. He went to head back upstairs but Tara stopped him.

"I wanna come with you." Jax stopped and looked at her. "To Canada." She continued.

"No." Jax backed up and went over to Tara.

"Look I'm the only one who's not wanted. You're going to need my help."

"What I need is for you to go back to Charming."

"He's mine to." She blurted out, Jax furrowed his brow at her.

"What?"

"I want to be with my family."

"WERE NOT YOUR FAMILY." Jax shouted making her flinch, but not because he shouted it was what he had said.

"How can you say that to me?"

"Because you don't want this life, your not made for it."

"But your Mom, Nicole they are?"

"Don't bring them into this, this isn't about them. Your not coming and that's it." Jax once again went to walk away but he was stopped again by Tara shouting at him.

"Yes I am."

"You wanna be an Old Lady then ACT LIKE ONE. DO WHAT YOUR TOLD." He screamed at her as he finally reached his limit.

"I just helped your mother kill someone. THAT OLD LADY ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"What did you do?"

"The caretaker, the one Tig was screwing she attacked your mother."

"What the hell." Jax ran his hands through his hair.

"We had no choice it was self defence. Tig helped us get rid of the body."

As if on cue Gemma, Clay and Tig come enter the basement. "We've gotta go." Clay announced upon his arrival.

"I'm dealing with something." Jax replied not taking his eyes off Tara.

"Yeah so are Bobby and Piney." Tig added sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Clay asked picking up on the tension that Tig obviously missed.

"Apparently are lovely Ladies whacked the caretaker. And this idiot helped them." Jax pointed at Tig who was looking at Gemma.

"Actually I just made a phone call." Tig informed them.

"We'll deal with this shit later, right now we've gotta go." Clay walked back upstairs, Jax following making sure to curse at Tig as he passed him.

#####################

Kozik arrived at Annie's house just as the thieves were walking Happy, Piney, Bobby and Annie out of the house by gunpoint. Kozik drew his gun.

"Let them go." Kozik ordered.

"Think your a little outnumbered. Drop your gun or Granddad gets it." The man who was holding Piney hostage said.

Just as the man finished his sentence they heard the rumble of motorbikes approaching. Kozik turned around and saw Jax. Clay, Tig, Juice, Opie and Chibs pulling up. They pulled out their own guns and aimed them at the thieves. Kozik looked back at the man who was holding Piney and gave he a cocky grin, which got even more cockier when he heard more bikes pulling up.

"Looks like your the one who's out numbered now shithead." Kozik said.

After disarming the thieves, Chibs and Juice searched the guys van and found some prescription drugs. Annie told them that they did't belong to her. Jax told her to take it but she said that it's not her thing, but that it did have a lot of street value if they wanted it, which of course they did. Tig saw Kozik heading to his bike and decided to take advantage of the fact that everybody was busy, he made his way over to him.

Kozik was about to put on his helmet and head back to Charming, when he heard someone approaching him, he turned around to see Tig heading in his direction, he rolled his eyes knowing full well what was coming.

"Before you start I haven't done anything to her." Kozik said flatly.

"If I find..."

"Tig I just said I haven't done anything." Kozik said again. Tig took a step closer to him as the two squared up to one another.

"You stay away from her, you here me."

"What's going on?" Jax asked as he approached the two of them.

"Nothing." They answered, finally backing away from one another.

"Right." Jax smirked. "You heading back to Charming?" He asked Kozik.

"Yeah."

"Tell Nic I'll call her later." Kozik nodded and finally got on his bike and drove away. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Tig answered bluntly before walking away from Jax.

#####################

Carl was in the workshop when he heard the sound of tyres screeching into the parking lot. Looking from under the hood of the Blue Nissan he was working on when he saw it was Nicole's Mustang. He watched on as she tried to park up almost hitting the car she was trying to park next to. He knew something was wrong.

Nicole sat in the car her shaky hands resting on the steering wheel as her tears fell. She had no idea what she was doing, she had almost hit that car next to her, what if it had been a person, she shuddered at the thought.

"Nic.." She looked up at the sound of the voice, and saw Carl standing at her drivers door. Seeing him Nicole finally felt like she had someone to turn to. "Come on."

Carl gave her his hand and helped her out of the car, he could feel her shaking. He pulled her close to him as he walked her into the garage office. He sat her down on the battered couch, and went over to the coffee pot and poured her a cup, adding a couple of sugars he figured she could probably use it.

"Here, drink this." He told her as he knelt beside here, placing the coffee mug in her hands. He watched as she wrapped her hands around the mug, he could she was enjoying the warmth it gave her. He moved a piece of her dark hair from her face. "So you ready to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm trying so hard to keep my shit together for Jay but I'm struggling. I don't know if I can do this any more. I just keep screwing up."

"Nic what are you talking about?"

"Ryan." She croaked out between her tears.

#####################

Kozik left in the direction of Charming as the other guys headed to Nate's house so they could head up to Canada. The entire ride Kozik kept thinking about his conversation with Tig, he knew he was always going to mad at him, about what he did. He couldn't help but wonder how he would react to thought of him returning to Charming for good, not just him but Nicole to.

Kozik was so involved in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that Nicole's car was gone. As he walked inside the house he was greeted by the stereo blasting, and an almost empty bottle of vodka on the coffee table.

"Nicky...Nicky." He searched the bedrooms only to find out she wasn't there. He grabbed his keys and drove to the only other place he knew she would go, Teller/Morrow.

#####################

Nicole watched nervously as Carl digested what she had just told him about her trying to drop the charges on Ryan. He looked like he was struggling and Nicole knew, just like everyone else that he didn't understand.

"You hate me don't you. Just like everyone else will when they find out." Carl didn't answer her. Nicole wiped away her tears. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry." She croaked as she placed the cup of coffee onto the floor and got to her feet. She was out the door when she felt him grab her arm. Turning around, she looked into his sad eyes and she lost it. Her body started shaking as she sobbed against him.

"Sushhh it's okay. It's going to be okay."

When he finally felt her settle down, he pulled away so he could look at her and was taken aback by what he was greeted with.

He may have only known Nicole for a short time, but during that time he had never seen her like this. She had always come across so strong. Yes she'd had a lot of shit thrown a her but she always seemed to deal with it, and somehow come out stronger. But not this time, this time she was breaking and Carl wasn't sure if anyone could save her, but he was going to try his damnedest to.

He firmly placed his hands on her shoulders as he stared down at her.

"Now I'm going to need you to tell me everything okay. Tell me why you wanted the charges dropped. And I promise you nothing you can say can make me hate you. Understand?" Nicole nodded as she gave him a closed lip smile.

"I went to see him at the hospital." She paused as she stepped away from Carl and staring passing the small office. "He told me that if I didn't drop the charges then he would tell the police that it wasn't Hale who shot him. I didn't want to do it Carl, I promise, but I can't let him do this." She ran her fingers through her hair.

Carl looked at her in confusion, it was obvious to him that she was leaving something out, something that he knew probably involved the club somehow. Carl had come to learn that something's that involved the club were only to be discussed between Son's and family, a rule Nicole followed religiously which was why he wasn't going to push her.

Saying it out loud she realised just how much she didn't want Happy to get taken away, and even though she may have failed in getting the charges get dropped she wasn't about to idly sit back and allow that to happen. She went to leave but again Carl stopped her.

###################

As he pulled inside Teller/Morrow he saw her car parked up. He parked his bike and strode inside the Clubhouse, he scanned the bar but couldn't see her.

"Where's Nicole?" He asked some of the hangarounds. No one gave a proper answer they just shrugged signalling that they didn't know where she was. He stormed back outside heading to his bike when he saw the light in the garage office.

######################

"Where are you going?" He asked as he spun her round to face him.

"I have to go and see him, find another way."

"Another way to what?"

"To get him out."

"Why?"

Carl didn't get his answer because at that point Kozik decided to barge in. Nicole looked up over her shoulder before quickly turning away as she pulled her arm free from Carl so she could wipe away her tears.

"I thought I told you to stay put." He yelled in Nicole's direction, but she was to upset to answer him. "Nicky" He grabbed her arm focusing her to look at him, and when she did all he was met with was tears. Kozik looked over to Carl.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Nicole answered, pulling her arm free from Kozik's grip. She was really getting sick of everyone grabbing her.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Nic maybe..." Carl stopped when Nicole glared at him giving him a warning look. She didn't want any of the Sons to know about Ryan especially Kozik. He was the last person she wanted knowing her business.

"I'm not going to ask again." Kozik warned.

"It's nothing just leave." She shouted in a frustrated scream.

"Fine. I'm done with all your drama bullshit anyway. You need to fucking grow up."

"Hey back off man." Kozik let out a small laugh, as he watched Carl stand protectively next to Nicole. He shook his head, before he stormed out.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Carl asked.

"Me."


	13. Chapter 13

**So this chapter is a little bit long, but that's because there was a lot to fit in. **

**In this Chapter you finally get to find out what **

**happened between Nicole and Kozik. Hope you enjoy. **

**Just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who **

**added my story to their alerts and favourites.**

**And a big thanks to everyone who has taken **

**the time to review. xxx**

**Nicole is 16 in this chapter and Kozik is 25.**

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 13**

_**Flashback**_

"_Smells good in here." Clay commented as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, placing small kisses on the back of her neck._

"_Hey Baby." She replied as she continued to chop the carrots. Clay continued to trail kisses along her neck. "Baby people will be arriving soon I need to get this finished."  
><em>

"_And I need my wife." He pulled her against him, as his hand moved under her shirt. She turned around in his arms so that they were now facing. Clay wasted no time in stealing a kiss._

"_You have the worst timing." She remarked, pulling away from his lips. As she felt the familiar bugle in her husbands trousers._

"_What can I say the housewife thing does it for me." Clay kissed her again. _

_Gemma didn't pull away this time instead she let herself lean into the kiss. So maybe dinner was going to be a little late. _

_Just as they let themselves deepen into the kiss they were rudely interrupted, by the sound of the front door being slammed shut. Gemma and Clay pulled away from one another. Gemma looked over Clay's shoulder and saw Nicole. She looked back at Clay and rolled her eyes. _

"_Michael." The two of them said in unison. _

"_Nicole." Gemma called walking over to her Niece. Nicole turned around to face her. She dropped her head when she saw Clay coming up behind Gemma, she knew he would be able to tell she had been crying._

"_What's he done this time Baby?" _

"_Nothing." Nicole lied. Truth was her and Michael had gotten into a major argument, something they had been doing a lot of lately._

"_Right that's why you've been crying." Clay pointed out, motioning to her face with his finger._

"_Just leave it alone, it's none of your business Clay." Nicole snapped back, still angry from her argument with Michael._

"_None of my business. You're joking right. Your my niece." _

"_No I'm not. I'm John's Niece, not yours." She knew she was being cruel but she couldn't help herself, she had all this pent up anger she needed to vent it. _

"_Clay." Gemma pleaded grabbing his arm as he took a step closer Nicole. Gemma could see that Nicole's comment hurt him. He treated her like a daughter and she just threw it back in his face. _

"_That's enough." Nicole looked at Gemma. _

"_Whatever." She huffed as she went to walk away._

"_Don't you 'whatever' us. I'm sick of this shit, sick of your attitude." Clay spoke harshly as she grabbed hold of Nicole, stopping her from walking away. _

"_Get off me." Nicole yelled trying to pull her arm out of Clay's grasp, but he was too strong. "Clay."_

"_You and Darby junior are done your not seeing him again. You understand me." Clay ordered._

_"You can't tell me what to do. Your not my father."_

"_While your living under my roof, you will do as I say. And as for your father he would be turning in his grave if he could see the way you've been acting lately." _

_Gemma watched the interaction between her niece and husband. She knew things were going to get out of control quickly. "Clay." _

"_No Gemma I've had enough of her bullshit." He snapped back at Gemma, before his attention was drawn back to Nicole. He felt her trying to struggle free from his grip. Her struggling only made him tighten his grip._

"_Clay you're hurting me." Nicole could feel fresh tears forming in her eyes._

"_And you're hurting this family, carrying on with Darby. It's ends tonight."_

"_I love him. You can't stop me from seeing."  
><em>

"_Wanna bet. You'll do I say Young Lady." Nicole looked pleadingly at Gemma hoping that her Aunty would help her, but Gemma just shook her head._

"_Sorry Baby Clay's right you can't see him anymore." _

"_I hate you." Nicole screamed at Gemma. "I hate you both." She looked back at Clay. "I wish it were in the ground rather than my Dad, rather than John. I hate you." That was it Clay flipped and before he knew what he was doing he raised his free hand and backhanded Nicole across the face. _

_Nicole stood in shock by what had just happened. She couldn't believe that he had just hit her. As he let go of her she let her hand go to her cheek, which was now starting to tingle. She just stood there staring at Gemma waiting again for her to do something, say something but again she didn't, she just stood obediently by Clay's side. _

_Nicole felt her tears fall, and when she saw Clay take a step towards her she ran back to her room slamming the door shut behind her._

_Gemma turned and gave Clay a look telling him he had crossed the line. "Jesus Christ Clay."_

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."_

_"No you shouldn't have."_

_"I'll go talk to her."_

_"I wouldn't if I were you. Right now your the last person she wants to see. Plus the guy's are gonna be arriving in a bit and we don't need a public showdown. Just leave her cool off, talk to her in the morning."_

_###################_

_Nicole was lying on her bed, her head buried in her pillow when she heard voices filter down the hallway. People were arriving for Gemma's Sunday Roast. Nicole couldn't bare to stay and listen to Gemma and Clay playing happy families. _

_She got up of the bed and went over to her dresser. She ran a brush through her long dark hair when she caught a glimpse of the newly formed red mark that was now resting on her cheek. She felt her tears burning in the back of her eyes, but shook her head willing herself not to cry._

_Trying to focus on something else she started to get changed. She pulled out a fresh pair of light blue skinny jeans and a plain white cami. Once she was dressed she put on her Navy blue ballet pumps and her black leather jacket. She put on some make-up, so she could try and disguise her blotchy red eyes and the mark on her cheek. _

_Her attention was taken away from the mirror and onto her door when she heard Clay's laughs filter through. She shook her head, how could he be laughing after everything that had happened tonight how could he act like it didn't. The only thing that gave her some comfort was Jax, because she knew he would freak out at Clay when he found out that he had hit her._

_She opened her bedroom window and climbed outside, thanking god for the fact that her Aunty lived in a bungalow. She went to the side of the house and grabbed her push bike. She edged slowly around to the front of the house carefully making sure that the coast was clear. Once it was she hoped on the bike and peddled away as fast as she could._

_#####################_

_Kozik pulled into the empty lot of Teller/Morrow. Shutting off the engine to his Harley he tiredly removed his helmet, before he made his way inside the clubhouse. _

_He was glad when he saw that it was empty, because he needed the quiet, needed the downtime to unwind from his trip. He'd been up to Tacoma for business, business that turned out a little messier than planned. _

_As he walked behind the bar he looked at the clock, 7.30 pm. 'Great' He thought to himself, he knew all the guys were at Gemma and Clay's house so he knew he was guaranteed a good few hours' peace. Or at least that's what he thought. _

_#####################_

"_Hey Ma, this all looks great." Jax said as he stole some sweet potatoes from the dish, just as Gemma slapped his hand away. _

"_You can't wait five minutes?" She said sharply. Jax frowned at her, not understanding her moodiness._

"_You okay?"_

"_Fine." She snapped as she turned her back on him. _

"_Okay." He muttered under his breath. "So where's Nic?"_

_Gemma stopped what she was doing, she was dreading this question. "Um..she's in her room. She wasn't feeling very well so I gave her a pass on dinner."_

"_Right. I'll go and check on her."_

"_NO." Gemma shouted as she turned around to face Jax, who was looking confused by her outburst. "She's probably asleep. Best to leave her baby." Jax nodded._

_#################_

_Nicole wasn't sure where she was heading all she knew was that she didn't want to be at home and she didn't want to see Michael not just yet anyway, so really she was left with only one other choice. The Clubhouse. _

_Leaning her bike up against the picnic bench outside the clubhouse, she ran her fingers through her hair before walking inside. _

_Walking inside she expected it to be empty but it wasn't. She saw Kozik sitting at the bar downing a shot of what looked like Tequila. She was about to turn around and walk away not wanting to disturb him, but as she turned around she caught Koziks eye._

"_Nicky?" She turned back around and smiled flatly at him._

"_Hey."_

"_What are you doing here?" Nicole started walking toward him, and that's when he realised that had been crying and he knew exactly what the problem was or more like who. "Hey come on, take a seat." He patted the bar stool next to him. She accepted the seat._

"_So what did he do this time?" Kozik asked taking another shot._

"_Why do you presume it's Michael." Kozik gave her a knowing look._

"_It's always Darby."_

"_Okay, maybe we had a little argument. But he's not the reason I'm here."_

_"Let me guess you argued with Clay and Gemma about Michael."_

_"Yeah."_

"_You know your better than that Nord piece of shit right?"_

"_He's not like that. He's nothing like his Dad."_

"_He will be." Kozik downed another shot. _

_Nicole didn't reply to him because she knew he was right, Michael was starting to turn into his Dad. Before Darby had always forced Michael into selling drugs to kids at school, but now he wanted to deal it and he was even starting to enjoy taking it. Nicole had always kept this from her family because she knew it would cause a war if they Darby was pushing Crank onto kids, plus she didn't want to get Michael in trouble, she loved him._

"_So why are you here at not at Gemma's dinner?" She asked hoping to change the subject. Kozik looked at her, and she saw the cheeky grin disappear from his face and she knew she'd asked the wrong question. "Koz I d..."_

"_Tough run, that's all. Just didn't fancy the company." He answered honestly._

"_Sorry I'll leave you alone." Nicole went to get up from her seat but Kozik pulled her back down._

"_Stay put Short stuff. Your company I don't mind." He flashed her his famous cheeky smile, the one he used on all the ladies. _

"_So my companies better than Miss Apple pie's then?" _

_Nicole was referring to Kozik's latest girlfriend. Nicole was not a fan. He had brought her to the clubhouse a couple of times, and every time she seemed to look down on the club like she was better than everyone. That did not sit well with Nicole. Kozik laughed at her comment before he took another drink. "I just really don't get what you see in her."_

"_Not jealous are we?" He teased._

"_NO." She snapped defensively. Truth was she was a little jealous. She'd always had a little crush on Kozik, he was a bad-ass biker with pretty boy looks what wasn't to like._

_Kozik smiled to himself when he saw her blush, he knew she had a little crush on him. "Right." _

_Nicole could feel herself blushing, and the fact that he was staring at her was making it worse, she needed to break eye contact with. So she slid of her seat and went to head round the bar to get herself a drink. But as she did that she noticed Kozik expression change and his body straighten. He cupped her chin and turned her head to the side and she knew what he was looking at. _

"_What happened to your face?" He asked getting to his feet so he could get a better look. _

"_Nothing." She answered casually. She removed herself from his grasp and continued to walk around the bar, she could feel him watching her. "I have a deal to make why don't we avoid any conversations to do with Family, relationships and runs."  
><em>

_As she stood behind the bar, she knew he wasn't going to let this subject drop easily. _

"_Look Michael didn't hit me okay." She said looking him dead in the eye. _

_Kozik sat back down, he knew she was telling him the truth and he was happy in the knowledge that Darby hadn't touched her. But it did leave one lingering question. If he didn't hit her then who did. He desperately wanted to know who was responsible but he also knew that she would talk when she was ready, so far now he would let it go._

"_Okay I'm down with that. But now you've taken them subjects off the table what are we going to talk about?"_

_"I'm sure we can think of something." Nicole answered as she poured herself a Vodka and lemonade._

_######################_

_Two hours later and Kozik and Nicole had moved over to the pool table, both a little drunk._

"_How the hell have I lost again?" Kozik asked rubbing his had through his hair as Nicole potted the black 8 ball. "When did you get so good?"_

_"Well when you lot are entertaining yourself with sweetbutts I have to entertain myself, so i play pool. So come on drink up." She said pointing to the shot on the side of the pool table. The rule was the loser downed a shot and after 6 games Kozik had downed 5 and Nicole 1._

_Kozik picked up the shot glass and downed the amber liquid in one. His cell started ringing again, like it had been doing in intervals for the past hour and a half. Nicole was getting annoyed with the constant interruptions, even know Kozik had been ignoring the calls it was still annoying. Taking advantage of the fact that he was busy taking the shot, Nicole pulled his cell from the back pocket of his jeans._

"_Nicky?" He warned._

"_What I just want to see what Miss Apple Pie has to say." Nicole started to move around the pool table as Kozik started to walk toward her, a massive grin on his face. "Oooohhh your in trouble." Nicole sang out after reading a text message from his girlfriend demanding to know where he is. _

"_Nicky give it me back."_

_"You want it come and get." She teased._

_"Game on short stuff." _

_Kozik scooted around the table as Nicole started to run in the other direction. Kozik caught her easily, he was drunk but she was worse than him. Having caught her he trapped her against the pool table. She was leaning back holding the phone away from him. As he leaned over to grab his cell from her, he stopped when he realised just how close he was to Nicole. _

_Over the past year Nicole had defiantly grown up. Although she hadn't grown much in height, other areas had defiantly grown. Her once skinny frame, had now developed curves and her breasts had jumped a couple of cups sizes. She was turning into a beautiful young woman. And as Kozik's hand rested on her hip, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her new found curves._

_Nicole felt her breath catch when Kozik trapped her against the pool table, he was so close to her she could feel his breath tickling her face. She knew that this was wrong and she should be pushing him away from her, but she couldn't, she needed to know what he was going to do next._

_Kozik didn't give much thought about his next move he just went with what he was feeling. He leaned down and kissed her roughly. After a moment his head finally started to work and he knew what he was doing was wrong. He was about to pull away when he felt Nicole grab his cut and pull him closer. Feeling her tongue enter his mouth Kozik knew there was no chance he could stop know._

_He bent down and wrapped his hands around her slender thighs as he hitched her onto the pool table. Nicole parted her legs allowing him to get closer. She frantically pulled off his cut throwing it to the floor. He returned his hands to her body before she felt him grab her hair roughly as he deepened the kiss. _

_Finally separating, as they both took in some much needed air, Nicole pushed him back as she slipped off the pool table. She kept her eyes locked with his as she started to step round the pool table. As she slowly walked backwards past the table towards his dorm room she seductively removed her white cami revelling her nude lacy bra. She threw her top at Kozik, who caught it in his hand. _

_He stood their admiring her semi naked body. Kozik got a smell of her sweet perfume as he fisted her top in his hand. He watched as a smile crept onto her face. That was it, he wanted her. Dropping her top onto the pool table he removed his own shirt, this time it was Nicole's turn to admire the view. He chased after her as she giggled and ran towards his room. He managed to catch her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder as he took her into his dorm._

_#####################_

_Clay was outside smoking his cigar, his mind going over what had happened with Nicole. He never meant to hit her, he was just so angry with the way she had spoken to Gemma, but he knew that was not an excuse. _

_Gemma had told him to stay away, and let her cool off which he had done all night but he couldn't do it any longer. The guilt was eating away at him. Dropping his cigar to the floor he stubbed it out with his boot and headed back inside. He passed his brothers and went to Nicole's room. _

_He knocked on her door a couple of times but not got response. He spoke through her door asking her to open it but again he got no response. He gathered she was still in a mood with him, so he decided to let himself in, he needed to sort this out now. However when he walked inside he was greeted with and empty room._

_He felt his heart skip a beat. "Where was she?" He thought to himself because he hadn't seen her leave, and that was when he noticed that her window was open and he knew she'd snuck out. _

_He went back into the living room where all his brothers were. He managed to get Tig's attention, and nodded him over to him._

"_What's up?" Tig asked as Clay ushered him to one side. _

"_Nicole's not in her room."_

_"Thought she was sick?" Clay looked at Tig._

_"We had a fight."_

_"Shit."_

_"Yeah."_

_"You think she's gone to Darby's?"_

_"Nah they had a fight."_

_"Clubhouse maybe? If she doesn't want to see anybody it's the perfect place, she knows we'll all be here." Tig suggested._

_Clay nodded in agreement. Whenever Nicole argued with either himself, Gemma or Michael she always went to the clubhouse, normally to go and sulk to Jax but after what had happened maybe she did just need some time alone._

_"Yeah. Will you go and check. But don't make it obvious I don't want Gemma or Jax knowing about this." Clay warned._

_"Sure."_

_Ten minutes after his little conversion with Clay, Tig made his excuses and left._

_He drove into the parking lot of Teller Morrow. As he drove in he noticed that there was already a bike parked up, as he parked next to the bike he realised it was Kozik's and then he saw Nicole push bike leaning against the picnic bench. He gathered that Kozik must have arrived late from Tacoma and had probably run into Nicole. He was glad because if anyone could talk sense into that girl apart from Jax it was Kozik. _

_Tig made his way inside but instead of seeing Nicole and Kozik like he expected the clubhouse was empty. He looked around and saw two shot glasses lined up on the pool table as well as an empty bottle of Tequila. Tig started to get an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was off._

_As he walked over to the pool table he saw a white top scrunched up, it was defiantly a girls top. He picked up the top and walked to the end of the table, and that's when he saw a navy t-shirt a man's navy t-shirt. As he bent down to pick it up, he noticed that it had a reaper logo printed on the front. _

_Once again he felt his stomach turn and his mind was going places he wished they weren't. Unfortunately as he tried to push them disturbing thoughts out of his head, he heard something, a small girlish laugh and in that second his thoughts were confirmed._

_Tig wasted no time getting to his feet and marching over to Kozik's dorm room. He didn't even hesitate, didn't bother knocking he just stormed straight in. _

_#################_

_Nicole could feel herself climaxing, she was close. She dug her nails into his back as his drove deeper inside. _

_Kozik nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck as he went deeper inside her. He smiled against her skin when he heard moan. _

_Before he knew it he had unloaded inside of her as her body shuddered underneath him. Pulling out of her he fell onto his back, as they both tried to catch their breath._

_Nicole's head was spinning. She had slept with Michael he had been her first, but this, this was different. She had never experienced anything like that, her whole body was tingling, and Nicole wanted more. _

_She rolled onto her side, and manoeuvred herself so that she was now straddling him, as he looked at her with that famous smile of his that made all the girls melt including her. _

"_Seriously you want more?" He asked as his hand ran up her thigh._

"_Yeah. You got a problem with that? Can't keep up." She teased as she leaned down kissing his chest._

_Feeling her hair tickle his skin as she placed butterfly kisses on his chest, he was more than ready to go again. "Trust me sweetheart I have no problem keeping it up."_

_He wrapped his arm around her waist throwing her onto her back. He laughed as she let out a girlish squeal. He kissed roughly before pulling away as he started trailing kisses along her collar bone towards her full breasts. But just as he went to go further both of their attention was brought onto the door as they got the shock of their lives._

_Nicole grabbed the covers as she tried to cover up her naked body. Kozik on the other hand jumped out of bed grabbing his boxers as he frantically put them on. _

_Tig stood quietly as he observed the two. As he went to walk into the room he stopped when he trod on something. Looking down he spotted a pair of jeans, Nicole's jeans. Bending down he picked up the jeans, he felt his anger triple. Kozik was going to pay for this. _

"_Tig it..." Tig stood up and looked at Nicole. _

"_Get dressed." He ordered as he walked further into the room, chucking her top and jeans at her. Nicole wrapped the sheet around herself as she grabbed her clothes that Tig had just thrown. On her way to the bathroom she stopped as she picked up her underwear off the floor. Tig watched as Kozik's eyes followed her. "Hey." Kozik looked at Tig who was standing across the room shaking his finger._

"_Listen man it's not..."_

_"Shut up." Tig barked, causing Kozik to fall silent._

_Nicole dressed in record time. As she walked back into the room, the tension almost suffocated her. She went to go and say something but Tig cut her off. _

"_Wait outside."_

"_Tigger please..."_

_"OUTSIDE NOW." Nicole lowered her head as she walked outside leaving the two men alone._

_As she took a seat at the bar, she suddenly felt very sober as the reality of what she had just done started to sink in. Not only had she cheated on Michael who she considered to be the love of her life, she had cheated on him with Kozik, a Son, Son who just happened to be 9 years older. She felt her stomach churn with that thought as she couldn't help but think about what she had done. She had no doubt that once Clay knew about this Kozik fate would be sealed. With that thought she ran down the hall to the bathroom to throw up._

"_Listen man it's not what think.." Kozik started._

"_So you weren't fucking her then?" Tig edged towards Kozik. _

"_Yeah but..." _

_Tig moved so quickly Kozik barley had a chance to register the fist that came flying in his face. He tried to recover from the blow but before he could Tig attacked him again. _

_Tig punched his three times in the face, before pushing him against the wall his hand wrapping around his throat. _

"_She's 16 man, 16. Clay's fucking niece..."_

_"I know."_

"_Your dead you know that...dead." _

_Tig slammed his head against the wall before walking out. As he slammed the door behind him he saw Nicole walking down the hallway, she was wiping her mouth and he gathered she had probably been sick, and that pissed him off even more. Not only had Kozik slept with her but he got her wasted and took advantage._

"_Tigger..."  
><em>

"_Come on. Were taking you home now." Tig headed for the door Nicole following sheepishly behind him. _

_Tig walked over to his bike, grabbing his helmet from the handle bar and handing it to Nicole. _

"_What about my bike?" _

"_We'll pick up in the morning. Right we need to get home." He forced the helmet into her hands. _

"_Are you going to tell Clay?"  
><em>

"_I have to, got no choice."_

"_Please don't Kozik..."_

_"That piece of shit has to pay for what he's done. He took advantage of you Nic. He got you drunk and fooled you into his bed, taking your V_."

_Nicole swallowed back her tears. "Please don't tell Clay. He'll kill him and it wasn't his fault. Plus Clay will kill me..."_

_"No he won't sweetheart. None of this is your fault." Tig reassured her as stepped closer to her._

_"Yes he will." Nicole took a deep breath. "The reason I came here tonight was because..."_

_"I know you had a fight with Clay, no big deal you argue all the time. Your a teenager that's what you should be doing. Not fucking some ass..."_

_"Clay hit me." Nicole shouted cutting Tig dead._

_"What?"  
><em>

_"He hit me. That's why I came here."_

_"He woul..." Tig stopped as Nicole turned her head to the side revealing a red mark that looked like it was turning into a bruise on her cheek. Tig reached out his hand and cupped her chin tilting her head so he could get a better look. "Shit."_

_Nicole looked back into his eyes. "So you see you can't tell him. I'm scared of what he would do, not just to Koz but to me. Please Tigger please don't tell him." She wrapped her arms around his waist as she sobbed into his chest. _

_"Okay, calm down. I wont tell Clay."_

"_Promise."  
><em>

"_Promise."_

_#################_

_After dropping Nicole off home and making sure she got through her bedroom window okay, he sent Clay a quick text saying everything was okay, before he headed back to the Clubhouse. _

_Heading for Koziks room, he let himself straight in. He watched as Kozik walked from his bathroom holding a towel to his bloody nose. Tig could tell he was going to say something but he didn't give him a chance. _

"_You don't get to talk, you just shut up and listen. First thing you apply for a transfer, I don't give a shit where but it better be far enough from Charming..."_

"Bu..."

"_HEY I SAID YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN." Kozik nodded as he continued to listen to Tig's demands. "You say nothing about this to anyone and I mean anyone. You leave, stay away from Charming and Nicole. If and it's a big if. If find yourself back here, and I catch you so much as even breath in her direction I swear to god they wont find any trace of you. Nod if you understand." Kozik nodded. Tig turned to leave he could no longer stand to be in his presence. _

"_Thanks man." Tig stopped and turned around to face him._

"_Don't you dare think I'm doing this for you." _

_####################_

_Kozik put in for a transfer to Tacoma, to say everyone was a little bit shocked was an understatement. Clay tried his hardest to keep him but of course nothing he could do or say would change his mind._

_Nicole's guilt was eating her up inside. She hated lying to everyone, hiding this secret. But the thing that was causing her the most guilt was that she was letting Tig believe that Kozik had taken her virginity, took advantage of her and that was not the truth. So Nicole took drastic actions to try and numb her guilt. As she distanced herself from the club she got more involved in Michael and drugs, which she knew deep down was never going to end well._

_Kozik on the other hand, was becoming more and more pissed off by the situation. Tig wouldn't give him a second, whenever there was a chance for him to hand Kozik his ass he did. Calling him a pervert etc... Koz did his best to shrug it off he knew in some ways he was getting off lightly compared to what Clay would have done to him. What was pissing him off the most though was the fact that Nicole was doing nothing to defend him, she was letting Tig believe that he took advantage of her, got her drunk and took away her innocence, which couldn't be further from the truth. He knew for sure that she was not a virgin and that she wanted it just as much as he did. _

_**A Year Later **_

_Nicole really didn't want to go to the clubhouse tonight but Gemma and Clay were giving her no choice. Bobby was being released from prison after a 6 month stretch, and Clay wanted a full house including family. _

_So Nicole reluctantly got changed into a tight pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black tank top. She put on a pair of black boots and curled her long dark hair, before joining Clay, Gemma and Jax at the clubhouse. _

_When they arrived Nicole made a beeline for Piney knowing full well he would sneak her a beer. She kept herself to herself, taking a spot in the corner of the clubhouse as she text Michael on her phone._

_As the party got into full swing Nicole noticed that more Sons were arriving from various charters, and that made her nervous. _

_Draining the last of her beer she started to make her way over to the bar when she bumped into someone. Nicole was too afraid to look up just in case it was Kozik, but when she heard him speak she finally looked up. _

"_Hey."_

_"Hey Hap." She said as she smiled sweetly at him. "Didn't know you were coming."_

"_Had some business in Tacoma, so headed down with the guy's." Nicole's heart almost stopped with his words. "You okay kid?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_What..um ..yeah I'm fine."_

"_You don't look it." Nicole could see the worry in his eyes. Of all the people she didn't want to get suspicious about her behaviour it was Happy. If he thought something was wrong with her he wouldn't stop until he found out._

"_Seriously I'm fine. Just need a refill." She said as she waved her empty bottle in front of his face._

"_Well we better do something about that." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he led her to the bar. _

_As she was waiting for Happy to get her a drink, she saw him. She watched as Kozik swanned inside with some of his brothers from Tacoma. He was laughing and joking with them, well until his eyes met hers then he stopped in his tracks._

_Kozik sat at the end of the bar with a bottle of Jack. He had secretly been keeping an eye on Nicole all night, and his blood was boiling. She had been sitting with Happy, Opie, Jax and another Nomad who he thought went by the name of Alan or some shit like that, he watched as she laughed and joked with them even flirted with Alan like she didn't have a care in the world. It pissed him off that she seemed to come out of everything unscathed while he lost everything, his club his home, his brother everything. _

_When he watched her leave the group and head to the bathroom down the hall she saw his opportunity. Checking that Tig wasn't watching him Kozik slipped away down the hall. _

_He walked straight in, causing Nicole to gasp in shock. "Jesus what the fuck?" He didn't say anything as he closed the door and locked it behind him. "Koz what are you doing?"_

"_Think it's time me and you had a little chat." Nicole could smell the booze on his breath as he got closer to her. _

"_Koz, I don't think this is a good idea if Tig catches you..."_

_"What? So what if he catches us, doesn't matter what I say you'll bullshit as usual. Tell him a pack of lies so you get off scot free."_

_"What are you talking about?" Kozik banged his fist against the wall next to her making her jump. _

_"You let him believe that I took you Virginity, that I got you drun kand took advantage..."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just kind of happened."_

_"I had to give up everything, while you continue to parade yourself round here, in tarty little outfits." He ran his finger down her chest, pulling on the neck of her top. Nicole slapped his hand away. "I thought you were different, thought you were going to make something of yourself. But look at you, your nothing more than a fucking croweater. I saw you tonight, flirting with Hap and that other Nomad."  
><em>

"_Stop it." Kozik ignored her and continued his rant. _

"_I suppose I should be lucky that I got there a year ago, god knows what I'd catch off you now."_

_Nicole pushed him away from her. "Screw you. You fucking bastard." Nicole got out the bathroom as quickly as she could._

_Nicole ran from the Clubhouse not bothering to make any excuses to her family, she just needed to get out of there. She called Micheal and he came to pick her up from the end of the street. When she got in the car he knew something was wrong with her, but of course she couldn't tell him the truth, so she lied and told him that her and Clay had got into yet another fight. _

"_Babe I'm sorry. I know your butting heads because of me."_

"_It doesn't matter." She wiped her tears. "I just want to forget about it."_

"_Well that I can help with." Nicole looked to her side as Michael pulled out a small bag of crank. "Fancy it?" She hesitated for a moment until Kozik's words started to come back to her. She grabbed the small bag from Michael who smiled at her._

_From the moment she took the drugs everything went downhill. The drugs combined with the drink she had consumed at the clubhouse and the bottle of Vodka Michael had brought with him Nicole was wasted. But her night didn't end there. She couldn't explain but she wanted to do something reckless something exciting to make her feel alive. _

_Spotting a 1967 Impala across the street Nicole wanted it, wanted to get behind the wheel, feel the power under her foot. Michael followed her as she took off towards the car. When he reached her she had already broke in, and was climbing into the drivers seat. _

"_I don't think this is a good idea babe."_

_"You scared?"_

_"No."_

_"Then prove it get it."_

_The next thing Nicole knew she was waking up in a hospital bed and was being told that she had crashed the car and that Michael had died. She had killed him._

_Nicole was in shock and the only thing she could really remember was what Kozik had said to her, and that his words were the reason she had been so upset and lead her to getting wasted. It was his fault this happened, his fault Michael was dead. _

_Deep down buried in the bottom of her heart she knew that wasn't true but in her 17 year old brain it was easier for her to blame him instead of herself. So from that day forward whenever she saw Kozik she avoided him and if she did speak to him it normal ended in a shouting match._

**So that's it, I hope you all enjoyed it, and you weren't disgusted**

**by a 25 year old and a 16 year old sleeping together.**

**I want you to keep in mind that Nicole was brought up in a **

**world that was very different to any normal girl her age. She **

**had no choice but to grow up quickly. She may****only be 16, but **

**she is more mature in some areas, such as sex as she**

**is surrounded by it on a daily bases. But as you could**

**probably tell she still makes silly choices like any other kid her age. **

**Let me know what think**

**XXXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fighting Back **

**Chapter 14**

"You? Why would he have a problem with you? Nicole would tell him, knowing it wouldn't go any further, but she couldn't the less people knew about this the better. The three of them had kept this secret for 9 years and she was about to spill now.

"It's nothing, we just had a fight years ago."

"What and he still holds a grudge?"

"Guess we both do. We were to stubborn to admit our faults, and as the years passed I guess it got harder." Nicole noticed Carl looking at his watch. "Am I holding you up?"

"I have to be somewhere, but if you want me to stay I can."

"No it's okay, you've done enough plus I think I've done enough talking today. You should go."

"Only if your sure."

"I'm sure." He went towards the door, but stopped and turned back to face her. "What?" Nicole asked.

"Don't do anything about Ryan okay, not without speaking to me first."

"Okay."

"Promise me Nic." Nicole rolled her eyes, she hated making promises she knew she wouldn't keep but she it was the only way she was going to get rid of him.

"I promise."

"Good."

As he closed the door behind him, she felt physical and mentally exhausted. Thinking about her past with Kozik brought back all the feelings that she had buried all those years ago and reminded her that she had always been a screw up, and considering how her life had been lately she still was.

In desperate need of some air, she opened the office door propping herself against the door frame. Looking across the parking lot she saw Kozik sitting on the picnic table, knocking back a beer. She was going to go over to him and try and talk, finally try and build some bridges between them. But as started to walk down the steps to the office she got distracted.

Turning her attention away from Kozik she looked towards the car pulling into the lot, and realised it was Tara's Cutlass, only Tara wasn't the one driving it was Gemma.

Nicole watched as Gemma frantically ran towards the clubhouse. She saw her speaking to Kozik who was now pointing in Nicole's direction. Gemma turned on her heels and started rushing over to Nicole, but stopped halfway when her phone started ringing.

Nicole watched as Gemma answered her cell. She slowly started to make her over to Gemma when she saw her Aunty drop to the ground, clutching her chest.

"Aunt Gemma." Nicole screamed as she ran over.

When she got to Gemma, Nicole dropped to her knees as she tried to wake her up.

"Wake up come on don't do this to me." Nicole tried to feel for a pulse but her hands were shaking too much.

"What happened?" Nicole looked up at Kozik who was crouching down beside Gemma.

"I don't know she just went down. Koz I can't feel a pulse, I don't think..." She stopped when she felt a warm hand on her cheek.

"Nicky, she's going to fine. I promise." He gave her a sympathetic smile, before the sound of motorbikes took their attention.

####################

Nicole stood up, which for some reason seemed to grab the attention of all of the sons who were packed into the tiny waiting room at . At first she was confused by this but then she remembered where she was and knew straight away Ryan was the reason for the reaction.

"Where you going Princess?" Clay asked.

"To the bathroom. Why do you all want to come. Because something tells me it will be a bit of a tight squeeze." She replied sarcastically.

"Just come straight back inside, no wondering off." Clay warned her ignoring her last comment. He knew she'd had a rough day watching Gemma collapse in front of her couldn't have been easy. Nicole nodded.

She didn't really need the toilet what she really needed was some space, it was becoming way to crowded in the small waiting room, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

She splashed her face with cold water and dabbed it dry with a paper towel. Taking one last moment to enjoy the silence she finally headed back towards the waiting room.

Walking outside she saw Kozik standing by the coffee machine. She hadn't seen him since Teller/Morrow, everything had moved so quickly. But she did remember how sweet he had been.

"How come your out here and not inside with everyone else?" Kozik turned around at the sound of her voice. He took a small sip of the coffee he had just poured before answering her.

"Didn't think it would be a good idea for me and Tig to be cooped up in the same room right now."

"Your probably right." Kozik took a seat next to the coffee machine, Nicole followed him taking the available seat next to him. "I think we need to talk." She told him as she nervously played with her necklace.

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"Maybe." He took another sip of his coffee. "But now ain't the time. We deal with this shit then we'll deal with ours." He placed his hand on top of her knee, nudging her playfully. He was glad that it made her smile, he hadn't seen alot of it since he had come back and he felt guilty because he knew he probably was a cause for that.

Nicole couldn't help but smile at him. They hadn't been this close since he transferred to Tacoma. Every time they had been in one another's company it had always ended in a row. She missed moments like these. Before that drunken night, she had always gotten on so well with Kozik. And sometimes she missed that.

However Nicole didn't get to enjoy the moment for long because at that point Tig exited the waiting room with Happy. Tig watched as Kozik quickly retracted his hand from her knee, hoping Tig hadn't seen it but unfortunately for him he had.

"I'll catch up." Tig said looking at Happy. Happy nodded before continuing down the hallway.

Tig looked back at Kozik and Nicole. Not liking what he had seen he marched over and pulled Nicole out of her seat and away from Kozik.

"I warned you to stay away."

"We were just talking." Tig pushed Nicole behind him as he stepped up to Kozik, who was now on his feet.

"Right...See I don't believe you because from where I was standing it looked a lot more like you were trying to push up on her again." Kozik looked over Tig's shoulder waiting for Nicole to say something, defend him but she didn't just like she hadn't all them years ago. He shook his head, she hadn't changed one bit.

"Jealous are we?" Kozik replied smugly. That was the thing about them. they knew exactly what buttons to press. "Jealous I've had her and you can't." Tig pushed kozik, causing him to take a few steps backwards.

Nicole shook her head in disgust, why did they always have to do this. Why did they have to act like children. It had been 9 years. SHe wanted to just pull Tig away telling him to stop but when she heard the words leave Kozik's mouth she couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that he was actually using the fact that they had slept together to goad Tig. Why was she even surprised.

"Watch your fucking mouth." Tig warned.

"Screw you Koz." Kozik looked over Tig's shoulder at Nicole. She looked pissed. He went to step pass Tig but he stopped him, placing his hand on his chest.

"Don't even think about it."

"Seriously Tiggy stay out of it."

"What the fuck. Can't you two cut the shit for one day." The three of them turned around to see Jax standing just outside the waiting room.

"Yeah." Tig said backing away from Kozik. "I'm just leaving anyway." Tig walked down the hallway.

"You wanna smoke?" Jax asked his cousin who nodded. The two of them walked down the hallway. Nicole didn't even give Kozik a second look.

They found a bench just outside of the hospital where they both took a seat. Jax lit up a cigarette inhaling deeply, he was stressed and needed the nicotine.

"What was going on back there?"

"You know what them two are like."

"Yeah well, stay out of it. I don't want you getting dragged into their shit."

"Yeah." She sighed as she took a hit from her own cigarette. She couldn't help but wonder how Jax would react if he knew she was responsible for the shit between the two brothers.

"So what happened?" Nicole asked changing the subject.

"Not sure. Tara took Nate into the home, by the time she came out Mom was gone. Guess she wanted to see her family."

"Probably. And you and Tara?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About the fact that you won't look at her, but she can't stop looking at you."

"It's nothing."

"Jay tell me I could be able to help you. Might have some good advice." Jax laughed."What?"

"I don't where to start." He admitted taking a drag from his cigarette. Nicole placed an encouraging hand on his arm.

"Start with the reason you're blanking her."

"Nate's caregiver. Mom and Tara killed her."

"What." Nicole gasped.

"Self defence or some crap like that. Tig helped them get rid of the body."

"That's a shock." Nicole replied sarcastically to finding out Tig's involvement in all of this. "So I guess you two argued."

"She shouldn't have even been there Nic, I told her to stay put."

"But she didn't listen. When are you going to learn that she will never do as she's told."

"I don't need an 'I told you so' speech right now. Plus you don't exactly do as your told either."

"I'm not going to give you one. I'm just worried about you Jay, you don't need this right now, you don't need her bullshit. Plus I can get away with it, I'm no one's Old Lady."

"Yeah." Jax took another hit from his cigarette. He looked to his side at Nicole as she ran her hand through her hair. He noticed that her hands was shaking. "Everything okay with you?" Nicole nodded as she swallowed hard.

"I'm good you don't need to worry about me." Jax watched as she mustered the falsest smile onto her face, something was wrong.

"I always worry about you." He said seriously. Nicole nodded again. Tonight had brought all her emotions to the surface, and hearing Jax say that she could feel the lump rising in her throat.

"Tonight was just abit of a shock. Watching her go down like that..." Nicole shook her head unable to finish her sentence. She felt Jax's arm drape around her.

"Must have been scary." Nicole nodded. "Come on lets get back inside." They flicked their cigarettes to the floor and the two went back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fighting Back **

**Chapter 15**

Clay was reading the newspaper as he sat in the chair next to the bed Gemma was lying in. He hadn't left her side since he was aloud into her room. He was waiting for her to wake up but still she hadn't.

Bobby, Chibs, Opie, Piney, and Tig were outside in the hallway waiting for news. Jax had been in Gemma's room but had come out to get some much needed coffee.

"Where's Nic?" He asked Opie who was sitting next to the coffee machine. Opie tilted his head to the waiting room behind him. "She still out?" Jax asked looking through the window at his cousin, who was curled up in Juice's arms.

"Yeah. You think she's okay?"

Jax took a sip of his coffee. "Think so. Probably a bit weird for her being here."

"Ryan." Jax nodded. "She knows none of us will let him near her." Opie reminded him.

"She knows."Bobby came over to them. Jax acknowledged him with a tilt of his head.

"We need to talk." Bobby said.

"Okay. Guys come one." The rest of the guys got to their feet.

"We need Juice." Bobby informed him.

"Give me a sec." Jax walked into the waiting room, gaining Juice's attention. Jax smiled as he looked down at Nicole was curled up against him, her head resting on his chest while she slept. "Hey man."

"Hey."

"We need you, Bobby needs to talk."

"What about Nic?"

"I'll be fine." Juice looked down at Nicole who was slowly opening her eyes as she started to stir.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Jax said from the doorway as he offered her an apologetic smile.

"It's okay." She pushed herself away Juice. Stretching her arms above her head.

"We won't be long." Jax said as Juice walked over to him.

Nicole looked around the small waiting room when her attention was brought back onto the door that Jax and Juice had just left. She smiled when she saw Jax popping his head back through.

"Don't go wondering off."

"Am I least aloud to go the bathroom?"

"I suppose, but I mean it Nic, stay close."

"Okay." Happy with her answer Jax backed out the door.

Nicole knew she had to take advantage of this moment of freedom. This was her only chance to go and see Ryan.

She opened the door looking up and down the hallway for any signs of a Son. Certain that it was all clear Nicole stepped outside and headed towards Ryan's room.

She walked as quickly as she could, she didn't want to risk anyone catching her. She was just a few steps away from his room when she froze with the sound of someone calling her name. Grimacing she knew she had been caught. Turning on her heels she saw Unser walking towards her.

"Please tell me your not going where I think you are?" Unser asked.

"It's not what you think."

"Oh..Nicole..." Unser couldn't help but feel sorry for her especially when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I need to see him before he finds out...wait you haven't told about the charges not being dropped have you?"

"I'm just about to." Unser continued to walk past her but Nicole stepped to his path as she held her hands up making him stop. "Nicole..."

"No please you can't, he can't if he finds out then..."

"Then what? What's he got on you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing really that's why you're shaking like a leaf." He said as he took hold of her hand. Nicole looked at him before pulling her hand out of his.

"I just want to speak to him."

"Well that's not going to happen. From now on you are not aloud through them doors. I'm going to make sure every guard who stands outside that door knows it."

"Unser..."

"No Nicole it's final. Now if I were you I'd get back downstairs before Clay or any of the others realise your gone." Nicole watched as he walked away from her, terrified of what was going to happen now.

###################

"So what's going on?" Jax asked taking a seat on top of the pew, resting his feet on the seat in front of him. The others spread themselves out in the small Chapel.

"I have to confirm the tracker with Serge today." Bobby told him.

"Then pull the trigger, send the ten grand. I'm making sure my Mom's okay then I'm heading up north."

"I'm going with." Jax nodded in appreciation to Opie.

"Me to Jackey boy." Jax and Chibs shook hands.

"Doesn't matter how many of us go were going to need cash to pull it off." Bobby reminded them.

"Okay these drugs we took from the red-necks what we looking at?" Tig asked Juice who was sitting next to him.

"Steroids and Adderall we can dump on the streets, but that HIV shit has to be pushed to the Clinics."

"You can probably get rid of the steroids at Lumpy's." Jax told him.

"Okay. And I can call the Chicken Man, he'll take the Adderall." Juice replied.

Their meeting was interrupted when Tara entered the Chapel. "Gemma's awake. She wants to talk to you."

"Okay. I have to get Nic."

######################

Jax made his way to the waiting room leaving the rest of them to discuss the details. Tara followed Jax into the waiting room but slammed into his back as he came to a sudden halt.

"What the..."

Jax backed out the room after scanning every corner for his cousin. Tara watched in confusion as he started looking up and down the corridor before making his way to the Ladies' bathroom across the hall. She followed as he barged inside. She tried to ask him what he was doing but she didn't get an answer. Jax pushed opened the three cubicle doors, all were empty.

"Fuck."

He marched towards the door slamming it into the wall as he re-entered the hall. He could feel the panic starting to set in. He knew he should never have left her alone, not even for 5 seconds.

Happy and Kozik made their way towards the waiting room where everybody had been hauled up in as they waited for news on Gemma. Both of them slowed when the saw Jax frantically looking around the corridors. Quickly glancing at one another the knew they were thinking the same thing, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kozik asked as he approached Tara, who was still observing Jax. As she turned to face him, she opened her mouth to answer him but was cut off by Jax.

"She's gone... I left her, I shouldn't have fucking left." Jax shouted, as he ran his hand over his face. Happy looked to Tara.

"Nicole." She replied answering his silent question. As he looked back to Jax his eyes wondered over his brother shoulders and onto the petite brunette who was walking around the corner.

"Bro." Jax snapped his head towards Happy, who seemed to be pointing behind him. Turning around he noticed Nicole walking towards him, he was in front of her in seconds.

"Where the hell did you go?" Nicole could her the frustration in his voice but she knew that it didn't come from anger, he was truly scared for her. She looked over his shoulder, only to be met by three sets of eyes staring at her, but her eyes only locked with one set of baby blues. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression but she couldn't help but look at him with anger in her eyes. Hearing him say what he did to Tig last night just reminded her why they kept getting into arguments all these years, it was because he an immature dick. She diverted her eyes from his, but before she looked back at her cousin her eye briefly met Happy's, his stare caused a shiver through her entire body. She was thankful when Jax brought her attention back onto him.

"Nic..."

"The toilets were full so went to the ones down the hall, sorry." Jax laughed to himself seriously he had to chill out.

"Mom's awake she wants to see us."

"Does she know about..."

"I don't know, but looks like were just going to find out." Jax turned back to Happy and Kozik. "Guy's are in the Chapel." The both nodded as Jax, Tara and Nicole walked down the hall.

Tara led them towards Gemma's room. As they got outside they were stopped by the guard on the door.

"I'm going to have to search you." Jax nodded as he stepped forward. Once the guard was happy that Jax was clean he motioned to Nicole, letting her know that it was her turn.

Nicole nervously took a step forward. For some reason, she could feel herself starting to freak out on the inside. She tried to push her fears aside she raised her arms to the side of her body. He started patting down her arms but as soon as his hands made contact with her waist she stepped away from him. She looked at Jax who seemed just as confused by this as she was.

Tara on the other hand knew exactly what was happening. She knew that this was the first time since Ryan had attacked her that she had probably been touched physically in that way. Sure she had physical contact with some of the guys, but it had never been anything more than a hug, plus she knew them, trusted them with her life, this guard was different.

Jax and Nicole watched as Tara took the man aside. Neither of them could hear what she was saying, but as the man returned, he opened the door allowing Nicole and Jax to enter. Jax walked inside first, but before Nicole followed him she turned to Tara, giving her a thankful smile. Tara returned the gesture with an your welcome smile, before closing the door on them leaving them in peace.

"Hey Mom." Jax said with a massive smile on his face. He was glad to see her awake. But his smile was met with a scornful gaze from his mother, which caused his own smile to disappear.

Nicole tried to hide behind Jax, not wanting to show her face, she was scared of her Aunty's reaction. The bruises may have faded somewhat but the were still visible especially under the scrutinising gaze of Gemma Teller Morrow.

"She's knows." Clay said as he got to his feet. Nicole finally stepped from behind her armour.

"Jesus Christ." Gemma shook her head. She hated seeing her niece in that state, but she was safe in the clutches of Samcro, Abel however wasn't and that was her main priority. She would deal with Nicole later. "What happened?" She asked as her eyes narrowed in on her son. "And this time I want the truth all of it."

"When Cameron killed Sack, he took Abel. Feds weren't doing shit so we hired a bounty hunter. Got this a few days ago." Jax pulled out the picture of Cameron holding Abel, and handed it to Gemma. "He's some where in Vancouver." He paused letting her take in the photograph. "We were just trying to protect you Mom."

"Bullshit. You were trying to protect yourselves." Jax looked back at Nicole, who gave him an encouraging smile. They both knew this was never going to be easy. "He's not in Vancouver." Gemma stated as everybody turned to face her. "Call I got last night, that triggered all this. It was Maureen Ashby." She looked to Clay as she spoke her last words.

"Who's Maureen Ashby?" Nicole asked looking between her Aunt and Uncle, who she could tell had a silent understanding of who this woman was.

"McGee's Old Lady?" His eyes left Gemma's as they landed on Jax on Nicole who were standing next to one another. "Friend of the MC's." He informed them.

"She told me Abel's in Belfast."

"No can't be. Jimmy and O'Neil saw Cameron get scooped up as soon as he hit Belfast. He didn't have Abel with him." Jax told her.

"Well then, somebody's full of shit." She snapped as her monitors started to go haywire. Nicole moved forward.

"You need to take it easy Baby." Clay said.

"I'll take it easy as soon as know WHERE THE HELL MY GRANDSON IS." She shouted as she threw her head back against her pillow.

Before anybody could answer a nurse came inside to check on her. She walked over to the machine checking her vitals. "Right she needs rest, Everybody out." She ordered. As the three of them headed to the door Nicole stopped when Gemma called her back.

"Nicole we need to have a little chat."

###################

Unser walked into Ryan's room and was met with sadistic smile from him. It was a smile that made his skin crawl.

"Chief. What a nice surprise. I take it your here for a reason." Ryan asked knowing that he was probably here to talk about the charges being dropped.

"Yes I am." Ryan was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Unser was really going to take pleasure in this. "It's good news. I've spoken with your Doctor and he said your fit for transfer." Unser watched as confusion took over Ryan facial expression. "So you'll be transferred to County sometime tomorrow."

"What...that can't..." Ryan could feel the anger rising inside of him, the bitch had doubled crossed him.

"Were you expecting me to say something else. Something like the charges have been dropped?" Ryan studied Unser before chuckling to himself.

"She came running to you, that little bitch."

"HEY...That's enough. I know what you asked her to do and trust me she did it but luckily the decision was out of her hands." Unser walked to the bottom of his bed. "I don't know what you have on her, what you're holding over her but it stops now. You'll have no more contact with her. You're going to rot in prison that I can promise you." Unser went to walk away but was stopped when Ryan called him back.

"Wait..." Unser turned to look back at him. "I'd like to make a statement about really happened." Unser stepped back towards him curious what he had to say. Ryan continued knowing he had Unser's full attention. "Hale didn't shoot me, it was..."

Unser waved his hand successfully cutting the young man off as everything finally started to make sense. Unser was privy to the fact that it was actually Happy who had shot Ryan and not Hale. Unser also knew that Nicole would do anything to protect her family. Unser had to hand it to Ryan he had played it well, but at the same time so wrong.

"You do know that if you rat your a dead man, right?"

"If I go inside I'm a dead man anyway." Ryan turned away from Unser with the thought. "After what I did to her, I won't last 5 seconds."

"So you thought you'd try to blackmail her into saving your own skin." Unser shook his head in disgust. "You deserve what you get." Unser walked towards the door. As his stretched out to the door handle Unser stopped and looked over his shoulder at Ryan. "Oh and by the way Hale is dead. So if you do try to take this to anyone else it's just going to look like your trying to lie your way out of the hole your in." Seeing Ryan's eyes widen Unser left him to mull over everything that had been said.

#############

Nicole watched as Clay and Jax left the room leaving her alone with Gemma, who by the look on her face was more than pissed off. Nicole couldn't blame her. She herself would be pissed if she'd just found out her Niece had been attacked by a man who they had welcomed into their fold and that herGgrandson had been kidnapped by an insane Irishman. No Nicole didn't blame her one bit, but it didn't mean that she was dreading this conversation any less.

"How are you feeling?" Nicole asked trying to ease her way into the conversation.

"You should have told someone. Stopped this shit before it got started." Nicole breathed out heavily, realising Gemma obviously didn't want to do small talk.

"I know." Nicole took a seat on the side of her bed. "I just though I could handle it." She shrugged as she felt the familiar sting in her eyes.

"Well that went well."

"Yeah." Nicole huffed. She turned her head to the towards Gemma when she felt her hand on top of hers.

"It's over now Baby." Nicole could help but let a tear escape as she felt Gemma's thumb, trace over her hand.

Noticing her niece's upset, she pulled her into a hug. Gemma had always been impressed by how Nicole had seemed to remain strong considering everything she'd had thrown at her, from such a young age. But the girl that was wrapped in her arms now was a far cry from that girl. The girl, her niece was nothing more than a broken shell and Gemma couldn't help but wonder if all this drama with Ryan had taken it's toll on the young girl and finally broke her.

Running her hands over Nicole's long dark locks she pulled her head from her chest so she could look at her properly. Staring into her eyes Gemma's fears were confirmed. The spark that once filled Nicole's big brown eyes had disappeared and was replaced with nothing but sadness.

"Baby..." Nicole could sense Gemma's worry.

"I should probably let you get some rest." Nicole leaned forward placing a kiss onto her forehead. "I'll come back later." As Nicole got to her feet she felt Gemma pull her back. Nicole's eyes locked with hers.

She expected her to say something but verbally she didn't, Gemma's eyes however said differently. Nicole knew the reassuringly look Gemma was giving her, she was silently telling her that everything was going to be, that she would be okay. Nicole nodded showing Gemma she understood what she was trying to say. Gemma squeezed her hand before finally letting her go.

"Tell that Uncle of yours I want to see him." Gemma shouted as Nicole disappeared through the door.

################

"What the hell? We've gotta call McGee." Jax said as himself and Clay walked down the corridor.

"No." Clay spoke flatly. He could tell that Jax was confused. "If O'Neil lied to you, it might mean Belfast is in bed with Jimmy O."

"No..McGee's first 9, you really think he'd lie to us?"

"I don't know." Jax could see that Clay was sick to the stomach with this. "We've gotta talk to his Old Lady again. She owns a grocery store a block away from the Belfast Clubhouse.

"Okay, I'll get onto it." Jax noticed Clay eyes leave him and focus over his shoulder. Turning around he watched as Nicole approached them.

"Princess." Clay pulled Nicole under his arm, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey." She enjoyed the comfort of his safe hold before she looked up at him. "She wants to see you."

"Guess I better go then. Don't want to piss her off by making her wait." Nicole smiled. Clay nodded to Jax before continuing towards Gemma's room.

"So are you on Gemma's shit list to?" Nicole smirked at her cousin.

"I was at the start but now I think your on that list by yourself."

"Great." Jax said rolling his eyes. They started walking back towards the waiting room.

"So is everyone busy or is there someone free to take me home?"

"Me, Chibs and Op are going to meet with Luke and I think Tig, Bobby and Juice have gone to off load the merchandise, so that just leaves..." Jax pointed through the window of the waiting room showing her who her options were.

"Kozik and Happy..." Nicole huffed finishing off his sentence.

"Yeap. Looks like you have two body guards."

"_Great." _Nicole thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 16**

It didn't come as a shock to Kozik that Nicole chose to ride with Happy. He knew she was still pissed with him after his stupid comments to Tig last night. He shook his head before placing on his helmet, sometimes he needed to learn when to keep his big mouth shut.

Happy could tell something was wrong, he could tell by the way she was holding onto him, she was tense. He could feel her whole body stiffen as he turned into the corners. She had ridden bitch with him many of times, but never had he felt her like this.

When they finally pulled up outside Jax's house, Nicole hopped off his bike before he even came to a proper stop. Happy watched as she stormed towards the house fishing for her keys in her bag. After finding them she unlocked the front door rushing inside leaving the door wide open.

Happy climbed off his bike looking at Koz who just shook her head. Happy made his way into the house Kozik slowly following behind him. When they got inside Happy came to a stand still in the hall, while Kozik walked straight passed him taking a seat on the couch as he pulled his cigarettes from his cut. Happy observed his brother, it obvious to him at least that he was more than frustrated. However his attention was brought from Kozik and onto Nicole who was now exiting her bedroom holding some clothes in her hands as she headed towards the bathroom.

Nicole couldn't help but let her eyes find his, his dark eyes full of questions. But the one thing that stood out to her was the concern. She took the final steps that were left between her and the bathroom door, she stretched her hand out resting it on the doorknob.

"I'm okay." She reassured him, her voice barley above a whisper. He responded with a nod of his head, before she disappeared inside locking the door behind her.

Happy took a seat on the other end of the couch. Kozik turned his head to look at him as he offered a cigarette, which Happy accepted. The two sat happily in silence as the waited for Nicole.

Kozik couldn't help but look up at the clock. Nicole had been out of the bathroom for over an hour but she had yet to come out of her room and it was really starting to piss him off. Their brothers were out there doing their bit for the club, but instead of being able to help he was stuck once again with babysitting duty.

"Seriously what the hell is taking so long?" He huffed as Happy returned from the kitchen holding two beers.

"Girl shit." Happy shrugged as Kozik took the beer from him.

"We shouldn't be here, we should be out there protecting our brothers, helping them."

"We will."

"Yeah..." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"What's with you bro?"

"Nothing just think we could be doing something better with time than this shit."

"No one asked you to come." Both them turned to see Nicole standing in the hallway, her arms folded across her chest.

Happy placed his beer down on the small coffee table in front of him. He slapped his hand on Kozik's back. "This is all yours man." Kozik shook his head as Happy walked away.

Happy stopped when he got to Nicole. "I'll be outside."

Nicole turned her head to the side as she listened for the sound of the door closing behind him, as soon as she heard it she snapped her head back to Kozik who was now on his feet.

"I never meant that how it sounded."

"Just like you never meant what you said to Tig last night." She watched as he rolled his eyes at her, she knew he was annoyed that she was sticking up for Tig. "I know he can be an ass sometimes but you shouldn't have said that to him." She averted her eyes as he looked back her.

"I know, but he just has a way of getting to me. Getting under my skin."

"Your just as bad as one another." She remarked as he stepped closer to her.

"Yeah, guess your right. I suppose were all going to have to try and get past this..." Kozik knew he had to tell her about applying for a transfer back to Charming if he ever stood a chance of returning to Charming he was going to need her on side.

When she heard him take a breath Nicole looked up at him and she realised that he was holding something back. She could tell he wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I'm applying for a transfer." At first she didn't say anything, she just looked a little confused, but in a split second he saw her eyes widen with the realisation of what he meant.

"You're coming back to Charming." She stated.

"Nothings be confirmed yet, I only mentioned it to Clay I have to wait to be voted..."

"You've already spoke to Clay about this?" He just nodded. "So if you've already spoken to Clay why are you telling me, you obviously don't want my blessing or you would have spok..." She stopped mid sentence when it all became clear to her. She shook her head as she let out a little laugh. "Let me guess you want me to talk to Tig?"

"You know he ain't gonna vote me in if your not okay with it." He tried to plead taking another step towards her but she took a step backwards.

"Well it ain't going to happen, not matter what I say to Tig it won't change his mind, especially if you keep acting like a dick."

"What happens if I promise to lay off him, will you at least think about it?"

Nicole just looked at him before grabbing her bag off the side and heading outside to Happy who was leaning against his bike having a smoke. Kozik could tell she was thinking about it.

Happy snapped his head towards the door, he saw Nicole walking towards him he could tell she still wasn't happy.

"You ready?" She asked. Happy flicked his cigarette to the floor as he grabbed the helmet from the handle bar of his bike. He handed her the helmet. As she went to take it off him, he kept hold of it pulling herself and the helmet towards him.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna be less tense?"

"What?"

"You were fighting me on the corners. You know what will happen if you do that, we'll be face down in the road."

"Sorry didn't realise I was doing it." Happy let go of the helmet before he mounted his bike.

##########################

"How did you get on with Luke?" Clay asked as Jax, Opie and Chibs walked towards him.

"I don't know. They said they were going to talk to Jimmy again. But I don't know if I'm gonna believe any shit that spills from their lips." Jax answered.

"Their safe house is also gone. They were storing our AK's behind the bar." Opie added.

"Now that's interesting." Clay nodded to Opie before looking back to Jax. "You get hold of Maureen."

"No, but I've left word at her store." Jax told Clay.

"Good we'll get Gemma to reach out."

"Hey." Opie nudged Jax when he saw Tig and Bobby enter the corridor followed by a bloodied Juice.

"Jesus Christ what now." Clay grumbled.

"What happened?" Jax asked.

"Salazar and two CL's jumped me in the Chicken Man's van... They took my cut." He hug his head in embarrassment.

"Christ you let that puppet club strip his god damn patch." Chibs shouted at Tig and Bobby.

"No this was on me, I let it happen." Juice said firmly.

"Well the shits just about to hit the fan." Everybody looked at Opie in confusion. Opie pointed behind them. They all turned around to see Nicole, Happy and Kozik walking towards them.

Nicole knew something was going on as soon as she saw them all turn to face her. The fact that they rolled their eyes and exchange looks with one another just confirmed it.

"What is it?" She asked as everybody continued to exchange looks. "Guys wha..." Nicole's hand went to her mouth when Juice turned to face her.

"What happened?" Happy asked from behind.

"I got jumped by Salazar and a couple of CL's."

"Took his cut." Tig added as he let his eyes linger on Kozik for a split second, before looking to Nicole.

"Were you with him?" Tig nodded.

"And me." Bobby confessed.

"Well then where the hell were you? You let this happen."

"No Nic it's on me." Juice said as she raised her hand to his face.

"Princess why don't you take Juice to get cleaned up." Clay suggested knowing full well that his niece was getting angry with the situation. Nicole nodded taking Juice's hand in hers as she pulled him away from the crowd.

Clay watched as Nicole walked down the corridor with Juice before turning his attention back to his men. "I think I might know where we could find his cut. Had a phone call from T.O. He has Intel on where the Mayans are setting up their heroin business. Industrial park out on the Make Hill Bend. Ope Tig, Bobby, Chibs you go check it out."

"I'll go to, can't do shit here." Jax said.

"Okay." Clay agreed.

"Were gonna need someone else." Boby said gaining Clay's attention. "Salazar and his crew never saw Tig but we might need more than one unfamiliar face to scope out this place."

"Your right." Clay looked to Kozik. "Your in. Hap you stay here." Clay shook his head as he looked at Tig knowing he was going to say something. Tig just cursed under his breath.

##################

Nicole paced outside the room as Juice got patched up. Her hand was frantically playing with her necklace like she always did when she was stressed or nervous.

"Are you okay?" Nicole spun around when she heard the soft voice. She saw Lyla standing in front of her with a boutique of flowers.

"They for Gemma?"

"Yeah, you think she'll like them?"

"Yeah, there beautiful." Nicole said as she inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers.

Lyla eyed the girl in front of her. She could tell she was trying to put a brave face on, but that was far from the truth. She looked like she had the word weighing down on her shoulders.

"How come your here?" Lyla asked softly.

"Juice got jumped. Tara's just patching him up." Nicole answered looking towards the room Juice was inside.

Lyla suddenly realised that maybe the weight on her shoulders wasn't family or club business it was boys, and boys were a subject Lyla could help with.

"Will you sit with me?" She asked taking a seat on one of the available plastic chairs across the way from Juice's room. She watched Nicole hesitate, but smiled when Nicole took the seat next to her. "So?"

"So..." Nicole repeated looking at Lyla.

"You haven't had a lot of girlfriends have you?"

"What?" Nicole asked a little confused.

"You know girls that are friends. Girls who you can talk to about girly shit." Nicole laughed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little." Lyla smiled at her. "I know we don't eachother very well but if you ever want to talk I'm quite a good listener. And i'm pretty good on the subject of boys." Nicole nodded. Lyla could tell she didn't want to talk so she got up and started heading towards Gemma's room when she heard Nicole start to talk.

"I just don't know what to do." Lyla turned facing Nicole who was cradling her head in her hands. Lyla sat down next to her. "No matter what I do I just seem to keep messing up."

"Messing up what?"

"Everything...Me and Juice. He's been so great to me but I just can't seem to stop pushing him away."

"That's understandable. I mean I don't know the full story about what happened between you and that nomad Ryan, but I know he hurt you. You don't just get over something like that."

"Sounds like you know a little something about that." Nicole turned her head to the side so she could look at Lyla.

"Pipers Dad wasn't exactly the nicest of guys."

"He used to hit you?"

"Yeah. Took me a lot longer than it took you to leave."

"But you did."

"Yeah, it will be 2 years in November."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Nicole tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"How did you deal with...with.." Lyla could tell she was struggling. "How did you deal with being touched...I mean the guard outside Gemma's room tried to search me and I freaked. What the fuck was that about." Lyla placed the flowers down and leaned in closer to her.

"He didn't just hit you did he?" A tear fell as Nicole shook her head lightly. Lyla took hold of her hand. "Did he..."

"He tried." Nicole locked eyes with her again. "Please don't say anything, no one knows."

"I won't I swear." Lyla pulled her into a hug, she felt Nicole's arms wrap around her. After a few moments Nicole finally pulled away wiping her eyes as she did.

"God, I'm so sorry. Bet you wish you never asked if I was okay."

"Don't be silly, you were there for me when I needed it."

"Thanks."

"I know it may not seem like it now, but it will get easier. And although Juice may not be that guy, you will find someone who you can trust someone who you will feel safe with. I promise."

"I don't know about that, but thanks anyway."

"I found Op." Lyla stated with a smile on her face. Her smile grew as Nicole returned the gesture.

#################

Leaving Clay with Gemma Happy decided to take a walk, maybe check up on Juice. Walking down the corridor where Juice was being treated he caught a glance of Nicole talking to Lyla. Even standing as far away as he was he could tell she was upset. He stopped in his tracks studying the two women and realised that they seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. Coming to the conclusion that he didn't want to get in the middle of a girl shit he hung back.

Although he hung back it didn't mean that he stopped watching the two of them with the same intent. He wasn't going to take anything for granted, especially considering their current location.

Happy poured a coffee. As he waited for the black liquid to drain into the cup his eyes found their way back to Lyla and Nicole and that's when he saw her wipe away a tear. He had seen enough their little chat was over.

Taking the coffee he casually walked towards them. When he finally reached them he was surprised to see them both smiling. Happy shook his head how the hell did they go from tears to smiles in the matter of time it took him to reach them, god he really didn't understand women.

"Hey." Happy nodded to Nicole letting his eyes look over her before looking at Lyla, who smiled at him. Happy again nodded in response. "Is that coffee?" Nicole asked eyeing the cup in his hand. God she was dying for a nice cup of steaming black coffee.

Happy focused back onto Nicole handing her his cup. He watched as she wrapped her hands around it before taking a sip. He saw her eyes close as she obviously enjoyed the taste. He waited a second letting her enjoy the small comfort the coffee was obviously giving her before he spoke.

"Juice still inside?"

"Yeah should be done soon." She went to go and hand him back his coffee but Happy waved his hand, telling her that she could have it. She smiled sweetly at him.

Lyla sat quietly observing the two. Now Lyla had to admit she didn't really know Happy, barely spoken two words to the guy, but she had seen him around the Clubhouse. She'd seen how he interacted with his brothers, seen the respect he held for them and vice versa but one thing she had never seen was him treat a woman with that same standard, well until now.

Of course he had he showed respect to Gemma respect, but how he treated Nicole was completely different he was actually sweet to her, something she defiantly hadn't seen before, not with his brothers, Gemma and defiantly not with any sweetbutt.

As unthinkable as it was considering the kind of man he was, the kind of things he did Lyla couldn't help but wonder that maybe the man that was called Killah by his brothers could be the same man to save Nicole from falling into the darkness.

"Well I better get these to Gemma." Lyla said as she grabbed the flowers and got to her feet.

"Lyla." Nicole was now on her feet. "Thanks."

"Just remember what I said." Lyla subtly nodded her head towards Happy. She saw Nicole frown at her not quite understanding. But Lyla just winked at her before walking off.

"What was that about?" Happy asked.

"I have no idea." She answered honestly. Nicole took another sip of coffee. "This is good. But I thought you took sugar?" She asked noticing that the coffee didn't have any. Happy just shrugged, which made her raise her eyebrows at him, she knew full well that he took 3 sugars. "I better go and check on Juice."

Nicole handed him back the coffee as she went inside.

#################

"I should go in first." Kozik snapped as he edged towards the doors of the van.

"No I'm going first. You'll probably mess it up shithead." Tig pulled him back by grabbing his arm but Kozik flipped him off, Tig went to retaliate but was stopped when Jax shouted at them.

"ENOUGH." Jax shouted growing tired of his brothers immature behaviour. He really didn't need this on top of everything else right now. "Tig you go first. Koz you follow after."

Tig smiled smugly in his victory, Kozik on the other hand wanted to punch that stupid smile off his face but he didn't instead he nodded to Jax as he sat back down.

"Your not going the right way if you want Tig to vote ya in." Bobby said as Tig left the van.

"Aye, windin him ain't the best move lad." Chibs added.

"Don't worry about that boys might have that sorted."

"What does that mean?" Jax asked.

"Sorry boys gotta go." And with Koz jumped out of the van and ran over to Tig.

Suprisingly the two of the managed to get in get the information they needed and get out without a single crossed word.

##################

"So how's our patient doing?" Nicole asked placing her bag next to Tara's.

"All done. He should be fine." Tara said as she removed her gloves.

"See I told you it was nothing." Juice said as he got to his feet.

"Well better to be safe than sorry." She joked making Juice smile at her. "Hap's outside, do you mind giving us a sec."

"Sure." Nicole watched him leave only turning back to face Tara when she the door closed behind him. She could tell Tara was nervous.

"Don't worry I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to say thankyou."

"For what?"

"Jay told me what you did to Nate's caregiver."

"Oh..but why are you thanking me?"

"Well I know your not a cold blooded killer so something tells me that you probably saved Gemma's ass." Tara nodded. "Thought as much, so that's why I'm saying thankyou."

"Thought you would side with Jax, give me the cold shoulder like he has been."

"T me and Jay don't always see eye to eye on everything, this happens to be one of those things. I'm not saying what you did was the best thing to do but it happened you have to get on with it right?"

"I suppose."

"Speaking of Gemma, I better go and see her. I'll speak to you later okay." Nicole headed for the door. She opened the door slightly before stopping. "Oh by the way I'm glad you decided not to take that leave of absence." Tara smiled at her before she disappeared through the door.

Tara ran her finger through her dark hair, god that girl confused her one minute she hated her the next she seemed to be her best friend, it was one thing Tara could never get used to.

But she pushed that to the back of her mind, because she had something else to do, something she was about to do before she was interrupted by Juice and Nicole. She went over to the cupboard and pulled out a white box. She stared at the box for a moment before finally heading into the bathroom.

Less than a minute later she returned into the room, not being able to stand waiting in the tiny confines of the bathroom any longer. Her eyes kept darting to from the pregnancy test that was near her bag and the watch on her wrist. One more minute and her whole life could change.

###############

"Shit."

"What is it?" Juice asked.

"I left my bag."

"You want me to go get it."

"No it's fine I'll go you two wait here, I won't be a sec." Nicole turned on her heels and started to jog back towards the room she had just left.

################

Tara couldn't believe it, maybe she didn't want to. Most people in a normal relationship would be happy finding out they were pregnant with the child of the love of their life but Tara was far from that and her and Jax's relationship was far from normal. No them two pink lines could ruin everything.

Tara jumped when she heard the door open, turning around she saw Nicole enter, keeping the test behind her back she quickly fumbled to hide it inside her bag.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, forgot my bloody bag." She looked passed Tara. "There it is." Nicole walked over picking her bag up. "You okay?"

"Fine, you just scared me that's all, probably tired."

"You should try and get an early night."

"Yeah."

When Nicole left Tara breathed a sigh of relief a second earlier and Nicole would have caught her, then there would be no chance in keeping this from Jax. Grabbing her bag she searched inside for the test she had just put in there, but couldn't find. Starting to panic she emptied the contents of her bag onto the counter. She frantically searched but came up with nothing the test was gone and suddenly she realised that she must have dropped it into Nicole's bag instead of hers.

"Shit"

####################

Juice and Happy waited outside as Nicole went into Gemma's room. As soon as she walked in she knew something had happened she could feel it.

"What's going on?" She asked looking to Jax who looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Jay..."

"Abel's in Belfast."

"What. Are you serious?" She asked in complete shock. Thinking the Irish were double crossing them was one thing but finding out it was true was another.

"Just got off the phone to McGee's Old Lady she's confirmed it." Gemma said flatly.

"We need..." Jax got cut off as Agent Stahl walked into Gemma's room. All eyes were now on her.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Like you'd care if you were." Nicole remarked throwing her a dirty look.

"Your right I wouldn't and I don't."

"What do you want?" Gemma asked growing tired of her already.

"I've just had a chat with the district attorney and it's not good. I don't think you'll be seeing the inside of your beloved Clubhouse for a long long time. And between us I think he's going to push you real hard for Intel on the Club. So you either give up your boys or they give up you."

"That's enough get out now." Nicole went to lunge at her but Jax stopped her by grabbing her around her waist and pulling her back.

"Touch me sweetheart and you'll end up in the cell next to her."

"LEAVE." Clay stated as he stared her down.

"Okay I'm going." She looked back at Gemma. "Have a nice life." Nicole again went to lunge at her but Jax stopped her again.

"I'll deal with this."

####################

Later that evening Jax lived up to his words. He turned up outside Agent Stahl's house. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. June slowly opened the door to her house her gun raised. When she saw Jax standing in front of her she let her eyes dart around to see if she could see any other sons.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jax raised his hands in a surrendering movement before showing her that he wasn't carrying.

"Put the gun away." He told her in a hushed tone.

"How did you get my address?"

"ATF took away your shiny black Sedan making you drive your own car."

"Juice is hacking DNV now." She watched as he smirked at her. Curiosity getting the better of her she stepped outside closing the door behind her. "So what do you want?"

"A deal."

"You have 5 minutes."

"Your careers taken a huge hit. Booted off the Irish stripped of your team. We both know your looking at a transfer for some left for dead field office."

"Is this what you came here to tell me?"

"Not only can I give you your career back, I can make you an ATF legend. The Agent who single handedly broke the real IRA North Cal terrorist threat. I'll hand deliver Jimmy O'Phelan. Give you the names of his real IRA contacts and my sworn statement. Everything you need to know about the gun running."

"And what do you want?"

"My son, my Mother, and my club."

"And how am I supposed to deliver those things?"

"No witness from Zobelle's church party is going to testify. That just leaves the Federal Automatic weapon charges."

"With all the prior's you guys have the US Attorney will never drop them."

"We just what them reduced, short time." She nodded "Mc's got a bail hearing tomorrow we need to slow that down, we need a couple of weeks."

"So you can get to Belfast? To get Jimmy?" Jax didn't answer. "And i'm guessing that's where Abel is." Again he didn't answer. "Even if I could push back the bail hearing you guy's still can't leave the country."

"That's my problem. We just can't have the fugitive heat."

"And your Mother?"

"Your lie set this whole nightmare in motion, I don't give a shit what you have to do. You just set that shit straight."

"Immunity is..."

"That's bullshit. I want a statement signed by you clearing her of both kills."

"And i'm just suppose to trust you huh. Just take your word for this deal of a life time. A guy who wants me dead."

"If the clubs finds out i'm dead. My risk is just as great."

"And what makes you think that i'd actually believe the prince turned rat."

Jax smiled smugly as he walked her over to the clubs van. He opened the back doors to reveal Luke, Jimmy's right hand tied and gagged in the back of the van, along with the AK's. Jax had paid him a visit before he went to Stahl's house. Jax asked him some questions about Abel but once again he lied, so this time Jax reacted.

"Luke Moran. Jimmy's number two. Enough Illegal weapons to trip home lan security?"

"More than enough."

"This asshole has to disappear. He can't reach out, no lawyers. Or this all goes away for both of us."

"Terrorists don't get phone calls."

"We have a deal?"

"I'm going to need to draw something up..."

"No. This is a simple trade, just me and you."

"Okayl."


	17. Chapter 17

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 17**

Ryan was just about to drop off when he heard his door open. Taken by surprise considering he wasn't expecting anyone he turned around in his bed to see who the unexpecting visitor was. He watched as a bald headed man dressed in a smart grey suit, with a black leather brief case walked into his room. He looked so official that Ryan's mind went straight to ATF.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Now Mr Fields that is noway to speak to your new Attorney." Ryan looked at him in confusion as the man took a seat next to his bed.

"New attorney. I didn't hire one."

"I know you didn't someone else did." Ryan felt his chest tighten. Was this Samcro's way of getting to him. Making sure he got off so they could exact their own form of punishment.

"Who hired you?"

"Lets just say it's someone who you share a common interest with."

"Look either tell me the fuck you are and who hired you or get out." A smile crept onto the man's face.

"Ethan Zobelle. Ring any bells?"

"I don't understand."

"I'll try and make it a little clearer for you. You hate Samcro, probably want to exact some sort of revenge on that pretty lady of yours." The man noticed Ryan's jaw flex with the mention of the girl. "Okay maybe bad choice of words. Basically he wants revenge on the Sons as do you I'm sure."

"And what he thinks I'll do his dirty work for him?" Ryan huffed in frustration. "Because if you haven't noticed I'm kinda stuck in this shit hole."

"Not for long. You're being transferred to County Prison later this evening."

"What?"

"Don't worry your not actually going to make it."

##########################

After his visit with his '_Attorney'_ Ryan couldn't stop going over everything he had said. He offered a good deal, Zobelle's men take out the van he was going to be transported in and all he has to do in return is help exact revenge on Samcro. Ryan had of course agreed, he would have been a fool not to. Although he didn't have a problem exacting revenge of the Sons especially since he knew full well that to the Sons Of Anarchy he was excommunicated, they'd kill him without a second thought so it was kill first or be killed. Plus he had a little unfinished business with a certain tattooed Nomad and a Mohawk sporting Puerto Rican. But he did however have an issue when the suit mentioned exacting revenge on Nicole. He may be in this mess because he had laid his hands on her but that didn't mean he wanted anyone else to do the same.

Ryan didn't get to long to think about what he had just committed himself to because before he knew it two officers were walking into his room instructing him to get ready as they were about to move him.

#########################

Even though Ryan knew what was going to happen, knew that the raid van he was sitting in was going get rammed off the road he still felt nervous. He had no idea when Zobelle's men were going to attack, and no matter how much he prepared himself there would be noway that he would be able to stop himself from getting hurt in the process.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been travelling for but when he heard the approaching roar of an engine he looked to the back doors of the van and sure enough he could see a set of headlights creeping up upon the raid van. Taking a deep breath he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen.

Everything happened so quickly. The raid van was hit on the side causing the driver to serve, but he managed to recover getting the van back onto the road, well that was until the second blow came. With that second blow everything went black.

###################

Ryan's tried to focus on his new surroundings but his vision was still blurred. Blinking a couple of times he was glad when things finally started to became clear.

He was no longer on the side of the road he was in a darkly lit room. Getting to his feet he felt his head spin. His hand instantly went to the side of his head where the shooting pain came from, his hand rubbed over the banaid. He walked over to the broken mirror that was propped against the wall, he bent down so he could access the damage. He had a small bandaid on the left side of his face, although it was covering the main part of the cut it extended further than that. He went to touch it but when he felt the sting he quickly removed his hand.

He got back onto his feet, heading towards the door when he heard voices on the other side. He opened the door slowly so he could hear better.

"Everything went to plan...He took a hit to the head is out for the count but nothing serious, it shouldn't affect our plans...I know the plan we've been through it a hundred times. We take the girl use her as leverage, then we take out Samcro it's going to be a piece of cake... Don't worry Ryan won't be a problem, not if he wants the bitch to live... Okay I'll call after we drop the guards."

Ryan closed the door as the bald headed man who had posed as his attorney hung up his phone. Ryan ran his hand over the back of his head. He may not have been able to hear the other side of the conversation, but he knew it was not good. From what he could make out they were going to take Nicole use her to get back at Samcro. The sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't because his so called brothers were about to meet their downfall, it was the thought of the lengths Zobelle and his men would go with Nicole, how much harm they would cause her.

He couldn't stay he had to get out. His eyes scanned the small dinghy room resting on the small window, it would be a tight squeeze but he was sure he could get through it he just had to.

##########################

Tara was sitting in the kitchen biting away on her finger nail as her eyes rested on the black leather bag that was sitting on the kitchen counter, the bag that contained the secret she had been hiding from the man she loved, who just happened to be standing just centimetres away from the truth.

Jax took a sip of his coffee, he kept stealing looks at Tara but she seemed to be looking straight through him. Since returning to Charming the two had barely spoken two words, meaning the last time they had actually spoke was when he was being a complete jackass and laying into her about not doing as she was told. He wasn't sorry for his reaction or what he said but just how he said it. No wonder she was still not taking to him.

Nicole couldn't wait to get out of the house, Since Jax had come home the tension between him and Tara had been unbearable.

She packed herself a bag and headed to the kitchen. She looked between Tara and Jax, she knew they both had things they needed to say to one another but they weren't, and with that she knew she was doing the right thing.

"What's with the bag?" Jax asked finally finding his voice.

"I'm going to stay at the clubhouse for a couple of days." She said as she shrugged on her leather jacket. Jax turned to face her giving her his full attention. All of Tara's attention was on Nicole aswell.

"Why?" Nicole let her eyes leave his as she glanced over to Tara. "Just think you two need a bit of space."

"Were fine." Nicole looked back at him giving him a '_whatever' _look.

"Jax is right Nic, you don't have to leave." Tara chimed in as she got to her feet.

"Look it's not for ever just a couple of days." Tara watched as she grabbed her bag off the counter and placed it securely on her shoulder. "So can I have your room key?" Jax pulled his keys from his pocket as he removed his dorm key from his key chain. She placed out her hand waiting for him to give it to her but for some reason she could see he was hesitant. "Come on it's not like I'm going to some random hotel it's the Clubhouse, nothings going to happen." With them words he reluctantly placed the key in her hand. "Thanks." She pecked him on the cheek before grabbing her bag and leaving.

"Wait." Nicole looked back at him over her shoulder. "I'll follow."

Sliding into the drivers side of her Mustang she couldn't help but smile at how protective he still was of her. The clubhouse was barely a 10 minute drive but he still didn't like her to make that journey alone. She was beyond lucky to have him in her life. Returning to Charming just reminded her what she had missed when she had been in Nevada.

That's why Nicole wanted to give him and Tara some space. All this shit with Abel was breaking him, and now on top of that he was at odds with Tara. He needed her more than ever but they just seemed to be drifting further and further apart. She may not be Tara's number one fan but Jax loved the bones of that girl so if they needed some time alone time to get their shit together then who was she to stand in the way of that, even if it did mean staying at the clubhouse where a certain blonde would be.

After saying her goodbye's to Jax she went straight to his dorm room and basically camped out in there all night. The past couple of days had been dramatic enough she really didn't need to go another round with Kozik. Being locked away was her safest bet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 18**

The next morning Nicole woke early. Unable to lie in bed any longer she dragged herself into the shower. After drying herself she changed into a pair of blue denim shorts and a fitted black tank top. Even though it was only 7.30 she could feel the heat, telling her that today was going to be scorcher. She scraped her long dark hair into a messy bun that rested on the top of her head. She applied light makeup before dousing herself in her favourite perfume Chanel No5. She grabbed her bag and headed to the bar.

It came as no surprise to her that the bar was empty. Taking advantage of the quiet she dropped her bag onto the top and walked around the bar grabbing a napkin and a pen as she started doing inventory.

"Your here early." Nicole almost jumped out of her skin. Jumping around she saw Tig standing on the opposite side of the bar.

"You scared the shit out of me Tigger." She said placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry Doll." He took a seat on the bar stool. "So...?"

"I stayed here last night."

"You stayed here?" Nicole could see the disapproving look in his eyes.

"Nothing like that. But while were on that subject, I need to talk to you about Koz."

"Please don't tell me that you're falling for that dipshits lines sweetheart..."

"No." She basically shouted. Her and Kozik were a one time thing. The only thing she wanted from him was to hopefully get back the friendship they had before that night.

"Has he done something. If he's touched yo..." Tig was back on his feet and she could see the anger in his eyes. If Kozik was to walk in now she was pretty sure Tig's look alone would kill him.

"He hasn't done anything like that but..."

"What?"

"Will you just sit down please." Tig took a seat. "He told me something yesterday." She felt intimated as Tig's eyes narrowed in on her. "He's applying for transfer back to Charming. My guess is he's gonna do it today with Hap and the prospects." Tig didn't say anything at first he just kept looking at her. She couldn't help but fidget underneath his gaze until he finally spoke.

"Thats not gonna happen he ain't coming back here." He spoke firmly.

"Tigger don't you think this bullshit has gone on long enough. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Not him."

"We all make mistakes Tig, you of all people should know that." Tig knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Careful sweetheart." He warned her. Knowing she was probably pushing her luck Nicole didn't try and push him anymore.

"Sorry." Tig watched as she looked away from him she could she was hurt.

"Why are you coming at me with this shit? He's got to you hasn't he?" He slammed his fist onto the bar. "Fuck.." Nicole placed her hand ontop of his.

"He hasn't got to me." Tig looked her dead in the eye. "He hasn't. I just thought I'd give you a heads up. This is your decision I'll stand by whatever you decide."

"Good."

Knowing that this was as good of place as any to stop this conversation Nicole took her napkin and pen and headed over to the kitchen to list what supplies they needed.

Tig watched her leave he couldn't quite get his head around the conversation he'd had with her, was she really trying to get him onside so he would allow Kozik to return. No...No way was he having that. He reached inside the pocket of his cut and pulled out a pack of smokes only to find an empty packet.

"Nic, you got a smoke?" He called.

"Yeah in my bag on the bar." She called back.

Tig leaned over pulling her bag towards him. He didn't like going in ladies bags, not because it was an invasion of privacy, it was because he was scared of what shit lurked inside. The bigger the bag the more girly crap was inside. So he blindingly shoved his hand inside as he tried to locate her smokes, but for the life of him he couldn't find them. So he reluctantly placed the bag on his knee and opened it fully so he could see inside and that's was when it caught his eye. It was the last thing he ever thought he'd find in her bag. A quick look over his shoulder to check he was still alone, he pulled out the pregnancy test and stared at the two pink lines. It was positive. The princess was knocked up but the question was, who the hell was the daddy.

Hearing the to the clubhouse open Tig quickly hid the test in the inside pocket of his cut before quickly placing her bag back to its original position.

"Hey man." He said as Jax walked further into the room. Jax tilted his head.

"Nic up yet?"

"Yes she is." Jax turned around to see Nicole exiting from the kitchen and walking over to the bar.

"Morning, sleep okay?"

"Perfect. You and Tara have a good night, manage to sort anything?" Jax just shook his head. Nicole placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. What you up to today?" He asked.

"Well going to go and see Gemma get some supplies, why you need something?" Jax shook his head.

"You heading to the hospital now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll ride with you." He looked over to Tig. "I'll see you later for the vote."

"Al'right man."

###################

As Jax and Nicole walked down the corridor to Gemma's room they bumped into Stahl.

"Great just what we need." Nicole muttered under her breath.

"You go ahead I'll deal with her." Nicole gave him a sideways look. "Go on." As Jax stopped Nicole continued walking, casting a look at Stahl as they passed one another.

"Wow she's almost scarier than your mother."

"You have no idea." He quipped before leading her into the small Chapel. They took a seat.

"So my Super was impressed with Luke. Put me back on the Irish."

"Your welcome. So now how are you going to repay me."

"I've convinced him that I need Samcro out of jail right, your bail hearings been pushed back by 10days."

"Good. And my Mom?"

Stahl opened the leather folder she'd been carrying and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here." Jax took the piece of paper from her and started to read it. "This is Gemma's statement about what happened with Polly and Edmund up at the safe house."

"Wait this..." He looked from the piece of paper as his eyes met hers. "I don't get it."

"You don't have to. Just make sure that your mother feeds the details back to us. If you want her clear of the homicide get her on board."

"Okay." Stahl got to her feet and left.

Nicole looked back and watched Jax enter the Hospital Chapel after Stahl. Nicole didn't like what she was seeing didn't like what it looked like. She wanted to burst into the Chapel after them but she decided against it, there was no way in hell he was doing what she thought.

#####################

It was a while before Jax caught up to Nicole and joined herself and Clay in Gemma's room. He didn't miss the questioning look Nicole was throwing in his direction but he did ignore it, now was not the time. He leant over and gave Gemma a kiss, he looked to Clay tilting his head in acknowledgement.

"Whats going on?"

"Clay's just been telling us how the clubs bail hearing has been pushed back by 10 days." A broad smile spread across his face as Nicole folded her arms across her chest looking straight at him.

"Really?" He asked pretending he hadn't already heard that piece of information a couple of minutes earlier.

"Yeah shocking isn't it?" Nicole quipped.

"Lucky I'd say." Clay added as he walked over to Gemma placing a kiss on top of her head. He looked at Jax. "We've gotta head back to the clubhouse we've got a vote to get in."

"Yeah." Jax agreed. "I just need a couple of minutes with Gemma." Nicole and Clay exchanged looks before staring back at Jax.

"What's going on?" Clay asked.

"Nothing." Jax answered. No one believed him. If Jax was doing something he shouldn't be there was noway Nicole was going to let Clay know that who knew what he would do.

"Come on Clay you can take me back to the clubhouse, I left my shopping list there." Clay felt his niece's hand on his arm but before he left he gave a Jax a hard look.

"What is it?" Gemma asked once Nicole and Clay had left the room. Jax pulled out the piece of paper Stahl had given him. Gemma started reading it. "What's this?" She asked looking up at him.

"It's your statement for the feds."

"Where did you get this, who worte it?"

"I can't tell you that. You just need to repeat this word for word."

"This is from Stahl isn't it? What have you done?"

"I'm protecting my family."

"Jackson."

"Mom this is none negotiable. Please just trust me."

###################

"You have any idea what that was about?" Clay asked as he opened the drivers side door to the Mustang.

"No." She answered as she casually threw her bag onto the passenger seat. "He's going through a lot latelty. You know he's always been a Mommy's boy, he probably just wanted a little one on one time with her." She said as she looked back at him. Clay smiled.

"Yeah, maybe your right."

"What else would it be."

"Yeah." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. "Come on lets get back to the Clubhouse." She said pulling away from him.

#################

Andy _'the attorney' _couldn't believe that he had managed to let Ryan get away. Zobelle was going to kill him. He racked his brains trying to think of what he could tell his boss, but nothing he came up with seemed good enough mostly because it wasn't he had basically fucked up. Biting the bullet he dialled Zobelle's number.

"Hey boss."

_"Andy._"

"We've got a problem."

"_What?"_

"Ryan's gone."

"_What do you mean gone?"_

"I mean he's bailed. Gone." There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "Boss you still there?"

_"Yeah."_

"What should we do?"

_"Stick to the plan for now."_

"And what about Ryan. I could send the others to find him."

"_You don't have to."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I mean he's probably already on his way back to Charming."_

"Shit, he's going after the girl." Andy said as realisation finally hit him.

#########################

"Chief." Unser looked up from the paper work he was going through to see his officer Candy Eglee standing in his doorway.

"What is it?"

"Think you better come out here." Rolling his eyes he reluctantly followed his officer out of his office.

His eyes widened when he saw the two officers standing in front of him both looking like the had gone 10 rounds with a brick wall.

"What the hell happened?"

"The van we were transporting the prisoner in, got rammed off the road."

"And your prisoner?" Unser asked already knowing the answer to question.

"He escaped."

"Who ever rammed us, they were coming for him." The second officer stated.

"Are you saying this was planned?" Eglee asked.

"There's no doubt about it." All three officers were now looking to their Chief for answers. Unser remained silent as the moments passed by.

"Chief you know what this means, you know who did this. This has Samcro written all over it." Eglee spoke finally growing tired of the silence.

"I know exactly who's behind this Candy, but I'll deal with it. You get these two cleaned up and I'll go pay a visit to Teller/Morrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 19**

"What's his problem?" Juice asked Jax who was working on the truck in the bay next to him. Jax looked from underneath the hood and in the direction Juice was looking. He saw Tig glaring at Juice.

"I don't know man who knows what the hell goes on in his head."

"He's been giving me the evils all day."

"Don't worry about it man."

#######################

Tig couldn't watch the smug bastard for much longer. Himself and the other guys had got wind that something was going on between Juice and Nicole but no one knew for sure what it was, but one thing Tig did know for defiant was that something had changed between the two. Since her attack they had been off with one another. If he was honest he hadn't really given it a second thought until now. After what he'd found in her bag earlier today he couldn't do anything but think about it.

Was the pregnancy the reason why they were being distant?

Did Juice know?

Did he bail on her?

Enough was enough he needed answers. He stalked over to Juice and grabbed him by the scurf of his t-shirt.

"What the hel..."

"We need a little chat." Tig dragged him towards the empty garage office. Juice looked back to his other brothers for a little help but all he saw was them exchange confused looks before looking away.

Juice stumbled as Tig threw him inside the office. He quickly regained his composure turning round to face a very angry looking Tig.

"What's this abou..." Tig waved his hand cutting off his younger brother.

"Nah..you shut your mouth, until I say so." Juice shook his head but remained silent. "You and Nicole what's going on there?" Juice again never spoke. "You can speak now."

"Nothing. We were seeing each other now were not." Juice folded his arms across his chest in annoyance.

"You fuck her?"

"What. That's non of your business." He went to walk pass him but Tig pushed him back causing him to slam into the desk.

#######################

"What the hell is going on in there?" Piney asked as he entered the garage.

"I have no idea." Jax replied as he started to make his way over to the office.

"Yeah well they better rein that shit in, we've got company." Jax looked over his shoulder at Opie who was motioning over to the police car that was pulling into a lot.

Shaking his head Jax continued to make his way inside the office. When he opened the door Tig and Juice turned to face him both of them looking like they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, but now wasn't the time for questions.

"We've got company." Juice looked at Tig one last time before following Jax into the garage.

###################

Unser saw Jax, Tig, Opie, Juice and Piney gather in the garage all looking straight at him. This was the last thing he had wanted. He was hoping to find Nicole and have a quiet word with her but when he couldn't find her at either Jax or Clay's house he had no choice but to come to Teller/Morrow.

Jax parted from the group and came to greet him. "What can we do for you Chief?"

"Is Nicole around?" Not only did he notice Jax tense up but the other surroundings sons as well. Unser knew Nicole had always been a touchy subject with the Sons. Unser remembered only to well the welcome he got when he had to arrest Nicole for the manslaughter of Michael Darby. This is why he wanted to try and do this without involving them.

"Why?" Unser once again looked over Jax's shoulder at the others.

"Maybe we could take this somewhere a little more private." Unser suggested as he finally looked back at him. Jax led Unser into the office, his curiosity growing with each step he took.

"So what's this all about?" Jax asked taking a seat on the edge of the desk. Unser closed the door behind him before he started.

"It's not good news I'm afraid. The van that Ryan was being transferred to county in. It was rammed off the road."

"Shit, and Ryan where..."

"He escaped."

"Shit." He shouted as he got to feet kicking the desk behind him. He pulled out his cell calling Nicole. "Shit went straight to voice mail." Jax went over to the garage door. Opening it he called the others to join him. He wanted Nicole at the clubhouse now, he didn't want her alone not with Ryan on the loose. "We need to find Nic now." He informed the others.

"Why?" Juice quested him, once again letting his eyes fall onto Tig.

"Ryan's escaped."

"Shit." Opie muttered.

"We need to get her back here now." All of them turned their attention back onto Unser as he cleared his throat.

"When you find her I'm gonna need to speak to her."

"Why?" Jax stepped back over to him. "Wait you think she had something to do with this?"

"That's crazy." Piney shouted.

"I'm sorry Jax I didn't want to be the one to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"The day after the shooting she came to me, asked me to drop the charges against Ryan."

"What.."

"When I told her at Hale's funereal..."

"She was at Hale's funeral?" Jax snapped making Unser realise he had said the wrong thing, again.

"Yeah, she was with of you. He had spiky blonde hair."

"Kozik..." Tig stated "Fucking idiot." He added under his breath.

"Anyway as I was saying. When I told her I couldn't get the charges dropped she seemed really upset. Plus you should probably know that she went to go and visit him."

"Fuck."

"Jax I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah, so do I." Unser knew he wasn't going to get any further with him, so he decided it would probably be best to leave.

"You don't really think she did this?" Piney asked as Jax paced the room.

"Well it looks that way. Why the hell would she doing something so stupid." Jax slammed his fist against the filing cabinet. "What..." He shouted at Tig and Juice as he once again caught them exchanging looks.

Tig ran his hand over his goatee before reaching inside his cut. He pulled out the Pregnancy test and handed it to Jax. He looked down at the test before returning his eyes back to Tig.

"What the hell is this?"

"I found it."

"Where?" Opie asked walking over to Jax so he could have a proper look at the test.

"In Nicole's bag. Thought retard here knocked her up but he swears blind he hasn't fucked her."

"We never slept together I swear." Juice added as Jax's threatening eyes were now on him.

"You saying you think Ryan knocked her up?" Opie said asking the question he knew Jax couldn't.

"Only thing that makes sense." Tig replied.

"At the hospital she told me she almost slept with him, maybe she lied." Juice admitted.

Jax couldn't listen to this any more. Hearing how his baby cousin had tried to drop the charges against the man who had put her in hospital and apparently helped him escape. As bad as all that was he had just found out she was pregnant. He stormed outside, Opie and the others following him. Opie caught up to him easily since Jax had come to a complete stop. When he looked in the direction that he was staring in Opie saw the Red Mustang.

"Jax go easy on her, give her a chance to explain."

"A chance to lie to us again. I don't think so."

####################

Nicole didn't pay much attention to the cop car that had pulled out of the lot just before she turned in, because she was to busy checking her rear-view mirror. Since Clay had left her tail to go back to the hospital, she had an unsettling feeling that she was followed. She knew she was probably just being paranoid so she tried to shake it off.

Pulling into her usual spot she shut off the engine and headed to the trunk of her car. She looked over to the garage hoping to see a couple of guys so she could put their muscles to good use but she was out of luck. Grabbing a crate of beer she headed into the clubhouse.

Walking inside she immediately bumped into Happy who was on his way out. Without a word he took the crate from her and carried it over to the bar. She smiled to herself before following him inside.

"Thanks." She said as he turned to face her.

"No problem."

"So I here congratulations are in order." She said referring to the fact that he was now a fully patched member of the Charming charter.

"Yeah. Koz didn't get patched in though."

"Great, another thing I can be blamed for." Seeing his frown she realised what she had said she tried to pass it off. "Come on lets put them muscles of yours to use."

Happy went to follow Nicole out but they both came to a stop when the clubhouse door slammed into the wall. Instinctively his hand went out to Nicole, placing his hand on her waist as he pulled her back towards him.

Nicole felt herself get pulled back by Happy's protective hold. Although she felt his hold relax when they saw Jax walk inside followed by the others he kept his hand there. Which made her feel safe, because judging by the look on her cousins face he was beyond mad.

"Jay wha..."

"What the hell have you done?" He seethed. She could tell he was trying to keep his calm but was failing miserably.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed at her, running his hand through his hair. It angered him even more that she was going to lie to him. "Seriously you going to play it this way." He spat.

"Jay seriously what are you talking about?" Nicole looked around at the others hoping one of them would give her the answer but they were either looking at her in disappointment or completely avoiding looking at her at all.

She turned around to look at Happy but he seemed just as confused as she was. Over his shoulder however she saw Kozik appear from the hallway, this was all she needed.

"What's up?" He asked picking up on the tension that was filling the clubhouse.

"Good question. Maybe you can fill in a few blanks." Jax noticed that Kozik looked to Nicole. "Don't look at her." He spat.

Kozik couldn't help it. Jax was pissed that much was obvious but what was unclear was why. The only thing that he could think of was that he knew, knew his little secret, knew what he had done with his under-age cousin. He was going to have to tread very carefully.

"I'm sorry man It just happened..."

Tig knew that Kozik was about to put his foot in it big style and not wanting him to expose the secret that the three of them had kept buried for years he stepped in.

"Why the hell did you take her to Hale's funeral man, have you lost your god damn mind." Nicole finally looked away from Kozik and back to Tig. Finally she knew where this was going and she knew the issue wasn't about her going to Hale's funereal. If she was right then this was about Ryan.

"He tried to stop me but I ignored him. He had no other choice but to follow me." She said.

"And what about Ryan, what's your excuse for trying to get the charges dropped against him?" Nicole dropped her head when she felt Happy's hand move from her waist, she knew he was probably pissed by what he had just heard. Jax took a threatening step closer to her when she didn't answer. "I asked you a question." He snapped as he grabbed hold of her arm that was currently folded across her chest.

"It's not what you think."

"So you didn't try and get the charges dropped?" He answered sarcastically.

"No, I did but..." Jax pushed her away from him, turning away from her as he tried his hardest to retain his anger. After a moment he turned back to face her.

"But nothing Nic, what the hell are you playing at. What's the deal couldn't get the charges dropped so you helped him escape instead?"

"Escape what ar..."

"Don't play dump Unser told us everything. Ryan's van was rammed off the road last night. He escaped. Now you don't expect me to believe that it's some fucking coincidence." Her heart sank with the knowledge that Ryan was out, that he could be anywhere right now planning his revenge on her for not getting the charges dropped. "NICOLE." She looked back at Jax.

"I..I was here..I was here all night." She looked to Tig, Bobby any of them hoping they would defend her. "You lot were here, tell him."

"Actually sweetheart we can't." Bobby spoke quietly.

"What." She couldn't believe this was happening.

"You came straight in, locked the door. No one saw you all night." Kozik said as he walked towards her and Happy. Nicole spun round anger now replacing her hurt. Who the hell did he think he was getting involved in this.

"I was in my room because I didn't want to spend the entire night with you." She spat venomously. Again sensing that this conversation could land them all in another heap of shit Tig cut in.

"We just want to know the truth doll."

"The truth...I've told you the god damn truth I didn't do this. Why would I?"

"Because your pregnant with his child." Jax pulled out the pregnancy test from his back pocket and dropped it onto the bar in front of her. Her eyes instantly fell on the positive pregnancy test that was in front of her.

She didn't need to look up to know that every pair of eyes in the clubhouse were on her, she could feel them.

"This isn't mine..." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"It was in your bag for fuck sake." She gave a sideways look to Jax but she ended up looking past him when she saw the anger filled eyes of Juice. She wanted to kick herself for causing him this pain.

"Fucking joking me." Nicole turned back to face Happy as she heard him mutter under his breath.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at him with pleading eyes. She turned around and took a couple of steps forward intending to leave, but Jax stepped into her path.

"No..no your not running away not this time."

"Get out of my way." She snapped.

"No."

"Jay I'm not messing around."

"Neither am I." She went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm roughly. Nicole was taken aback, just like the everyone else in the room. "You've done stupid shit before but this really takes the piss. What the hell were you thinking..oh wait you weren't, you were to busy fucking the guy who beat you within an inch of your life."

"Get off me." She screamed getting up in his face, but he just held on to her tighter.

"Not until you explain."

"Fine." Finally she managed to get out of his grip. "Fine. I fucked him and now I'm pregnant with his baby and when I couldn't get the charges dropped I single handedly helped him escape because of course I'm still madly in love with the guy, as Jax put it beat me within an inch of my life and tried to rape me. Is that what you all what to hear?" She looked around at everyone, as their faces dropped at her outburst.

"Nic.." Opie said with sadness in his voice.

"No Ope, that's obviously what your all thinking. I'm just telling you what you want to hear, you all seem to think I'd sink that low. Because of course there could be no other explanation as to how he escaped. I mean it's not like we have a list of enemies the that would what to try and screw us over...oh wait we do.. but you all seem to believe that I would do something like this, that I would be the one to cross you all. Nice to know where I stand."

Once again she went to storm past Jax but again he stopped her.

"Get off me." He didn't listen to her. He could only hear one word and that was rape. When she had said that everything became clear and he realised how wrong he had been, of course she didn't do this. "Jay."

Again he said nothing, instead he tried to calm her down as she fought against him. He thought he was getting somewhere but out of nowhere her hand came up and collided with his left cheek, hitting him hard.

"Let me go." She finally got free from him. "Stay away from me. I'm done with it. Done with all it, this club, you. I'm out."

She pushed through Opie and Juice as she ran towards the exit. As soon as she got outside she felt the familiar sting in the back of her eyes and before she could stop them tears were rolling down her face. After everything she had been through in her life nothing had hurt as much as this. Her whole family turning on her, believing that she would double cross them. The disappointing/accusing look in their eyes was like being stabbed in the heart. They didn't trust her, yet everything she had done was for them, for him, Happy. She tried to save a son, but they just turned on her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fighting Back **

**Chapter 20**

As she rummaged through the belongings of her bag, it didn't take her long to realise that she had left her car keys on the bar. Not wanting to step back inside the Clubhouse she decided to walk. She didn't care that it was getting dark, or that she had no idea where she was heading all she knew was she couldn't stay there, she couldn't be around them.

####################

20 minutes he had been sitting in the black BMW that he had stolen when he made his escape, he didn't care how long he had to sit and wait for her because he was determined to get to her before Zobelle's guys did. He owed her that much.

After 20 minutes of nothing, finally something happened. He saw her. She was walking out of the gates and she was alone. He was about to make his move, his hand was already on the handle but as he went to open the car door he stopped.

####################

They all stood in complete silence as they let everything that had just happened sink in.

Jax had come to her to try and get answers but all he ended up with was more questions. Questions once again he needed answers to. He turned on his heels to go after her, first to apologise and second to get some of them answers.

"Where are you going?" Opie questioned as he stepped into his path. Opie knew he was going to go after Nicole there was no question about it. But he also knew that it would not be a good idea, considering the mood she had stormed out in. Jax would be the last person she would want to see.

"After her."

"Don't think that's a good idea bro."

"So what, your saying we should just leave her?" Jax loved Opie like an actual brother but if he didn't move out of his way, he was going to make him.

"I think were probably the last people she wants to see. Just give her some time to cool off. Talk to her in the morning." Piney told him gaining a scolding look from the younger biker.

"No." Jax tried to push past him but Opie placed his hands his chest stopping him once again.

"Ope." He said warningly.

"She'll be fine. She needs the space." Tig said as he walked behind the bar grabbing a bottle of Scotch. Jax just gave him a look of disgust.

He didn't need any advice on how to deal with his cousin from him. Jax went to push past Opie but he once again he stepped in front of him. Opie knew they had to go and find her but he still didn't think that Jax was the best person to go. Although she was probably pissed at them all but he was a better option right now.

"I'll go." He left before Jax could argue.

###################

After hearing that she was pregnant by him of all people Happy didn't bother staying around to listen to any more.

He had known Nicole for a long time since she was kid, Christ she still was a kid. At barely 25 she had been through more shit than most people did in their entire lives. Yes she had made some fuck ups along the way, drugs, alcohol, fighting, men and that was all before her 17th birthday, but he had never judged her by this but after hearing that she had gotten herself pregnant by Ryan, he was finding it very hard not to.

He walked into his dorm room walking over to his bedside table where half a bottle of Jim Beam rested. Opening the bottle he took a swig. He rubbed his eyes trying to help his mind focus, trying to figure out why he was letting this bother him so much. She was an adult, entitled to make her own decisions, but he just couldn't understand why she had do it, why she had gone back to him, why did she always seem to be running back to him, what did he have.

######################

Nicole barely made it 10 feet before she heard the familiar rumble of a Harley approaching her from behind. She picked up her speed even though she knew she could never out run him.

"Nic." She ignored him and continued walking down the street wiping her tears as she went. "Come on Nic."

"Just go away Ope." Opie cut off his engine. Getting off his bike he jogged up behind her taking her by the elbow.

"Come on Nic it ain't safe for you to be out here alone."

"Why because of Ryan? I'm the one who set him free remember. Why would he come after me?" She snapped pulling herself away from him as she walked away. Opie once again caught up to her, this time he stood in front of her blocking her path. "Don't touch me." She scolded as she saw him going to reach for her. Opie raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

"We fucked up."

"Damn right you did."

"And I know your hurting right now, but we only did..."

"If you say you only said what you did because you love me I swear to god I'm gonna hit you." Opie never said anything because that was exactly what he was going to say. He watched as her head dropped and he knew she was trying to fight back her tears. "He never even gave me a chance to explain." She sobbed. Opied placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off. "Don't." she warned him again.

"Sorry. Look why don't we go for a little chat and you can explain to me what really happened." She shook her head. "Come on Nic. Please."

"Fine but I'm not going back there. I can't be around him."

"We'll go back to mine, come on."

########################

Not being able to stay in the clubhouse any longer Jax left. When he walked into his house he went straight for the bottle of Whisky. He deeply inhaled the cigarette he had lit while he poured himself a large drink. At that precise moment he hated himself. He had once again let himself get over taken by the burning rage that lived inside him since the moment he realised his son had been taken. It was the same rage that had taken over him at his Grampa's house when he talked to Tara, the same rage that made him smash that Calaveras face into the ground. And now it had finally turned on the one person who had truly been there for him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a sweet voice from behind him.

"Everything okay?" Jax knocked back what was left in his glass before turning to face Tara.

"Not really." Tara went to him. As she got closer she could see the sadness in his eyes. She ran her hand through his hair before resting it on his cheek.

"What's happened?"

"Ryan's escaped and I accused Nicole of doing it." He admitted sadly. Tara tilted her head giving him a sympathetic look. "I messed up. I just... Tig found the test in her bag and after hearing..."

"A pregnancy test?" Tara asked as her hand dropped from his face. Jax nodded. "What did she say when you asked her about it?"

"Denied it. Said she never slept with him. But..."

"But you don't believe her?" Tara tried to keep her tone calm even though she was panicking on the inside, panicking about being caught.

"No. She said he...she said he tried to rape her."

"Oh my god." They stood in silence for a while. "But I don't understand. Why would should she go and visit him if he had tried that."

"That's what I don't...Wait how did you know she went to visit him?" As her eyes locked with his again Tara swallowed hard at the look that was now in his eyes, it was a far cry from sadness it was anger.

"I..I..." Jax stepped closer to her.

"How did you know? HOW?"

"I saw her. I saw her leaving his room." She admitted nervously.

"And you didn't think to say something."

"I tried to speak to her about it but she shut me down."

"You should have come to me." He spat angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He went to walk pass her but she grabbed his arm.

"Jax please." She begged.

"No, were done here."

#################

Lyla sat on the couch, Ellie wrapped under her arm as Piper and Kenny played on the Nintendo Wii. Even over the laughter of the two boys she heard the bike pull up the driveway. Moving off the couch she went towards the back door to greet Opie only she noticed that he wasn't alone. She saw Nicole walking behind him, it was clear she was upset. As Opie walked inside he ushered Lyla back towards the living room as Nicole stayed in the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Not really. Need you to take the kids to yours the night."

"Course." She answered as she kissed him.

Opie returned inside after seeing off Lyla and the kids. When he entered the house he saw that Nicole was now sitting on the couch a bottle of wine in front of her a glass in one hand and cigarette in the other. Two things caught his attention, one was that she was drinking wine something she never did and two was the fact that she was drinking and smoking.

"You sure you should be doing that?" Nicole looked over to him as he stood in the doorway pointing his finger towards her glass of wine.

"Well I couldn't find good stuff, so wine will have to do." Opie shook his head before walking past her and disappearing into the kitchen. A minute later he returned carrying a bottle of vodka, a bottle of Whisky and two glasses. He took a seat next to her, placing the items on the coffee table.

"You know that wasn't what I meant." He said pouring himself a glass of Whisky.

"I'm not pregnant Ope." She knew 100% that the test didn't belong to her and was 90% sure it belonged to Tara but before she could say anything she had to make sure. So she played along. She downed the glass of wine quickly refilling it. "False positive."

"Back at the clubhouse you said Ryan tried to rape you he..."

"I said tried Ope as in he didn't succeed." She snapped taking another large swig from her glass as memories of that day started to sneak into her mind.

"Then who.."

"Ope I'm not pregnant so it's no big deal."

"Okay."

"Look I don't mean to keep snapping at you. It's just..." Nicole turned away from as she took a drag from her cigarette. Opie saw the tears in her eyes.

"Your hurt."

"How could you think I'd betray you all like that." This time she was unable to stop her tears.

"We just don't understand why you went to see him, why you tried to have the charges dropped. Especially after what he did, what he tried to do. Why would you want him out?"

"I don't that's the last thing I want."

"Then why did you do it?"

"He threatened me. Told me If I didn't drop the charges then he was going to tell police that it was Hap who shot him and not Hale. I couldn't let him...I couldn't." At this point Nicole lost it and started crying uncontrollably. Opie wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. "I couldn't let that happen..." She spoke in-between her sobs. "After what he did for me...I..I was scared...I couldn't let him go to jail...I just couldn't..."

"It's okay, that's not gonna happen. Hap ain't going nowhere, none of us are."

############################

The next morning Nicole was up surprisingly early. She carefully manoeuvred out of Opie's hold and headed to the bathroom. Her and Opie had passed put on the couch together after finishing the three bottles of alcohol and a couple of joints. Picking up one of Ellie's hair ties she pulled back her long dark hair into a pony tail as she washed her face.

She was in the kitchen making coffee when Opie finally stirred. "Want some?" She asked as took a sip of her coffee.

"God yes." She smiled to herself as she poured him a cup. "So why you up so early didn't think you'd surface till mid afternoon."

"Couldn't sleep. Plus could really use a shower and a fresh change of clothes."

"You know you can shower here and I'm sure Lyla has something you can borrow." Nicole laughed.

"You have seen your girlfriend right. I probably couldn't even fit one boob in one of her tops." They both laughed.

"I'll go and get changed and I'll take you back to the clubhouse." As he got up from the table he saw her smile fade.

He knew what had happened at the clubhouse had hurt her, he also knew as much as they all apologised for jumping to the wrong conclusion it was going to take a long time for her to forgive them, or at least forget.

######################

Happy woke with a pounding in his head. Not only had he finished off what was left in the bottle of Jim Beam he'd also polished off a second one. After taking a quick shower to try and wake himself up he decided that he couldn't stay in his room, he needed to be occupied.

He decided to make a start on the work that was once again piling up in the garage. But it seemed Happy wasn't the only one who was up early that morning, Piney was already in the office.

"Where do you want me to start?" Happy asked as he leaned against the door frame of the office door.

"The red truck in bay three." Piney said as he got to his feet. Happy nodded.

Opie pulled into the parking lot. Nicole leaned to the side of him as she tried to see if Jax was there. She was happy to see that his spot was empty. Opie held out his hand as she climbed off his bike.

"Thanks for last night Ope."

"Anytime you know that." She went to walk away from him but he grabbed her hand. She turned to look back at him. "You know Jax needs to know what you told me last night."

"Yeah but don't expect me to tell him, because right now I don't even want to look at him. You tell him if you want." She pulled away from him and walked into the clubhouse.

Opie turned around and saw that Piney and Happy were in the garage. Piney noticed him and waved him over. Opie slowly walked over to his father.

"Pops."

"How is she?"

"Not good."

"She tell you want happened?"

"Yeah. She admitted that she tried to get the charges dropped." Opie looked behind him when he heard Happy huffing. "You should probably listen to this." Opie said gaining a look from Happy. "She did it for you."

"What?"

"He threatened to tell the cops you were the one that shot him unless she dropped the charges." Happy threw his wrench in frustration.

"And the kid?" Happy asked.

"Isn't one. False positive or something."

Happy took off in the direction of the clubhouse. Opie went to go and stop him, knowing that he was angry and that the last thing Nicole needed right now was another argument with a Son. But Opie was stopped by Piney.

"Leave it."

"What?"

"Leave them, they need to have this out."

#####################

Nicole wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed another one and quickly towel dried her hair before brushing her teeth. Applying some moisturiser to her face she walked out of the bathroom.

"Jesus Hap." She said taking a deep breath. The last thing she expected to see was him standing in her room, especially when she was only wearing a towel.

"Is it true?" He snapped.

"Take it you've talked to Ope?"

"Is it true?" He asked again. She walked further into the room, dropping eye contact with him. "I asked you a question." He hissed.

"Yeah, it's true." He let out a small laugh as he rubbed his hand over his shaved head. Even though she heard him laugh she knew he didn't find this funny in fact he seemed pissed.

"Why?" He asked closing the gap between them.

"Why what?" She shouted in frustration. Happy said nothing. "You mean why did I do it?"

"Yeah."

"He was going to send you to prison Hap."

"So."

"So I wasn't about to let that happen." She told him sharply.

"I don't need you rescuing me." He growled as his temper finally reached boiling point.

"Well I don't care, I wasn't about to stand by and let that happen."

Even though she was still in her towel she didn't care she just wanted to be far away from him or any son for that fact. She was really growing tired of having to defend her actions. Why was it okay for them to save her but not the other way around.

Happy could see that her temper was raging just as much as his was. He knew this meant two things, either she was going to argue with him till she was blue in the face or she was going to run. And when he saw her eyeing the door behind him he knew was going to run whether she was wearing just a towel or not.

Happy caught her arm in his hand as she moved passed him towards the door. He pulled her back so she was standing in front of him. He was surprised when she didn't argue and just stared at him.

"You didn't need to put your ass on the line for me. I ain't scared of doin a little jail time." He told her firmly. As he locked eyes with her he saw her sadness.

"I am." The thought of not having him near her every day did scare her. Before she could think about her next move, she was leaning onto her tip toes and pressing her lips against his.

The kiss only lasted a second or two before he pushed her away. Nicole instantly felt embarrassed, she'd made yet another mistake. Covering her blushing face with her hands she went to back away but Happy stopped her. Looking from beneath her eyelashes she found herself once again in a staring contest with him.

Happy would be lying if he said he wasn't taken aback by her sudden advances, hence why he pushed her away. But as his mind finally caught up with the situation everything became clear. He wanted her.

Pulling her against him with one hand as he buried his other hand in her long damp hair he leant down and kissed her. The kiss was anything but romantic it was rushed, needed. He wanted her, wanted to taste her and by the way she was kissing him back she wanted him just as badly.

Nicole could have died and gone to heaven. The way he kissed her, the way his tongue explored hers was godly. She felt like she was about to exploded, she could have climaxed just from his kiss. But she wasn't going to let herself, she wanted to explore more of him. If his kisses could do that god knows what else he could do to her.

Nicole's back hit the dresser as the stumbled back. The hand that was wrapped around her arm moved to her thigh as he lifted he sat her on top of the dresser. His lips moved from hers as he kissed his way down her neck and across her collar bone, he was stopped from going any further by the towel that was still wrapped around her.

Nicole bit down on her lip as she tried to stop her screams as Happy kissed his way down her neck. Her enjoyment was suspended when she felt him stop. Opening her eyes she saw him looking at her, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. She followed his eyes as they left hers. She watched as his fingers pulled at her towel revealing her naked figure.

Although she was pretty confident about her body, it didn't stop her feeling nervous as she watched Happy take her in. It was one thing to confidently strut around in tight fitting clothes and a pair of Daisy Dukes but it was another to be completely laid bare in front of a man who had probably had hundreds of women. She knew it was silly but she was afraid she wouldn't measure up.

Happy eyes grew as he took her in. It was obvious that she had an amazing figure, himself as well as his brother had often admired it from afar as she walked around the clubhouse in her tight fitting outfits, but the outfits didn't do her justice. Unable to keep from touching her any longer, he slid his hand from her thigh and up her body before cupping her breast as his thumb rubbed over her already hardened nipple. Hearing her whimper, his used his hand that was buried in her hair to pull back her head as he nibbled on her ear.

Nicole didn't know how much more she could take, she wanted him inside her, this fooling around was killing her. Taking charge she cupped his face with her hands and pulled him away from her, planting her lips against his. Knowing she had him hooked she moved her hands away and started tugging at his cut. He dropped his arms from her allowing her to remove it. As she threw his cut to the floor Happy took the opportunity to remove his t-shirt.

She closed her legs around his hips pulling him back to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his one hand rested on her waist and his other hand on her thigh. Keeping their lips locked, he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

As soon as he lay her down Nicole's hands were on his belt buckle as she frantically tried to undo it. However just as she managed to get it undone and started unzipping his jeans both of them turned their attention to the door as it swung open.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 21**

Clay sat at the head of the table a cigar in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. When he had arrived home late last night from the hospital he found Jax passed out on his couch an empty bottle of Whisky lying on the floor, the coffee table littered with cigarette butts.

He had thought about waking him up but if he'd had another argument with Tara Clay really didn't want to hear about that shit.

When Clay had emerged from his bedroom he found an empty couch. At first he thought he had gone but then he heard the shower running and he knew he was still hanging around.

As he sat at the table Clay heard a knock on the door. Rising from his chair he made his way towards the door. He wasn't surprised to see Opie standing on the other side.

"Clay. Jax here?"

"Where else would he be." Clay remarked as he stepped aside letting Opie inside. "So you going to explain why my 30 year stepson spent the night on my couch when he has his very own couch at home?" Clay asked following Opie further into the house.

"You haven't spoken to him?"

"No, should I have?" They both looked down the hallway when they heard the bathroom door close. Jax was staring back at them. His hair damp from the shower and he was dressed in last night clothes. He rolled his eyes before walking towards them. He really wasn't in the mood for this conversation, especially with the hangover he was currently suffering from. "So...start talking." Clay told him.

"The van that was transporting Ryan to county was rammed off the road. He's escaped."

"Your shitting me?" Clay ran his hand over his face. He wondered just how many blows his family could take. "Where's Nicole?" Clay watched as Jax dropped his head before looking in Opie's direction. Clay turned to look at Opie. "What?"

"We had an argument." Jax admitted. Clay looked back at him as Jax continued. "Accused her of being the one who did." Clay closed the gap between himself and Jax as he grabbed the younger man by the colar of his cut.

"You did what?"

"She went to him Clay, tried to get the charges dropped." Jax said as he freed himself.

"This true?" Clay asked looking back at Opie who nodded. Clay shook his head in disbelief.

"There's more." Jax said gaining back Clay's attention. "She's pregnant."

"What?" Clay shouted.

"Actually she isn't." Opie said. They both looked at him. "Talked to her last night she explained everything. We really got it wrong Jax."

"Where is she?" Clay asked.

"I dropped her at the clubhouse."

"Right..." He turned back to Jax. "Call everyone tell them to be at Church in half an hour." Clay grabbed his cut. "And I'll go and have a little chat with my niece."

"I'm coming with you." Jax said as he followed Clay to the front door.

"I think you've done enough."

Clay walked out of the door slamming it behind him. Jax didn't care what Clay said he was going to talk to her he needed to apologise. Opie shook his head as Jax followed Clay out he knew this was not going to be good.

#########################

Phil was up bright and early. Today was his first day as an official prospect for the Sons Of Anarchy. His first job for today was cleaning the dorms, sounds easy but considering the dorm rooms were occupied by a bunch of bikers to say they were a mess was an understatement.

The only thing that made this job easy was the fact that none of the dorms were occupied. Although he was grateful for that he did have to admit he found it a little strange.

He made his way to the next room, the VP's room. He was defiantly going to make sure he did a good job on this one. He went to let himself straight in thinking it was empty just like the others, but the thing was he had been to busy cleaning to see Nicole go into the dorm room and he was cleaning the bathroom when Happy stormed in 5 minutes later.

Phil just stood still. He didn't mean to stare but the last thing he expected to see when he entered the VP's dorm was Happy and a sweetbutt.

Under normal circumstances Happy wouldn't give a shit about a being caught in this sort of situation or about the modesty of the naked girl underneath him, but this was different because the naked body belonged Nicole, the President of the Mother Charters Niece.

Happy saw Phil's eyes leave him and land on a very naked Nicole. He grabbed the sheet underneath her and covered as much of her as he could.

"Out." He rasped as he looked back at Phil.

"Im..um...sor..."

"Out." He told him again. Phil backed out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Shit." Nicole covered her embarrassed face with her hand as Happy pushed himself off her.

Sitting up she wrapped the sheet around herself as she watched Happy getting dressed. She desperately wanted to say something to him but she had no idea what, so she sat in silence just watching him.

He walked over to the door stopping just in front of Nicole. "Get dressed." He told her before he walked out.

As he walked outside he was greeted by a nervous looking Phil.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know anyone was..." Happy cut him off as he pointed his finger at him.

"You saw nothing right...right?" Phil nodded. Happy motioned him to go away.

Phil almost ran into the next room. He couldn't believe that on his first day he had managed to get on the wrong side on the Clubs hit man, what an idiot. Although he was confused why he had warned him to keep his mouth shut, hooking up with a sweetbutt was nothing unusual then Phil remembered the room he had found him in and gathered that was the problem. He didn't want the VP to know he was about to screw the girl on his bed.

As Happy walked into the bar he saw Clay enter with Jax and Opie following closely behind. Clay greeted Happy with a nod before bypassing him and heading straight for Jax dorm room.

Happy shook his head if Phil hadn't of interrupted them then it would have been Clay walking in on him fucking his niece. That would have ended well, not.

#######################

Nicole changed quickly into a pair of tight fitting jeans and a Navy vest top. She was in the middle of tying up her hair when she heard the door. Turning around she was shocked to see Clay standing there she expected it to be Happy.

"Think we need to have a little talk Princess."

"Yeah, guess we do." Nicole sat on the edge of the bed. Clay walked to the end of the bed pulling the covers back before he took a seat. That action made Nicole's cheeks flush, two minutes ago she was completely naked and couldn't wait to get Happy inside of her. Now she was sitting there with her Uncle. "You talked with Opie?" She asked trying to distract herself.

"Yeah he explained a few things but I'd rather hear it from you."

Nicole took a deep breath before she told him everything. Clay didn't interrupt her once not even when she told him about the attempted rape. When she finished she sat nervously watching him as she tried to read his face.

"Your mad at me aren't you?" Clay shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you." He said as he took her hand in hers. He could feel her shaking.

"Your not?"

"No, in fact I couldn't be more proud."

"Proud?"

"Don't get me wrong I'm pissed you went behind my back."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"But saying that I understand why you did it. You went out of your way to protect a Son and that's why I'm proud of you. Although that being said you pull any shit like that again I will kill you myself." He warned as a smile crept onto his face.

"I promise." She leant in and hugged him tightly.

"Jax said you've been staying here." He questioned as they parted.

"Yeah, wanted to give him and Tara some space."

"Well I wan't you staying here until we have this problem handled." She nodded. Clay stood up. "I've got church."

Clay walked outside to find Jax standing outside his own dorm room. "She okay?"

"Check for yourself. Were sitting in two."

Nicole's head snapped back towards when she heard it open again, and once again she expected to see Happy but again she was disappointed. She got to her feet turning her back on him.

"Nic..."

"Save it Jay. I don't give a shit what you have to say. Like I told you last night I'm done." He walked up behind her grabbing her arm. She spun around and pushed him away. "No."

"So what you can forgive everyone else, Opie, but not me."

"How could you. How could you of all people think I would betray this club, betray you. Yeah i'm pissed at everyone else but you, your supposed to have my back."

"I do have your back."

"Funny way of showing it."

"What did you expect me to think?"

"You should have come to me, asked me. Not air that shit the way you did. You didn't even given me a chance to explain."

"Well if you had just come to me when all this shit started then we wouldn't be in this mess. This ain't all on me." He shouted, shocking her slightly. She knew he probably had a point but right now she was too pissed to admit it.

"Just get out."

"No. Were dealing with this now." There was a bang on the door before Tig entered.

"Were at the table." He said leaving the room as quickly as he had entered.

Jax looked back at Nicole. "Go." She told him. Even though she could tell he was debating with himself, he finally left.

################

"How'd it go?" Opie asked as he walked into church with Jax. Jax just looked at him his face like stone. "That good, huh."

Everyone took their normal seats around the table as they waited for Clay to enter and start the meet. Jax looked through the open door and saw him talking to the new Prospect Miles.

The room fell silent as Clay finally took his seat, they all knew what they were there to discuss, even Bobby and Chibs knew and they hadn't even been there.

"I think you all know why I called this meeting." The all nodded. "I want that sonvabitch found." Everybody agreed but it was Piney who spoke out.

"I hate to be the one to state the obvious, but you're meeting with Oswald today you could be leaving for Ireland any day now."

"Exactly that's why I want everyone on this. We will find him." Clay spoke firmly.

"And if we don't?" Juice asked. It was a question he didn't want to ask but knew it needed to be said. Piney was right most of Samcro could be leaving for Belfast which meant Nicole would be left with two new prospects and Piney. Juice did not like them odds.

"What if we take her out of Charming." Jax suggested as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"She is not coming to Belfast. We have no idea what we will be walking into. They might use her against us, and that's a risk I'm not willing to take." Clay stated.

"I wasn't talking about taking her to Belfast."

"You on about dropping her at another Charter?" Tig asked Jax from across the table. Jax nodded.

"Kozik could take her to Tacoma." Jax said looking in Koziks direction. Kozik looked straight at Tig who was shaking his head in disagreement.

"Nah, she won't go man." Tig told him cockily. "She won't run."

"Why not, it's what she does." Jax remarked his anger coming through. He was still pissed at her. Clay looked at Jax who now had his eyes firmly locked on the table. He knew that the conversion between him and Nicole couldn't have gone well.

"I think Tig's right she won't go." Clay agreed.

"If she won't leave how about we bring the protection to her." Opie said. Clay nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." He looked down the table where Happy sat. "You know most of the Nomads, contact a couple see who's free." Happy nodded. "Right we have a meet set with Alaverz at 10 and Oswald this afternoon. Kozik I want you on Nic." Kozik agreed, as Clay hit gravel to signal the end.

######################

Nicole stopped in her tracks when she heard unfamiliar voices in the bar. As she listened she heard one of the men asking the other guy what he had done to piss off the killah, aka Happy. She was happy when she heard the other guy, the one who had caught her and Happy, refuse to answer, he was already learning when to keep his mouth shut, either that or Happy had really put the fear into him.

Not wanting to stand around in case the guy finally broke Nicole made her presence known.

"Shouldn't you two being doing work, instead of standing around here gossiping like a couple of school girls?" She said as she crossed her arms.

She saw the look on Phil's face, he recognised her. As much as Happy had tried to hide her Phil had obviously seen enough, which she hated that, considering that she didn't really know what had happened between herself and Happy, she tried to ignore it as she went towards the exit.

"Your Nicole Right?" Miles asked as he stood in her path. Nicole looked him up and down before she answered.

"Yeah." She answered as she tried to avoid the look on Phil's face. She knew he had finally clicked as to who she was.

"You can't leave."

"Excuse me?" She questioned looking between the two men.

"Clay said you have to stay here."

"Oh did he now."

"Yes I did." Nicole spun around at the sound of Clay's voice. The two of them just stood there staring at one another before Clay motioned for her to come forward. The two of them headed into Church.

"So..."

"So your on lock down."

"What?"

"I don't want you leaving this clubhouse."

"Clay."

"Don't fight me on this." He warned.

"Fine. We done here?" Clay nodded. He could tell she was annoyed with him, but he was past caring he was doing this for her, to keep her safe.

Nicole couldn't help but slam the door as she left. She was fuming. It wasn't the fact that Clay had put her on lock down she knew he was just protecting her, she was mad because once again Ryan was controlling her life and she was tired of it. She was just starting to get her head straight, moving on but now she was right back at square one.

She didn't acknowledge any of them as she walked to Jax's dorm, she just wanted to be alone.

#######################

Kozik was left behind with the two Prospects, all three of them had been given the responsibility of making sure Nicole stayed put. Kozik couldn't believe that yet again he had been stuck with baby sitting duty. Even though that pissed him off he was still walking down the hallway towards Jax's dorm room where Nicole had hidden herself away over an hour ago.

He considered knocking but knew that once he told her it was him she wouldn't let him in so he opened the door.

She was sitting on the bed her back resting against the headboard, her feet flat on the bed. Kozik didn't miss the bottle of alcohol hidden in between her legs. But most of all he noticed how broken she looked.

"Bit early for that isn't it." He commented as he leaned against the door frame.

"Twelve o'clock somewhere." He smirked at her comment.

"You going to hide in here all day, just drinking your life away."

"Don't." She warned as she finally turned to look at him.

"Don't what?"

"Please don't start, I'm really not in the mood to argue with you."

"Okay." He knew exactly what she needed, a friend. So putting aside their stupid rift he offered an olive branch. He walked over to the bed and took a seat, grabbing the bottle from her as he sat down.

"Koz.." She stopped when he took a swig from the bottle. "What are you doing?"

"Well drinking alone is just pathetic." She smiled at him as she took back the bottle.

#####################

"Hey Baby." Gemma said as Clay walked into her hospital room. He came over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Long day?" She asked noticing how tired he looked.

"Could say that." Clay took a seat. "Ryan's out."

"How?"

"The van that was transporting him got rammed off the road."

"Nicole?"

"She's okay got her on lock down at the clubhouse. I'm not taking any risks this time." Gemma took his hand in hers.

"We'll get through this baby."

"Yeah. What time is Oswald coming?"

"Anytime now."

"Good, lets hope he can get us to Belfast. Secured the spends today."

"Mayans?"

"Yeah. Offered their drugs safe passage through Charming. For a price of course."

"See things are starting to go in our favour." She reassured him.

"Lets see what Oswald has to say before we get to excited."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for your lovely reviews. They really**

**help. Just to let you know that obviously Samcro**

**will be going to Belfast, and I will be including some **

**parts of what happens over there but my main focus **

**will be what happens to Nicole. **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 22**

Nicole stirred when she felt the weight next to her shift. Opening her eyes she saw Kozik picking up his cut of the floor, before slipping it on. Nicole smiled as she stretched out. Kozik stopped and looked at her.

"Morning." he said with a smile.

"Hey." She rubbed her eyes before sitting up. "What time is it?"

"8." Koz answered as he pulled on his boots.

"Right."

"Well I better head out, before some catches me."

"By someone you mean Tig right?" Kozik huffed. Tig really was the last person he wanted to bump into. "Thanks for last night, i guess i needed it more than i thought." Nicole said as Kozik made his way towards the door.

"No problem." He went for the door again, but again Nicole called out stopping him.

"Koz why...why are you being nice to me?" He ran his hand over his face as he walked back over to her.

"I told you drinking alone is pathetic." Nicole let out a little laugh. "Seriously though Nic, I know we've had our differences over the years but that doesn't mean I'm just going to stand by and let you destroy yourself." He was now standing next to the bed she was sitting in. "Look just promise me something okay."

"What?"

"That if you do feel like shit is getting too much that you won't try and deal with it yourself. Find someone, anyone, but don't try and get through it alone."

"I promise."

"Good." He gave her a wink before finally leaving.

##################

Nicole entered the bar sometime later after she had finished getting ready. Today she was dressed in a dark grey v neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans, her hair was down but instead of being straight like always today she had curled the ends.

When she walked into the bar she realised it was empty. Looking to the closed double doors to her right she knew where everybody was.

Taking advantage of the quiet, Nicole pulled out her cell. She dialled Tara's number but wasn't surprised when it went to voice mail, it had the past 4 times she had tried to call her. Tara was defiantly avoiding her.

Nicole went to pour herself a coffee before taking a seat at the bar. She felt weird, it always unnerved when the clubhouse was this quiet. Plus when it was this quiet it meant that all she could do was think, and that was never a good thing. She wasn't able to dwell in her thoughts for to long before she heard the Church doors open. Spinning around she saw all of Samara staring back at her. But her eyes only locked with two of them. First her eyes met Jax's, then they went to Happy before going back to Jax. She felt like the walls were closing in she needed to get out of there.

"Where you going?" Jax asked catching her wrist in his hand.

"To the office, if that's allowed."

"You okay?" Nicole couldn't help but look over his shoulder at Happy again, who was now staring at her with an unreadable look on his face. She would give anything to know what going inside that head of his. She hadn't spoken nor seen him since they were wrapped around one another in her cousins bed. Whatever it was that happened between them all she knew was that right now she wanted nothing more than to been tangled up in his safe embrace. "Nic."

"Like you care." She spat pulling her wrist free and storming outside. Jax went to follow her but was stopped by Bobby.

"Leave her be." He said placing his hand on the shoulder of the younger biker, who he thought of as a son. He guided him over to the bar.

"She hates me." He admitted. Bobby laughed.

"I know shit all about women, but when it comes to that woman, her I understand and trust me she doesn't hate you, she loves you." Jax scoffed. "Oh brother, you really don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"The reason she's acting like that isn't because she hates you it's because she loves you. Your probably the only person in the world she trusts with all her heart. She's been hurt a lot..."

"What are you saying Bobby?"

"The other night **you **hurt her." Jax threw a scornful look. Bobby held up his hands. "Don't get me wrong brother probably would have come to the same conclusion."

"Bobby she told me she's done with me." Bobby shook his head.

"And you think she means it, she's testing you man. She's wants you to fight for her, reassure her that no matter what shit she pulls you will always be there for her. She's pushing you away because she probably thinks you'll leave her anyway."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Then prove it."

"Thanks man." Jax went to go and find Nicole to do exactly what Bobby had just said.

"Jax." He turned back to face Bobby. "I'd still let her cool for a bit first."

#####################

Nicole stormed into the garage office, slamming the door behind. She let out a frustrated scream as she ran her fingers through her hair. She walked behind the desk and took a seat. looking down at the mountain of paperwork that had piled up, it became clear that no one had touched it such the last time she had been here, god where was Gemma when you needed her.

She started sorting through the paper work when the door opened to the garage she looked up and saw Carl standing there.

"Hey." She said as a massive smile spread onto her face. She got to her feet and went over to hug him. She held on a little longer than normal.

"You okay?" He asked as he held her.

"Yes, no, I don't know." She answered honestly as she pulled away from him. His hand ran down her arm.

"Yeah I heard about Ryan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's not your fault." She said as she sat back down. Ryan took the seat on the other side of the desk.

"So how you handling it?"

"I'm just trying to keep myself busy, but since Clay has put me lock down it's a little hard, especially now."

"Whys that?"

"Nothing. Anyway I know this is a bit short notice and we'll probably have someone tagging along but wondered if you fancied going for a drink or something, I could really use it."

"Nic, I'd love to..."

"Great." She smiled.

"But I can't."

"OH." Carl could see the disappointment in her face but now he knew it was about to get worse.

"I'm leaving Nic. I got offered a job back in my home town. My Dads sick and I want to be closer to my Mom. I have tried to talk to you but..."

"But I've been to busy with my own shit."

"Nic..."

"No I've been to obsessed with my own shit." She got up from her seat and walked around to him. Carl got to his feet as Nicole grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry to hear about your Dad, I hope he'll be okay."

"Me to."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow evening." Nicole nodded.

"So this is goodbye?"

"I guess." Nicole hugged him tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Me to."

"Come and see before you leave."

"Of course." The two stood silently hugging each other for a few more moments before he finally pulled away. "I better get back to work."

"Yeah from the stack of paper work over there I'm guessing it's pretty backed up in there." He kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Nicole watched as he headed back into the garage. Walking back around the desk she slumped into the chair.

She never expected to hear that Carl was leaving. He was probably her only friend around here that wasn't related to the club, she knew she took him for granted and was selfish with him but she couldn't help it she needed him.

##################

"All your vitals look good, your medication must be kicking in." Tara said as she filled in Gemma's chart.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." Tara cocked her eyebrow.

"Maybe you should check again."

"Gemma what's going on?" Tara walked from the bottom of the bed towards Gemma who was sitting up.

"You spoke to Jackson?"

"About?"

"Belfast."

"He mentioned it."

"Their leaving tonight."

"Right..." Tara was worried where this was heading.

"I'm going to."

"What, Gemma that's impossible..."

"Not if you help me."

#####################

Nicole sat absently staring towards the garage as she sat alone with her thoughts. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the office door open.

"Miss..excuse me Miss..." Nicole finally snapped out of it when she heard the deep voice. Spinning around quickly she saw a tall bald man standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a black suit with a matching black shirt. Nicole smirked to herself at how out of place this man looked. "Sorry to interrupt."

"You weren't." Nicole got to her feet. "Can I help you?"

"It's my car it's making a strange noise, wanted it checked before I leave town."

"Sure." Nicole grabbed a couple pieces of paper. "Here, just fill these out." The man accepted the paper and pen Nicole offered him. "I'll be right back." Nicole disappeared into the office.

When Nicole returned a few minutes later the man was standing by the desk waiting for her. When he saw her he handed her back the papers.

"Thanks." She did a quick scan of the paperwork before looking back at him. "Just spoke to the guys, bad news is we're not going to be able to fit you in today, but we can look at it tomorrow morning if that's okay Mr..." Nicole looked back at the paperwork. "Mr Williams."

"That's fine. And please call me Andy." The man offered his hand and Nicole accepted it, but as she went to pull away the man held onto her hand, making her feel uncomfortable. "Will you be here?" Nicole pulled her hand free.

"I guess."

"Well I'll look forward to it." He smiled smugly at her before leaving the office.

Nicole didn't know why but that man freaked her out. She felt her heart beat faster when he didn't let go of her hand, and couldn't help but think he was going to hurt her. But now she couldn't believe how stupid she was being. He was a nice, good looking, polite guy who may and may not of been flirting with he was not out to hurt her, she really needed to get over this.

##################

It was now 4 o'clock, it had gone way past dinner time and Nicole was starving. She was down to the last pile of paperwork and was determined to finish it despite the fact that her stomach was rumbling. But when she looked up after hearing the office door open, she saw Jax standing in the doorway. She sighed knowing that she was not going to finish this any time soon.

"Here." Jax dropped a bag in front of her. She looked at the bag and then at him. "Noticed you skipped lunch. Thought you might be hungry." Nicole was more than hungry and was sure she would demolish whatever was inside that bag, but Nicole was too stubborn to admit it.

"I'm fine." She told him as she went back to her paperwork. Jax nodded, so this was how she was going to play it. Jax took a seat. "Is there something else?"

"I'm sorry." Nicole looked up and him, leaning back in her chair.

"For what?"

"Acting like a complete dick. You were right, I shouldn't of aired your shit like that. What I did was outta line."

"Yeah it was." Jax wanted to bite back and tell her that she shouldn't have gone behind his back but Bobby's words rang in his head. Jax got to his feet and walked around the desk before kneeling in front of her. He took her hands in his.

"I love you, that will never change no matter what happens between us. I know I hurt you and you have no idea how much I hate myself for that. But we have two choices here. One we can carry on hating one another which only ends up hurting ourselves or two we can move past this, go back to the way it was before." Nicole just stared at him. Of course she was going to forgive him, she had spent seven years of her life without him and look how that had turned out. She knew not having him in her life was not an option. Although it didn't mean she wasn't still pissed at him.

"Okay." She said simply.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Jax was still confused, what was she agreeing to. But then he saw her lean over and grab the bag. He grinned at her, she had forgiven him.

Jax didn't speak, as he walked back to his seat, he just sat watching her eat the Ham and Cheese toasty he had brought her.

"Nic were leaving for Belfast at six."

"I know."

"We want to bring in some back up make sure you were protected while were gone."

"Why?"

"I'm sick of taking risks when it comes to you."

"So who's staying?"

"Kozik. Hopefully a few Nomads will come down. Nic I need you to promise me while I'm away that you're going let Koz do his job, let him look after you."

"Okay." Jax laughed. "What?"

"Well that was easy."

"I'm sick of all this, sick of Ryan controlling my life. I just want this to be over."  
>"It will be, we'll get him and I promise you we'll end this."<p>

"Good."

"Right I've got a few things to do before we leave. You wanna come?"

"Nah I'm going finish up here."

"Okay I'll see you here." Jax walked over and pulled her out of her chair and into a hug. "I love you." He said.

"Love you to." Jax kissed the top of her head before leaving the office.

It took Nicole another 20 minutes to finish the paperwork but finally she was done. She got up deciding enough was enough, there was nothing more she could do.

Nicole made her way towards the clubhouse. As she crossed the parking lot she noticed that most of the bikes were gone, she figured they had all gone home to getting themselves sorted before they left for Belfast.

Nicole was once again met with the unsettling feeling. She hated seeing the Clubhouse house so empty it wasn't right, but considering most of Samcro were going to be leaving it was something she was going to have to get used to.

She was going to head to Jax's dorm room and take a shower to freshen herself up but she had one more stop to make before she did that.

#######################

Ryan couldn't believe when he saw Andy at Teller/Morrow. He knew that Zobelle's men were probably starting to put their plans into action, and he was no closer to stopping it. He'd been watching the clubhouse since Nicole had arrived, but now he realised that his chance off getting to her was becoming slim. It seemed that the protection of her had been stepped up, she hadn't left the clubhouse so unless he walked straight into Teller/Morrow, which would be signing his own death warrant, there was no way of getting to her. It was time for Plan B.


	23. Chapter 23

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 23**

_This Chapter is a little longer than the others but i just wanted _

_to get some things all tied up in this chapter so please_

_stick with it. Hope you enjoy._

_Thanks again for the reviews and adds._

Nicole leaned against the door frame admiring the view in front of her. Happy was standing with his back to her. His jeans were hung low on his hips and the top half of him was completely naked. She watched how his muscles contracted underneath his heavily inked skin as he checked his gun over. She knew he was preparing himself for what lay ahead.

"You going stand there all day?" Nicole felt herself jump. He didn't even look at her, yet he still knew she was there.

"How did you know it was me?" Nicole asked as she stepped into his room. Happy didn't answer instead he just looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Never mind. So you all set for Belfast?"

"Yeah." He answered placing the gun he had been fiddling with into his duffel bag that was on his bed. He looked to the side catching her eye with his. "Somethin' you wanna ask?"

"Just the usual." Happy walked over to her so that he was now towering over her.

"Watch out for your boys." Happy said. Every time he went on a dangerous run with Clay or Jax she always asked him to watch their backs it was something he was more than happy to do.

"That's the one." She said trying to keep her voice steady, but she was finding it hard with him being that close to her. "So...I..I better be going." Nicole turned on her heels. She went to head for the door but stopped when she felt him grab her wrist.

Happy pulled her back pulling her flush against him, she tried to catch her breath but Happy didn't give her time to recover before he crashed his lips onto hers. It took her barely a second to react to him. Her free hand going to the back of his head as she pulled him closer. He was about to sweep her off her feet and throw her on his bed, but there was something he needed to do first.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked breathlessly as he pulled away from. Happy stepped around her. She watched as he went to the door, "You're leaving?"

Happy walked over to the door but instead of leaving through it like Nicole expected he closed it shut and made sure to lock it. "No interruptions this time." He said as he turned back to face her.

"I like the sound of that." She replied coyly. Happy smirked as he closed the gap between them.

He looked her up and down before their eyes locked. He could feel her rapid breaths against his chest, she wanted him and with the memory of the other morning flashing through his mind he wanted her. Wasting no more time Happy wrapped his arm around her small waist lifting her off the floor.

Nicole let out a giggle as Happy swept her off her feet and walked them over to his bed where he threw her down. Nicole felt her whole body tingle as his dark eyes roamed over her, wanting him, she grabbed his hand pulling him down on top of her.

There was nothing romantic about the way their hands were roaming over one another's bodies, it was frantic, hurried they wanted one another and this time nothing was going to stop them.

Happy wasted no time in removing her shirt and throwing it across the room, before returning his hand to her body as he fondled her breasts. He felt her arching into his touch before her hands made his way down to his stomach as she tugged at his belt buckle, eager to get them off an action he wasn't going to deny her but not before she lost hers. Lifting himself from above her, he stood back onto his feet. Knowing exactly what he wanted, Nicole started unbuttoning her own jeans. Lifting her hips she tried pulling them off, Happy could tell she was struggling. Normally he loved watching her ass in the skin tight jeans she strutted around in but right now he hated them. Grabbing the material from her hands, he pulled them off in one swift motion before tossing them across the room.

He dropped to his knees in front of her. Raising herself onto her elbows she looked down at him as he threw her a mischievous grin. She was about to open her mouth but when she felt him kiss his way up her inner thigh she had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from screaming in pleasure, but as he worked his way up she was finding it hard to control herself.

"Your so wet. I've barley touched you. You must want this real bad. You want this? You want me?" He teased as he rubbed his hand against her lacy purple and black panties.

"Yea.." She managed to get out inbetween her sharp breaths.

"Didn't hear you sweetheart...Tell me ho..." Happy was cut off by Nicole who was now sitting up. She cupped his face pulling him up to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her breaths were ragged.

"I want this, need it. I want you to give to me. So stop talking and fuck me. Hard." Happy had only ever seen her this serious when she was really annoyed. She obviously needed this even more than he had thought.

"Sure thing Kid." And that was exactly what he did.

###############

Jax walked into his house, he was surprised to see Tara there, he thought she was working. Walking towards their bedroom where he had heard her. "Hey." He said as he leant against the door frame.

"Hey."

"How come your home?"

"Just taking my break, needed to get out of that place."

"Mom okay?"

"She's fine." He nodded. He went to turn away from her but stopped when he heard her speak. "I'm sorry. I should have told you about Nicole."

"Yeah you should have. But I suppose we all do things we shouldn't." He walked over to her taking her hand in his, with his other hand he brushed away a stray piece of hair. He could tell Tara was taken aback by this act of tenderness, not that he blamed her he hadn't showed any tenderness of late.

"I hate where we are, and I don't want to leave with us like this."

"I don't either." He leant down and kissed her deeply.

"I love you." He said against her lips. He kissed her again as his arms wrapped around his waist. He edged them towards their bed but as her legs hit the base of the bed she pulled her head back from his.

"Jax..wait..I can't."

"Sshhh." He told her as her kissed her neck.

"No Jax I really can't." He looked up at her and saw the seriousness of her expression. She wasn't joking.

"Why?"

"I have to get back to work and you have to leave for Belfast. Which means you probably have to leave in abit to go to club and see your Mom. I'm not going to have a quickie with you just so you can get your thrills before you leave." She said pushing him away.

"What's with you? I said I'm sorry."

"No actually you haven't, you just agreed with my apology." Tara grabbed her bag off the bed. "I have to go." She pushed her way past him.

"Tara."

"I love you." And with those words she left leaving Jax utterly confused by what had just happened.

###################

Nicole rolled off Happy and to her back. They both lay there trying to catch their breath. Nicole wiped her hair out of her sweaty face, smiling. That was some of the best sex she had in her life. She could still feel the tingling between her legs, something she doubted was going to ease any time soon.

"That was..That was..."

"Yeah." Happy agreed as he leaned over and grabbed his pack of smokes from the bed side table. He pulled one out and lit in inhaling deeply. Nicole turned her head to look up at him, seeing the cigarette in his hand she lent over him and took it out of his hand taking a drag. She lay back down as she blew out the smoke.

"You know I can cover that for you." He said taking the cigarette from her. Nicole looked up at him, she knew exactly what he was talking about. It was the tattoo on the top right of her butt cheek, the initial R and a small rose. Ryan's mark. Something that she had kept secret, well until now.

"You going to cover it with yours." Nicole mocked trying to make light of the situation. But Happy didn't find it very funny.

"You know that I will never take an Old Lady, this isn't what this is."

"Jeez, calm down I was joking. After my last experience as an Old Lady you really think I want to go there again." Nicole rested on her elbows, and turned her head to look at him. "I know exactly what this is."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. It's simple, were two consenting adults who've just had so strings attached mind blowing sex, something by the way I hope we can repeat again and again."

"You think you can handle the no strings?" Nicole slapped his arm playfully. He knew he was only asking her that because she was a girl.

"Yeah, can you?"

"I think I can." He said rolling his eyes as he flicked the ash from his cigarette into the ashtray on the side table.

"Although I do have a few rules." She said.

"Rules?" Nicole turned onto her side resting her head on her hand.

"Yeah. No dating, no talking about feelings or any of that mushy shit, no sleepovers, no cuddling and finally no one finds out about this, it stays between us. Oh and don't go falling in love me."

Although she made out she was joking she was actually being quite serious. Falling in love with someone never turned out well for her, prime example Ryan. He was the last person she loved and now she was on lock down because he might try and hurt her. Yes Nicole definitely didn't want to fall in love or have someone fall in love her.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah."

"Let's shake on it." Happy shook his head at Nicole's raised hand.

"I think this deal needs to be sealed with something more than a hand shake." Happy grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him slapping her ass with the other.

"Really?" She asked shocked that he still had another round left in him. He fisted a handful of her hair and pulled her down and kissed her roughly.

"Really." He replied before flipping her over so that he was now on top. He smirked when she let out a girlish giggle. She leant up try and kiss him but he pulled his head back. "Before we seal the deal, I have one condition of my own."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"I cover that tatt." Happy saw her eyes leave his, before she finally nodded in agreement. Happy knew she was hurting and although he may not be able to fix that because that was up to her, that didn't mean he couldn't help. And if covering a simple tattoo so that she wouldn't have to see it and be reminded of it, of him, then it was the least he could do.

###############

Tara arrived back at the Hospital. She knew she probably looked nervous because she certainly felt it. If anybody found out about what she was about to do she could get struck off or worse arrested, but she couldn't chicken out now she had to do this, she owed it to Abel.

By the time Tara made it Gemma's room the plan was already in motion. Gemma was on a stretcher and was being wheeled out of her room by a nurse.

"What's happened?" Tara asked.

"Fever spiked to a 170, were going to put her in an ice bath before she strokes out."

"Good, I'll come with you." As they rushed down the hospital they bumped into Unser.

"Gemma. Christ what the hell happened Tara?"

"We think she's had a reaction to the new medicine." That was all she said before they carried on down the hall.

"Okay lets get her in 1...2...3" The two nurses lifted Gemma off the stretcher and into the ice bath.

"Go and get Dr. Gallagher." Tara told the nurse.

"He's in surgery." She answered.

"Then page his partner." Tara replied getting rather annoyed. The nurses left. Leaving just Tara, Gemma and a police officer. Tara started undressing Gemma, before turning to look at the Officer. "Some privacy please."

"Sure, Sorry." The young man said before leaving. Tara waited until he had left.

"It's clear."

"Oh my god shit that's cold." Gemma practically jumped out of the ice bath, as Tara pulled out the bag she had hidden.

Once she was dressed in dry clothes. Tara and Gemma made their way towards the service entrance. Tara pulled out her phone.

"You calling Jax?"

"No you are." Tara answered handing Gemma her phone.

################

Jax arrived at the clubhouse. He looked around and saw most of the guy's piling their belonging into the black Van.

Once he had parked up he walked over to Opie who was sitting on the Picnic table with Tig, Clay, Bobby and Kozik. They all acknowledged him.

"Everybody ready?" Jax asked accepting the cigarette Kozik was offering him.

"Pretty much."

"Where's Nic at?" He asked looking between all of them.

"Your dorm I think." Clay answered.

"Right." Jax looked back over to the van. "Where's Hap?"

"Still getting ready, I'll go get him." Opie offered, but as he got to his feet he saw Lyla pull into the parking lot.

"I'll go." Bobby said patting Opie on the shoulder. "You go say your goodbyes to your girl."

#################

Happy rested his head against the headboard as he took a drag on his cigarette. He couldn't help but watch Nicole as she paced around his room naked as she looked for her underwear. Feeling that she was being watched Nicole looked over her shoulder at him.

"You know instead of watching me you could help me look for them."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well you were the one who basically ripped them off me and then threw them somewhere is this pig sty. How do you even live in this shit hole anyway?"

"Ain't that bad."

"Right." She mumbled under her breath. "Ah ha." She bent down and picked up her purple and black panties, now she just needed the bra.

"Shame." Happy mused as she pulled on her knickers. She threw him a cheeky smile.

She walked over and grabbed her jeans, which just happened to be hiding her bra. She was about to put them on when someone tried the door. She looked at the door before looking back at Happy who was getting out of bed.

"Hap...Hap open up brother."

"Shit. It's Bobby." Nicole whispered.

"Yeah. Hold on." Happy shouted to Bobby as he pulled on his jeans.

"What are we..."

"In the bathroom." Happy shoved her towards the bathroom. "Go." Once he shut her inside he turned his attention towards the door. He grabbed his t-shirt, did a quick scan of the room to make sure there was no incriminating evidence, then went to open door.

"What's up?" He asked Bobby as he pulled his t-shirt on.

"Where going to be heading out in minute." Bobby couldn't help his eyes leaving Happy and scanning the room behind him. He could sense something was off.

"Right."

"You okay brother?"

"Yeah." Happy answered sternly. He didn't miss the fact that Bobby was checking out his room, which he didn't like.

"Good." Bobby went to leave but suddenly turned back to face him.

"You haven't seen Nicole have you? Stopped by Jax's room she wasn't there."

Happy shrugged. "No." Bobby nodded.

"See you outside." This time Happy nodded.

Nicole had tried her best to try and listen to the conversation that was happening on the other side of the door but she couldn't hear a damn thing, so she decided to get dressed. It was only when she heard the door slam that she exited the bathroom. As soon as she walked out she bumped into Happy.

"I have to go. Everybody's waiting."

"Okay." Nicole said nodding her head. She watched as Happy walked over to the chair next to her grabbing his cut and putting it on. He walked over to his bag that had been thrown from the bed during their no strings attached fun. When he had everything he went for the door.

"Hap wait." Happy looked back as Nicole walked over to him. She stopped when she was right in front of him, her hands in her pocket.

"Be careful okay."

"Careful kid that sounds a lot like a feeling." She pushed him slightly.

"Shut up. I just want you alive and watching my cousins back that's all. You can go to Belfast fuck who you want do what you want as long as you come back in one piece, with Jay right by your side." Happy laughed.

"Right. By the way Bobby was looking for."

"Great. You think he suspects anything?"

Happy shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe. Well in that case I better make sure I flirt around some other guy's then try and throw him off the scent."

"You do realise he's coming to Belfast."

"Yeah I know, I'm on about when you get back."

"You do that." With that Happy left.

###############

Nicole waited a 5-10 minutes before she made her way outside. As she walked outside she made her way straight to Jax who just happened to be sitting with Bobby, great Nicole thought to herself.

"Hey." She said as she stood in front of them.

"Hey." Jax said getting to his feet and hugging her.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He lied. He was far from okay, but he knew she would already be worrying about him and she didn't need any extra worry she had more than enough to deal with. He pulled out of the hug. "You look better." He said noticing her rosy cheeks.

"I'm good." She said as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I agree, you look...what's the word...Happier." Nicole looked towards Bobby who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Thanks." She said as she felt her cheeks blush even more.

"You two we're ready." Nicole turned around to face Clay. "Princess." Clay leant down and placed a kiss on Nicole's forehead.

"You be safe okay." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You to Princess." Clay looked down at her. "I know you don't want to be on lock down but please just let the guys do what they have to do. Let them protect you."

"I will, I promise." He kissed her again before pulling away.

"We need to go." He said to Jax and Bobby over her shoulder. Bobby got up first and hugged Nicole. When they pulled away Bobby could tell that she was going to say something but he stopped her before she could.

"Don't worry I'll look after your boy's...all of your boy's." He said winking at her before walking away. Jax was next to take her into a hug.

"Be safe." He whispered into her ear.

"You to." He pulled away letting his hand run over her cheek. "Bring him home Jay."

"Yeah." He rubbed her cheek before he followed the others over to the van.

Nicole stood her arms folded across her chest as she watched her family get ready leave. She couldn't help but fear for them, fear what they might be waking into. She would give anything to be going with them.

"They'll be okay you know." Nicole looked behind her to see Kozik approaching her.

"I hope so."

"They will, and so will you." She looked back at her family, her eyes finding Happy.

"Yeah."

##################

Jax, Clay and Tig arrivde at the Hospital to say goodbye to Gemma but as they approached the Hospital Jax got a phone call. Looking down at the ID he noticeed that it was Tara, he was hesitant at first but decided to answer it.

"Hey."

"_It's Mom. You at the Hospital?"_

"Yeah, you okay?" Clay and Tig stopped and looked at Jax after hearing his conversation.

"_Yeah, just listen. Meet me outside the service entrance. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"What?"

_"Just go now." _She demanded before hanging up.

Jax snapped his cell shut as he ran his hand over his face.

"What's the problem?" Clay asked.

"My mother." He turned around and headed towards the service entrance like his mother instructed. Tig and Clay followed.

Tara and Gemma waited for the elevator. "I've packed enough meds for a few weeks but if your there longer you're going to have find a way to fill the prescription."

"Yeah I will."

"This elevator will take you down to the service level and this key card will get you through the back door. Here's some cash it's not much. My car is parked in the service lot if you need it." Tara handed her the keys, money and bag.

"Thanks for doing this."

"Yeah well it's the least I could do."

"Do me one last thing."

"Yeah."

"Tell Nicole, I'm sorry she'll be pissed when she finds out I've gone."

"Sure." Tara said even though she wasn't sure she was going to be able to do that as she was currently avoiding Nicole.

"Oh and check on my Baby, Clay's probably forgot about her." Tara smiled, she always found it strange the love Gemma had for that bird of hers.

"Of course."

They share a quick hug before Gemma got into the elevator. When she got outside Jax basically ran towards her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted in frustration.

"I'm coming with you."

"Mom you made a deal with the Feds."

"I don't give a shit." She shouted back. "Those cuffs will be waiting for me when I get back."

"Baby listen to me." Clay started.

"Don't even bother trying boy's, trust me I've been there she's stubborn." Gemma smiled at Tig before walking away from Clay and Jax.

Gemma didn't make it to far before Unser met them at the end of the ramp.

"Guess yoru fever broke." Unser mocked. "Some folks are looking for you."

"Well I'll be back soon."

"I'm sorry Gemma I can't let you go. If you come with me now I'll tell them you turned yourself in, and no one gets in trouble for aiding and abetting."

"And if she doesn't?" Clay asked wrapping his arm protectively around his wife.

"That isn't an option." Unser told him. They all stood silently exchanging looks before Tig did something stupid, he pulled out his gun and pointed at Unser making him pull out his own gun. Jax held his face in his hands this is not how he wanted this to go. Gemma walked up to Unser and positioned herself in front of his gun.

"You going to shoot me Wayne?" When Unser didn't react Gemma had her answer. "Traitor." She scolded before walking past him. The others followed. She handed Tig Tara's car keys. "Take the Cutlass."

As they drove away from the Hospital it wasn't long before they could hear the distance sound of sirens. Tig pulled the Cutlass to the side of the road, Jax followed him in the flatbed.

When Tig got out of the car he told Clay, Jax and Gemma to take the Cutlass and he'll take the Flatbed and lure the cops into following him so they could get away. Jax try to object saying that they needed him, but Tig insisted.

Jax, Gemma and Clay pulled into the airport hanger where the rest of the sons and Oswald were waiting.

"You're cutting it close." Oswald told Jax as he got out of the car.

"Sorry we had to give someone a ride." Jax looked over his shoulder as Gemma got out of the car. "Not my idea." Jax said.

"Where's Tig?" Bobby asked Clay.

"Don't ask."


	24. Chapter 24

**Fighting Back **

**Chapter 24**

Tara finally left Charming Police station around 10 o'clock that evening. She had been questioned by pretty much everyone, Stahl, Unser but she kept to her story telling them that Gemma had pulled a gun on her and forced her to handover the her key card. When Stahl and Unser finally realised that Tara was not going to give anything away, and considering the fact that legally she had done nothing wrong they had no other choice but to let her go.

Even though Tara was completely exhausted both mentally and physically, she still had one more thing to do.

Parking in the driveway of Clay and Gemma's house, Tara pulled her bag onto her lap as she rooted for the keys to house. Having found them she walked up to the front door and let herself in. She made her way through the darkness and into the kitchen where she dropped her bag and turned on the lights. She headed for the cupboard where Gemma normally kept the bird food, before she went into Gemma and Clay's bedroom. Walking inside she looked around the room quickly realising that her precious bird was not in his usually spot. Tara smiled to herself, even with all the drama that was currently going on within Samcro Clay had remembered to make sure Gemma's pride and joy was taken care of.

Turning off the light she backed out of the bedroom, but as she turned around to make her way to the kitchen she stopped dead when she saw someone standing in front of her. She dropped the bird food onto the floor as she took a step backwards in shock.

"Ryan." She said barely managing to keep her voice from cracking.

As Ryan took a step towards her, Tara to turned on her heels and ran towards the closet at the end of the hall, the closet that just happened to contain a certain hat box.

"Shit." Ryan cursed to himself as he watched her run down the hall. "TARA, TARA." He shouted at her, but it had no affect. So he took after.

Tara had her hand on the closet and was about to pull the door open when she felt it slam shut. Her eyes immediately going to the manly hand that was resting beside her head.

"Tara I'm not here to..." Ryan was cut off when Tara turned around sharply, kneeing him in the groin, causing him to double over.

Pushing past him she ran towards the kitchen where she had left her bag, or more importantly where her gun was. But once again she never made it.

Ryan recovered from her assault pretty quickly. When he was back on his feet he chased after her. He caught her arm in his hand before pulling her back and slamming her against the wall. Although he had come with the intention of not hurting her, she was making it very hard and was trying his patience.

"Help...Help..." Tara shouted, hoping that the neighbours might hear, even though she knew it was a long shot.

Growing tired of her Ryan pulled his gun from the waist band of his jeans and used the butt of the gun to hit Tara in the side of her head. His arm wrapped around her waist as her body went limp.

"Now look what you made me do."

########################

"What the fuck are you retards doing?" Kozik snapped as he walked out of his dorm room dressed in nothing but his jeans.

Kozik was cranky he had just been rudely interrupted from one of the best nights sleep he'd had since arriving in Charming, and that pissed him off.

"Well." Kozik asked again.

Miles and Phil exchanged looks. They knew that the noise of plates and cups being slammed around and the occasional smash was what woke Kozik up but the fact of the matter was it wasn't them. But they were reluctant whether or not they should say anything. But they didn't have to because as Kozik stood staring at them with a murderous look on his face another smashing noise erupted from the small kitchen.

Kozik turned to face the kitchen as he heard another crashing sound. He looked back at the two prospects. "Out." He ordered. The two men hurried out of the Clubhouse.

He watched the two men leave before turning his attention back to the kitchen. Rubbing the back of his neck he reluctantly walked towards the kitchen. He leant against the door frame as he watched Nicole slamming the draws shut, before throwing another cup onto the floor.

"So I take it someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Nicole shook her head before returning back to slamming the draws.

"Don't start on me Koz, not unless you want one these cups to be thrown at your head."

"So who's pissed you off, so much that you're smashing up the place?"

"Gemma." She snapped

"Gemma?"

"That's what I sa..." Nicole stopped when she finally turned around to face him. She couldn't help but look at his naked top half. It was a sight she hadn't seen in a long time and judging by the perfect six pack he was sporting, the years had defiantly been good to him.

"Hey you're making me feel violated." He mocked as she continued to stare at him.

With the sound of his voice Nicole snapped out of her stare and looked up at Koz who was smiling at her.

"I know I'm pretty amazing." He joked. But Nicole didn't see the funny side she was to pissed off. Grabbing the cup off the counter she threw it at him. The cup missed his head as he ducked just in time. The cup smashed into pieces against the wall behind him. "That almost hit me."

"I know, your lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah. I was aiming for your head." She answered sarcastically. Kozik was about to fire back his own sarcastic comment when her phone started ringing.

"Yeah." She snapped as she answered her cell. Her eyes staying on Kozik. "What...You're shitting me...How much?...I'll be there in 10. Thanks Candy." Nicole pocketed her cell in jeans. She grabbed her bag off the side before pushing her way past Kozik. But he only let her get so far before she felt him grab her.

"Who was that?"

"Candy, she said Tig's been arrested."

"Tig's gone to Belfast."

"No he hasn't, thanks once again to that lovely Aunty of mine." She pulled her hand from Kozik's grasp as she headed for the door.

"Nicky wait."

"What?"

"You can't leave without an escort and plus what about the mess in the kitchen."

"That's what Prospects are for. I'll be waiting in my car. And please put a shirt on."

#####################

Tara tried to move her head but as she did she was met with a pounding in her skull. Instantly her hands tried to move towards her head, but she quickly realised that her hands couldn't move. As her eyes moved towards her hands she realised that they were tied to a chair. She was gagged and tied to a chair in Gemma and Clay's living room. The nightmare wasn't a nightmare, Ryan had been here.

Her eyes scanned the room but found that he was nowhere to be seen. Taking advantage of the opportunity Tara tried to wriggle free on the ties that held her. As she tried to fight against the ties that bound her, she was oblivious to the fact that the back leg on the wooden chair was about to give way.

Ryan was in the bathroom when he heard the crash. He ran into the living and found Tara lying on the floor. He walked over and grabbed the sides of the chair as he pulled it back onto all fours.

"That was silly." He told her. Tara just rolled her eyes as she was unable to speak.

Ryan shook his head at her, she really wasn't grasping this situation he didn't want to hurt her but she was leaving him no choice. His eyes went to the fresh blood that was running from the head wound he had inflicted last night when he hit her with the butt of his gun. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. Sitting back in front of her he started dabbing the towel against the blood.

"I never meant to hurt you, but you just keep pushing me." Tara wanted nothing more than to hit him. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, he was trying to make her feel guilty, but he was forgetting one thing she wasn't Nicole, she wasn't his Old Lady who would lap up his bullshit and drop to her knees and beg him for forgiveness.

"Now If I remove this gag are you going to play nicely?" Tara nodded her head. "Good. But first of all I want to explain why I'm here. Nicole's in danger and I need to warn her so she can protect herself, but I can't get anywhere near her. I'll be dead on the ground before I even get to tell her, so that's where you come in. Tara I need you to reach out to her get her to come meet you, so I can tell her, so I can keep her safe." Once he was finished he pulled down her gag.

"What..." Tara swallowed hard."What trouble?" Tara asked intrigued by what she had just heard.

"Ethan Zobelle kind of trouble." Tara let out an exasperated breath at the sound of his name. Ryan continued. "They offered me a deal. Help them hurt Samcro and they would break me out."

"So why are you here?"

"Because I overheard his new right hand man, talking about how they were going to take Nicole and use her to try and hurt the club. Now I don't really give a shit about the club but I can't let them hurt her, I won't."

"Hypocrite." Tara tried to mumble under her breath but Ryan heard her.

"What?"

"Your a fucking hypocrite. You were the one who put her hospital, you were the one who hurt her, your the one who tried to rap..." Tara was cut off when Ryan's hand wrapped around her throat.

Tara felt the wind being knocked out of her as he tightened his grip around her. She could see the change in eyes they grew darker, colder and in that moment she thought she was going to die, her baby was going to die.

######################

Tig lay on the bed in cell he was being contained in, when Unser walked in. "Chief." Tig got to his feet when he saw Unser. "Where's my lawyer."

"Belfast maybe." Unser said making a sadistic smile creep onto Tig's face.

"Funny."

"I thought so. Anyway seems you won't been needing a lawyer, your bail's been posted."

"Really? Who?"

"Who do you think?" Unser opened up his cell as Tig walked out.

When they walked outside Tig stopped when he saw Kozik standing in the station.

"You posted bail?" Kozik laughed.

"No I did." Nicole said as she stepped from behind Kozik, a brown envelope in her hand.

"Thanks Doll." But Nicole didn't acknowledge his thanks. She walked over to him and slammed the brown envelope, containing his belongings, against his chest. She looked over his shoulder at Unser. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Tig, Kozik and Nicole went to walk out but Unser continued talking. "Oh and by the way, Tig your licence has been suspended."

"Why?" Tig whined.

"You took three armed law enforcement on a 100mph goose chase. It will be two years before your behind a wheel."

"Are you kidding me. How the hell am I meant to work, how am I meant to ride. Come on man you'll be dead before I get my licence back." Nicole hit Tig's arm at his words of unkindness.

"Hey, enough you have no one to blame but yourself." She looked back over at Unser. "I'm sorry were leaving now." She looked to Kozik. "You drive the tow truck back and Tig you can ride with him because I can't be bothered with either of you." With those final words Nicole stormed out of the station.

###############

Nicole was in the garage office when she saw the tow truck pull into the parking the lot. She walked over to the door as Tig slammed the door shut on the truck. She watched as he stormed around the truck towards the drivers side. Pulling open the door he dragged Kozik out.

"Shit..." Nicole ran over to the two warring brothers.

"I ain't ever letting you patch in asshole." Tig shouted as he landed a right hook to Kozik's cheek. Kozik flung himself at Tig sending them both to the floor.

"It's been 9 years man, get over it." He said before punching him.

"She was 16 man..." Kozik hit him again. Tig managed to flip him over so the he was now on top.

"Fuck sake." Nicole shouted as she went to pull Tig off Kozik. As she struggled to pull him off Tig ended up pushing her away from him causing her to fall to the ground. "Ouch..shit." She looked down at her grazed hands before looking back at Tig and Kozik who had finally managed to tear themselves away from another.

"Doll, I didn.."

"Whatever, just cut the shit okay, I don't need you two idiots tearing bits out of one another we have enough to deal with." She got back onto her feet. "Now go and get yourself cleaned up." She ordered, before storming back inside the office.

################

Ryan stood in front of Tara his hands still shaking form what he had done. He had almost the killed her, what the hell was he thinking.

"Look, I shouldn't have done that but you just..you..look I need your help, Nicole needs your help so the question is are you going to help her or not."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"You don't but do you wanna risk it?" Ryan knelt in front of her. "All I'm asking you to do is make one little phone call." Tara thought about it and realised she didn't really have a choice.

"Okay."

"Good."

###############

"Look I don't want to hear your bullshit apologises." Nicole snapped when she heard the office door open.

"Excuse me?" Nicole looked up when she heard the strangers voice. Instead of seeing Kozik or Tig like she had expected it was some completely different.

"Sorry." She apologised getting to her feet. "I thought you were someone else."

"That's fine, but I feel sorry for the person you're expecting." The man joked with a smile on his face.

"Again sorry. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to hopefully pick up my car. I brought it in yesterday."

"Of course Mr Williams right?"

"Andy."

"Okay Andy. I'll just go and check on your car."

Taking advantage of her absence Andy did a quick check of the parking lot or more how many bikes were there. He was pleased when he only saw a couple, which would inevitability make his job easier.

"Okay Mr Wil...Sorry Andy. Your cars all fixed all you have to is pay and sign these documents."

"Thank you Miss..."

"Nicole."

"Nicole." She felt herself blush as he threw her a dazzling smile. While he was filling out the forms, Nicole's cell started ringing.

"Sorry I just have to take this." She told him.

"No problem." Nicole walked out the front of the office.

"Tara."

"I need to talk to you."

"I've been trying to get hold of you..."

"I know and I'm sorry but I need to speak to you now."

"Okay, come to the Clubhouse."

"No I can't. Meet me at Gemma and Clay's."

"Tara you know I'm on lock down I can't leave."

"Please, you know what this about." At that point Tara knew she had Nicole hooked.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Oh and Nic please come alone. I don't want anyone else knowing about this."

"Okay." Nicole pocketed her cell and walked back inside the office.

"I'm all done." Andy said as he looked back at her. He could tell she looked flustered.

"Thanks. Here." She handed him the keys to his car. "The boy's will sort you out." Nicole didn't say any more, she just grabbed her bag off the desk and left the office.

As she walked across the parking lot towards her Mustang her eyes kept scanning the lot making sure that no one was watching her leave. Once she was inside her car she sped out of the lot towards Clay and Gemma's. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that Andy's car just happened to be taking every turn she did.

##################

Both Tig and Kozik were sitting in the bar cleaning their war wounds. Neither one of them saying a word. The deadly silence was broken though when the clubhouse doors opened. Both men tensed but when they saw the familiar leather cuts they relaxed.

"Do I even wanna know?" The first man asked observing the wounded men in front of him.

Tig was the first to greet his brother. He pulled the man who was about 6 foot, salt and pepper colour hair that was cropped closely to his head, into a manly hug slapping him on the back.

"Quinn, good to see you brother."

"Tig." Tig looked over Quinn's shoulder at the man standing behind him. Noticing this Quinn quickly introduced the two men. "This is Dougie. Considering Samcro has already stolen my best man, (aka Happy) Dougie here is the next best thing." Tig walked over shaking the hand of his brother.

"Brother." The man called Dougie replied.

Once all the meets and greets were out the way the four brothers sat down at the bar. Tig had called Miles over to serve them drinks.

"When we called for back up we didn't expect you to come yourself." Kozik said to the president of the Nomads.

"Ryan, was one of my guys figured I owed you this much."

"Well we really appreciate it." Tig said raising his shot glass to Quinn who returned the gesture.

"So where's the girl?" Dougie asked from the end of the bar. He shrugged off the looks he was currently receiving. "Shouldn't we at least know who were protecting."

"She's the mother charters niece and that's all you need to know." Quinn snapped back at his brother.

"Go and get Nic." Tig told Miles.

The four of them continued to sit around the bar talking between themselves until Miles returned with Nicole but he returned no more than 5 minutes later without her.

"Where is she?" Kozik snapped.

"She's not here. Her cars gone, I think she left." Tig banged his fist on the bar.

"Shit." Dougie laughed into his drink. "Something funny?" Tig asked.

"You've been looking after her for less than 24 hours and you've already lost her. It's hilarious." Tig went to lunge at him but Quinn stopped him.

"Hey. This won't help."

"No but it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better." Tig snarled in Dougie's direction. Quinn turned back to Dougie who was still laughing to himself.

"You stop that shit now."

"Yes Prez."

"Good, now lets go find her."

#####################

Nicole took a breath before stepping into the house, she hadn't been inside since the attack and she could already feel her hands getting sweaty by the thought of what happened inside, but she had to push all that aside Tara had called her here for a reason and Nicole needed to sort out a few things with her herself. So taking one final deep breath she let herself inside.

"Tara...Hello.." Nicole called out as she walked further into the house. Her calls were met with complete silence.

Nicole was confused but as she took a couple more steps everything became clear. She saw Tara tied to a chair and a gagged. She looked unconscious, but Nicole wasn't sure, the only thing she knew was that she needed to get her out of here.

Running over to her, Nicole cupped her face. "Tara...Tara...Wake up..." She whispered. She was relieved when she saw Tara's eyes flutter open, thank god Nicole thought. Nicole was about to start untying her wrists when she heard a creek on the floorboard behind her. Nicole froze, as Tara's eyes widened.

"Hello." Nicole didn't need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. Nicole felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Slowly Nicole stood to her feet, her back still to Ryan. Letting her bag drop off her shoulder she subtly tried to look inside it for her handgun, but Ryan must have guessed what she was trying to do because he grabbed her bag and threw it across the room, before wrapping his arm around her body. Nicole started to scream and fight against him. Ryan covered her mouth with his hand.  
>"I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. I'm not going to hurt you." He slowly felt her stop fighting against him. When he thought it was safe enough he removed his hand from her mouth.<p>

"Let her go." Were the first words that came out of Nicole's mouth.

"What?"

"Let her go and I promise, you can have me. I won't fight you. But please let her go, she's pregnant." Nicole pleaded. He moved her hair placing it over her shoulder before he leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I can't, not yet. But I promise I'm not going to hurt her or you." He placed a kiss on her neck. Nicole closed her eyes in disgust.

"Well well isn't this a cute sight."

Ryan let go of Nicole and turned around to see where the new voice came from. He wasn't the only one, as soon as he let go of Nicole she turned around as well. Looking past Ryan she saw Andy, she was confused. But Nicole was not stupid, if a situation seemed fucked up it normally was and she was done taking risks. Without a moments' hesitation she pulled the gun from the waistband of Ryan's jeans, pushing him forward as she pointed the gun at the two men in front of her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, just want to apologise to anyone who read the Chp25**

**that I uploaded last night. As soon as I posted it I want to **

**delete it as I was happy with it. So I pulled it down and edited it.**

**Once again i'm sorry, but i hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and Adds. **

**xxxxxxx**

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 25**

"What's wrong?" Piney asked as he saw Kozik and Tig leaving the clubhouse, followed a couple of other sons. One Piney knew as Quinn the Nomad President and another son he hadn't met.

"They lost the girl." The son who Piney didn't recognise shouted from behind Quinn.

"Shut it asshole." Tig shouted as he rolled his eyes at Kozik, a gesture he returned.

"Who's the boy?" Piney asked.

"Names Dougie bit of an idiot but good at his job." Quinn looked back at Dougie "As long as he learns to keep his mouth shut." Quinn gave him a hard look before turning back to Piney who was also staring hard at the younger son.

"Better learn quick son." Piney warned before looking at Quinn. "Good to see you brother." Piney shook his hand.

"You to Old Man."

"The girl the kids talking about, take it he means Nicole." Piney ignored the eye rolling from Dougie at being called a kid.

"Yeah, Prospects said her cars gone she must have left."

"Where were you two?" Piney knew that Tig and Kozik were meant to be watching her.

"Ask Tiggy." Kozik remarked bitterly.

"Me this is on you."

"You lunged at me first moron."

"Yeah because as usual you were being a jackass."

"I swear to god man..."

"Hey..HEY...I don't give a shit who started it. By the state of the two of you I'd say your both to blame."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Quinn asked as he lit a cigarette.

"15-20 minutes." Kozik answered.

"Then she couldn't of gone far, this town ain't that big." Quinn said going into president mode. "So we spilt up and try and find her, now considering neither me or Dougie know what she looks like your going to have to spilt up. Kozik you go with Dougie. Tig your with me." Both Tig and Kozik nodded in agreement, although Kozik wasn't thrilled about the prospect of having to spend any time with Dougie.

"And what about me?" Piney asked, he was growing very tired of being pushed to the sidelines.

"You Old Man you can go with Koz and Dougie something tells me their going to need a referee." Piney laughed as Quinn clapped him on his back.

#########################

Nicole's eyes flit between the two men standing in front of her, to say she was confused was an understatement. She didn't know if she was just being completely stupid or not but for the life of her she couldn't figure out the connection between the two men. She knew Ryan was there for her that much was obvious but what was Andy doing here.

"Well Ryan I have to say you've out done yourself. I mean I know the plan was to get her." Andy pointed to Nicole "But the VP's Old Lady as well that's just an added bonus."

"Shut the fuck up." Ryan turned back to face Nicole who was still pointing the gun towards them. "Don't listen to him Nic, he's lying."

"Come on you really believe that." Nicole's head turned towards Andy who was staring down at her. He went to step forward.

"Don't move." Nicole ordered. Andy stopped.

"Okay, but I feel you have a right to know. Ryan's been working with us from the start. I mean how else do you explain how he managed to escape he couldn't have done it alone." Andy smiled when he looked at the expression on her face, she believed him.

"Nic don't listen shoot him." Nicole looked back at Ryan. "SHOOT HIM." He shouted.

"SHUT UP. Just shut up both of you." Nicole screamed at the two men in front of her. She locked her eyes with Ryan. "Is it true?"

"Nic I...I..." Nicole knew by the way he was stuttering that what Andy had told her was the truth. She shook her head in disgust.

"Why...why are you doing this to me?"

"It's not what you think, I never meant to hurt you..." Ryan stopped when he heard the click of another gun. Looking back he saw Andy standing with his gun pointed at Nicole.

"Sorry to interrupt this shit but I really don't have time for this. Now Nicole I need you to come with me."

"NO." She said firmly, Andy laughed a sinister laugh.

"That ain't an option sweetheart." Andy caught Ryan out the corner of his eye as he went to make a move on him. Reacting, Andy swiftly turned his gun on Ryan and shot him in the knee causing him to drop to the floor screaming in pain.

Nicole had to physically ground herself to the floor as she watched Ryan drop to the floor. She felt herself going towards him, but remembering the situation she was in, the situation he had put her in, she recoiled, planting her feet firmly on the floor. Before returning her eyes back to Andy.

"Next bullet goes in her." He told her as he aimed his gun at Tara. Nicole took a step to her left placing herself between Tara and the gun that was currently pointing at her.

"NO, I think the next bullet goes in you." She said again.

"I see were going to do this the hard way. That's fine by me." He didn't even blink as he pulled the trigger.

#################

Kozik, Piney and Dougie pulled up outside Jax's house. "Her car's not here." Kozik stated to Piney as he got off his bike.

"Tara's isn't either." Piney followed him towards the house.

Kozik raised his gun, Piney and Dougie following suit. They spilt us to cover more ground but still making sure they checked every inch of the house carefully.

After checking the nursery and the bathroom Kozik made his way back into the kitchen where Piney was leaning agaisnt the wall flicking through a small leather book.

"What's that?"

"Looks like Tara's diary, seems today's her day off."

"Maybe Nicky and her met up, went out for the day."

"Without telling us, she knows she's on lockdown."

"Like she's never broken the rules before." Kozik raised his eyebrows at Piney.

"Yeah, your right. I'll call Tara. Where's the Kid?" Piney asked realising that Dougie hadn't returned from his search.

"I'll go check. You try Tara, try Nicole as well maybe she'll answer if she sees it's you and not me or Tig."

Kozik made he way towards the spare room/Nicole's room which is where he had last seen Dougie. He quietly stood in the doorway as he observed the man. Dougie was standing with his back to him and from Kozik's angle it looked like he had something in his hand. Taking a few steps closer so he could get a better look, Kozik finally saw what he was holding. It was a picture of Jax and Nicole but what concerned him more was the way he was running his thumb over Nicole's face. Kozik was about to open his mouth but before he could Dougie cut him off.

"This is Nicole right?" He asked not taking his eyes off the photo. Well until Kozik snatched it out of his hand.

"She's off limits."

"Sorry brother didn't realise she was your Old Lady." Dougie replied, straightening himself up. Kozik didn't like the tone of his voice there was a questioning/cocky undertone as if he already knew what Kozik's answer was going to be, that Nicole didn't belong to him.

"She's not." Dougie nodded his head knowingly, before a wide smile spread across his face as he watched Kozik's jaw tighten.

"So what's the deal with you two then?"

Kozik couldn't contain it any longer, Dougie's smarmy face was too much. He grabbed hold of Dougie by the collar of his cut and slammed him against the wall behind him. Dougie just laughed in his face which just pissed Kozik off even more. Using his free hand Kozik grabbed his face squishing his cheeks together.

"Hey." Kozik looked over his shoulder when he heard Piney's voice. "Tig's just called we need to get back to the clubhouse." Piney said as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Okay." Kozik looked back at Dougie. He shoved him against the wall before releasing his grip on him and storming out of the room. Dougie rubbed his aching jaw before looking over in Piney's direction. Dougie smirked to himself as Piney shook his head before following Kozik out of the house.

########################

Nicole dropped to the floor as she clutched her shoulder. She tried to hold back her tears as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, even if the pain was killing her.

Andy smiled to himself, the shot was perfect, just enough to hurt her but not deep enough to cause her serious injury, he still needed her in one piece. As he walked over to her he heard the Ryan's threats.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you."

"And how are you going to do that when your dead?" Andy remarked before firing another bullet into Ryan's body. This time in his abdomen.

Nicole couldn't stop herself any longer. Watching as Andy pumped another bullet into Ryan, probably the final blow, Nicole couldn't stop herself from screaming Ryan's name as she watched his body go limp.

"How sweet." Andy remarked before he knelt beside her. But he didn't expect Nicole to react so quickly.

She pointed her gun in Andy's face, trying her hardest to keep her hand from shaking, but it was a difficult task.

"Now don't be stupid Nicole." Nicole shook her head as she was unable to speak from concentrating to hard on keeping the gun aimed in his face. "Okay then." Andy raised his gun to the side of him so that his gun was pointed at Tara. "Then she dies."

Nicole looked back as she heard the muffled gasps coming from Tara. Nicole could see the fear in her eyes and Nicole knew that she had no choice but to give in. She kept eye contact with Tara as she started lowering her gun, Tara shook her head silently telling her not to do that, not to give up but Nicole gave her an apologetic smile before giving into her fate.

####################

Tig recognised the Mustang immediately as they turned into the street. He sped up as he tried to get to Clay's house faster. Parking up he quickly dismounted his bike before he went to check over her car, peering through the windows.

"This hers?" Quinn asked as he removed his helmet.

"Yeah."

"Sweet ride. Who's the others?" Tig looked back at Quinn who was pointing over his shoulder. Turning around Tig saw the Cutlass, Tara's Cutlass. He had been so preoccupied with seeing the Mustang he hadn't even noticed the Cutlass parked in front.

"Tara's."

"The VP's girl?"

"Yeah."

Tig didn't like the look of this, and the sickening feeling in his gut was telling him something bad was going to happen. Drawing his gun he made his way into the house, Quinn closely behind him.

As he walked inside he felt his insides flip when he saw blood smeared across the hallway wall. Looking behind him he pointed to the blood, Quinn tilted his head acknowledging the blood. As they reached the end of the hallway Tig did a quick scan when his eyes landed on Tara, who was tied to a chair in the middle of the living room.

"Shit." He cursed to himself. He moved as quickly as he could only stopping when he came across Ryan lying on the floor. He hesitated for a brief moment before continuing over to Tara.

"You okay doll?" He asked as he removed her gag. Tara nodded. "Where's Nic?"

"He took her." Tig looked back over to Ryan as Quinn stood over his body.

"Who took her?" Tig questioned in confusion.

"God damn he must have 9 lives or something." Quinn remarked. Tig looked back over his shoulder.

"What?"

"He's still alive." Quinn removed his fingers from Ryan's neck. "The pulse is faint but it's defiantly there."

"Then finish it." Tig snapped sharply.

"NO." Tara shouted causing both men to look at her in confusion. Tara cleared her throat before continuing. "Don't kill him we need him alive."

######################

As the three men pulled back into Teller/Morrow they noticed Quinn and Tig's bikes were already back in the lot. Kozik stormed into the clubhouse, his temper still flared from his earlier encounter with Dougie. God he hated that little shit, the sooner this was all over and he could leave the better.

His eyes went straight to the open Church doors in front of him, he could see Tara and by the looks of it she was working on something or rather somebody. Kozik felt his heart sink, was it Nicole was she hurt.

"It ain't the girl." Kozik turned around to see Quinn sitting at the bar a cigarette in one hand a Whiskey in the other. "It's Ryan."

"Come again." Kozik walked over to Quinn as did Piney.

"When we arrived at Clay's house we found the Doc tied to a chair and Ryan out cold on the floor."

"And Nicole?" Piney asked. Quinn shrugged.

"Nowhere to be seen. Doc said their was another man, but had no clue who he was. So she's pulling the lead out the piece shit so he can hopefully clear up a few things."

"You think he knows they guy?" This time it was Kozik doing the asking.

"Doc said it seemed that way."

"Right." Kozik ran his hand over the back of his neck. "Where's Tig?"

"On the phone to Clay."

"Great."

"Where's the kid?" Piney asked looking around the clubhouse.

#######################

Looking over at Piney and Kozik he realised that Quinn had gained their full attention, taking advantage of this Dougie made his way over Church where he noticed a dark haired woman.

"How's the patient?" He asked making Tara jump out of her skin with the sound of his voice. A look of satisfaction crept onto Dougie's face. Tara let her eyes roam over the man before looking back at his face. "Name's Dougie. I'm a nomad with Quinn." Dougie extended his hand in front of him, waiting for her to accept.

"Hi." She replied shaking his hand after a moments hesitation. Smiling at her he finally let go of her hand and walked passed her so he could take a look at Ryan lying on the table.

"Think he's gonna live?"

"Hopefully." Dougie nodded his head.

"Good."

"Hey." Dougie turned around to see Quinn and Kozik staring at him. Dougie stepped away from the table. "Piney's gonna show you to your dorm, I suggest you take a few hours put your head down."

"Sure thing Prez." Dougie smiled at Tara before squeezing past the two men and heading after Piney.

"Who is that guy?" Tara questioned wrapping her arms around herself, that guy gave her the creeps.

"Dougie. Don't worry he's harmless." Kozik tutted.

He knew that doing a job like Dougie did, sometimes got a person twisted up, you only had to look at Happy. The look in his eyes when he was killing someone was scary, you could tell he was enjoying it in some twisted way but in saying that Happy was also a decent guy, a trustworthy guy you would never think twice about leaving your Old Lady alone in the same room as him . But Dougie was different there was something off about him and after witnessing him rubbing his finger over Nicole's face in that picture, Kozik couldn't shake off this feeling, Dougie made him nervous.

"Yeah well I don't trust him. Just keep him away from Tara and we shouldn't have a problem." Kozik told Quinn firmly.

"Not a problem."

"Good." Kozik walked further into the room and over to the table where Ryan was lying. "What's the verdict?"

"Managed to pull out the bullets. He's stabilised, so really were just waiting on him."

"Great another waiting game."

#######################

Nicole shot awake, only to be met with a shooting pain in her left shoulder, her hand instinctively went there and that's when she felt the bandage. Someone must have stitched her up she thought, and that's when she realized she was no longer in her own clothes. Instead of her jeans and t-shirt she was now wearing a pair of small white cotton shorts and a white camisole. She also realized that she wasn't tied up or anything in fact she was completely alone in what looked to be someones bedroom, this was the weirdest kidnapping. How many captors left their hostage alone in room that had windows, windows that she could easy escape from, no correction windows that she was going to escape out of.

Carefully sliding off the bed so she didn't make a noise, she tiptoed her way over to the nearest window. Trying the first window she had no luck the window wouldn't budge, not wasting any time she walked around the bed towards the other window, only to be disappointed again.

"Fuck." She cursed under her breath.

"Their nailed shut sweetheart, so I wouldn't bother." Nicole spun around. She saw a young Latina woman standing in the doorway holding a tray of what seemed to medical supplies.

"Who are you?"

"Lusia. This is my Old man's house."

Old man, Nicole knew that term was only used by members of an MC when describing your boyfriend or husband. Nicole got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Taking in her Ethic origin Nicole could only come to one conclusion, Mayans.

"Who's your Old Man?"

A huge grin took over Lusia's face, she was going to enjoy this. When Hector had been contacted by a mysterious man asking if he would be interested in getting back at Samcro or more importantly Jax Teller, he jumped at the chance. And Luisa had to admit that she to was looking forward to this. Jax teller had destroyed everything. Her Old Man had been made president of the Calaveres tribe, but Jax Teller had had ripped that away from them, and right now Lusia couldn't wait to exact her revenge. And what better way than to mess with his family.

"I think you might know him, Hector Salazar."


	26. Chapter 26

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 26**

"I think you might know him, Hector Salazar."

Nicole felt her knees go week with the sound of his name. She knew exactly who her Old Man was, she also knew that nothing good could come from this. She needed to get out now, before it was too late.

Nicole did a quick scan of the room hoping to find something that she could use as some sort of weapon but there was nothing, it was like they had cleared the room of anything that could be used against them. The only weapon she had, was herself.

She threw her whole body at Lusia, using the tray she was carrying to push her against the wall. Nicole didn't bother looking back at her as she ran out of the room. A quick glance to either side of her she quickly located her exit, the back door. As she started running towards her freedom she was suddenly knocked off her feet by an arm that came out of nowhere.

She lay on her back wheezing as she tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her.

"I don't think so sweetheart." Nicole looked in the direction that the voice had come from, and that's when she saw him, Hector Salazar.

Nicole tried to crawl away from him, but his reflects were quicker and he was on top of her before she could even register what was happening. Desperately she tried to push him off her ignoring the hot searing pain in her shoulder. Her hands were flying all over the place but Salazar managed to catch her wrists pinning them against her chest as he straddled her.

"Get off me." She screamed.

Salazar just laughed as he backhanded her, splitting her lip open. Nicole grimaced when she tasted the blood in her mouth, but before she had a chance to recover he lashed out again, this time punching her in the eye, she knew that was going to leave a mark. She watched as he raised his fist again, closing her eyes she tried to brace herself for the next blow, but it never came. When she felt the weight being pulled off her she slowly opened her eyes, and that's when she saw Andy pulling Salazar to his feet.

"Were not supposed to hurt her, not yet."

"The lil Bitch was trying to escape." He spat in his defense.

"Well if you kept an eye on her like you were supposed to be we wouldn't have this problem would we." Andy said harshly.

Nicole scrambled to her feet as she tried to escape once again, but once again she was stopped. this time by a hand wrapping around her waist, before lifting her off the floor.

"Not a good idea Nicole." Andy whispered into her ear.

"Their going to kill you for this, all of you. They'll come for me." She shouted as she struggled in his arms. Andy turned around and saw Lusia standing near Salazar she was holding a syringe. Keeping one arm tightly around Nicole he reached his other hand out towards Lusia.

"That's the plan." He whispered again as he stabbed her with the Syringe. Nicole suddenly stopped fighting, his words sent a chill to her core. This was a trap Andy didn't want her he wanted her family and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

######################

"What did he say?" Kozik asked Tig as he walked back into the bar.

"Seems they ran into a little trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Tara asked in fear.

"Don't worry doll nobody was hurt." Tig took a seat by Quinn at the bar. "Jimmy knows their in Belfast sent a couple of cops to try and pick them up."

"Shit how does Jimmy know?" Kozik asked lighting a cigarette. Tig shrugged. "What did they say about Nic?"

"Didn't tell him. Figured they have enough on their plate, they need to be focused especially if they might be dealing with a rat. No were gonna have to handle this ourselves. He awake?" Tig cast his eyes over to Tara who seemed to look completely out of her depth.

"No, could be out for a couple of days or could wake in a few hours."

"Okay, we'll take shifts watching him."

"I'll take first watch." Kozik said getting up from his seat. Tig nodded.

"Everyone else should rest up, that includes you to Doc." Tig got up from his bar stool and headed for the clubhouse door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"To get Lyla and the kids until we now what were dealing with. We don't need any more shit."

_Two days later_

Nothing had changed Ryan was still knocked out. They had put calls out to the other Charters to see if they had heard any whispers but they came up with nothing and its was starting to piss everyone off. Dougie was still being a major pain in the ass and had almost comes to blows with both Tig and Kozik several times over the past two days. And the bad new just kept on coming, Clay had phoned and told them that they thought O'Neil maybe the rat which meant they may have to kill a member, and that never sat well. Jax had been asking for Nicole and they were quickly running out of excuses, they needed to find her quick.

All the guys were nearing the end of their tether and with each day that passed the tension in the clubhouse increased. Lyla and Tara had been doing their best as Old Ladies. They made sure there was always food and fresh coffee available as well as making sure the bar was fully stocked. Lyla was glad that the kids were behaving themselves even though she could tell they were getting restless.

After checking that the kids were fully entered with colouring books or games consol's she went to the kitchen grabbing the coffee pot before going to the dorm where they had now placed Ryan. She smiled as she saw Tig sitting in a chair opposite the bed his eyes closing slightly before suddenly opening back up, it was clear he was exhausted.

"Coffee?" Tig turned to looked at her he hadn't even heard her come in.

"Thanks doll." He said extending his cup towards her.

"Any change?"

"Nah, fucking piece of shit."

"Maybe we could shock him awake or something." She was joking but the thought had crossed Tig's mind on more than one occasion.

"We need something to happen and quick, the longer she's out there..."Tig paused at thought. He didn't need his mind going there wondering about the what ifs he needed to stay focussed. "We just need him to wake up."

####################

It was now the evening and still nothing. Dougie approached the dorm room, it was his turn to take watch over Ryan.

"Shifts over." He said to Kozik who was sitting in the chair. Kozik just glared at him before pushing himself from his seat. He headed out of the room making sure his shoulder connected with Dougie. "Asshole." Dougie mumbled as he took the chair Kozik had just vacated.

Dougie had been watching over Ryan for three hours and to say he was board was an understatement. This shit was growing old quick. He got up from the chair and opened the door, he did a quick scan and to his delight the clubhouse was empty. Leaving the room he made his way over the bar where he grabbed a bottle of Whisky. He took a couple of swigs from the bottle before walking back into dorm room. But as he walked inside he froze with the site that met him, Ryan was awake.

###################

Nicole couldn't make sense of anything, she wasn't sure how long had passed or even what time of day it was, everything was a blur thanks to the drugs that had been repeatedly pumped into her body. The only positive was that she could no longer feel anything, no pain, she was completely numb.

Andy had been keeping a watchful eye but it wasn't on Nicole she was safely tied to the bed and seemed to be completely out it which was not what he had planned. No Andy was more concerned about Salazar.

Over the past couple of days he watched him injecting her with to many drugs, and could tell that he was itching to do something to her, hurt her which for now wasn't part of the plan. Andy had been hired by Zobelle to do a simple job, get the girl keep her until Samcro came back from their little trip and then use her as bait to lure Samcro to their demise, that was the plan but Andy could tell that Salazar's need for revenge was eating away at him and he was itching to exact some payback and Andy knew that started with Nicole.

#####################

Dougie walked further into the room closing the door behind him. He edged closer towards the bed where Ryan was lying wide awake.

"Well well you finally decided to wake up your lazy ass."

"Dougie?" Ryan spoke hoarsely as he looked up at him.

"Yeap." He watched as Ryan struggled to sit up, Dougie went to his aid helping lean against the headboard. Ryan's hand went to his stomach where he had been shot. Dougie noticed him wincing in pain. "Here." He said handing him the bottle of Whiskey.

"Thanks." Ryan took a big gulp wiping his mouth after. "What the hell are you doing here brother?"

"I was called to help protect your little lady from you, but obviously that didn't work out. I told you it would be a mistake coming after her." He said settling back in the chair.

"Yeah well never was one for doing as I was told."

"You and me both man."

"So what's the deal, what do I have to look forward to."

"Quinn's here pissed as hell that you beat the shit out the mother charters niece. You really don't do things by half do you?"

"I didn't know she was his god dam niece."

"Not at first, but you fucked yourself over when you came looking for her. When you found out who she was you should have just left."

"Easier said than done, you know what she's like..."

"Yeah has a way of sucking you in..."Dougie waved his hand dismissively "I know, I've heard it all before."

"I love her." Dougie laughed.

"That loves gonna get you killed. As soon as they know your awake their gonna pump you for Intel then probably pump you full of lead and this time I think your luck will run out." Ryan took another gulp from the bottle.

"So they haven't found her yet." Dougie shook his head. "Right." Ryan pulled back the covers as he tried to get out of bed.

"Hey what you doing?" Dougie asked as he went to help Ryan to his feet.

"To give them the Intel."

"They'll kill you."

"And she'll be dead if I don't."

"Your really willing to die for this chick?"

"Haven't really got a choice."

#################

Kozik had his arms tightly crossed across his chest as he tried to stop himself from ripping out Ryan's throat. He hated that this guy was still breathing he should have been dead in the ground the first time he had laid hands on Nicole. But Kozik couldn't do anything now and looking around the room at his brothers they all seemed to be feeling the same. Tig was glaring at Ryan with menacing eyes and Kozik could almost see the clogs turning in his head with ways in which he could torture him. Piney was next to Tig sitting on a chair his shotgun on his lap, as his hand lingered over the trigger, he was to ready to fire at any second. And as for Quinn, Kozik could feel the heat radiating from him. The only person who didn't seem of the verge of wanting to kill Ryan was Dougie, in fact he looked a little to relaxed about the whole situation, this was just another reason to add to the list of why he hated the guy.

Ryan sat on the stool as he explained everything. He tried his best not to concentrate on the four pairs of eyes that were staring at him. He tried to carry on, not wanting to stop because he was afraid if he did he would be dead. But unfortunately he was coming to the end of his story.

####################

"What you thinking bout baby." Lusia asked as she wrapped her hands around her old man's neck as he sat on the old battered arm chair.

"Samcro."

"We'll get our revenge baby."

"Will we?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her. "We can't do shit until this Zobelle dude turns up and even then were not guaranteed to get our revenge."

"What you saying?" Salazar got to his feet and stood in front of her, pulling her close.

"We do this our way. We take out the middle man." Lusia looked over her shoulder checking that they were alone before she looked back at him.

"You mean kill Andy."

"That's exactly what I mean."

####################

"And were just suppose to believe you?" Piney questioned.

"Look believe me or not I don't really care." Ryan snapped.

"He wouldn't be stupid enough to lie." Quinn stated as he walked closer towards Ryan. "Would you?" Ryan shook his head. "This house you escaped from where was it?" Ryan looked to Dougie, which turned out to be the wrong move. Quinn grabbed hold of the hooded jacket Ryan was wearing before pushing his thumb against the bullet wound on his abdomen. Ryan cursed loudly before letting out a cry of pain. "WHERE?" Quinn demanded.

"Mayan territory." Quinn looked back at others who looked just as pissed.

"Shit." Piney grumbled.

"You think you would remember the place?" Kozik asked.

"Yeah."

"Right pack up the van, weapons everything." Kozik ordered looking at Miles and Phil. Then he turned to Tig.

"I'll call Alvarez set up a meet see if he's heard anything?" Tig pulled out his pre pay.

#################

After everything was organised Kozik headed toward Tig's dorm where he had disappeared 20 minutes ago. He was going to knock but as his hand touched the door it opened. Tig turned around tilting his head at Kozik, taking the invitation Kozik walked inside.

"So you think we can trust him?"

"Alvarez?"

"Yeah. He was in bed with Zobelle once before." Kozik leaned against the dresser as Tig continued to arm himself with various weapons.

"Yeah and look what happened. Nah he wouldn't be stupid enough to get into bed with him again."

"I guess. So was thinking about Ryan."

"What?"

"About what happens after this."

"We put a bullet in his head."

"I have another idea." Tig looked at him in confusion.

######################

For the first time in two days Nicole was finally starting to come round, her vision was becoming clearer and the numbness in her body was lessening. She could actually feel her body.

As she moved her body she realised her hands were tied above her head. They had obviously lost their trust in her. She started wriggling her hands, hoping to loosen the robes that bound her but when she heard raised voices she stopped trying to listen but the next thing she heard was a scream and the sound of breaking cutlery. She frantically tried to get free.

########################

Andy walked through the back door and into the kitchen. He placed down the pizza boxes on the counter before grabbing a plate and pulling out a slice of pizza.

"That for the girl?" Andy turned around to see Lusia standing in front of her wearing nothing but a black silk robe.

"Yeah. There's plenty, help yourself." He told her before turning back around.

As he went to head towards the room Nicole was in he ran straight into Lusia. Her hand went around his wrist as she tried to steady herself. If Andy didn't know any better he would say she was trying to hit on him.

"Where's Hector?"

"He had to go out." She said as she spun him round. Her back was now against the counter as he stood in front of her. She grabbed the tie on her robe, pulling it so the robe fell open to reveal the set of lacy purple underwear she was wearing. She smiled when he saw his eyes fall onto her body. "He'll be gone for a while." She said leaning onto her tip toes as she leant in to kiss him.

Andy pulled back for a moment, but as his eyes looked over her body again he changed his mind. _'What the hell he thought'. _He kissed her roughly before letting his lips trail down her neck.

Lusia bared her neck to him giving him easy access. As she looked passed him she saw Hector approaching, kitchen knife in hand. He winked at her before raising the knife and lunging towards Andy.

Andy yelled as the knife sunk into his shoulder. As he fell forward he locked eyes with Lusia who was now pinned between himself and the counter.

"Get him off me." She screamed to Hector.

As he went to pull Andy off her he got caught off guard as Andy turned around and wrapped his hand around his throat.

"Hector." Lusia screamed before trying to pull Andy off her Old Man.

"You son of a bitch." Andy seethed as his grip tightened.

Salazar stabbed the knife into his arm making Andy let go. As Andy grabbed his wounded arm Salazar stabbed him again, he repeated this action 15 times, stabbing him any place he could.

Lusia watched in horror as blood splattered everywhere. Even though it was obvious that Andy was dead, Hector didn't stop he just kept going and that scared her she had never seen him like this.

"Hector enough...enough...he's dead." She cried. Slowly he got to his feet dropping the knife next to his bloody body. He looked down at the pool of blood before looking up at Lusia.

"Check the girl." Lucia nodded wrapping her robe around herself as she tried to avoid the pool of blood that was increasing by the second.

Lusia opened the door to the bedroom but when she walked inside instead of seeing Nicole tied to the bed she saw nothing. As she turned around to go and get Hector she was met with a fist connecting with her face.

####################

After their visit with Alvarez they were 100% certain that he was not involved. And when they had described the house that Ryan had been held in Alvarez told them who it belonged to.

After finding out where the house was, which was in the middle of nowhere. Piney and Quinn took care of Ryan as they didn't want him anywhere near Nicole, while Dougie, Kozik and Tig went to the house.

"Koz you take the back, me and dipshit here will take the front. You ready."

"Lets do this." Kozik agreed but as they turned to face the house they heard two shots being fired.

###################

"Lu...Lusia." Salazar shouted. She had been taking way to long and he didn't like it.

As he approached the room he saw that the door was already open. Walking in he saw a body on the bed but it wasn't Nicole it was Lusia. He rushed over to her unconscious body. As he tried to wake her up he heard the door creak and when he turned around he saw Nicole sneaking out. He took off after her.

"Get back here you little bitch."

Nicole looked over her shoulder when she heard his shouts, but she didn't stop she carried on running towards the back door. She was so close but before she could reach the door she slipped on something wet and ended up flat on her back, smacking her head on the hard tiled floor.

As she raised her hand her breath caught when she saw that it was covered in blood. Turning her head to the side she looked straight into the eyes of Andy. As she tried to move away she felt herself sliding all over the place and that was when she realised that she was lying in a pool of blood, Andy's blood.

Salazar smiled as he watched her hit the ground, and laughed when he watched her reaction to seeing Andy. He marched over to her and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"You lil bitch, your all mine now." He pushed her onto her back before he straddled her. He grabbed her chin, focusing her to look at him. "Now it's time for a lil payback."

He pulled back his fist before connecting it with her face. Nicole again tried to fight him off but he was stronger than her. As her head turned to the side after a back hander from Salazar her eyes landed on something, a knife. She reached out and grabbed it, as she went to stab him he caught hold of her wrist.

Nicole knew this was her last chance. She wrapped both hands around the knife and used all the energy she could muster, as she tried to push the knife towards him, when she wasn't getting anywhere she raised her knee and pushed as hard as she could, making him fall forward, she felt the knife cut through his flesh. Her hands immediately dropped from the knife in shock but as the moment passed, she went for the knife again but Salazar wrapped his hands tightly around throat as he tried to squeeze the life out of her.

She tried hitting him in the face but it didn't seem to make a difference. Nicole knew she needed to stop him, she could feel herself slipping away, she didn't want to die she wasn't ready. Desperately she tried to get him off assaulting any part of his body but nothing seemed to work, but finally her hand landed on something. She pulled the gun from his waist band and pointed the barrel of the gun against his stomach. She felt his grip loosen when he realised what she was doing but before he had a chance to stop her she fired a shot into his stomach.

Salazar pulled himself away from her as his hands went to his stomach. Nicole wriggled from underneath him as she kept the gun pointed at him.

"You shot me." He said as he looked her dead in the eyes. He went to lunge at her again but Nicole pulled the trigger, this time landing the deadly shot a bullet to the head.

His body fell on top of her. She tried to move him off but everything was overwhelming her and before she knew it the darkness took over.

#################

Tig and Dougie made their way through the front of the house. As they walked passed the open door Dougie looked inside and saw a dark haired girl on the bed. His first thought was it was Nicole. He motioned for Tig to follow him but as they both walked inside they realised it wasn't Nicole but Salazar's Old Lady they were both confused. But they were soon distracted when they heard Kozik cursing.

Kozik kicked open the back his gun raised. As he walked inside he quickly lowered it, he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"FUCK." He shouted. He looked up when he heard footsteps. He saw Tig and Dougie staring at him.

"What is it?" Tig asked, although he was afraid of the answer. Kozik shook his head, unable to speak.

As Tig walked forward he saw the blood. Rounding the corner he froze. Nicole was lying on the floor in a pool of blood her body covered in bruises and cuts. Salazar's body was lying across her lower body as another man lay next to her. But what caused the sickening feeling in the pit of both their stomachs was that Nicole wasn't moving.

"Shit, is she dead?" Both of then looked at Dougie who had joined them in the kitchen.

Neither of them answered him, but they both knew that they needed to check. Tig was about to step up but Kozik beat him to it.

He moved next to her, before gently kneeling beside her. He pushed Salazar's limp body off her and that was when he saw the bullet in his head and for the first time since walking to the house he had a little bit of hope. He moved his hand towards her brusied neck and gently pressed his index and middle finger against her skin as he tried to feel for a pulse. He lowered his head when he couldn't find one, but as he went to move he's fingers he suddenly felt something, he felt a pulse she was alive.


	27. Chapter 27

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 27**

Nicole felt a hand round her neck, her hands instantly started fighting. "Nicky...Nicky it's me calm down it's..." Nicole finally opened her eyes. As she focused on the blonde hair man kneeling beside her she felt her whole body warm, she was safe.

"Koz." She spoke breathlessly.

"Yeah." He smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her and scooping her up bridal style. Nicole instinctively curled her body into him as she buried her head into the crook of his neck, the smell of him comforting her slightly.

"You take her back we'll deal this." Tig said.

"I'll send some backup." Kozik nodded before leaving.

He carried her to the van carefully placing her in the passenger seat. He watched as she pulled her knees to her chest, Kozik couldn't help but feel angry. Even though he knew both the men inside were dead he wanted nothing more than to go back inside and slit both their throats.

His eyes scanned over her again, her white shorts and top were covered in so much blood it was sickening. He couldn't bare to look at her tarnished skin anymore so he unzipped his hooded jumper and wrapped it around her.

Nicole barely acknowledged Kozik as he wrapped the jumper around her, all she kept thinking about was the look on Salazar's face as the bullet she fired lodged into his head. She had never taken a life before, well not under these circumstances Michael was an accident, this kill she meant.

The ride back to the clubhouse was driven in complete silence. Kozik had tried a couple of times to try and ask her if she was okay but Nicole only answered with a simple nod. After several times of asking her and getting no response he finally gave up.

################

Tig made a call to Piney who was now back at the clubhouse, to inform him that Kozik was on his way back with Nicole and to make sure Tara was on hand.

Piney didn't like the sound of that if they needed Tara then that meant Nicole was hurt. Leaving the bar he went to the room Lyla had been occupying as that was the last place he had seen Tara. Pushing open the already ajar door he saw Tara sitting on the bed reading a story to the children while Lyla sat next to Ellie, her arm slung around her shoulder.

"Tara..." Tara's head left the book as she turned to look at Piney. She knew by the look on his face that he didn't come to the room for a friendly chat something was wrong.

"They've found her." Piney nodded. "I'll get my bag." Piney nodded then headed back to the bar.

Tara closed the book, said her goodbyes to Ellie who was the only child who was still awake, before she went to grab her bag from Jax's room. As she came back out she bumped into Lyla who was waiting outside her door.

"I want to help."

"I'm not sure what we're going to be dealing with but I'm sure Nicole would like you there."

#####################

As soon as Kozik parked up Nicole's hand went for the door. Her legs were hanging out over the edge of the seat and was just about to exit when she felt him touch her hand that was still resting on the seat. She looked back at him.

"You sure your okay?"

"Not really." He gave her a tight lipped smile as he let his thumb rub over her hand before she pulled away from him.

Nicole started walking towards the clubhouse but as she got closer she felt her chest tighten, she was unsure what would be waiting for her inside. She didn't want to speak to anyone didn't want to sit there as they stared at her with sad eyes feeling sorry for her, treating her like a victim. After weeks of dwelling and feeling sorry for herself believing she was a victim, tonight had changed that.

Taking a deep breath she took the final steps into the clubhouse. Just like she had predicted all eyes landed on her. Their eyes showing a mixture of shock and sadness. In some ways she couldn't blame them, she must have looked terrible.

"Jesus..."

"I'm okay Piney it's not my blood." Nicole said reassuring him.

"Come lets get you..." Nicole raised her hand stopping Tara who was advancing towards her.

"No..I'm okay I just need a shower."

"Nic I need..."

"I know and you can after but right now I **need** a shower." Nicole didn't give anyone a chance to argue with her decision.

They all watched her disappear down the hallway before turning back around to look at Kozik.

"What the hell happened?" Piney questioned making Kozik shake his head.

"I'll get us some drinks." Lyla went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of the top shelf Whiskey and enough shot glasses for everyone.

"Where are the Prospects?"

"Here." Kozik spun around as Miles and Phil walked inside.

"Good." Kozik pulled out a piece of paper from his jean pocket before handing it to Miles. "I need you to go to this address. Take the van."

"Sure, but why?"

"Becuase I told you so." Kozik snapped harshly he really didn't have time for this shit. Judging that Kozik was in no mood to be messed with Phil grabbed Miles arm and started to drag him out of the clubhouse. "Hey." Kozik shouted making them both turn around. "No Cuts."

Kozik turned his attention back towards Piney who he could tell was waiting for his answer. Hearing a glass scrape along the wooden bar he turned to face Lyla, winking at her as he downed the drink before he started.

"It was bad Piney. I don't think I've seen so much blood. And Nic was right in the middle of it." He tilted his head to Lyla indicating that he needed another shot.

"If the blood wasn't hers who's was it."

"Salazar and Zobelle's guy." He could see their confusion. "They were both dead in the kitchen. Zobelle's guy was stabbed to death looks like someone turned him into a god damn pin cushion. Salazar took a bullet to the head."

"Who di..."Tara started but when she looked at Kozik she had her answer. "Nicole." Kozik just shrugged. It looked like she had taken both of them out but he couldn't be sure. "Oh my god." Tara's hand went to cover her mouth.

####################

Nicole walked towards Jax's dorm room but as she opened the door she saw all of Tara's stuff on the bed, it was obvious that she had been staying in there. Backing out the room she went to find herself another place to stay. Standing in the hall she looked up and down trying to decided where she should stay but as her eyes landed on the door next to the bathroom she knew she'd found her answer.

Walking into his room she headed straight towards the bathroom where she started stripping off her clothes. She was shocked to see how much blood was on her clothes the whites shorts and camisole were now crimson red, even the jumper Kozik had given her had dark stains on the inside. She ran her hands through her hair as Salazar's face raced through her mind again.

Placing her hand underneath the running water she decided it was at the right temperature before she stepped underneath the spray.

She hoped that the shower would help her, help wash away everything from the past few days, but as she watched the red water run down the drain she realised it wasn't working in fact it was making her was. Her whole body was stinging.

She grabbed the soap and scrubbed away at her body as she finally let her tears escape. Nicole let herself cry till she felt she had it all out because this was going to be the only time she would allow herself to cry over this again.

15 minutes later after she was all cried out she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, as she did she came face to face with her own reflection.

Wrapping the towel around herself and one around her hair she left the bathroom not wanting to look at herself any longer. As she passed the chair she saw one of Happy's Samcro t-shirts. She pulled it from the chair before walking over to the bed. She untwisted the towel from her hair roughly drying it before discarding the towel to the floor. She was about pull on his t-shirt when she heard a light knocking on the door.

"Yeah" Nicole said.

"Hey." Tara said as she walked inside carrying her doctors bag. Nicole knew she had come to check on her, she might as well get it over with. "You oka.."

"I'm fine." She knew they were just being caring but them two words were really starting to annoy her. "How did you know I was in here?"

"Well when I couldn't find you in Jax's room Lyla said to try here." Nicole smiled as she was reminded of the conversation her and Lyla had at the hospital.

"Right well you better come in because I know your not going to leave until you give me the once over doc so we might as well get this over with."

"Yeap." Nicole sat on the bed as Tara knelt in front of her. Nicole watched as Tara went into doctor mode and started assessing her injures. "Who ever patched your bullet wound they did a good job."

"That's one thing I guess."

"Sorry didn't..."

"It's okay T." She smiled but Nicole knew it was a fake smile.

"I'll just have to change the dressing, you need a couple of butterfly stitches above your eye and your going to have a lot of bruising but apart from that.."

"I should be fine?"

"In theory."

"I'll be fine T. Your okay right?" Tara looked up from her medical bag and at Nicole. "I mean you..." Nicole's eyes went from the bruise that was on the side of Tara's head from where Ryan had hit her to her stomach.

"I'm good. Me and the Baby." Tara's hand went to her own stomach as she mentioned the baby. For a week now they had both known that he other knew about it but this was the first time they had spoken about it. Nicole stretched out her hand resting it on top of Tara's hand that was still resting on her stomach.

"Good. You know this will make him the happiest man alive."

"I don't know about that." Nicole could hear the sadness in her voice and just as Tara removed her hand Nicole took hold of it.

"Trust me when he comes back with Abel, which he will. He will have put all this bullshit behind him. I know you and I haven't always see eye to eye and i'm sure we'll clash a million more times in the future. But i'll tell you this now I have only ever gotten angry with you because whether you believe it or not my cousin loves you with all his heart, your his one and only true love and your actions no matter how small affect him. So when you hurt him whether its intentional or not he hurts, and he hurts hard so that's why I get angry with you, it's never been because I hate you."

"I understand."

"Good."

"Nic..." Knowing she was about to ask questions that she didn't want to answer she cut her off.

"I'm really tired T. Can you just patch me up so I can sleep."

"Sure."

######################

Tara had respected her wishes and finished patching her up in almost complete silence. When she left the room Nicole removed her towel and pulled on Happy t-shirt.

Sliding beneath the sheets that were still messed up for their morning of no strings attached fun a few days ago. Nicole inhaled deeply letting his scent calm her. She felt her heavy eyes finally start to close and within minutes she fell asleep.

Nicole started thrashing in her sleep as she relieved Salazar's last moments. She could feel his hands around her throat as he tried to strangle the life at of her.

Her mind fast forwarded to when her hand found the gun, the first shot echoing through her mind and as her finger eased down on the trigger again Nicole shot up.

She ran her hand through her hair that was now damp, just like the rest of her body. Nicole looked at the digital clock on the bedside table it now read 4.30am. Flipping back the sweat covered sheets she walked over to his dresser and pulled open the draw as she pulled out another t-shirt. Changing quickly she headed to the bar.

She was glad when she saw that the bar was completely empty. Walking around the bar she looked over the selection of drinks before finally settling on a bottle of Tequila. Pulling the bottle from the shelf she walked over to the stack of CDs, she took a swig from the bottle wincing slightly as the liquid burned down her throat. As she flicked through the selection of CDs she smiled to herself when she came across one of her old favourites, she was shocked that it was still there she hadn't listened to it since she was about 18. She pulled the CD Dummy by Portishead out of the case and inserted into the CD player. Pressing the random button she lowered the volume so she wouldn't wake everyone but just enough so she could still enjoy the music. She walked around the bar taking a seat on the nearest stool.

She just sat there drinking and listening to the music. Smiling with the memories, when she was 16 she listened to this album non stop driving all the guys crazy._ 'She's nothing but a whiny chick.'_ Tig used to say but Nicole always used to defend them because she loved them in her teenage mind she related to everything they were signing about. She lost count the amount of times she had to stop them from snapping the CD in half. She took another swig and almost choked when she heard a voice behind her.

"What did I tell you about drinking alone." Nicole spun round in her chair and saw kozik approaching, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He was dressed in a pair of light blue baggy jeans and a sleeveless flannel shirt that was left unbuttoned, really she didn't know why he bothered wearing a shirt.

"That it was good." She replied as cutely as she could. Kozik shook his head as he grabbed himself a glass before taking the stool next to her. Nicole poured him a drink. "I didn't want to wake anyone." She said honestly.

"That's what were here for Nic." He watched as she nodded before taking a hit from the bottle. "Why do I know this song?"

Nicole smiled. The song he was talking about was called Roads and it was her favourite as soon as it finished she used to flick it back and listen to again and again and again.

"I must have played this song a million times."

"You're shitting me it's that whiny chick."

"Her names Beth Gibbons and the girl knows what she's talking about."

"That's a matter of opinion." They both laughed as they drank some more. He could tell that Nicole wanted to ask him something she could see it in her eyes.

"What?"

"How..how did you find me?" Kozik rubbed his hand over his chin. He had hoped that they wouldn't have to go this road but it seemed like he had no choice.

"Ryan."

"But Ryan was dead I saw Andy shoot him."

"He survived, told us the Intel we needed then..."

"Then what?" He knew the look in his eyes she had seen it many times when she had asked Jax or Clay a question they knew she wouldn't like the answer to. "You killed him."

"There was no choice Nicky. He may have come here to warn you, protect you but his death warrant was signed the day he first lay hands on you." Kozik placed his hand on top of hers that was resting on the bar. "Nic.."

"No i'm okay I get it, I just feel weird."

"Why?"

"He's controlled my life for so long. Deep down I always thought my way out from would be the day he killed me but...but now he's dead...I just."

Kozik stood up and closed the gap between them, his hand squeezing hers tightly as his other hand went to her face where he moved a stray piece of hair. Nicole looked up at him when she felt his hand slide down her face to cup her cheek.

"Well I'm glad its him and not you. No one's gonna hurt any more your free." He pulled her from her seat pulling her against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Nicole inhaled deeply, she loved how the smell of these bikers could just ease her into a feeling of safety. She loved them all dearly but at the same time she knew she had to be carefully and she realised that now was one of those times.

She pulled her head from his chest and that's when she saw the look, the look she had seen when she was 16 just before he carried her in a fireman's lift into his dorm room.

"Koz..." And that when he did the exact thing that she had to be careful about, he leant down and tried to kiss her. As she felt his lips brush hers before she pulled back creating some distance between them. Her hand pushing against his chest. "I can't, sorry."

Pulling herself free from his grasp she turned on her heels and started heading back to Happy's room but stopped when she heard Kozik speak.

"It won't work you know. He ain't that guy." Nicole looked over her shoulder at Kozik. Her brows furrowed in confusion, Kozik pointed to the t-shirt she was wearing. Nicole looked down at the samcro t-shirt quickly realizing who he was talking about Nicole looked back at Kozik, but she didn't say anything instead she headed straight to Happy's dorm.

She slid down the back of the door. This was the last thing she wanted. When she felt his lips touch hers she wanted to kiss him back but she couldn't because of Happy. She didn't have feelings for Happy because that would be ridiculous. They were friends maybe it was a bit twisted but definitely a friendship and there was defiantly no deep and meaningful feelings, he's Happy and Kozik was right he ain't that guy right?

No she pulled away because fooling around with two sons at the same was a big no no unless your a sweetbutt. Nicole just hoped that Kozik kept his little comments about herself and Happy to himself until she figured out what she was going to do.


	28. Chapter 28

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 28**

Nicole made her way over to Jax's dorm to get some of her stuff. As she walked inside she saw Tara packing up her belongings.

"You going somewhere?" Tara stopped packing and gave a sideways look to Nicole.

"Tig said it's safe now, we can leave. Plus think he was getting a little bit sick of the kids running around." Nicole nodded in agreement. "You want to come home with me, must be running out of things by now."

"Think I'm gonna stay for a bit longer, clear my head. Unless you want me to come back with you?"

"No it's okay, but if you really want some space I'm working a night shift so the house will be empty."

"Okay." Tara smiled sweetly at her before grabbing her bag.

"Right well I'll let you dressed." Tara walked towards the door running her hand down Nicole's arm before she left.

#####################

After getting dressed into a pair of dark skinny jeans that had a rip on the one knee, a loose V neck white t-shirt. She ran her straightens over her long dark hair before concentrating on her makeup. Normally it took only a few minutes but today took longer as she had a lot more to cover up.

She had two black eyes a cut above her left eye and a cut lip which was still slightly swollen. Her injures didn't stop there, both her wrists were covered in bruises and rope burns, she also had finger marks along her neck and arms. Truth was she wasn't a pretty sight.

On her way out she grabbed her fitted black hoodie from her bag, so she could cover more of her body. Oh her way out of she saw Kozik hovering outside Happy's dorm room, it looked like he was arguing with himself whether or not he should knock.

"Hey." She spoke softly as she lent her side against the wall her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey." He replied turning to face her.

"You looking for me?"

"Yeah.." He walked towards her. "About last night..."

"Already forgotten."

"I was out of line."

"Maybe but we all do stupid shit, I of all people know that." He laughed.

"Yeah. So we good?"

"Yes."

"And what I said about Hap..." Nicole shook her head.

"Let's not go there."

"Let me just say this." Nicole nodded "Your a special kid, anyone stupid enough not to realise that doesn't deserve you."

"Right." She remarked lowering her head as she tried to hide her embarrassment. Kozik smiled at her shyness before placing a kiss on top of her head and walking away, but Nicole caught his hand in hers. "I'm going to talk to Tig, tell him I'm okay with you being voted in."

"I know I asked you to before but I was wrong, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to it's the least I can do."

"Come ere." He pulled her towards him hugging her tightly. They only pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. Looking down the hall they saw Tig standing there, his face like stone. Kozik and Nicole quickly pulled away from one another.

"Nic phone, its Jax." Nicole walked towards him as he held out the phone making sure to cover the mouthpiece. "He doesn't know anything." He whispered to Nicole as his eyes stayed fixed on Kozik.

"Okay." Nicole looked back at Kozik before taking the phone from Tig and making her way towards Church so she could have a little privacy.

"Tig it's..." Tig just shook before turning away from him.

######################

As Nicole closed the doors behind her she saw Tig storming outside the clubhouse, she sighed deeply knowing she would have to deal with that shit storm later.

"Hello."

_"Nic..." _Jax cried down the phone.

"Jay..Jay what's wrong?" Nicole asked, she could feel her heart racing his tone was scarring her.

"_I found him." _She could tell he was fighting back tears.

"Abel." Jax didn't answer but she knew she right.

"_I've let him go..."_

"Let him go I don't understand...what do you..."

"_I can't... I can't"_

"Jay you're scarring me, your not making any sense...Jay..." Nicole heard a woman's voice that she was certain belonged to Gemma, next thing she knew the line went dead.

Pulling the phone away from her ear she stared at it in complete confusion. Had Jax really just let his son go. She didn't understand. She tried calling him back twice but it just rang off. Her worry was increasing. Giving up on Jax she tried Clay but again was met with the same response.

"Fuck." She muttered to herself as she searched through the contacts. She stopped when she came to Happy's name. Her fingered lingered for a second before pressing the call button. She sat nervously waiting but again no answer. Throwing the phone on the table in frustration she ran her fingers through her hair. "What is the point in having a phone if your not answer the damn thing." She shouted.

Enough was enough grabbing the phone she left the Chapel and headed over to the workshop where she saw Tig working on a car.

"Hey." She shouted as she approached. Tig gave her a filthy look before turning his back on her. Nicole knew he was pissed about what he had thought he'd seen but right now she didn't have time for that he could chew her ass another time right now she needed answers. "Don't walk away from me Tig."

"Your really going there with him." He said turning around sharply causing Nicole to take a step back from him. Nicole looked over at the other workers in the garage, they had pretty much stopped what they were doing when they heard Tig shout.

"NO, not that it's any of your business." She said firmly looking back at him. "And I'm not here to talk about that. What's been happening in Ireland?" This time it was Tig's turn to look at look around the garage. Not wanting them to over hear he took Nicole by her elbow leading her into the office.

"What did Jax say?" He asked closing the door behind them.

"Nothing, that's why I'm asking you he wasn't making any sense. Somebody's got to him, messed with his head somehow so I want to know exactly what's been going on."

"Al'right." Tig rubbed his hand over his chin. "Clay called the other day said they found out McGee and O'Neil were working with Jimmy."

"Shit." Nicole knew what that meant, if you betrayed the club you were dead. Although it would be a hard decision Nicole didn't understand why this would have affected Jax so much. "But I don't understand why that would have Jays head fucked up?"

"Don't think that's the problem." Nicole looked at Tig encouraging him to continue. "There's a priest called Ashby according to Clay...Shit I don't know if I should be telling you this Doll..."

"Tigger please I'm worried."

"He's been playing the JT card with Jax. Stirring up old shit, opening up old wounds."

"Uncle John...but why I don't understand..."

"I'm not sure. You know what Jax has been like anything and anybody could screw with his head right now."

"I suppose."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing really. Said he found Abel but then he just started rambling." Nicole took a seat on the old couch. Her head going in her hands. "I've tried calling him back, even calling some of the others guys but none of them are picking up..."

"He'll be fine sweetheart." Tig said trying to give her some comfort. "Your not looking so hot, go get some rest and I'll keep calling them. If I hear anything I'll let you know straight away."

"Thanks." Nicole got up to leave but as she reached the office door she turned back to face Tig. "What you think you saw wasn't what you think. He was just checking I was okay. You know he's a good guy, a good Son and with you lot going inside soon..."

Tig shook his head in anger. "He put you up to this?"

"No. I know you won't admit it but you know I'm right." Tig had to admit she was right. Since the others had left for Belfast he started spending more time with Kozik and was starting to remember why they got on well when he used to be Samcro. But there was no way he was going to admit it to Nicole. When she was proved right she was unbearable. "I know I have no throw with this, this decision lands with you but I just wanted to let you know if you voted him back in I'm good with it."

######################

Nicole made her way back into the clubhouse. Tig was right she wasn't feeling that hot she felt completely exhausted, but then again having drugs pumped into you for two days straight and then getting the shit kicked out of you is bound to have effect. So Tig's idea of taking some down time sounded pretty damn good, but as she walked inside the clubhouse she got the shock of her life.

"Dougie?" At the sound of his name he spun around on his bar stool. A smile spreading across his face when he realised who called his name.

"The one and only." He said as he pushed himself from his seat and walked over to her. "How you doing sweetheart?" He leant in towards her, his hand moving to her waist as he pulled her closer so he could kiss her on the cheek. He pulled away smirking at the look on Nicole's face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked backing away from him.

"Last person you expected to see huh?"

"What do you want Dougie." He once again closed the gap that she had created between them, his hand finding her waist again. "Between you and me I came to try and help out a friend."

"Ryan?" She questioned.

"Yeah. See he came to me, told me a guy called Weston had a location on you. Then we found out who you really were... "

"Well now you know who I am I suggest you leave." She warned as she tried to push past him. Dougie stopped her, grabbing her waist tighter.

"Easy darlin...I ain't here to hurt you, hitting women ain't my thing. You know that." Nicole remembered the time Dougie had stepped inbetween her and Ryan's fist. She was thankful for that but at the same time she still didn't trust him.

"Maybe not but lets not pretend that your a saint. I saw how you treated those croweaters, it was sick." She spat.

"Their nothing but whores. I treat real women differently." Nicole scoffed.

"What do you want Dougie?"

"I already told you."

"Ryan's dead there's nothing left here for you. Now if you don't mind move."

"Look I'm stuck here until I'm told otherwise. So how about we try to get along till then." Nicole looked him dead in the eyes trying to work out what he his game was but his expression was unreadable. "I promise I'll be on my best behaviour." Dougie removed his hand from her waist and placed his hand on his chest over his heart. "Promise."

"Just stay out of my way and we shouldn't have a problem." Nicole walked away from him towards the dorm rooms.

"I do have to say one thing, your ass looks amazing in those jeans."

"That mouth of yours is going to get you killed asshole." Nicole shouted flipping him off as she turned down the hallway. Dougie laughed as he lit a cigarette. He missed her sass, Ryan really didn't know what he had.

#####################

Nicole had been asleep for a few hours when Tig came knocking on her door. At first she was pissed at being woken up but when Tig told her that he had spoken to Clay and theyd gotten Abel back and were on their way home her anger quickly died away.

In the mood for celebrating the guys had decided to throw an impromptu party. Not really in the mood to be surrounded by croweaters and hangarounds, she decided to take up Tara's offer and headed to Jax's house to enjoy the silence and try to relax.

#####################

Nicole was wearing a pair of navy sweat pants and a grey tank top, a red checked blanket thrown over her legs as she lounged on the sofa with a tub of Cookie Dough ice cream while watching reruns of The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air. She leant down to pick up her beer when she heard a knock on the door.

Throwing the blanket off her, she got up of the sofa placing the icecream on the floor as she stared at front the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Piney." Feeling her body ease she went to open the door.

"Hey Piney." She greeted as she stepped aside to let him in. "Everything okay?" She asked following him as he walked towards the living space.

Piney looked down at the tub of ice cream and beer before glancing at the TV. Hearing her speak he turned to look at her. She was standing in front of him her hands in her pockets. Her petite 5'3 frame making her look tiny and fragile but Piney knew that wasn't the case, but Piney was worried she wouldn't bounce back from this like she had many times before. Taking a life was never an easy thing to do, that he knew from experience and he didn't want this to break her.

"You not joining in the celebrations?"

"No thought I'd give it a miss, not really in the mood." He noticed her one hand covering the bruises on her other wrist and understood what the problem was.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed." He walked over to her and gently took her hand his. He traced his thumb over the markings on her wrist. "These marks prove your alive, remind you that although he may have hurt you made it through. You should be proud. You made the choice to save your life, you made the choice to live, so live." Nicole could feel the tears burning in her eyes. "Don't let this control you."

As he watched her eyes become hazed with tears he knew he'd said enough. Bending down he placed a kiss on top on her silky dark hair. He took one last look at her before leaving her to mull over what he had said.

Nicole stood glued to the spot as Piney's words ran through her head. And she knew he was right. Even though she had told herself that she was no longer going to let herself be the victim she realised that infact that was exactly what she was doing, being a victim.

Instead of celebrating with her family she was curled up on the sofa dressed in sweats with a tub of ice cream. Well not any more, Piney was right she had fought to stay alive and now she had to live her life to the full or what was the point, she might aswell have let Salazar strangle her to death.

#########################

The party was in full swing now and although there was only a few sons around the croweaters had come out in droves, some hangarounds were going to get lucky tonight Kozik thought to himself as he took a swig of his beer.

He was sitting on the leather sofas with his own croweater on his lap when he caught sight of Tig at the bar. Tig had been avoiding him all day which un-nerved him, he would rather just have Tig shout and ball at him even hit him at least then he would know where he stood, but this silent treatment was driving him nuts. He'd had enough.

Tig didn't bother to look, he knew exactly who had taken the stool next to him.

"Listen man about this morning..."

"Don't bother..."

"Tig it wasn't what..." Tig downed what was left of his Whisky before he finally looked at Kozik.

"She's 25 man I've gotta remember that. She can make her own decisions. Plus I ain't her old man."

"Even so man, me and Nicky will never happen again." Tig was confused he had basically just given him the green light and Kozik was still turning it down. "I no you may not believe me but I miss being Samcro man I wanna come back be part of this club, and I'll do whatever it takes." Tig nodded. He couldn't argue about the man's commitment, Tig would like to think how the past few days would have turned out if Kozik wasn't around.

Tig was about to respond when his and Kozik's attention was diverted to the corner of the room where a load of screams and giggles were erupting from a bunch of croweaters.

Dougie was lying on his back on the floor with a croweater standing over him as she poured Vodka down his throat, while another croweater was on her knees licking the vodka that had missed his mouth and landed on his body.

"God I hate that guy." Tig spat.

"Yeah." Kozik agreed downing what was left of his drink.

They watched as Dougie got to his feet, the croweaters flocking around him. He picked out three and started leading them to the dorm room he was staying in. He made sure to flash a smug smile at Tig and Kozik as he passed.

"I hate that kid." Kozik and Tig laughed as Piney joined them at the bar. Both of them couldn't agree more.

#######################

Her hair was washed dried and curled to perfection, her makeup was immaculate, all cuts and bruises disguised with concealer, her eyes underlined heavily with black liner, her lips covered in a peachy gloss and her cheeks blushed. She was wearing a white fitted jersey dress that clung to all her curves and a killer pair of black platforms that made her legs look like they went on forever.

Taking one last look at her makeup in the rear-view mirror of her Mustang she decided she was ready. Grabbing her purse and leather jacket she exited her car and headed towards the clubhouse.

As she walked inside she looked around at the various croweaters and hang arounds that were scattered around the clubhouse, she was surprised at how many people there were. But as she continued to look around she was glad when she couldn't see Dougie and her happiness increased when she saw Tig, Kozik and Piney at the bar drinking and laughing together.

She walked over to them placing her jacket and bag next to Piney. "Hey." She spoke gaining their attention she smiled, glad that they all seemed pleased to see her.

"Thought you weren't coming Doll?"

"I wasn't but it's a woman's prerogative to change their mind." She remarked. She looked at Piney. "So will I do you?"

"You look beautiful sweetheart. Maybe it's a little short but beautiful as always." Nicole laughed at his comment about the length of her dress.

"Yeah you look hot." All eyes turned to Miles behind the bar. As the three sets of eyes stared hard at him. Nicole on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at the deer caught in the headlights look Miles had on his face.

"Thank you Miles." She noticed him relax a little bit but when his eyes went back to the three sons in front of him he quickly became tense again.

"Just get the girl a god damn glass then clear off." Kozik ordered. Miles placed the glass in front of her before disappearing from the bar. Nicole shook her head in amusement.

"So what are we drinking to?" She asked as Piney filled her glass with the Whisky.

"To Abel." Kozik said raising his glass.

"To the club." Tig raised his glass.

"Lost souls." Piney mumbled. They knew he was referring to McGee. Even though he understood that Clay did what he had to, McGee had been a founding 9 and it was a sad loss.

"Family." Nicole said as she raised her glass. They all downed their drinks.

Nicole looked at them and she felt herself tear up. For once everything seemed right. Tig and Kozik were actually getting on. Jax was bringing Abel home and all her family were safe. They just had a few more hurdles to get over but for the first time in a long time she felt that everything was going to be okay.

**So this is it we are finally nearing the end of this story about 2 maybe 3 more chapters left. Just wanted to say thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed, and all the adds. I hope you've all been enjoying the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks again xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 29**

The black van pulled into the lot of Teller/Morrow, as Tig and Kozik made their way over.

"Welcome home, come on out all ya." Tig embraced Clay as he came out the back of the van.

"Good to be home brother."

"Clay we need to call church now."

"Okay." Clay looked around at his brothers. "Everyone Church NOW."

Gemma and Jax walked over to Clay and Tig while the others started to make their way inside the Clubhouse.

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked as Jax handed her Abel. She knew that Church would be called when they got back but not straight away, something was off.

"Just need to discuss a few things." Tig assured her. Gemma nodded but was still unconvinced.

As she followed them into the Clubhouse Gemma's cautious eye scanned over the mess in the Clubhouse that was currently being cleaned up by a few croweaters. Gemma took this as a good sign at least if they were partying whatever they needed to discuss couldn't be that important well not life threatening anyway.

"Had a little party did we?" She asked staring Tig down.

"Had to celebrate Gem."

"Hmmmm..."

"You made it home." Dougie shouted as he rounded the corner with the three croweaters from last night. Everyone was looking at Dougie as he shooed the girls away.

"What's this asshole doing here?" Happy asked leaning into Kozik.

"You know him?"

"Could say that." Kozik raised his eyebrows, judging by Happy's tone their was only one way they knew each other and it wasn't on good terms.

"This is Dougie, Quinn's guy." Tig informed Clay.

"Right, lets get this over with." Clay ordered leading his men inside.

"Where's Nicole?" Gemma asked Kozik before he went inside the Chapel.

"Uh asleep, she drank a lot last night. Best leave her for a bit." That was the best Kozik could come up with. He didn't want Gemma finding Nicole not yet not until she knew about Salazar. Gemma nodded and took a seat on one of the sofas as she went to feed Abel.

Once inside everybody took their usual seat around the table as Kozik and Dougie occupied the free available chairs.

"So what's so important that it couldn't wait?" Clay asked as he turned in his chair to face Tig, who was looking over at Kozik. Not even giving them a chance to open their mouths Dougie spoke.

"The girl got kidnapped." All eyes turned to look in the direction the voice came from.

"Girl?" Happy raped coldly as his eyes bored into the nomad.

"Nicole, but she's okay." Tig answered for Dougie.

Dougie laughed and was about to open his mouth but closed it again when Happy stared at him hard.

"Who?" Tig looked at Clay before Jax stole his attention.

"Its complicated man." Kozik started to explain.

"Then uncomplicate it." Jax shouted down the table.

"One of Zobelle's guy's. They planned Ryan's escape but when Ryan got wind that they were going to use Nicole to get to us, he escaped, came here to try and warn her." Kozik paused and Tig continued.

"He took Tara..."

"What?" Tig ignored Jax and continued.

"She's okay." Kozik added.

"Used her to lure Nicole out. Zobelle's guy showed up shot Ryan and took Nicole. When we turned up Ryan was out cold but still alive. We waited till he woke up and then pumped him for Intel. Told us were Zobelles guy had taken him. Seems Andy needed a little help..."

"Help?" Clay queried.

"Teamed up with Salazar." Kozik said.

"Shit." Jax banged his fist onto the table.

"What happened?" Happy demanded from the other end of the table.

"Short story. Salazar killed Zobelle's guy. Nicole killed Salazar and we killed his girl."

"And Ryan?" Opie asked.

"I'll let Koz take this one." Tig nodded at Koz.

"Well obviously we were going to kill him but we thought it wouldn't be fair for us to have all the fun."

"Meaning?" Clay asked. Kozik had gained everyone's attention especially Dougie's. Dougie thought that Kozik and Tig had killed Ryan but it didn't seem that way. He was intrigued.

"Meaning he's alive." Dougie ran his hand over his face before Kozik continued. "He's up in Tig's cabin. Quinn's been watching over him."

_'That's where Quinn disappeared to' _Dougie thought to himself.

"Thought you might want to say goodbye to him." Kozik smirked in Clay's direction.

"I'd like to." Happy rasped. His words were met with mumbled agreements from the rest of the Sons.

"Nicole." Jax spoke taking back everyone's attention. "Does she know about this."

"Nah. She thinks he's already dead. Considering he tried to warn her we thought she might wavier." Tig commented.

"Okay." Clay looked over to Jax who was in the chair next to him. "We need to tell Gemma. Right I know how much you all want to get your hands on him but if all of us go it will probably make her suspicious. So myself, Jax and Happy will go. We leave in 30." There were a few objections but Clay banged the gravel not budging on his decision.

Everybody got up and started filtering out of the Clubhouse and heading to their dorm rooms to drop off their stuff. Clay headed over to Gemma to explain about Nicole. Jax however hung back and pulled Juice aside.

"Hey."

"Jax."

"You want in on this?" Juice furrowed his brows. "Ryan."

"Yeah." Juice answered a little to quickly.

"Okay be ready to leave in 30." Jax told him before joining Clay and Gemma.

###################

Happy was about to go into his dorm room when he heard someone cursing in the bathroom next to his dorm. He threw his bag into his room before going to investigate.

When he reached the bathroom door he slowly and as quietly as he could he edged the door open a little further so he could get a better look, and he had to admit he liked what he saw.

Nicole was standing in front of the medicine cabinet searching for something to numb the pounding inside her head. She was still dressed in last nights clothes and the perfect curls were now loose messy waves.

Happy watched her as she finally found what she was looking for. He watched as she shook a few pills into her hand, more than the recommended dosage he was sure. She threw her head back popping the pills into her mouth before bending over to wash them down with water from the tap.

After four days of not having any sex apart from the bad blow job from the Irish sweetbutt Happy felt like he was about to explode, and had hoped she would help him out with that, as it was partly her fault. She had been the one who had given him two nearly three rounds of great sex before he left. She sent him away hornier than ever and after not finding a release in Belfast the least she could do was let him cash in on their deal.

Nicole popped the aspirin bottle back into the cabinet. As she closed the door she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Happy standing in the doorway watching her. She spun around to face him her one hand gripping the sink.

"Hey." She spoke softly.

As soon as she turned around Happy's original thoughts were pushed aside for a moment as he took in all the bruises that lay upon her skin. He closed the gap between them as he continued to look her over.

"It's looks worse than it..."

"You handling it?" He questioned his voice barely above a whisper.

"Careful kid that almost sounded like a feeling." She quipped using his own words against him. She noticed a slight twitch at the side of his mouth and she knew he was fighting back a smile. "Seriously I'm good. I'm actually handling my shit for once."

"Good."

Happy leant forward placing his hands on the sink behind her, trapping her. Nicole tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as he leaned in closer. His lips were almost on hers when she heard her name being called.

"It's Jay I've gotta..."

"Yeah." Happy nodded pushing himself away from her so she could pass. Nicole pushed herself away from the sink and headed for the door only stopping when she felt him grab her wrist.

He noticed her wince in pain but it wasn't his grip, her pain was because of where he had grabbed her. Looking down at the tiny wrist that rested in the palm of his hand, he felt his chest tighten when he saw the rope marks. He couldn't wait to get to the cabin and unload on that piece of shit. He was brought out of his menacing thoughts when she pulled her hand away.

"Later." Nicole nodded she knew his wasn't asking, he was telling her and she was completely fine with that in fact she couldn't think of a better way to spend her evening.

Happy waited in the bathroom until the door across the hall closed. Knowing the coast was clear he went back to his dorm room to get his shit together.

#################

Stepping out of the bathroom she saw Jax outside his dorm room a worried expression on his which didn't seem to disappear even when he saw her, in fact he looked more terrified.

God she had missed him, she didn't even realise how much until now. She basically ran into his arms as she hugged him tightly. An action he returned with just as much emotion.

Remembering that Happy was trapped inside the bathroom she pulled away from Jax and lead him into his dorm room closing the door behind him.

"I can't believe I let this happen to you again." Jax apologised as he looked at her.

"Jay this was no one's fault. What happened, happened. I'm okay I'm alive that's all that matters. Well that and the fact that you got Abel back." She finally saw a smile creep onto his face. "Where is he anyway?"

"In the bar with Gemma."

"Jay."

"I know what your going to ask and I promise I will tell you everything but right now me and a couple of the guys have to head out. But as soon as I get back I'll tell you everything." Nicole hugged him again.

"Good. Were going to be okay Jay, for once I think things might go our way." She spoke into his ear. Her words just made Jax tighten his arms around her. He couldn't help but wonder if she would think the same way if she knew what lay ahead.

The two of them walked into the bar. Nicole just wanted to hide behind Jax when she felt all the eyes land on her just like she had when she first returned home, but Nicole was not that girl any more she was stronger and she was certainly not going to hide behind her cousin. So with a deep breath she stepped forward into Clay's arms.

"Princess. I'm so proud of you." He placed a kiss on to her temple.

"I'm sorry bout O'Neil and McGee."

"Me too."

Nicole pulled away making her way around the guy's each one telling them they were glad she was okay and how proud of her they were. Nicole couldn't help but chuckle to herself only her twisted family would think taking a life was something to be proud of. But she wouldn't change them for the world.

"We ready?" Everyone turned to look at Happy.

"Let's go." Clay said. Jax made his way over to Nicole.

"We'll see you later. Just stay close to the clubhouse okay." Nicole nodded. See watched them leave before walking over to Gemma who was still sitting on the leather couch with Abel.

"Oh my god he's gotten so big."

"He certainly has." Gemma handed Abel to here. Nicole cooed at him, his tiny hands instantly going for hair. She laughed when she heard him giggle it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. "Seems someone missed you."

"Yeah well I think that feelings mutual." She said in a sing song voice as she tickled his stomach. "Yes we missed you didn't we yes we did yes we did." She spoke in a babyish voice.

"Your good with him." Gemma noted as she watched Abel react to her in a good way.

"Because as I much as I love him I know I can give him back to Daddy." She spoke again in a babyish voice.

"You'll make a great Mom." Nicole looked up at Gemma.

"Where did that come from?" Her voice finally back to normal.

"Nowhere really, just been thinking a lot about family." Gemma ran her hand over Nicole's hair.

"Everything okay? Did something happen in Belfast?" She asked her voice full of concern as she saw the sadness in Gemma's eye's.

"No everything's fine Baby probably just jet lagged."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Gemma lent forward and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I love you Baby."

"Love you to Aunt Gemma." Their moment was to interrupted when Abel started crying. "See as much as I love this little man I do not plan on popping out any screaming babies any time soon, plus you kind of need a man for that." Gemma smiled before taking Abel from Nicole. Nicole got to her feet. "I'm gonna get changed.

##################

Clay, Jax, Happy and Juice parked up outside Tig's cabin. Quinn walked outside to greet them. After the mandatory passing of handshakes and hugs the five men walked inside.

"Where is he?" Jax asked.

"Basement." Quinn spoke flatly. They all noticed how tired he looked it was obvious that he had been up for a long time keeping watch.

They followed him down into the basement where they saw Ryan tied up to a chair, blood covering his face.

"He's all yours boys." Quinn headed up stairs but stopped when he heard Clay speak.

"You don't want a part brother?"

"Had my say." He motioned towards Ryan's face. Clay nodded to him and Quinn continued upstairs.

Clay took the lead and walked over to him so he was standing in front of the man, the brother, the son who had almost torn his niece apart. Noticing that his eyes were closed Clay kicked him hard in the leg.

Feeling the sharp kick to his shin Ryan cursed in pain as his eyes shot open. Although when he opened them he wished he hadn't. The four people standing in front of him were staring at him with murderous looks in their eyes.

"Look I..." Ryan was abruptly cut off.

As soon as Jax saw his mouth open he lost it, his rage taking over his complete body and without any thought he threw himself at Ryan. The chair along with Ryan fell to the ground and Jax threw punch after punch before his hand went to knife. Pulling the knife from the sheath he placed the blade near his eye.

Ryan let out a shuddered breath as the knife edged closer to his eye. But then Jax pulled the knife away. That should have relaxed him but for some reason Ryan's panic increased, he couldn't help but wonder where the blade was going to end up next.

Happy watched Jax with a smile on his face. Happy knew that normally when it came to the club he would always try and find a solution that didn't end up spilling blood which pissed Happy off sometimes but Happy also knew that when it came to Nicole all bets were off which means this could turn into a blood bath, which was no more than the he deserved. But then Jax seemed to do the unthinkable he actually cut Ryan free.

Jax placed his knife back in the sheath and stood to his feet before pulling off his cut and jacket and throwing them to the floor.

"Get up...GET UP..." He shouted at Ryan who was still curled up on the floor. Ryan shook his head. Jax went to go and drag him up but Happy beat him to it.

"He said get up." Happy growled as he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet, pushing him into the middle of the room.

Ryan looked around him before focusing on Jax. Ryan knew he was going to get what he deserved but he wasn't going to go down like a pussy he was going to fight. He had come here to protect her watch out for her. So they had had a few up and downs in their relationship but he loved her in his own strange and he knew that she did to. Plus she was his Old Lady this was there business.

"Four on one ain't exactly a fair fight..."

"And neither is beating on a girl who's half you size." Juice remarked as he stared down Ryan.

"Ah the new boyfriend speaks..." Ryan looked over his shoulder at Happy. "Or are you the new boyfriend...I'm a little..." Happy clenched his fist before punching him in the kidney causing Ryan to drop to his knees.

"Defiantly the new boyfriend." Ryan wheezed as his hand covered his kidney. Ryan smiled to himself when he caught the looks Jax, Clay and Juice were giving Happy.

Happy didn't give him a chance to say anything else. Again he dragged him back onto his feet. Happy pushed him towards Clay who pushed him in the face before pushing him away.

Ryan got tossed between the four of them, each landing deadly blows to any part of his body they could hit either with their fists or other weapons. It was like an MC version of a piñata, Ryan being the piñata.

"Fuck..." Ryan cried as he dropped to the floor in agony. He rolled onto his side where he spat out some blood. He looked at Clay. "Is this what she's wants...because if it..." Ryan watched as Juice kept looking between Jax and Clay. "She doesn't know does she...she doesn't know I'm alive." Ryan started laughing.

"Shut up." Jax snapped.

"You know she wouldn't want this. You know she would want to save me." Ryan continued to laugh at them. Happy had heard enough so he pulled out his gun and shot him in the foot making him wail in pain.

"Enough of this shit."

Jax pulled out his knife and dropped onto his knees beside Ryan as he plunged the knife into his side, he made to twist the knife which caused Ryan to scream in pain. Again Happy found himself with a smile on his face.

Jax pulled the knife out before stabbing him again. Jax moved his mouth towards Ryan's ear as Ryan gasped for breath.

"That's for Nic." Jax pushed harder on the knife. He felt his rib pop and Jax knew he'd pushed the knife deep enough to cause fatal damage. Pulling out the knife Jax got back to his feet. He grabbed his cut and jacket off the floor and walked upstairs.

Clay looked over to Happy. "Clean this shit up." Happy nodded.

"Don't worry no one will ever find him not in one piece anyway." Happy remarked with a sick smile on his face as he picked up the axe that was on the work bench in the corner of the basement. Juice swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Happy go over to Ryan.

"You wanna stick around and watch?" Clay whispered into Juice's ear. He smiled when he saw the shock on Juice's face before he started shaking his head.

###################

"He's gone." Quinn noted as he saw Clay looking around the cabin.

"Right. Well Hap's got this covered so you can head out to." Quinn shook his head.

"Nah I'll wait for Hap. Least I can do."

"You've done enough brother."

"We both know that ain't true but I appreciate that." They hugged on another Clay telling him that he would catch him later at the clubhouse.

####################

Happy stood over Ryan trying to think where he should start when he saw his hand twitch. Happy bent down so he could get a clearer look. He had seen enough dead bodies to know that even though someone is dead doesn't mean they can't move. And that's exactly what Happy thought it was but then he heard Ryan gasp for air he knew differently. He shook his head did this man have nine lives or what, he had survived three times but this time Happy was going to make sure that didn't happen.

Ryan coughed and tried to steady his breath before he turned to look at Happy who was kneeling beside him. Ryan knew he didn't have long left he could feel the coldness setting in and there were a few things he had to say.

"You're falling for her aren't you?" Ryan wheezed as his hand went to his chest. He watched Happy as he raised the axe. "She has a w..." Happy ignored his pleas and placed the blade of the axe against his throat pushing hard enough to draw blood but not enough to kill him not yet. "She's under your skin, I know it. I know that look...but...but she'll ruin you...she'll make you do things...I never wanted to hurt her..."

Happy had heard enough bullshit from this asshole, he couldn't believe that he was using his last words to blame Nicole, making out that it was her fault that he hurt her. That disgusted Happy, if he was going to hit her at least be man enough to admit it.

"Your never going to hurt her again." He spoke calmly before moving the axe from Ryan's throat. Ryan eyes went wide as he watched the axe move down his body. Happy locked eyes with Ryan's before slamming the axe down onto his groin. Happy smiled as Ryan let out a blood curdling scream.


	30. Chapter 30

**Fighting Back **

**Chapter 30**

After a quick shower and changing into a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white tank top, she pulled her hair into a pony tail before heading back into the bar only find that no one apart from Dougie was in there. She rolled her eyes, she really couldn't do with his shit right now, she was tired her head was killing her and all she wanted to do was spend some time with her family.

Dougie stopped drinking his beer when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around he saw Nicole standing their with a pissed off expression on her face. '_That's rich.' _Dougie thought if anybody had the right to be pissed off it was him. His friend was probably dying an extremely painful death right now, and although he knew Ryan had brought it on himself he couldn't help be feel a little bit of hostility towards her.

"Changed, what a shame." He remarked making a comment about the outfit she had been wearing last night. "How come I didn't see you in that dress last night?"

"Because you were a little busy fucking crow eaters." She remarked as she started to walk over to the kitchen to look for Gemma.

"Well what can I say the Mother Charter does have the best pick of pussy." Nicole walked into the kitchen, sighing when there was no sign of Gemma. Her frustration grew when she turned to leave and slammed straight into Dougie's chest. She really didn't understand how these men could move so quickly and quietly considering their size.

"Not jealous are we?"

"In your dreams." She went to walk pass him but he placed his arm on the door frame blocking her exit. "Move your..." Dougie cut her off waving his hand in front of her.

"Just wanted to say thanks for not saying anything about me and Ry. I'd probably come to the same sticky end he's facing."

"Facing, Ryan's dead." Dougie shrugged his shoulders. He knew he was walking a tight line but he couldn't help himself. "Do you know something I don't?"

"I probably know a lot you don't sweetheart..."

"Fuck you." She snapped. She raised her hand to go and slap him but Dougie grabbed her wrist.

"Don't push your luck, I'm still a fully patched Son, that deserves respect." He told her menacingly as he pulled her close.

"And I'm the niece of a founding nine that's deserves some god damn respect to." Dougie laughed and shook his head.

"You keep believing that sweetheart, but the truth is your Uncle is dead, you have no tie to this club. Round about now I'd say your old man just breathed his last breath which means your not even an Old Lady any more."

Nicole had so many questions she wanted to ask him, first one being what the hell did he mean that Ryan would be taking his last breath because according to Kozik Ryan was already dead and buried. But she wasn't going to let him get a rise out of her.

"Really so shall I just tell Jay about this." She watched the smile drop from his face. "No didn't think so it seems I still have some ties to this club." Nicole snatched her arm out of his grasp. "Now move out of my way." She ordered through gritted teeth.

She could tell that he wanted to hit her. She had seen anger like that in a man's eyes one to many times. But unlike Ryan she could tell he was fighting those urges.

"Nicole."

Dougie spun around when he heard the voice. Nicole looked over his shoulder and saw Gemma standing in the doorway, Abel in her arms. Dougie lowered his arm letting Nicole pass. Nicole plastered a fake smile onto her face as Gemma walked towards her. She reached out for Abel as Dougie walked pass them and out of the clubhouse. Gemma's eyes following his every step.

"Problem?" She asked as the door closed behind Dougie.

"No, nothing he was just being a cheeky bastard, admiring the dress from last night." Nicole said trying to pass the whole situation off as nothing, but just as she said that Opie walked in.

"Who's admiring what now?" He asked as he stood next to Gemma.

"Nothi..."

"That Nomad was pushing up on her." Gemma interrupted.

"Gemma..." Nicole shouted. Gemma just rolled her eyes.

"What did he do?" Opie asked. One word to him and Nicole knew that Dougie would no longer be a problem. But she didn't want any more blood shed.

"It was nothing, so you can calm down." She said hoping to reassure him.

"Right." Gemma said taking Abel back off Nicole. "Ope's gonna take me home. You wanna come?"

"Said I'd wait for Jay."

"Okay Baby. I'm planning a breakfast here tomorrow could do with your help."

"Sure."

"Be at the house for 6.30."

"6.30?"

"We've got a lot of baking to do." She kissed Nicole on the cheek before leaving. Opie stepped forward and also kissed her goodbye but before he left Nicole stopped him.

"Ope."

"Yeah."

"Where did they go?"

"Who?"

"Ope come on you know who I'm talking about." Opie nodded, he knew exactly who she was on about.

"Club shit."

"Club shit that involves Ryan?" Opie said nothing. Nicole knew he wasn't going to tell her and it wasn't fair to push so she kissed him goodbye. "See you later." Nicole walked back towards Jax's dorm room.

She flopped onto the bed closing her eyes. Even though Opie hadn't told her out right his silence spoke volumes. Clay, Jax, Happy and Juice had gone to kill Ryan.

###################

Nicole walked around the small clothing boutique that Charming housed. She'd decided that she couldn't stay inside the clubhouse any longer staring at the same 4 walls as her mind kept running over everything, so she hoped that a bit of retail therapy would help clear her head.

She looked through the rail of clothes, but nothing took her fancy. Walking around she came to the lingerie section and suddenly her interest perked. Happy's words came into her head '_Later' _which she was sure meant that he was wanting to cash in on their little arrangement. But as she thought about Happy she thought about Ryan and suddenly her whole body became hot. She could feel her hands starting to sweat and her chest tighten. She needed to get out, need some air.

As she hurried towards the door she knocked into a couple of customers, she threw out a couple of apologises but her may concern was getting the hell out of there.

"You okay?" Nicole looked up to see Opie standing next to her.

"Ope, what are...how did you know I was here?" Nicole asked as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Well when I got back Tig told me you wandered off demanding that no one followed you."

"Yeah well that did happen." She pointed to Miles who was parked down the street. "So you followed the prospect?"

"Actually no. You forget how long I've known you Nic. There are only a few things you do when you've got something on your mind. Shopping, visiting the graves or drinking." Nicole smiled at him.

"So you gonna take me back?"

"Depends, you wanna go back?"

"I suppose. But how about grabbing a bite first, I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me."

#####################

Opie couldn't help but laugh as he watched Nicole demolish the mound of food that was in front of her.

"What?" She managed to ask with a mouthful of food.

"You. Seriously how do you eat like that and be that size."

"Good genes. My Dad had a good metabolism." In the whole time he had known Nicole he knew it was rare to hear her talk about her parents especially her Dad. He'd always thought it was sad how their relationship had deteriorated when her Mom died. Even though John and Gemma had taken her in he knew that not having a normal family had damaged her and that was something he didn't want for Kenny and Ellie.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"It's about Lyla." She nodded and Opie continued. "Do you like her?" Nicole shrugged.

"Bad choice in friends but apart from that yeah she's nice. Seen her with Ellie and Kenny she seems good with them. Why you asking?" She watched Opie shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Please tell me your not about to ask me relationship advice because I don't think I'm the best person to ask." She told him as she wiped her hands on her napkin.

"Maybe not but your the closet thing to a sister I have and your girl so..."

"Okay then hit me?"

"I'm thinking about asking her to marry me." Nicole started coughing as she coked on a fry. She reached for her coke taking a big gulp. "So you don't think it's a good idea then?"

"I don't know Ope I mean is that something you really want. You really over Donna enough to marry another woman, because marriage is a big deal and if you can't give her that big heart of yours then it's not right." She watched his eyes leave hers as he stared out the window. "Shit I've said the wrong thing haven't I. See I told you I was no good at the advice thing." Opie shook his head as he looked back at her.

"Your better than you think."

"Bottom line Ope this is your choice and I'll stand by you whatever." She told him as her hand reached out for his.

"Thanks Nic."

Their silence was broken when Nicole's phone started ringing. Pulling her hand away from Opie's she searched in her bag for her phone.

"Hello...in town...Okay I'll be there in 10...love you to..."

"Jax?" Opie asked as she put her phone away.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Wants me back at the clubhouse."

"Lets go then."

####################

Opie and Nicole walked inside the clubhouse which was pretty much empty. She wasn't surprised by this they were probably all exhausted. She said her goodbye's to Opie before heading to Jax's dorm room where she knew Jax would be waiting for her.

Jax was sitting on his bed resting his back against the headboard. He'd grabbed a bottle of Jameson from behind the bar, he figured after the conversation he was about to have with Nicole she probably need it.

His eyes darted towards the door when he heard it open. A smile twitched on his lips when he saw her standing there, god he'd really missed her.

"Hey." She spoke softly as she made her way over to him.

"Hey." He took her hand in his and pulled her to take a seat on the bed. Nicole kept hold of his hand as she inspected the cuts on his knuckles a clear indication that he'd been in a fight. Noticing this Jax pulled his hand away.

"So am I going to need that?" She asked pointing to the bottle on the bed side table. Jax dropped his head and she took that as a yes. "What the hell happened out there Jay?"

Jax took a deep breath and started to explain everything that had happened in Belfast. He told her about O'Neil and McGee working with Jimmy, Father Ashby, Maureen, Trinity (even the part about Gemma and Maureen catching them about to have sex) He told her everything.

"Jay I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." He shrugged as grabbed the bottle of Whiskey from Nicole. He took a big gulp before handing it back to her, which she accepted gladly.

"I could say the same." Nicole felt uneasy as Jax stared at the bruises on her face.

"Nah don't worry bout me I'm doing okay." She took a swig from the bottle. "So I have a half cousin?"

"Yeah."

"And you tried to sleep with her?" Jax nodded. "God were a fucked up family." She took another swig from the bottle as Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her against him.

"You can say that again."

"How's Gemma?"

"Haven't really spoke to her about it. But I'm sure she'll deal always does it's you I'm more worried about."

"Jay seriously I'm doing okay. I'm not gonna lie it's hard sometimes. I see his face." Her hand moved to her neck where his finger marks still lingered. "But then I feel his hands around my throat as he tried to kill me." She looked to Jax. "If I hadn't killed him you would be sitting here mourn..."

"Don't even say it I really don't want to think about that."

"I'm gonna survive this Jay." He placed his hand on her knee. He hoped that she was telling him the truth. If she thought it was going easy from now on she was mistaken. "So what about Jimmy?"

"We've put some feelers hopefully we'll get a location soon."

"And when am I going to be loosing you?" She saw the confused look in his eyes. "Prison, you may have forgotten but I, guessing the Feds ain't."

"Not long." He took her hand squeezing it tightly. "Nic no matter what happens everything's gonna be okay. You just have to trust me."

"Jay what is it, what's going on?" She could tell he was holding something back from her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"I've..." Just as he started the door opened abruptly cutting him off. They both turned to see Tara standing in the door way. Jax got to his feet.

"Hey." Tara spoke as her eyes darted between Jax and Nicole.

"Hey." Jax looked back at Nicole who was now on her feet as well.

"You should go." Nicole said.

"You sure." Nicole looked over to Tara who was smiling at her.

"Yeah you two need to talk." Tara's grin widened with Nicole's words. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gemma's throwing a celebratory breakfast."

"Your not coming back to our's."

"Nah like I said you two need to talk." Jax kissed her on the side of her head. As he started walking towards Tara he felt Nicole grab hold of his hand. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"yeah?"

"Hap didn't happen to come back with you did he?" Jax shook his head.

"Why?" Jax was starting to worry that maybe Ryan had been right with his comment about Nicole and Happy.

"Just wanted to ask him something. It's nothing important it can wait till later."

#######################

Nicole decided she didn't want to waste what was left of the day locked inside the confines of Jax's dorm so she decided to do something constructive with her time while she waited for Happy to return.

Walking out of the Clubhouse she hadn't realised how late it was till she saw the dusk sky. She continued towards the garage when she saw a familiar face sitting alone on the picnic table by the office with what she presumed was a joint in his hand.

Scratching her previous idea of working in the garage she made her way over to him.

"Juice." His head snapped in the direction of Nicole.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked as she sat next to him. Juice looked away and continued to stare off into space.

"Just need some space to clear my head."

"Know that feeling." Juice smiled. "So I noticed you went with Jay, Clay and Hap today." Juice looked sideways at her, his heart skipping a beat. Clay had made it very clear that he didn't want Nicole to find out about Ryan.

"Just some club shit." Nicole nodded.

"Ryan right?" She watched Juice squirm. "Look I may do stupid things some times but it doesn't mean I'm completely brain dead."

"How did you..."

"I figured it out." Nicole lied, truth was she probably wouldn't have put the pieces together if Dougie hadn't opened his big mouth, but she was about to say that Juice they really didn't need any more drama. "I know you can't tell me details and right now I probably don't want to hear them." She shifted closer to him placing her hand on his knee as she leaned in to him. "I'm sorry you got dragged in to all my drama. I never wanted my past to bleed over you I just hope that you've managed to put all this to rest now."

"You don't need to keep apologising."

"Yes I do." She got to her feet and stood in front of him. "Your a great guy Juice don't you ever let anyone tell you any different okay." She bent down and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Different time different place i'd have fallen in love with you Juan-Carlos Ortiz." Her hand caressed his cheek before she turned on her heels and headed towards the garage.

######################

Nicole washed the oil and grease off her hands. She had lost track of the time but judging how dark it had gone outside she knew it was late, but it wasn't the late hour that was making her stop working it was the soreness in her body.

She managed to push through it for a bit but now it was too much and she needed a hot shower. So finishing up she locked up the garage and made her way towards the clubhouse her eyes scanning over the bikes as she past them, Happy was still not back.

Kozik, Tig, Juice and Chibs were gathered around the pool table obviously playing a game of doubles.

"You alright love." Chibs called over to her.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take a shower then hit the sack."

"Okay sweetheart."

Nicole headed for Jax's dorm but she bumped into Dougie who was rounding the corner. She took a couple of steps back when she realised who it was. She steeped to the side of him but he copied her and blocked her path again. This happened a couple more times before she lost her temper. She opened her mouth to tell him where to go when somebody beat her to it.

"Move asshole." Nicole didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"That's exactly what I was trying to do Hap, can't help it if she wants to dance with me." Dougie spoke with a grin on his face. Nicole could feel Happy standing behind her but Dougie seemed completely unnerved by his presence. Which was probably pissing Happy off.

"It's fine, my fault." Nicole stepped around Dougie stealing a quick look behind her at Happy, who just like she thought looked pissed. Looking away she continued down the hallway.

"See like she said, her fault man." At this point all the guys attention was on the two of them waiting to see what happened next.

Happy stared down at Dougie using the extra few inches of his height to his advantage. He stepped closer to the younger cocky nomad. Happy's temper was already frayed and this little shit was just making it worse.

"Stay out of my face." Happy warned before backing away from him and heading to the bar to grab himself a bottle of something strong.

"Seriously man what's your problem?" Dougie asked following Happy towards the bar. "She's nothing more than a club bitch..." Happy's head snapped back towards Dougie. His body moved quicker than anyone expected. And by the time anyone reacted Happy had already got Dougie pinned to the floor, his hands wrapped tightly around his throat.

Quinn walked over to them, he grabbed Happy's arm and tried to pull him off Dougie but it was proving harder than he thought. He looked over and motioned the other guys to come and help him. Finally with the help of Tig and Kozik they managed to pull the two brothers apart.

"You cool off." Quinn snapped in Happy's direction before looking back at Dougie. "And you pack your shit your out of here."

"Come on man tha..."

"NOW."

"Whatever I'm done with this place anyway." Dougie walked down the hallway towards the dorm he'd been occupying during his stay.

"He better not go near her." Happy growled as he watched Dougie disappear down the same hallway Nicole had.

"He won't." Quinn followed Dougie just make sure.

Happy walked back around the bar to grab his drink when he felt someone staring at him. Looking around he realised it was Juice.

"Problem?" He snapped his anger taking over. Kozik and Tig both turned to look at Juice.

"No."

Happy took the bottle and headed to his room so he could enjoy the bottle of Jack Daniels he had just swiped from the bar, but as he walked inside Nicole was pacing in front of his bed as her hand fiddled with the ring on her necklace. When she heard the sound of the door she stopped and just stared at him.

Nicole watched as he placed the bottle onto the dresser. When he looked at her she could tell he was going to say something but Nicole cut him off as she closed the gap between them.

Her index finger reached up to cover his lips silencing him. She let his finger trail down his neck until she reached the top of his hooded jacket. She laced her index finger and thumb around the zip as she started to unzip his jacket.

Happy wasn't sure what she was doing but he was more than willing to let her continue. Well that was until she opened his jacket to reveal his white wife beater that was now covered in blood, Ryan's blood.

Nicole went to touch the blood that was on his shirt but before the tips of her fingers could even make contact with the material Happy grabbed her hand. She looked up at him but she still didn't speak instead she continued let her actions do the talking.

Leaning onto her tiptoes, her free hand going to the back of his shaved head. As she pulled him closer she pressed her lips against his.

Happy actually hesitated when she kissed him. His mind flashed back to Ryan's last words, 'You're_ falling for her...She's under your skin' _Of course Happy didn't believe that for a second, yes he had respect for the girl and she was probably the only other female apart from his Ma that he actually didn't mind spending time with. Then he thought about how he felt when Dougie called her a club bitch, he could of killed the guy right there no hesitation, but that was because he was just protecting her honer as the presidents niece, that didn't mean that he was falling for her right?

Either way Happy had come here tonight to finish this, put an end to the little arrangement of there's just in case but that clear thought of his was disappearing fast with every kiss and touch she laid upon him. And when he watched her remove her t-shirt revealing a nude lacy bra he was gone, he wanted her and nobody or nothing was going to stop him. Tonight she was going to be his and tomorrow he'll deal with all the other shit.


	31. Chapter 31

**Fighting Back **

**Chapter 31**

Happy sat up in bed, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he watched the sleeping body next to him. Nicole was lying on her front the sheet only covering her lower legs which left all of her naked body exposed. He let his eyes roam over her curves before focusing on her new tattoo. His shook his head wondering how they managed to break every rule they had made.

Last night after they had slept together Nicole had got up to go to the bathroom and that's when he noticed the tattoo on her right butt cheek, and he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, rage.

_Flashback_

_Nicole flushed the toilet before walking over to the sink to wash her hands. As she looked up at herself the mirror something caught her eye. Her right hand went to her left shoulder where a red smudged finger mark rested. Nicole immediately washed the blood of her skin, she didn't want Ryan anywhere on her. Her head snapped to the door when she heard it open. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight of him, even though he was now dressed in his jeans. _

_The last few times she had slept with him it had been quick, dirty and needed, and every bit satisfying. But last night was different, he was different. He was gentle, as if he was afraid of hurting her. He took his time, making sure he covered every inch of her body with his mouth, and the way he pleasured her took her to whole other level of ecstasy. So much that she could feel the tingle between her legs now. She didn't know or care what had made him act this way, all she knew was she liked this side of him and hoped to see it time and time again. _

"_Hey." He rasped._

"_Hey." She replied as she took hold of the hand he was offering. She followed as Happy walked them back into the room. She noticed the equipment on the beside table. "What's that for?"_

_"It's time to remove him completely."_

He had already known exactly what tattoo he was going do, he had been thinking about it while he was away in Belfast and finally decided on a design. The tattoo was of a rose head in full bloom, he'd added a few bits of foliage around the rose. The tattoo was done in black, the only colour on the tattoo was some white shading on the inside of the rose and a small droplet of red falling from the leaf.

He knew according to the rules of their agreement he should have let her leave, but when he'd finished the tattoo and she thanked him with a kiss that had more meaning behind it than it was supposed to, he couldn't let her go. And that's how they ended up in this position. Breaking all the rules.

He was brought out of his thoughts when her cell started ringing. He got out of bed and walked over to her jeans and dug out her phone from the back pocket. He did a quick check of the ID and when he saw it was Gemma he knew he had to wake her. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently shaking her.

Nicole started stir when she heard the blaring ring tone of her phone. Letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings she turned onto her side only to see Happy standing over her with her phone stretched out in front of him.

"Morning." She spoke horsely as she accepted her phone from him.

"Morning." Nicole smiled at him before answering her phone.

"Hello."

"_Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago."_

"Shit, sorry Gemma I must have overslept."

"_Just get that bony ass of yours over here now." _Gemma ordered before hanging up. Nicole closed her cell and looked over at Happy who was in the middle of getting dressed.

"You late?" He asked as she got out of bed and started picking up her clothes.

"Yeah was supposed to be at her house 20 minutes ago."

"She pissed?"

"What do you think?" She asked as she pulled her jeans on.

"I'll give you a lift."

"It's okay I've got my car."

"Bikes quicker."

"Okay thanks."

"What you doing?" He asked as he watched Nicole head for the door dressed in just her jeans and bra.

"Going to change my top and freshen up. It's bad enough I have to go to Gemma's smelling of you, if I turn up in yesterdays clothes she's defiantly going to know something."

"Two minutes."

"That's all I need."

Two minutes later and Happy barged into Jax's dorm, helmet already in his hand. Nicole smiled as she exited the bathroom, one thing you could say about Happy was he always kept to his word. If he said two minutes he meant two minutes.

Nicole grabbed her cropped black leather jacket and put it on over her old Bon Jovi tour t-shirt which used to belong to her Mom.

"What?" She asked as when she saw Happy shaking his head.

"Jovi?"

"Jovi rules." She told him as she took the helmet from his hands.

"Jovi are shit." Nicole looked over her shoulder at him.

"Whatever."

The two of them walked down the hallway continuing their discussion about Bon Jovi, when Nicole suddenly stopped which caused Happy to do the same thing.

"You two are up early." Bobby stated as he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Yeah I'm helping Gemma with the breakfast. Hap's just giving me a ride." Bobby turned to look at her.

"I'm sure his is." Nicole shook her head and walked over to him.

"Don't fill up on that Banana loaf of yours I think Gemma is catering for an army."

"Sure thing sweetheart." Nicole bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before walking out the clubhouse. Happy following behind her.

"Look after that one." Bobby said before he left.

#####################

Jax woke with Tara wrapped in his arms. Last night after picking Abel up from Gemma and Clays Tara had told him that they needed to talk.

After putting Abel to bed he went into their bedroom where Tara was waiting for him. He was expecting this, and knew that she was probably about to tell him that she wanted out of this relationship and out of his life but when Tara started speaking she completely knocked him for six.

_Flashback_

"_Is Abel okay?"_

_"Yeah he settled pretty easily."_

_"That's because he's home where he's meant to be." Tara said as she rubbed her hands over her denim clad legs. Jax noticed this and knew this was a sign that she was nervous._

_"Look I know what your gonna say so can you just say I..._

_"I'm pregnant." Tara blurted out cutting Jax off. She waited for him to say something but he said nothing, he just stared at her. "Say something...ple..."_

_This time it was Jax who cut her off. He kissed her tenderly as he cupped her face in his hands._

_"So your happy?" She questioned as she pulled away from him._

_"What do you think?"_

_That night they made love to each other for the first time in a long time. Even with the impending jail sentence hanging over him he could honestly say that he had never been happier than this moment right now. His son was home, Tara the love of his life was carrying his child, Nicole was safe and his mother was not going to be spending the rest of her life rotting away in prison. Life was good._

"Hi." He said as Tara stirred.

"Hmmm...Morning." She replied cuddling up against him.

"I love you."

"I love you to." Jax moved his hand towards her stomach. "I love you to son." Tara laughed.

"You don't know that."

"I have a feeling." Jax leant over and kissed her. "I have to go soon."

"Why?" It wasn't a real question she knew he had to go and respected that but she did want to steal a few more moments with him.

"We have a vote to get in." He told her honestly, although he did leave out the part where he had to meet Stahl. She didn't need to know that. "But I don't mind being a little bit late." He said as he moved on top of her.

#######################

Gemma was in the kitchen whisking together the mixture for her blueberry muffins when she heard the Harley pull up outside the house. Moving towards the kitchen window she looked outside to see who it was and that's when she saw Nicole climbing off Happy's bike.

She continued watching them was as they interacted with one another, and she realised something was weird between them, something was different and as she continued watching them realisation hit her.

"You've got to be shitting me." She muttered to herself. She turned away from the window when Nicole started walking towards the house.

"Sorry I'm late Gem, but I'm here now what do you want me to do?" Nicole asked as she took off her jacket and went over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Here put this into the moulds over there." Gemma instructed handing the bowl of Muffin mix to her.

"It's smells amazing in here." Gemma just nodded as she went over to the oven to pull out the bread.

As she took them out of the tins to cool she took in her nieces appearance. She was glowing and she looked happy but she also noticed that she had that just out of bed look and she smelt different, her usual Channel no5 perfume was now replaced by what could only be explained as a scent of a man. She smelt of sex.

"You look tired. Didn't get much sleep?" Gemma asked.

"Actually I slept pretty well." And that was the truth. Although she didn't get much sleep between the sex with Happy, him doing her tattoo and the early wake up call but the sleep she did manage to get was the best. Not once did the image of Salazar invade her dreams.

"Right so it must have been something else keeping you awake then?" Nicole's head snapped towards her aunt, who had a knowing look about her. _Did she know her secret?_

"No." Gemma shook her head as she threw the tin onto the counter making Nicole jump.

"You can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This club barley made it through the past few months and with them going inside we need them whole. They don't need anything to come between them, you understand that?"

"What are you getting at Gemma?"

"Happy. Your sleeping with him aren't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Are you sleeping with him or not?" Gemma asked again.

"We have an arrangement."

"Arrangement?"

"Yeah. It's just a bit of fun no strings."

"Jesus Christ Nicole."

"It's okay we…."

"No Nicole it's not okay. What do you think Clay and Jax are going to say when they find out."

"Their not going to find out, you can't tell them."

"This is all wrong. He's treating you like your nothing more than a god damn crow eater and the worse of it is your acting like one."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Juice."

"What?"

"Jumping from son to son." Nicole lost it and before she could stop herself the words spilled from her mouth.

"Your one to talk." Nicole knew she shouldn't have said it but she couldn't help herself.

Gemma smirked at her baldness. "Were not talking about me sweetheart, this is about you and how your actions are gonna effect this club." Gemma walked closer towards her. "What Happy is doing with you is wrong and if Clay and Jax find out there will be repercussions. They wont allow any son to treat you like this. If a son's willing to sleep with you then they better be willing to make you their Old Lady." Nicole backed away from Gemma and grabbed her jacket.

"That's bullshit. I'm 25 Gemma and who I sleep with is my decision not Jay's, not yours and defiantly not Clay's."

"It is when it involves the men of this Club." Gemma snapped as she grabbed Nicole's arm.

"That's rich." Nicole snatched her arm out of Gemma's grasp. "My whole life has been spent around these guys. God you and Clay even let them take me to and from school, Uncle John and Clay had me working in the garage with the guys as soon I was old enough to see over the bonnet of the car. What did you all think was gonna happen when I started to develop tits and an ass. If Clay is so god damn worried about my respect then he shouldn't have let a teenage girl walk around a club full of bikers."

"What are you saying?"

"I was always going to end up in a Sons bed and you knew I was."

"Are you saying that you slept with one of them when you were under age?" Nicole remained silent and to Gemma that spoke volumes. "Who was it?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't. Look at the end of the day after my Mom, Dad and Uncle John died you and Clay pushed me into this club head first so don't you dare stand there and talk to me like I don't know or understand this life. I love this club, I would never do anything to damage it."

"So you think letting all of them get into your pants isn't going to effect the club." Nicole pulled a face.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, I've only slept with two of them, I think that puts me on par with you doesn't it."

Nicole and Gemma stared at one another neither one of them willing to back down. They stayed like that for a few moments before Gemma spoke. She knew she couldn't exactly argue with her about that.

"I think were done here."

"Gemma..." Nicole knew she had crossed the line. "I don't mind staying to help."

"No you should go. Go back to the clubhouse, take a shower, clean yourself up. If Clay's sees you like this he's gonna know. And it might be a good idea if you pack your shit up and move back in with Jax."

"Okay." Nicole shrugged on her jacket. "Gemma I didn't mean what I said about John and Clay. I know you loved Uncle John and I never meant to disrespect that."

"It's okay baby I probably shouldn't have called you a croweater." Gemma walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"So about me and Happy..."

"I'll keep your secret for now but you need to be more careful, if I've already figured this shit out then so will Clay and Jax and i'm sorry but i won't be able to help you out of that one." Nicole went to leave when Gemma called her back."Oh and Nicole."

"Yeah."

"I now you won't tell me who it was but I will find out who the son was that screwed you when you were just 16 and no matter what you say there will some sort of retaliation for that. Who ever it was crossed a line and needs to pay for that." Nicole left. What the hell had she done. She knew it wouldn't take long for Gemma to figure this out. She needed to fix this.

#########################

"Your late." Jax stated as Stahl walked towards him at the grave yard.

"Got a bit busy. So where's O'Phellen?"

"The Irish gave Jimmy safe passage out of Belfast in exchange for my Kid." He watched her eyes widen. "He's up North with the Russians."

"Protlova?"

"Yeah but were looking into it. We've got a brother in maximum security. Lenny the Pimp."

"Lenny Janowitz, the scumbag that killed three ATF agents..."

"Allegedly." Jax butted in causing Stahl to shake her head. "Look Lenny's got direct ties to the Russians. He's a real source but he's got no visitation rights so we've gotta use Otto to reach out to him."

"No, Otto's in the hole."

"He's out today. We just need you to arrange for Lenny and Otto to get some yard time together and we might be able to get a lead on where Protlova's got Jimmy stashed."

"I'll see what I can do." She went pulled a folder out of her bag. "But in the meantime I'd like you to look through these." She said handing him the folder. Jax opened the folder and had a quick look through the contents before looking back at Stahl.

"Did you have any contact with these guy's?"

"Yeah we met with Brogan, Dooley, and Roarke but none of the others. Put it in my statement along with Jimmy and i'll sign off on it."

"Good good, and this will direct us to Jimmy?"

"Absolutely." Jax started to walk away from her when she called out to him.

"Salazar is missing." Jax turned back to look at her.

"And why would that interest me?"

"Because we have witnesses that connect him and a former son of yours together."

"Don't have a clue what you're talking about." Jax shrugged.

"I believe Ryan used to date your cousin Nicole, is that right?" Jax stormed towards her. Making Stahl take a step back.

"Nicole has nothing to do with this and if you want us to work together I suggest you leave her out of this shit."

"I was just saying."

"Well keep that shit to yourself or eslse..."

"Or else what?"

"Do you really want to push me." Stahl thought about it for a second and then realised that what he was offering to her was worth way more than going after Nicole, so she decided to just bury it. "We good here?"

"We're good."

#################################

Nicole stormed into the clubhouse to find Bobby sitting in the same place he was when she had left.

"Bobby where's Tig?"

"Well hello to you to sweetheart." Bobby remarked as he looked at her over his newspaper.

"Sorry, but do you know where he is or not?"

"Still in his dorm." Nicole stormed down the hall. "But I wouldn't..." Bobby started but stopped as soon as Nicole disappeared down the hall.

Bobby shook his head before returning to his newspaper. He was just getting into his article again when he heard the clubhouse door open again. He looked from his newspaper to see Happy walk inside. He watched as Happy subtly looked around the clubhouse, Bobby guessed he was looking for Nicole.

"She's gone to talk with Tig."

"Don't remember asking." Happy snapped as he headed towards the kitchen to get himself some coffee.

Nicole walked down the hall and stormed into Tig's room but when she opened the door she wished she hadn't. Tig and some random crow eater were in the middle of some rather kinky shit. She immediately turned away from them as her hand covered her eyes.

"What the fuck Nic."

"I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you."

"Who the hell is she?" Nicole heard the crow eater ask.

"Can't this wait?" Tig snapped.

"No I really need to talk to you NOW." Tig heaved a heavy breath before he turned to face the crow eater.

"Get your shit."

"What the hell?"

"HEY...Get your shit and fuck off...NOW." The girl scrambled out of Tigs bed and picked her clothes up off the floor.

The girl quickly pulled on her clothes before she headed for the door. Nicole turned to look at her on the way out.

"He's all yours sweetheart hope you like weird shit because this one's fucked up." She advised as she stormed out the dorm room.

Nicole watched her leave before she spun around to look at Tig. "Fuck sake Tigger." She snapped as she again covered her eyes with her hand. Tig was standing in front of her completely naked.

"You know you love it doll."

"Just put some fucking pants on." She snapped growing annoyed with him.

"Okay...Okay..." Tig grabbed his jeans and put them on. "I'm decent sweetheart you can look now.

"You've never been decent." She snapped as she looked between her fingers to check he was telling the truth. When she was satisfied that he was covered she removed her hand.

"This better be good, that bitch was about to..."

"You can't vote Koz in." She said cutting him off.

"What...your the one who told me to vote him in...Has he done something?"

"No he hasn't done anything."

"Then why."

"Gemma knows."

"What?"

"Well she doesn't know exactly but..."

"But what?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Long story short we had an argument and I kinda let slip that something happened between me and a son when I was 16."

"Does she know it's Koz?" He asked as he closed the gap between them.

"No. That's why you can't vote him in. If he's not here she won't suspect him."

"Right okay doll we can handle this shit. I take it Clay doesn't know?" Nicole shook her head.

"But she said that when she finds out there will be repercussions. I'm worried."

He rubbed his hand down her arm as he tried to calm her."Don't be. I'll deal with this shit."

"But Gemma..."

"I can handle your Aunt. You just keep your distance from him at the breakfast and I'll deal with the rest."

"I'm so sorry." She apologised as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know." Tig said as he pulled her into a hug. "I know."


	32. Chapter 32

Hello. So as you've proably noticed this story is going to run a little

longer than I said but I hope you can bare with me

because i'm nearly there. Thanks again to everyone who has

reviewed and added this story to their favorites.

It all helps me and encourages me to continue writing.

xxxx

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 31**

Nicole walked from Jax's dorm, dressed in a fresh pair of light skinny jeans and a low cut grey v neck t-shirt and a cute pair of black ankle boots. As she walked into the bar she noticed part of the bar was covered with food meaning that Gemma had obviously arrived.

Throwing her long silky straight dark hair over her shoulders she took a deep breath before she made her move towards the door, only to bump straight into Gemma who was carrying a tray full of food.

"Damn it." Gemma snapped as she almost dropped the tray.

"Sorry." Nicole grabbed the tray stopping it from falling.

"Here." Gemma rammed the tray into Nicole's hands. "Take this and lay it on the bar." Nicole went to open her mouth but Gemma had disappeared back through the door before any words come out.

"Yeap still pissed." Nicole mumbled to herself as she headed to the bar like Gemma had directed.

"Morning." Nicole looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen when she heard the chirpy voice.

"Morning." She replied as Tara walked towards her. "By the smile on your face I take it everything went okay with Jay last night." Her smile widened.

"You could say that. We made up last night twice and this..." Nicole raised her hand.

"Woah...woah...waoh...As happy as I am that you and my cousin made up I really don't want to know the details."

"Sorry." Tara blushed.

"It's okay, I'm glad someone's in a good mood this morning."

"Ah I take you've run into Gemma then?"

"Could say that." Tara gave Nicole a quizzical look. "We kind of had a fight this morning."

"Was it bad?"

"Yeah. So how about you do a girl a little favour and make a little announcement today, deflect the heat from me for a little bit."

"Uh no. Sorry me and Jax have decided were not telling anyone until I'm 3 months, we don't want to jinx anything." Their conversation was interrupted when Gemma came barging through the door, muttering to herself about some croweater who had managed to screw something up, that was all Tara and Nicole were able to make out.

"You sure about that?" Nicole asked.

"Pretty sure."

"That's just because for once your not the one who's on Gemma's shit list."

"Yes and I have to say it feels pretty good."

"Now i know how Jay feels. Well thanks for nothing T." Nicole joked. Her smiled faded fast when Kozik walked out of his dorm room.

"You okay?" Tara asked noticing her smile fade.

"Yeah I'm good. I just have to pop to the office I'll be back to help." She said as she watched Kozik pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah right." Nicole looked back at Tara. "You just want to avoid Gemma, but you can't hide forever you know."

"I can try." She replied with a half hearted smile.

"Nicole." Gemma snapped as she came out of the kitchen. "Here." She said shoving her car keys into Nicole's hand. "There are some crates in my car that need bringing in."

"Okay." Nicole answered as she rolled her eyes to Tara.

"And don't take all day about it."

Nicole made her way over to Gemma's car when she saw Juice parking his bike. She smiled to herself as she walked over to him.

"Hey." She spoke as he took off his helmet.

"Hey." Juice replied without even giving her a second look.

"You okay?" Juice just nodded his head. "Okay then." Nicole wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone else so she turned away from him and went to head back to Gemma's car.

"Can I ask you something?" Nicole turned back to face him.

"Sure."

#####################

Happy tried to close his eyes and go to sleep but there was too much noise, and it wasn't just the racket outside his dorm that was keeping him awake it was the noise in his own head. And that just pissed him off more.

After a quick shower and a clean change of clothes he headed out of his dorm where he was met with Old ladies and a few croweaters running around the clubhouse as they faffed around with trays of food and cleaning. He really didn't need this shit.

Escaping from the chaos inside, he took a seat on top of the picnic bench just outside the clubhouse. He pulled out his cigarettes from his cut. He was about to light one up when she caught his eye.

He couldn't help but watch her especially when it seemed that she was annoyed. He leant back so he could see who had got her attention and more importantly who had caused the scowl on her face, and that's when he saw Juice.

##################

"So what do you want to ask?"

"Are you sleeping with Hap?"

"What?" She asked in complete shock. She couldn't believe this was the second time that she had been asked this question.

"You heard." Nicole just lowered her head as she rested against the bike opposite him. He took her silence as a yes. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes...no...maybe."

"Which one is it Nic."

"No." She answered honestly. Juice couldn't believe after everything she was still willing to lie to him. Nicole knew this. "Juice I didn't think of telling you because it's nothing."

"Why him?"

"And not you?" She just asked the one question he had desperately wanted to ask but didn't have the nerve to. "Your not that guy Juice. It's just sex Juice, nothing more."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because last night I witnessed him almost rip Dougie's throat out."

"Why?" Juice shrugged.

"Don't know but Hap doesn't just lose his shit."

Nicole noticed Gemma storm out of the Clubhouse and stare at her, just as Happy stormed inside. "I think I'm needed." Juice turned around and saw Gemma standing outside the clubhouse her hand on her hip and a scowl on her face.

"She looks pissed." He said looking back at Nicole as she pushed herself away from the bike she was leaning against.

"She is." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are we okay?"

"I know you think I'm just jealous and maybe I am a little." Nicole laughed a little when she saw him smile. "I just worry about you I don't want you getting hurt any more than you already have." Her hand moved from his shoulder to his cheek.

"You don't have to worry about me I'm okay. Honestly." She looked over at Gemma again. "I have to go."

"Yeah."

"Don't say anything okay." Juice silently agreed.

####################

Hap lit his cigarette as he continued watching them. He didn't like what he was seeing, he didn't like the look that was on her face. '_What the fuck am I doing' _he cursed to himself, '_She's just a fuck.' _He tried to tell himself as he turned away from them and rubbed his forehead. '_Juice would be better for her, you'll just fuck her up even more.' _

When Jax walked out of the Clubhouse he was meant with Happy sitting on the table in front of him his hand rubbing his head as he stared at the floor. Jax was actually glad to see him he had been wanting to have a quiet word with him.

"You avoiding the madness in there to?" Jax asked cocking his head back towards the clubhouse. Happy looked up at his VP.

"Yeah." Jax took a seat next to him. Happy offered him a cigarette which Jax accepted. He watched as Happy's gaze left his and drifted over towards the garage before he quickly diverted his eyes back to the floor. Jax looked over to where Happy had been looking. He saw Nicole talking to Juice.

"She's seems to be coping." Happy didn't need to look up and see Jax staring at Nicole to know that he was on about her.

"She's tough." He replied simply.

"Not as tough as she makes out." Happy gave his full attention to Jax. "She may seem like she's dealing with all this but my guess she's tittering on the edge and whatever it is that seems to be keeping her up, if that fucks up she'll break. You understand what I'm trying to say?" Happy nodded as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Happy knew exactly what he was trying to say. Jax was not so subtly telling him that he was the thing that was keeping Nicole level and if he (Happy) was to mess that up then her free-fall would be all on him. '_Talk about no pressure'_ Happy thought to himself.

Their arrangement was meant to be a bit of fun, but somewhere along the way that changed and now this talk with Jax reminded Happy of the seriousness of what he had been doing and how complicated everything had become, and it wasn't just because his VP was sitting next to him basically warning him off her, no, the complications were that of his own developing feelings towards her.

"I don't know what is going on between you two and to be honest if it's what I think it is, I don't like it." Jax watched Happy's eyes narrow on him, but he didn't give a shit he needed to say this. "She ain't just some random chick, some sweetbutt she's my cousin. She's been through enough man, she needs someone who's gonna protect her, be there for her not someone who's gonna hurt her..." Happy shook his head in disbelief before he looked away from Jax and back at Nicole. "As a brother I couldn't ask for anyone better. Your loyal, trustworthy and I admire how the club is your number one priority..."

"But?" Happy asked looking back at Jax. Jax shook his head flicking his cigarette to the floor as he stood to his feet. He looked down at Happy.

"I know what your cable of. End it now. It's the perfect time. By the end of the day were gonna be banged up in Stockton. Go easy on her." Jax headed back inside the clubhouse.

Happy should have been pissed off with Jax's talking down and demands but strangely he wasn't. Happy had no qualms about who he was or how he treated people but Nicole was an exception in some ways she always had been. Jax was right, Nicole deserved someone who could give her everything and Happy was just not that guy. He didn't do relationships hell he didn't sleep with the same croweater if he could help it. He looked over to Nicole and he knew what he had to do and Jax was right, now was the perfect time.

Happy threw what was left of his cigarette away. As he headed into the clubhouse he bumped into Gemma who seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.

"You seen Nicole?" She snapped. Happy nodded his head over his shoulder in the direction of Nicole. "Thanks."

########################

Tig watched Gemma from his seat in the corner of the room. He had been thinking all morning how he could dig Nicole out of this mess, a mess that in some ways he was partly to blame for.

Gemma had been carefully watching over Nicole all morning, watching how she interacted with each Son probably hoping to pick up on some sort of sign to give her an indication of who had fucked her under-age niece. But Nicole had been giving nothing away.

Not only had she followed Tig instructions to stay away from Kozik this morning, but she was keeping her distance from all the guys including himself. In fact the only son who she seemed to be talking to was Jax and when he was occupied by one of his brothers then she turned Tara. Tig had to smile to himself the girl was smart.

"Hey..." Opie shouted. "Lyla's got something she wants to say." Tig turned his attention to his brother as did everyone else.

"We're getting married." Lyla announced as she raised her left hand showing off her new engagement ring.

Tig walked over to the bar to line up the celebratory shots while the rest of his brother went to congratulate Opie and Gemma, Tara and Nicole went to inspect Lyla's ring.

As Nicole hugged Lyla she caught Opie's eye as he nodded for her to come over. Pulling away from her Nicole kissed her on the cheek and walked over to Opie.

"So you popped the question then." Nicole crossed her arms across her chest as she looked up at him.

"I know you don't agree but..."

"Hey." Nicole took a step closer to him. "I know what I said but if you remember I also told you that I'd stand by you whatever, didn't I?" Opie nodded. "And I meant it. I support your decision, although I still can't believe your marrying a porn star."

"Me neither." He pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Nic." He kissed her forehead as he pulled away from her.

"Life's too short to worry about what other people think." As the words left her mouth her eyes landed on Happy who was talking with Chibs and Bobby by the pool table. "Some time you just have to take risks right?" She looked back at Opie.

"Yeah." Opie looked over her. "Think I better go save Lyla." Nicole turned around and noticed that Gemma had trapped her in a corner.

"Yeah, or you're wedding will be Gemma-fide."

Nicole spun back around and again her eyes landed on Happy, but this time he was looking back at her. She motioned her head in the direction to the dorm rooms, silently asking him to follow.

########################

Nicole was only alone in Happy's room for less than five minutes before Happy entered.

As Happy walked into his room, Nicole instantly jumped from the bed to her feet. As she stood in front of him he could tell by her body language that she was nervous. But he fought the urge to ask her what was wrong.

"We need to talk." Four words a man never wanted to hear even the Tacoma killer.

"About?"

"Us." Happy took another long swig of his beer. This was it, this was the moment.

"There is no us." He spat out. Happy didn't like the way she was looking at him, she looked hurt. But he had to continue. "Our arrangement is over."

"Okay." She replied shocking Happy. Even though they were in his room Happy headed for the door thinking now would be a good time to leave. "Hap..." He froze in the doorway, he knew it was too good to be true, it was to easy. He walked back into the room closing the door behind him.

"Yeah."

"What happened with Dougie?" Even though she had asked him a question she didn't give a chance to answer. "Juice said you attacked him, tried to strangle him, why?"

"He disrespected you."

"Okay I get that but why did you attack him? Why didn't you let someone else do it?" Happy shrugged. "And why did you pull me back into your bed the other night when I was about to leave? Why did you let me spend the night?"

"I don't need this shit." Happy went to leave again but this time he felt her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Hap." Her voice was so sweet. He knew if he turned around she'd have him, lately no matter how hard he tried to fight it she always seemed to have him.

"I'm not that guy Nic." He told her firmly as he kept his back to her.

"And I don't want you to be that guy. I know who you are, what you are and I don't care. I just love who you are when your with me and when your with me you are that guy."

Happy felt her finger tips unwrap from his wrist, before she trailed her fingers up his arm which caused the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and the familiar feeling in his gut. But he couldn't do this so he turned around and grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her hand off him.

"I don't know how to make this any clearer to you. There is no us." He growled, his grip tightening around her wrist. "I knew you wouldn't be able to handle no strings..."

"Hap your hurting me." Happy ignored her.

"I shouldn't have let myself get involved with you it wasn't right. Your kid."

"Hap." She tried pulling her wrist fee but his grip kept getting tighter with each word he spoke.

"It was just sex, you wer..."

"HAP." Nicole screamed.

Happy froze when he heard her scream his name. His eyes went straight to hers which were now glazed with tears, which he could tell she was fighting back. He dropped his grip on her immediately and. As he watched her rub her arm with her other hand he saw the red finger marks that he knew were going to leave a bruise. In that moment he hated himself. He took a step closer to him but Nicole stepped away from him. He didn't blame her.

"Nic..."

"It's okay." She took a second to compose herself before straightening up. She sucked up her tears and raised her head. "Arrangements over, we're done." As she went to walk pass him she saw him twitch and she could tell he was going to stop her, but she threw him a '_I wouldn't dare' _look before she stormed out.

#######################

Tig saw his moment for the first time during the party Gemma was alone. Taking advantage of this he walked over to her.

"Can I have a word?" Gemma turned to face him, she could see the urgency in his eyes.

"Sure."

"Not here?" Tig lead the way outside, Gemma following behind him.

"So what's this about?" She asked as she stood in front of him as he took a seat on top of the picnic table.

"Nicole and what she told you this morning."

"About?" Gemma asked playing dumb.

"About sleeping with a Son when she was 16." Gemma shook her head in disgust.

"Please...please don't tell me it was you?"

"It wasn't."

"But you know who it was right?" She closed the gap between them. Tig nodded. "Who?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise to leave this shit alone."

"What? She was 16 it was illegal, you can't just expect me to ignore that shit."

"If you want to protect this club, then yes."

"No." Tig got to his feet.

"Look I dealt with this shit 9 years ago." Suddenly everything fell into place for Gemma.

"Jesus Christ it was Kozik wasn't it, that's why he transferred? That sonvabitch." Gemma went to head back inside and give him a Gemma style kick down but Tig quickly blocked her path. "Get out of my way Tig."

"Gem, you can't do this."

"Why the hell not?"

"You'll ruin this club." Gemma folded her arms across her chest as she took a step back. "If you go in there now and kick off at him Clay and Jax will want to you know and when they find out..."

"They'll strip him of his patches or kill him either one is fine by me, although I prefer the last option." She went to head inside but again Tig stopped her.

"And what about me?" Tig saw her confusion. "What do you think they'll do when they found out I knew."

"Clay will understand." Tig shrugged.

"Maybe. But Jax you think he will. And then there's what Jax will do to you and Clay"

"What do you mean?"

"Kozik and Nic are in a good place their finally talking. So if the shit hits the fan she's gonna defend him."

"And?"

"And the night they slept together was the night Clay hit her." Tig saw the realisation sweep over her.

"Jax would kill him."

"Yeah he would." Gemma knew he was right and she couldn't stand the thought of Clay and Jax being locked up in Stockton with this hanging over them. Gemma contemplated her options.

"Okay." Her hand went to her hip. "I won't say anything. You're voting today right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want him voted in."

"I wasn't going to. But when we go inside there's a good chance he could get voted in anyway." Tig took a step closer to her, his hand touching her cheek. "Doll, if that happens I'm gonna need you to let it."

"Tig the man basically raped my niece." Tig tilted his head.

"Hardly."

"Well maybe not be in the eyes of law..."

"When have we ever followed the law? I'll agree what he did was wrong but trust me when i tell you he didn't force her or take advantage. You might not want to believe it and I didn't at first but she wanted it to."

"When is that girl going to learn." Gemma mumbled to herself. This time it was Tig's turn to be confused. "Seems she's developed a taste for the older man. She's fucking Happy." Tig laughed. "This isn't funny. She thinks they have an arrangement, but he's just treating her like a whore."

"Hey, if it was any other girl I'd agree, but not when it comes to Nicole."

"What you think he actually cares for her?"

"In his own way yeah." He could tell Gemma didn't agree. "Gem, their both old enough to make their own decisions. And deep down you know he wouldn't hurt. Plus don't you think Nicole deserves a little bit of fun?"

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut but don't expect me to play nice with him."

"With Koz, or Hap?"

"Both of them."

#########################

After the party had died down Clay called church. All the members went inside leaving the women to clean up.

Once everyone was seated around the Redwood Table Clay began.

"Whatever happens with these charges we're looking at time. Now we've got a game change with this new Irish opportunity from Belfast. Now I'm not going to let that slip through my fingers, even if I've gotta run it out of Stockton yard. Which means Samcro needs bodies if were going to make this work."

Kozik looked over to Tig. He had to admit he was more confident than he had been in a while when it came to this vote. Him and Nicole were back on talking terms even becoming friends again, and himself and Tig could finally bare to be in the same room together without attacking one another so their relationships were defiantly improving.

"We have six bodies willing to make the transfer."

"Voting them in is gonna have to take place after we're on the inside." Bobby added. Clay turned to Tig.

"Which means we're gonna need to vote in a new member before we go away. We need Kozik to stay whole." He told Tig. "Piney's proxy's yay. Me, yay."

Tig knew he was next and knew he had the full attention of the table. This morning he had woke up knowing he was going to vote yay but in a few short hours his vote had been changed. Although he knew Clay would be pissed the alternative worse, so worse it could break the club. He had no choice.

"No." Tig spoke firmly as he got up from his chair and walked out, leaving Kozik and everyone else completely confused.


	33. Chapter 33

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 33**

Nicole decided to take Gemma's advice to pack up her shit and leave the Clubhouse.

She wasn't exactly sure what had happened to cause Happy to flip on her like and quite frankly she didn't care. Happy was a grown a man and if he really didn't want anything more to do with her then she wasn't going to breakdown and cry or beg him to reconsider she was never going to let herself sink that low.

So with that in mind Nicole started packing away her belongings. She was halfway through packing when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called out as she continued her packing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jax walk in.

"You packing?"

"Yeah, think it's about time I moved back to yours, if that's okay?" She asked giving Jax her full attention as he moved towards her.

"Course it is. You okay?" Nicole smirked to herself only Jax could tell that something was bothering her even though she had her Gemma style game face on.

"Yes...No..."

"What's wrong."

"Nothing, I'm fine really, just had a busy morning." Jax's interest peaked. He couldn't help but wonder if Happy had a word with her like he'd asked.

"How come?" Nicole looked at him, a little confused why he was so interested, especially considering the day they had in front of him.

"Well first I got woken up at the crack of dawn, then I went to help Gemma but that ended up with us arguing and then to top it all off..." Nicole shut her mouth when she realised what she was about to say. She really didn't need Jax knowing about her and Happy's little arrangement as far as Jax was concerned he still liked to think of her as a virgin.

"What...What topped it off?"

"Maybe the fact that I know I'm gonna be losing my cousin by the end of the day." Jax pulled her into a hug.

"I'm only going inside."

"Only." Nicole scoffed.

"I'm gonna be okay." He pulled away so he could look into her eyes. "We're going to be okay, you just have to trust me."

"I always trust you."

"And I need you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Don't run." Now Nicole was truly lost.

"What do yo..."

"No matter what happens today don't leave, don't run away." She pulled out of his hold.

"Jay what are you talking about, is there something I should know?"

"Just promise me."

"Okay." Jax bent down and kissed her on the cheek before running his hand over her hair.

"I've gotta go, me and Clay have got to go and see Otto."

"How come?"

"Deal we made when we were in Belfast. Need to find Jimmy, Russians are hiding him. We need Otto to talk with Lenny the Pimp, he has connections that might her us get a location." Nicole nodded. "Look as glad as I am about you moving back home, will you do me a favour and stay close today." Nicole rolled her eyes, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Jay..."

"Please Nic..."

"Fine, but I have to pop out for a bit and that's non negotiable but I swear when I'm done I'll come back."

"Okay, just make sure you take your gun."

"Always do, it's in my purse next to my lip gloss." Jax shook his head at her.

"I'll catch you later." He walked over to the door but before he left he turned back to look at her. "You sure you okay?"

"Perfect." Although he smiled at her and she smiled back he wasn't convinced. The way her smiled didn't reach her eyes told him she was not okay, and for the first time that morning Jax doubted himself.

##################

After packing up the rest of her belongings she placed her bags by the door ready to take later. She grabbed her purse and leather jacket before heading out of the door, but unfortunately she barley managed to step a foot outside Jax's room before she got pushed back inside.

"What the..."

"He didn't vote me in." Nicole dropped her head unable to look at him. She felt to guilty.

"Koz if you've come here..."

"I thought we were passed all this shit." He shouted getting closer to her.

"We are, it's just..."

"If you don't want me around fine, but you're messing with the club here..."

"Gemma knows." Nicole snapped causing Koz to stand in front of her with his mouth gaping. "She doesn't know it's you but I didn't want to risk it. If Clay and Jay find out you know they will kill you."

"Shit." Kozik ran his hand over his face.

"That's why I asked Tig not to vote you in. If your not around there's less chance she'll find out."

"When they guy's go inside you know there's a chance that I might get voted in anyway."

"Then say no, say you changed your mind."

"You don't get it Nic the Mother Charter asks you to do something you do it." Kozik slammed his fist down onto the dresser. "Fuck."

"I'm so sorry Koz." He turned to look at her.

"Not all down to is it. Takes two right?" Nicole smiled sympathetically. She knew this was just as hard on him as it was on her.

"Maybe I could try talking to her."

"Nah, I've gotta take responsibility for what I did." Nicole could tell that this hurt him, so she walked over to him and ran her hand down his arm. He turned to look at her before pulling her against him, hugging her tightly. He knew she was trying to do best, trying to stop any shit blowing back on him and for that he had to respect her.

######################

After visiting the store Nicole pulled up outside the cemetery. She grabbed the bunches of flowers, two bunches of yellow carnations and a bunch of white roses, her usual choice from the passenger seat before walking through the iron gates.

She made a quick stop at her Mom and Dad graves where she laid the two bunches of yellow carnations in front of their gravestones. She placed a kiss upon each of their graves and told them she loved them before moving onto her second stop. When she arrived at Michael's grave she did exactly the same thing. Placed a kiss on top of his gravestone before moving the dead flowers from his grave and replacing them with the bunch of white roses. She stared at his name for a moment or two before she moved on.

As she stood in front of his grave Nicole's eyes went to the two rings resting on top his gravestone she recognised them immediately as Jax's. She shook head before sitting down.

She couldn't believe that less than a month ago she had found Jax slumped against this gave as he sobbed, he had came here like she had done so often with her Mom and Dad's grave, to hope for some sort of guidance. But she now failed to see how this man could ever guide Jax.

"You were meant to be different." She said finally finding her voice. "Your the only person who Jay could trust, he looked up to you so much through his life, put you of a fucking pedestal and all..." Nicole took a deep breath. "All this fucking time you had another family. A kid with someone else." Nicole couldn't look at him any more so she decided now was a good time to leave. She wiped her tears before they even had a chance to fall.

"I'm done. The only people we can count on is ourselves. I just hope your finally happy." She stared at the grave for a moment before she threw the single white rose that she took from Michaels bunch of flowers onto the ground. "Goodbye John."

As Nicole made her way from John's grave she somehow found herself standing back in front of her Mom's grave.

"How the hell did I get her Mom?" She asked as she knelt down on the grass. "I could really use you right now Mom." Nicole didn't know what took over her but she completely lost it and started balling her eyes out. "I..ne...need you." She cried.

###################

Nicole stopped her car just outside Teller/Morrow. When she had finally stopped crying, Nicole finally started to see things clearly.

Something was missing, and it had been for a long time. She thought returning to Charming would fix that, that the hole inside of her was because she had missed her family and at first they did fill that aching whole inside her but that quickly passed and as the shit started hitting the fan again she felt the familiar emptiness. And today after staring at the two gravestones that were placed side by side Nicole finally figured out what it was. Love, happiness.

Her Dad had died of a broken heart. Of course according to the Doctors it was the booze that killed him, and they were right the booze did kill her dad. When he started drinking the dad she knew and loved disappeared and she was left with this broken shell of a man who had turned into a nasty violent bitter drunk. Which only proved to Nicole that he died when her Mom did.

She didn't want to leave her family, she loved them more than anything but if recent events had proven anything to her it was that she was never going to be able to find them things here. Life in Charming was just to hard.

The guys were going inside, trouble would be kept at bay. Tara was expecting a baby, which meant Gemma would be busy playing Grandma. And she would be stuck here in Charming doing...doing nothing.

No Nicole's mind was made up she was doing this, by the end of the day she was leaving Charming.

###########################

"Nicole." Nicole turned to see Gemma standing in the doorway of the office. "Inside now." Nicole rolled her eyes as she started to walk towards the office.

"Yeah." She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest as she leant against the filing cabinet.

"So where have you been?" Gemma asked as she took a drag from her cigarette as she sat in the chair behind her desk.

"Around." Nicole answered simply.

"You've been crying." Gemma stated as she noticed the red rims round Nicole's eye.

"No." Gemma knew she was lying.

"Sit." Gemma motioned to chair on the opposite side of the desk. She noticed that Nicole was about to walk away. "That wasn't a request darlin." Nicole huffed as she sat down.

"What's this about Gemma?"

"I know it was Koz who you slept with." Nicole went to open her mouth to say something but Gemma cut her off. "Don't even bother to try and lie to me." Nicole expected Gemma to be angry but as she looked into her eyes it wasn't anger she saw it was guilt. "Tig told me everything."

"Gem..I..." Nicole was completely caught off guard when Gemma moved from her side of the desk and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not saying I agree but I understand. I know it happened the night Clay..."

Gemma couldn't even finish her sentence. If she was honest she had never forgiven herself for that night. She should never have let Clay lay a hand on her. After all the shit with her Dad Nicole put all her trust into her, trusted her to protect her, and Gemma had let her down that night.

She knew Clay was sorry, the weeks of making up, buying Nicole gifts had proven that but to Nicole that made no difference because Gemma had allowed it and she knew that hurt Nicole more than anything else and she was the one who had to apologise but she never did.

"Hit me." Nicole spoke finishing off her sentence as she pulled away from her.

"I never really apologised for that did I?" Nicole shook her head as a tear rolled down her face. "I'm sorry Baby." Gemma wiped her tear before hugging her again, this time she felt Nicole hug her back tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you to Gem."

After a long hug and a quick check that their makeup was still intact from the their tears the two of them made their inside the Clubhouse where they were greeted by Ally Lowen who was sitting at the bar.

"Everything okay?" Gemma asked as she took a seat next to her.

"We'll soon find out."

"You want some coffee?" Nicole asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Sure." Ally knew the boys had some big numbers to crunch so she had plenty of time.

######################

"20 equals zero that means Lenny couldn't get a location." Piney said from the end of the table.

"The others are longitude and latitude." Juic spoke from behind his laptop.

"2 million means we can by Jimmy." Clay stated.

"2 Million SHIT." Chibs shouted.

"We should just show up and take Jimmy we've got enough hardware." Tig shouted in frustration.

"That's not gonna be the location of the safe house it's going to be a location for an exchange, trust me. Putlova will be bringing an army." Booby answered to Tig's suggestion.

"Yeah looks like an access road off Rio Vista. 40 minutes."

"Clay where the hell are we going to get two million?" Jax asked flicking the ash from his cigarette into the ash tray.

"How much funds do we have?" Clay asked Bobby who was the clubs treasurer.

"Nowhere near enough."

"I know someone." Clay and Jax turned to look at Kozik who was standing behind Happy.

"What do you mean?" Jax questioned.

"He makes counterfeit cash."

"You think he could manage to make two mill by today."

"I'll call him." Clay nodded to Kozik. He left to room to make the call.

"You think this will work?" Bobby asked Clay who shrugged at him.

"Depends how good it is. Russians have a good eye."

They all looked up at the double doors when Kozik entered the room.

"So?" Clay asked.

"Yeah he can do it but he can only make bout 1.7 which means were gonna need to pad it out and he said it's not gonna be perfect."

"Where we gonna find 3 grand?" Opie asked.

"I have an idea." Jax said with a smug smile on his face.

"Okay." Clay looked to Jax "You organise that shit." He turned to Koz. "You give your guy the go ahead. Take Tig and Hap with you to pick it up." He then turned to Opie. "Op tell Lowen the equations true."

####################

As Opie walked out of the Chapel he went straight over to Ally. "Tell them it's true."

"Okay." Ally took one last swig of her coffee before saying her goodbyes to Gemma and Nicole.

"What's that about?" Nicole asked.

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out." Gemma turned in her seat to face her niece. "What do you have planned for the rest off the day?"

"Nothing now, Jax wants me to stay close today." Gemma cocked an eyebrow.

"He does?"

"Yeah. Gem is everything alright with him, right?" Gemma wasn't really sure how to answer her because Gemma didn't know.

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing just being stupid, I'm sure it's nothing."

"He's probably just worrying about leaving you alone considering everything you've been through lately. You know how protective he is of you." Gemma said hoping to reassure her. The last thing she wanted to do was to tell her what she really thought was going on, she knew Nicole couldn't handle that information right now.

"Probably, but you know I can cope on my own." Gemma reached out for Nicole's hand.

"I'm sure you can but you'll never have to find out because your always going to have me around." Nicole smiled at Gemma, but she couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt inside. She knew if she was ever going to leave Charming she wouldn't be able to tell Gemma because she would somehow manage to convince her to stay. And Nicole couldn't stay.

Both Nicole and Gemma's attention turned to the double doors when the rest of the guys started to filter out.

Nicole saw Tig heading to his room and decided to take advantage of this. Slipping off her stool she made her made down the hall. Knocking on his door she waited for him to answer.

"Yeah." She heard him holler from behind the closed door. Taking that as her cue to enter she opened the door and walked inside to see Tig changing his shirt. "Wondered when..."

"You told her?" Tig nodded.

"I had to Nic it was the only way she would keep her mouth shut. She said something to you?" Tig asked as he buttoned up his shirt. Nicole took a seat on his bed.

"Yeah but to be honest she was okay, actually she finally apologised for letting Clay hit me that night. That was something I never thought would happen." Tig joined her on the bed.

"That's good sweetheart."

"Yeah it is?"

"So heard your fucking the killer now." Nicole's head snapped towards Tig, who had a smug smile on his face.

"Seriously, who told you that?"

"Your aunt." Nicole shook her head.

"Well go on lets get this over and done with."

"What?"

"Tell me that I'm being silly that I'm acting like a whore and he's no good for me."

"Ain't gonna hear any of that from me doll."

"Really. Because I thought after Koz..." Tig raised his finger at her.

"That shit was different you were a kid, your adult now your allowed to make your own choices."

"Yeah well whatever it was it's over now."

"Shame." Nicole was confused she never really expected the conversation to go this way.

"What?"

"I know you had a bit of thing going with the retard..."

"Juice. His name is Juice Tig." Tig laughed.

"Yeah whatever...what I am saying is that never seemed right to me don't get me wrong I like the kid he just wasn't for you."

"And Happy is?" Nicole scoffed.

"Maybe. He just ain't good at relationship shit just give him time. The fact that he came back to you more than once proves there's something more..."

"Or I'm just a great lay." Tig laughed as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"That I don't doubt. Seriously though that guy cares for you always has."

"I know, never doubted that. I just..." Nicole sighed. "Look I'm not looking to be his old lady or anything like that, I just...Happy's been part of my life forever I don't want him to hate me."

"Trust me he could never hate you."

"You didn't see him today TIg, he was different..." Nicole's hand subconsciously moved to cover the finger marks on her arm that Happy had left. She shook her head. "I'm to blame really I shouldn't have pushed him."

"Hey don't go blaming yourself, Hap's a grown ass man he's responsible for his own actions."

"I guess." She kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being so great." She said smiling at him sweetly. "I'll miss you."

"We're only going inside, you know you can visit." Nicole nodded.

########################

Jax made his way into Stahl's office. She spun around to face him.

"I hope you have some good news for me."

"Putlova wants 2 mill for Jimmy." Jax told her as walked over to her desk.

"Jesus Christ."

"We've got our hands on some counterfeit cash, but I've got to pad it out with real bills. Buy us some time to get Jimmy out of there."

"Where did you get the counterfeit cash?"

"Not your worry. I need money."

"How much?"

"300 grand."

"Not much then." Stahl remarked sarcastically.

"Can you get it or not?"

"When do you need it by?"

"This afternoon."

"We're going to be there, at the exchange."

"No, noway. If the Russians see you they will kill Jimmy and if my Club sees you they'll know someone ratted, we can't take that risk."

"Well in that case no cash." Jax ran his hand over his face.

"Fine, I'll give you the location. But you've got to hang back a few miles at least."

"Okay."

"We'll put Jimmy in the van. You send in your team pretend your after the Russians. Let us go and grab Jimmy."

"Fair enough I'll set it up."

#####################

Stahl had come through and managed to get Jax the cash. He carried the bag into the Clubhouse later that afternoon just as the guys were packing the fake money into two large duffel bags.

Jax dropped his bag on top of the pool table, next to a bag that was full of various guns."3 Grand."

"Good work." Clay said patting him on the back.

"We ready?"

"Yeah, just need to discuss something with you."

"What?"

"I've asked Nicole to help us."

"Why?" Jax asked angrily.

"Need someone to drive the car."

"Can't a prospect do it?"

"No, we are gonna need as many bodies as we can get are hands on, plus she offered her services."

"Where is she?"

"In your dorm." Jax started walking to his room. "Don't try changing her mind on this we need her."

###################

Jax leant against the door frame. He watched as Juice walked Nicole through what she had to. He obviously said something funny because Nicole seemed to laugh at him. Jax smiled he missed the sound of her laugh.

"Hey." Both Juice and Nicole turned to face Jax. Juice made an excuse and left the room leaving the two of them alone.

"Before you say anything Jax I offered to do this."

"I know, didn't come to try and talk you out of it."

"Good."

"You understand what you need to do."

"Yeah Juice filled me in."

"I won't let anything happen to out there." He told her as he came to stand in front of her.

"I know you won't, I trust you remember." She leant on to her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "We better get going."

"Yeah."

**I know this is a bit of a weird place to end it but I kind of wrote this chapter and it ended up being over 20 pages **

**so I decided to cut in half. The second part should hopefully be up tomorrow or**

**Wednesday**** at the lastest. **

**Again thanks for all the review and adds **

**xxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 34**

Nicole was moving the rubbish from the trunk of her car to the back seat to make room. She was just placing the last of her junk in the back of her car when she heard a voice behind her.

"Here." Nicole turned around to see Happy standing in front her holding out a bulletproof vest. "You need to put this on."

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed the vest from him.

She pulled the vest over her head and started to strap it up when Happy stepped forward.

"You need to make sure it's on tight." He told her as he took over.

He placed one hand on her hip as he fastened the strap around her waist, she felt the familiar tingle run through her body from his touch. She cleared her throat before looking away as she tried to compose herself.

Happy looked up when he heard her clear her throat. She was looking over her shoulder, and he could tell that she was doing everything she could to avoid looking at him, not that he blamed her, he had been a little rough with her earlier. Which he hated himself for.

"All set." He said causing her to look back at him.

"Thanks." She watched him remove his cut and lean pass her to lay it on the top of her car. Her throat suddenly became very dry, and for some reason instead of stepping back to recreate the gap between them he remained standing close to her as he removed his jacket.

"Put this on over the vest."

"Okay." She took the jacket from him as he leaned even closer to her again to grab his cut. Nicole was thankful this time when he took a couple of steps away from her as he pulled his cut on over his white t-shirt and bulletproof vest. "So I guess I don't have to tell you to watch over my boys?" Nicole said hoping to ease some of the tension that had developed between.

"They can handle themselves I have something a little more important to watch over." Nicole felt a smile tug on her lips. But she had to admit she was a little confused by his sudden change in behaviour, not that she was complaining.

"Yeah well don't forget to watch out for yourself to." Happy shrugged.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She laughed at his cockiness.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you out there."

"So I've heard." She looked over her shoulder in the direction of Jax where he and the rest of the guys were getting ready. "Well I better go." Happy nodded as he watched her slide behind the wheel of her Mustang. He watched her pull out of the parking lot before making his way over to the rest of the guys.

As he walked over Jax took a few steps towards him, this was something Happy didn't need nor want.

"She al'right?" Happy shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing, lets just get this done deal with the other shit later."

Right now Happy was more than pissed with his VP. This morning he had sat lecturing him about protecting Nicole, that she had been through enough, and Happy had actually respected him for that, that's why he followed through on Jax's order to end things with Nicole, because Jax was right she had been through enough. And even though Happy would protect that girl with his life he knew what Jax meant when he said she needed to be protected.

But less than 6 hours later here Jax was sending his beloved cousin out on club business, putting her at more risk. And that pissed Happy off. How could he lecture him about protecting her when he himself was now the one putting her in danger.

That's when Happy came to the conclusion that Jax just didn't want him fucking his cousin and it had nothing to do about protecting her he just obviously didn't think he was good enough, and maybe he wasn't but that decision was not up to Jax.

"Okay." Jax nodded at him as the two of them continued over to the others.

"Everyone ready?" Clay asked as Jax and Happy joined the group. Everybody nodded.

"Jackey boy." Chibs gave Jax a hug. This was followed by Opie, Piney and Kozik.

"Right lets go boys." Chibs shouted as he and the others headed to their bikes. Jax went over to Phil and Miles.

"When you get the text you let us know." Jax pulled out 3 envelopes. "Then deliver these letters."

"We'll handle it." Phil told him as he took the letters from Jax.

"I love you son." Clay told him as he got on his bike.

"I love you to."

As they started their engines they pulled out of the lot one by one as Tig followed behind them in the black van.

######################

"No Donny?" Putlova asked as Jimmy slammed his cell shut.

"Don't make sense." Donny was Jimmy's right hand man, Jimmy knew he would never bail on him. "He wouldn't just leave."

Putlova knew he was right Donny didn't just leave. When they made the deal with the Sons Putlova ordered his men to take out Jimmy's right hand man because they really didn't need him complicating anything.

"Where we going?" Jimmy asked as the SUV they were riding in pulled off the highway.

"We need to pick something up."

"What the hell is this?" Jimmy asked a few moments later when he saw Samcro waiting at the bottom of dirt track.

"Sorry Jimmy."

"Jesus Victor. After all I've done fer you. The money, the guns." Jimmy spat angrily. "Don't do this." Putlova remained silent.

As they came to a stop Putlova got out of the van as his men came round the other side and escorted Jimmy out.

Jax and Clay approached Putlova.

"Million per bag. 50 stacks 20k in each." Clay told him as Jax handed the two bags to one of Putlova's men.

"Thankyou."

All of Samcro waited nervously as they the Russians did a quick check of the money. When his men gave the money the okay Putlova ushered his other man to bring Jimmy over to them.

"Clay, Jackson lovely to see ya." Clay stepped forward and grabbed hold of him pushing him towards the van where Tig and the Prospects led him into the back of the van.

########################

Nicole leant against the trunk of her car as she waited for them to arrive. She hated waiting it was one thing she was never any good at, so when she heard the familiar sound of the Harley's she couldn't help but smile to herself.

She pushed herself away from the car as they approached her. Tig and the prospects pulled Jimmy from the back of the van as Happy took the keys from her and opened the trunk. Once Jimmy was safely tucked away in the trunk Happy threw her keys back to her before jumping back into the van.

Jax walked over to Miles placing his hand on his chest. "Take her straight back to the garage okay." Miles nodded.

As Jax headed back to his bike he threw Nicole a quick smile before she got back into her car with Miles and Phil.

They all watched as she drove away before they pulled their bikes into position and waited for Putlova.

#####################

Putlova climbed into the back of the SUV and couldn't help but take a look at the bag of money next to him. But as he started flicking through the stacks of cash he realized something. It was fake.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"It's fake. Go get them. GO."

###################

As soon as they saw Putlova's car pull around the corner the started their engines. Tig let the guys pass him before they he pulled behind them.

It wasn't long before Putlova and his men caught up to them and started firing shots. Tig did his best to use the van to block any stray bullets from hitting someone.

Happy slowed down his bike and dropped back behind the van as he started firing back at the Russian's.

Just as they were heading down the home straight Happy felt a hot searing pain graze along his arm, making him drop his arm. A quick glance and Happy knew he'd been hit. Ignoring the pain he raised his arm again and fired a few more rounds before pulling back in front of the van.

######################

"Here they come." One agent said to Stahl as he saw the bikes approaching.

"Close it off." She ordered.

Two officers pulled a raid van and a car into the road, leaving just enough space for the bikes to get through.

As the rest of the guys slipped through the gap, Happy hung back and waited for Tig who was dumping the van.

Leaving the van Tig jumped on the back of Happy's bike as he took off following the rest of his brothers.

Noticing the cops who were pointing their guns at them, Putlova ordered his men to turn the car around.

Stahl started walking towards the van that Jimmy was supposed to be in.

"Put an APB on the Russian's I want my money back." She told one of her agents.

As they opened the van they realised it was completely empty. "SHIT." Stahl shouted as she stared inside an empty van.

########################

Nicole parked her car in the garage just Clay had told her to. She made her way over to Gemma and Lyla who were gathered on the picnic bench outside the garage office. She removed Happy's jacket so she could finally get that damn vest off. It had been annoying her since Happy had put the bloody thing on.

"They should be on their way back." Nicole informed them. She knew they were all worried. "Where's Tara?"

"She's on her way she just wanted to check on Abel." Nicole nodded.

"I'm gonna get a drink."

"Okay baby." Gemma kissed her on the cheek. Nicole went to walk away but she felt Gemma grab her hand. "You sure your okay?"

"Yeah."

Nicole was halfway to the clubhouse when the guys pulled inside. Turning away she continued to walk towards the clubhouse when she heard her name being called.

Turning around she saw Clay and Happy walking towards her. She didn't miss the fact that Happy was holding onto his arm and as her eyes moved lower she saw the blood running down his arm. "Need you to patch him up." Clay told her as he jerked his head towards Happy.

"How bad?" She asked moving closer to them.

"It's nothing just a scratch." Happy shrugged.

"I don't give a shit what you say." Clay told him before looking at Nicole. "Just patch him up Princess."

"Sure."

The two of them walked inside, Nicole leading the way into the Chapel where the first aid kit was. She dumped the jacket and vest on the table as she grabbed the first aid box.

Happy closed the doors behind him as he walked inside. He took a seat on top of the Redwood table while he waited for her to get the first aid box. Normally silence didn't bother in fact he preferred it that way but right now he hated it. Nicole was completely silent even when she turned back to face him she never said anything, she just silently started unpacking the box grabbing the things she needed.

As she pulled on the latex gloves Happy saw her eyes look over his wound. Unable to stand the silence any more he spoke up.

"It's just a scratch."

"I'll be the judge of that." Nicole told him as she leant closer towards him so she could get a better look, but his bloodied shirt was stopping her. "This might hurt a little." She told him as she started to peel his t-shirt away from the bleeding wound.

As she started working on patching him up the silence once again engulfed the room. The cut looked a lot worse than it actually was, the bullet had grazed his arm meaning he only needed a couple of stitches and Nicole was only doing that to be on the safe side.

Happy watched her as she patched him up. Again he wanted to say something but judging by the way she biting her lower lip and the frown on her face Happy could tell she was in full concentration mode and considering he was the one she was patching up he really didn't want to disturb her.

"All done." She told him as she removed her latex gloves that were now covered in his blood. As she placed the gloves and the other rubbish in the bin behind her Happy took this opportunity to check out her handy work.

"Not bad." He mused as she turned back to face him.

"Yeah well when most girls were learning how to braid hair, I was learning how to stitch up knife wounds. But that's part of the MC life I guess." Nicole leant forward to grab the first aid box when Happy suddenly took hold of her arm. Looking down at her arm she watched as he traced his thumb over the finger marks he had left on her earlier this morning.

"Did I do this?" Nicole tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as before pulling her arm away from him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it." She told him simply as she replaced the first aid box in the cabinet.

Hearing those words leave her mouth hurt Happy more than any bullet wound or cut of a blade. Being hurt like that is something she should never be used to and the fact that just thought it was okay, just shrugged it off, angered him. He was done watching her get hurt.

Nicole felt his hand slide around her waist as he gently pulled her back against his solid body. She felt him move her hair over her shoulder before kissing her neck.

"Hap.." Nicole spoke breathlessly as she tried to pull away from him.

Happy ignored her and continued kissing his way down her neck, before spinning her round so they were now face to face.

"Hap..." He cut her off again, brushing a piece of hair out of her face as he took her in. She really was beautiful.

Pushing himself against her, he bent down to kiss her only for her move her head to the side making his lips almost collide with her cheek. He moved his hand to the side of her face as he turned her head gently back to face him.

"Look at me." He rasped as she turned her head away from him again. "Look at me." he said again, this time with a bit more force. He was glad when she finally turned to look at him her eyes instantly locking with his. He dropped his hand from her face and took hold of her arm.

"This will never happen again." He told her as he placed a kiss on each mark. As he reached the last one he felt her hand on the side of his face. Looking up at her through the corner of his eye he knew he had her.

As her hand moved to the back of his shaved head he leant into her allowing his lips to brush against hers. At first the kiss was gentle but as he felt her pull him close he lost control.

The kiss became deeper and more frantic, needed. As did his hands, he needed to feel her skin against his. He slid his hand down the front of her t-shirt, he grabbed the hem removing the clothing in one swift move. Nicole took her t-shirt and threw it across the room before lowering her arms and returning her hands to the back of his head as his fingers ran up her spine, making her arch back as a small moan escaped from her lips.

"Hap..." Hearing his name slip from hers lips yet again he just had to have her, he didn't give a shit about anyone or anything they had to say, he wanted her in fact right now he needed her as he was going to have her.

He let his hands move from her back to her ass, he gave it a quick squeeze before lifting her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. Stepping back her sat her on top of the Redwood Original table, he leant forward pushing her so she was nearly flat on her back.

Nicole tried to focus but Happy was blurring her mind. Before being locked in this room with him her mind had been made up, she was leaving Charming because she was never going to find what she needed here, but now...now she didn't know any more.

The way he was being with the way he touched her, looked at her, she knew it was different knew that was happening between them right now was more than just hooking up, but at the same time she didn't know what this was, what it meant and as much as she wanted it, wanted him, was it what she needed?

"We can't..." She placed her hand on his chest where she could feel his heart beating faster and faster. "We can't." She repeated. "Everyone's outside waiting."

"Let them wait." He snapped as he tried to kiss her again, but Nicole cupped his face in her hands.

"You know we can't do that."

"Yeah." He reluctantly agreed. He walked over to where her shirt had landed, and picked it up before handing it back to her. "Do you really have to put it back on?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Do you really want me to walk out there like this for everyone to see?"

"Your right, put it on." Happy picked up the jacket he had given her earlier. Nicole smiled as she wrapped the jacket around herself and couldn't help wonder what if.

#########################

Jax took a drag from his cigarette as he waited for Stahl. He knew she would have found the empty van by now and would track him down.

Hearing the car pull up behind him, he turned around to see Stahl and one her agents. Taking one last drag of his cigarette he threw it away as he made his way towards her.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Warm and cosy."

"What the hell you pulling huh?"

"Just making sure we both stay honest. You get Jimmy and my statement when my Club gets free of hard time." Stahl raised one folder that she was carrying.

"My recommendation that the Federal Automatic Weapon Charges be reduced from 15 to 3 years parole in 14 months." Jax took the folder from her and started looking through it. "All it needs is my signature."

"Based on me turning over Luke?"

"That's what's on the record yeah."

"And for that." She pulled the file from Jax and handed him the other folder. "You give me this. Your statement of co-operation. You share your full knowledge of the gun running operation and any illegal actives by the Irish council and Jimmy. All it needs is your signature."

"I sign this, what's to stop you getting the IRA, and letting us rot in prison for 15 years?"

"What's to stop you from delivering this to your lawyer then killing Jimmy? I guess were just going to have to trust one another." She handed him a pen. Jax took a deep breath before signing his name.

"I'm officially a rat. Your turn." He handed her back the pen. She took the pen and the folder from Jax.

"Where's Jimmy?"

"Don't do this."

"Nothing changes. I just need to seem him alive. And then I sign. There is no play here."

"Fine, follow me."

#####################

As Nicole and Happy walked out of the clubhouse they saw Jax pulling into the parking lot followed by two black cars and a raid van.

"What's going on?" She asked. Happy looked over his shoulder at her. He never said anything instead he just grabbed her hand pulling her close as he continued walking over to where Jax was parking his bike. Clay, Gemma and Tara, who had been talking with Ally Lowen who for some reason unbeknown to Nicole was here again, were also making their way over to him.

"We okay?" Clay asked Jax as he got off his bike.

"I don't know."

"Jay what's happening, what is she doing here?" Nicole asked as she reached the group.

"I don't kn..." Jax stopped when he turned around. He looked down at her hand that was entwined in Happy's. Noting the pissed off look on his face Nicole tried to pull her hand free but Happy didn't let her instead he continued to stare at Jax. Nicole was glad everyone else's attention was on Stahl "I don't know." Jax continued before he to turned his attention to Stahl.

As Stahl walked over to them she turned to look at Nicole throwing her a smug smile. Nicole went to step forward and wipe that smug smile of the bitches face but as she took a step Happy's stopped by moving his body in front of her.

"Don't." He warned in a low voice as he to stared back at Stahl. Stahl smirked before looking at Clay who had moved closer.

"Where's Jimmy?" Clay said nothing. "Okay look I can have a dozen agents here in 20 minutes and they'll shred this white trash shit hole." Clay took a moment contemplating what to do when he realised that he didn't have a choice.

"Get him." Clay ordered over his shoulder to Juice and Tig who were standing by the garage.

Two of her agents made their way over to the garage, Stahl following behind them as Jax moved closer to the garage as well, they both exchanged looks.

"Stay with Gemma." Happy said as he to moved towards the garage.

"Thank goodness for the Amercian justice system" Jimmy said as the agents removed him from the boot of the car.

"Jimmy O'Phelan you're being taken into custody on suspicion of conspiracy to commit a terrorist criminal act." Stahl read him his rights as her officers took him to the police car. She walked over to Clay.

"How did you know he was here?" Clay asked. She turned to look at Jax who was standing behind her.

"Because your VP made a deal." She informed Clay as she kept her eyes on Jax.

Clay turned round in time to see Jax launch himself towards Stahl. "SON OF A BITCH." Her men grabbed Jax before he could reach Stahl.

"What is she talking about?"  
>"You made a deal for Jimmy?"<p>

"You RATTED?"

"I did it for the club." Jax answered to the questions that his brothers were throwing at him.

"YOU RATTED." Bobby stated as he pushed Jax.

"I had NO CHOICE." Jax shouted as he pushed Bobby back. "LOOK AT EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN FACING."

"All the time we've been tracking Jimmy you knew you were always going to turn him over to this bitch." Clay asked as he pointed to Stahl, who seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Jimmy blew up five of our men." Juice reminded him.

"I KNOW." Jax shouted.

"This wasn't his fault she made him." Gemma tried to reason as she pushed her way between the men.

"YOUR DEAD." Clay shouted "You hear me, DEAD." Two officers dragged Clay away from Jax as he continued shouting at him.

"You just signed my death warrant." He told Stahl as passed by her.

###################

Nicole stood there unable to believe what was unfolding in front of her eyes. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, as she tried to process what was going on. It wasn't until she heard Clay scream '_YOUR DEAD' _that she finally came back to reality. See saw Jax holding Tara in his arms as an officer tried to move him along. Looking to her side she saw Lyla holding onto a sobbing Gemma. She looked away and her eyes locked with Clay's and she realised that this was actually happening, Jax had ratted on the club which meant only one thing in the MC world, death.

Nicole couldn't let that happen she couldn't lose him Jax was everything to her. She took off towards Clay who was still being held by two officers.

"Please don't do this." She begged as she grabbed hold of his cut. "Please don't I..."

"He ratted Princess you know what that means." Nicole dropped her head as the officer pulled Clay away from her.

She ran her hands through her hair as she turned around to look for Gemma, instead she was met by dark eyes. Eyes that were probably going to belong to the man that killed her cousin.

Happy shrugged the officer off him, and quickly closed the gap between himself and Nicole. He knew exactly what was going through her head as she looked at him and it wasn't good he had to give her some kind of reassurance.

"Don't." She warned as he moved closer. He didn't make it any closer to her before the man he had shrugged of moments before had grabbed him again and this time successfully moved him towards the raid van.

Nicole watched through blurry eyes as they were lead into the back of the riot van one by one. Each step they took broke her heart her family as she knew it was gone.

####################

Stahl looked around and smiled to herself, this had turned out better than she hoped. Signing her name on the folder she handed it to Ally Lowen.

"Clients will be out in 3 years, if they don't kill anyone parole in 14 months." She started to walk away but was stopped when Nicole grabbed hold of her arm.

"You fucking bitch..." Nicole screamed in Stahl's face as Ally pulled her away.

"Touch me again and..."

"And what?" Nicole pulled herself free from Ally grasp getting up into Stahl's face. "What will you do. You've just ruined my family, got my cousin killed do you really think I have anything left to lose?"

Stahl had to admit she really didn't like what Nicole was saying. She was right what did she have to lose, a woman on the edge and who's family was in ruins was possible of anything. Stahl had to admit that was a scary thought.

"Nicole don't she can have you thrown in prison, what about Gemma?" Ally asked hoping to try and reason with Nicole.

"If I were you I'd listen to your lawyer Ms. Teller."

"One day you will get what's coming to you that I promise." Nicole watched the van drive away with her family inside.

Nicole looked over her shoulder at Gemma who was still crying but this time she was wrapped up in Tara's arm. Nicole knew she should want to be with them, comfort them and vice versa but Nicole couldn't, she needed to get away.

Striding towards the clubhouse she slammed the door against the wall as she entered. She went straight behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. As soon as it was open she downed about a quarter of the liquid, the burn at the back of her throat not even making her flinch. Taking the bottle with her she went straight to Jax's room. Closing the door she grabbed the bag she had already packed, before taking once last look around the room and that's when the picture on the dresser caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Jax taken when she was about 13 and Jax was 18. It was taken at one of Gemma famous family dinners. Jax had his arm draped over her shoulder as she leant in to him. They both looked so happy. She slid the picture into her bag.

As she entered the clubhouse she saw Gemma sitting in on the couch, Lyla next to her. Again Nicole felt the need to run away from them. As she headed towards the door she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Tara looking at her before her eyes moved to her bag and the bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Nic are you..."

"I'm just heading to your house I need to be alone right now." Tara nodded.

Nicole continued outside towards her car. She placed her bag and the bottle of vodka on the passenger seat before pulling out of the parking lot, but instead of turning right towards Jax's house she turned left.


	35. Chapter 35

**Fighting Back**

**Chapter 35**

Unser stood in his office looking around at all the packed boxes that were scattered around. His shaky hands moved towards his Sheriff badge as he slowly removed it and placed it on his now empty desk along with his gun.

He took a few deep breath going over in his head what he had to do. When he had finally composed himself he opened the desk draw and removed his own personal gun and placed it in his holster. One last look around he left.

###################

Unser managed to catch up to Stahl and her agents. He put the sirens on before pulling along side them signalling them to pull over.

Pulling the cars over Stahl got out of the car followed by two of her officers.

"What the hell is this Wayne?"

"Sorry but I didn't have your cell number and I didn't want to put this out over the radio."

"What?"

"I got a tip, probably bullshit but they said that 4 or 5 of Jimmy's guys are going to be waiting for you up at the Newton turn out."

"That's only a few miles south." One of the agents said.

"Right you two check it out." Stahl informed the two agents.

"I don't want to leave you alone." One said.

"I'll stay. I'll call for backup. Be safe." Unser offered.

"It's okay go." Stahl walked her men back to the first car as Unser pulled out his cell to make a call.

As she walked back over to Unser who was now leaning on the bonnet of his car smoking a joint. Stahl laughed.

"Really?"

"I'm stage three cancer sweetheart. I ain't got that many perks left." He told her as he offered her the joint, which she refused. "You should really have some." Stahl pushed herself away from the car when a Yellow school bus pulled up next to them.

"What the.." She stopped mid sentence when she turned back to see Unser pointing his gun at her. "You've got to be shitting me." She looked back towards the bus as Kozik, Chibs and Opie exited the bus. "What the hell is going on here?"

Opie walked over to her and removed the guns she was carrying. Chibs walked over to the car that Jimmy was sitting in. He opened the door and pulled him out of the car, walking him over to the bus.

"Take care of our girls Philip, yeah?" Jimmy said as Chibs pushed him against the bus.

Chibs pulled two blades from beneath his jacket. Using the knives he slashed Jimmy's cheeks before impaling the blades into his chest. Jimmy never screamed even when Chibs twisted the blades. He kept pushing the blades in deeper until Jimmy started to drop to the floor. Finally he pulled the blades out of him.

Now it was Opies turn for revenge. Grabbing Stahl by her arm he dragged her to the front of the car before shoving her into the drivers seat. Slamming the door shut he got into the back of the car so he was sitting behind her.

"This is insanity Opie." She told him as she tried to steady her voice. "You have any idea what heat this going to bring the club?"

"Put your hands on the wheel." He told her calmly.

"Please..." She started sobbing.

"Put your hands on the wheel." He repeated. She continued to beg him as she placed her hands on the wheel.

"Please don't do this, I'm begging you."

"This is what she felt."

Opie raised the Mac 10 and pointed it at the back of her head. He didn't even hesitate as he pulled the trigger. As he stared at the back of her bloody head he tried to compose himself. It wasn't because Stahl's blood was all over the place, it was because he knew this is what it would have looked like inside the truck Donna was in.

"Hey lets go." Kozik said banging on the car door window.

Opie opened the door and exited the car, making sure to pick up the blue folder.

"Is that the deal." Kozik asked as Opie flicked through the pages.

"Yeah." Opie said as he tore the folder in half. Kozik nodded and walked over to Unser.

"Make it the left side I had bridge work done on the right." Kozik nodded before punching Unser on the left side of hi face.

"You okay?" Unable to speak Unser nodded his response as his hand went to where Kozik had just hit him.

Before they left, Chibs grabbed Jimmy handkerchief and wiped it in his blood. He drew the IRA symbol on the back of the car signifying that this was done by the IRA. They get back on the bus and take off.

"One of you better send that text." Piney said as he drove down the road.

"Yeah." Opie pulled out his cell. "I hope they make it in time before it's too late."

"Yeah, but we agreed we couldn't risk telling her." Kozik said reminding that they had all voted in Church to keep the old ladies and Nicole out of this.

"I know but..."

"If she runs, we'll find her." Chibs told Opie, he knew he was worrying about her, and he couldn't blame him. Running was always Nicole's MO.

#######################

Miles received the text message from Opie telling them that they had succeeded. He gave the signal to Phil and the two of them pulled up along side the van that was carrying the guys.

As he heard the sounds of horns, Jax looked up and his brothers that were sitting across from him before they all started laughing, they knew the sound of the horns meant that their plan had worked.

#####################

Miles and Phil walked into the clubhouse where they found Gemma, Tara and Lyla sitting on the Leather sofas as they walked over to them Phil stood in front of them. They all had a glass of brandy in their hands.

When Gemma turned to look at him it was clear that she had been crying. Looking down at the floor because he didn't want her to think he was staring, he handed her a letter.

"What's this?"

"Don't know, Jax just wanted you to read this and then burn it." Phil turned to Tara. "There's one for you to."

"Thank you." She said as she accepted the letter from him.

"Is Nicole here?" Miles asked.

"She's at Jax's house." Gemma told him as she opened the letter.

"No she isn't we went there first. Neeta was the only one there said Nicole hadn't even been there." Gemma looked over to Tara.

"She said that was where she was going." Gemma looked back at the two of them.

"She's probably just needs to clear her head, for a bit I'm sure she'll be back later. I can take that for you."

"Um..Jax said I had to give to her." Under normal circumstances Gemma would have argued but right now she didn't have the energy plus he was only doing what he was told.

"Okay." Gemma said before she started to read her letter.

_Hey Mom, _

_If you're reading this, it means Stahl and Jimmy are dead, and the club will be doing short time. I'm sorry it had to be this way Mom I know how painful it's been for you but I couldn't tell you that would make you an accessory. It was a club vote. I'd never turn on my club or my family, I'm not my father. I love you more than you can imagine._

_Love Jax_

_########################_

Nicole sat outside the cabin that was buried in the middle of nowhere. She took a few more hits of Vodka before lighting another cigarette.

As she stared at the cabin, she knew this was the best place for her to be, only three people knew about this place and one of them was dead and the other was inside the cabin completely oblivious to her presence.

But even with that thought Nicole was still finding it hard to leave the car and step foot inside that cabin again.

#####################

"I'm going to head home." Tara said as she got to her feet.

"Okay sweetheart, why don't you get one of the guys to take you." Tara nodded. Gemma got to her feet and walked over to Chibs who was sitting at the bar next to Piney. "Chibs will you take Tara home."

"Sure." Chibs got up from his stool and hugged Gemma before walking over to Tara as they headed outside.

Gemma was about to return to her sit when she saw Kozik in the kitchen as he fiddled with his phone. Alday she had been wondering how to deal with this and finally she came up with something. She decided now might be a good time to have a little chat with him.

######################

As Tara waved Neeta off she closed the door and suddenly felt very alone. To say she was relieved when she read her letter and realised that Jax wasn't a rat and that the club wasn't going to kill him was an understatement but it still didn't make her feel any better, he was still going to be locked up for 14 months and he was still going to miss the birth of their child.

Not wanting to think about all that she tried to busy herself. Walking into Abel's nursery she saw Jax's bag that he had taken to Belfast sitting by the chair. Grabbing the bag she started unpacking it, pulling one of his shirts close as he inhaled the scent of him. Putting the shirt to one side she continued emptying the bag when she came across something.

Pulling out the stack of letters she read the note on the top.

_Dear Jackson_

_The truth about your father is in these_

_letters. You should know him_

_like I did. _

_Maureen _

She took a seat on the chair in the corner as she contemplated with herself whether to read the letters or not. Finally as curiosity took over her she tore open the first letter.

_I love you more than you could ever know. I'd do anything to be with you. __Everyday becomes more clear that I don't belong here. I'm certain now that __Clay and Gemma are together, they barely try to hide it from me. Gemma hates my apathy, she hates all of me. Her chill is terrifying. I know my days are numbered Mo, and when these letters stop you can be certain that my death will have come at the hands of my wife and best friend. At least my sweet Thomas will not have to suffer this life, I miss him so much. I only pray that Jackson finds a different path he already reminds me so much of myself._

Tara couldn't believe what she had just read, was John's death really at the hands of Clay and Gemma. Tara looked back down at the pile of letters deep down she knew she should stop reading no good could come of this but at the same time she couldn't help herself.

######################

Nicole finally found the courage, she knew she had the vodka to thank for that. She went to take a step towards the Log cabin when her phone started ringing again.

Nicole cancelled the call she knew exactly who was trying to call her and right now she didn't want anything to do with Samcro.

Pulling her phone apart she threw the battery into the woods before pulling out the sim card and throwing to her other side which was also surrounded by trees.

She took one more swig of the bottle before walking towards the cabin.

###################

"She answered yet?" Kozik turned to see Gemma leaning against the door frame her hands crossed over her chest.

"No." Gemma walked further into the small kitchen.

"You seemed worried." Kozik shrugged. He wasn't sure how to answer without dropping himself in the shit. "She always does this, she either runs or goes into self destruct mode but you know all about that." Kozik swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I guess."

"Well think about it, how did she react after you two slept together." Kozik dropped his head.

"Gem look..."

"Sit." She told him as she pointed to the chair behind him. Kozik did as he was told. Gemma sat in front of him.

"I've seen you around her lately, I can see the worry in your eyes now. You care for her." Kozik was confused this wasn't the reaction he was expecting, it unnerved him.

"Course I care for her, she's a big part of this club."

"You care for her more than that don't you? I've seen how close you two have become again, she trusts you."

"Gemma where are you going with this?" Gemma got to her feet and moved closer to him.

"I think you should make her your Old Lady."

"What are you crazy, we've only just started talking again and..." Kozik stopped himself.

"And what?" Gemma looked into his eyes and she knew that he knew about Happy. "You know don't you?"

"About?"

"I know your blonde sweetheart but don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what or rather who I'm talking about."

"If we are on the same page, then you know what he's cable of what he'd do if he found out I was messing with something that belonged to him. He'd kill me Gem."

"She isn't his he's made no claim on her, he's just treating her like a whore. Plus you have heard of the prison clause."

"Nah..noway." Kozik got to his feet and went to walk out but Gemma grabbed hold of his cut.

"You scared he'll kill you what do you think will happen when Jackson finds out about you and Nicole."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

"So what I either get killed by Happy or Jax."

"Happy won't kill you he might be pissed but he won't throw away his place in this club." Kozik laughed.

"You don't know him like I do. Plus he'd have every right."

"No he wouldn't Nicole has no crow."

"Gemma why do you want me to do this?"

"Nicole's lost, she needs something stable."

"And you think I can do that?"

"Your better for her than Happy. If you don't, then in 14 months Happy will be out and back to treating her like a whore and before you know it she would have lost the respect of this club, when word gets out everyone will look at her as nothing more than a sweetbutt, is that what you want?"

"They guys wouldn't do that."

"Maybe not Samcro but can you say that for the rest of the charters. You know as soon as people start looking at her like that Happy will lose interest and drop her then what will she do? She'll spiral out of control, hit the drugs, drink you of all people should understand that, is that really what you want for her." Gemma let go of him. As she went to leave she turned back to look at him. "I'll give you some time to think about it."

###########################

Nicole waited outside as she waited for him to answer, but after standing their for five minutes she grew impatient. Turning the doorknob she smiled when the door opened. As she walked inside she was met with Johnny Cash's song God's gonna cut you down.

Cautiously she stepped further into the small cabin. She followed the way of the music. Entering the small living space she noticed that the room was empty. She walked over to the record player and pulled the needle off the vinyl. As the music stopped dead she heard the familiar click of a gun. Nicole slowly turned round to face him, she wasn't surprised when his expression didn't change, they were the only two people who knew this place existed.

"Hello Darby."

"Nicole."

**Okay so this is it this is the final chapter. I know I'm being really horrible ending it here and you'll all hate me but the good new is I am planning on writing a sequel, but that's only if I can do it justice. I don't know about anyone else but I am completely loving the new series of SOA and if I can make Nicole work in it then I will defiantly continue. But if I can't then I promise I will do something so I don't leave this story with a horrible cliff hanger, I will finish it properly, whether it's a one shot or a short collection of stories that explains what has happened during the 14 months. **

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and added me and my story to their favorites it has really encouraged me to write this story, because at one point I was really struggling with it and wasn't sure if to continue. But I'm glad I did and I hope you've all enjoyed it. **

**Thanks again xxxx**


End file.
